After Time
by BigDreams91
Summary: During the Southern Vampire Wars, Peter realized too late what Jasper meant to him. Upon return, he discovered the compound in ruins and Jasper most likely dead. Centuries later, in 2010, Peter comes across another who suddenly takes his mind off of the one he lost. Though her arrival in his life, just might bring trouble and the past knocking at their front door.
1. Preface

_**Author's Note:** Welcome to my new story. I've been working on this story on my computer for months. It's not completed but I've gotten good ideas for this story. I'm also working on a sequel to Bad Apple and thinking about rewriting Loving Daisy. I'm going to do my best to stick with this story. I want to finish this story and get it off my mind._

 _As stated above this is threesome story. Peter/OC/Jasper If you have a problem with this, do not read it._ _I will not accept bashing comments on this story._ _This story will switch point of views throughout each chapter. I will be dividing this story into three parts so that I can keep it separated in my head to know what's going on.  
_

* * *

 **Preface**

 _ **Peter**_

My life forever changed when I was around twenty two. It had been a long day then and I was walking back home in the blistering heat of Texas. My fiance, Charlotte, was at home waiting on me. I had just sold a few things in town so I could get us some feed for the horses. Unfortunately, Charlotte was sick. A lot of people were back then. Medicine was not working for her, but she had been stranger lately than before. I was sure she had made it through the worst of it but I could never tell with that brand of sickness.

When I did make it home, it was not something I expected to find. I barely remember those memories after my transformation. It was a good thing I didn't remember much because I had enough to deal with just a few short months later. I was changed into a vampire by none other than Major Jasper Whitlock. Despite being a royal hard ass most of the time, we began a friendship. Though, I didn't realize it was deeper than that until Jasper allowed me to escape. I eventually went back to the compound hoping to find Jasper because I realized too late what he was to me.

In that time period, being gay was not a good thing. Maybe because of the way I grew up, I suppressed my feelings for him, I'm not sure. All I know is I thought Charlotte had been the one for me. I just didn't know that Jasper was my true soul mate in every sense of the word. When I went back, the compound had been destroyed and he was nowhere to be found. I tried searching for him in the neighboring states, but I figured he had been killed in a battle and someone else had taken over Maria's compound.

I eventually cut my losses with Jasper hoping that I might be able to find some kind of peace if Jasper was dead. Being a nomad was boring most of the time and very lonely. Humans were good companionship, but only during a time of feeding. I never changed anyone the entire time I was alone, I didn't see the point. There had been enough newborns in the that army to show me that anyone would hate me for changing them. I suppose getting bored and lonely forced me into New York City with a few contacts that I managed to steal that I dabbed in the stock market. I don't know if it was just luck or if I knew what I was doing, being drawn a certain way. All I know is that in the three years I was there, I became a millionaire. Hard to believe an uneducated vampire could become a millionaire just by messing with the stock exchange. Can't say I wasn't surprised because I was.

I decided to live in Texas; it had been my home as a human might as well live whatever existence I had left. I bought a decent place and called it home, decent being a huge property with horses and land that stretched further than the eye could see. Despite the money at my disposal, I never travled out of the country before in my life. I stayed right in Texas, taking only a few trips a year into New York to check on the stock.

 **Lubbock, TX**

 **August 2010**

It had been a boring day at home. Books didn't appeal to me so I decided that a hunting trip was due early. Most of the time, I just hunted when I felt the need, but occasionally, I got bored. Hunting was a decent excuse to venture into town when I knew it was highly problematic. It didn't help that I was thinking of Jasper at the time. His beautiful blonde hair and those sickening red eyes were always in the forefront of my mind. I might have noticed her if it wasn't for Jasper's face clouding my vision.

For whatever reason, I had been walking around with shades on my face and stopped by an apartment building. I had been thinking that perhaps college might be in my future, at least online where I could actually learn something. The apartments in the district I was walking were mostly for college students and the occasional young adult that couldn't afford the higher priced rent of another apartment. I went inside one that called to me thankful I had put in fresh contacts just before I turned the corner.

I was coming out of the building when I caught a flash of brown hair in my life of sight. I heard her voice and it was the only thing that shoved Jasper's face from behind my eyes.

 _"Asshole."_ She muttered.

Her voice cut me like a knife slicing right through all the pain and hurt I ever felt. I must have forgotten myself a long time ago when I resigned to the fact that Charlotte was dead as well as Jasper, but now it was like truely seeing for the first time. I sucked in a deep breath in the same second turning around and staring through my shades. The clouds had released the record rainfall in that moment but I stared at the girl as she stood for the elevator. Leaning against the door, I watched her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. My eyes followed her every move and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

 **My Mate.**

I just knew despite her being human, she was mine, one hundred percent. Part of me fought that idea because of the pain of Jasper was still very present. Something told me that she was Jasper's mate as well. She was ours now. I didn't understand that logic at all. I never heard of someone having more than one mate at a time. Perhaps it was something that always happened. Maybe it was rare and this was one of those crazy times that it was happening.

With Jasper being gone from this world, this girl was my light in a dark world. I had to know her, find out more about her at any cost. Though I'd learned a long time ago not to force this life on anyone. If I met her, fell in love with her and she with me, and only if this was what she wanted, would I think about changing her. She'd probably be a gorgeous vampire, I could picture it inside my head. When she disappeared into the elevator, I went back inside the building and stood at the elevator discovering she was on the third floor.

With a smirk, I talked to the manager of the building, and by the time I walked out, I was clutching a key to an apartment next to her on the third floor. I ran back to the house with every intention of getting started on the moving process and looking up my contacts about information on three mates. Something told me this was more like a finalization that Jasper was dead but for some reason it didn't feel that way. I had to know more and I know what this meant for not only myself, but for her as well.


	2. 1 Meeting

_**Author's Note:** Welcome to the First chapter. This chapter is in the point of view of our OC. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. For those reading for Jasper or the Major, he will not be in the story for a while. The first part of the story is about OC and Peter. I'm sorry about that but this is the way it has to be. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **-Part One: Mates-**_

 **1\. Meeting**

 **Lubbock, Texas**

 **August 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

I pushed my glasses further up my nose as I dragged my huge suitcase behind me toward the apartment complex in front of me. The complex was bigger than the article online stated because it was just the thing I needed. A man walked out of the building with a hat on his head and shades covering his face. It made no sense to me because it was already cloudy with approaching storms.

He bustled past me without sparing me any glance. I glared at his back, "Asshole," I muttered under my breath knowing he couldn't hear me. Inside the building was cooler. Every time it got closer to raining the temperature would rise and it would be blistering hot outside. I pulled out the piece of paper with my apartment number checking the floors for the room numbers.

 _3rd Floor. Great._

I sure hope there's an elevator. God must have been on my side as I found a decent elevator. I found my room easily enough sliding the key in the doorknob. Inside, my bags were already sitting everywhere with boxes stacked on top of each other. My eyes took in the apartment with a ragged sigh. Considering I was only nineteen this apartment was what one would expect as my first apartment.

I rolled the suitcase inside the room before shutting and locking the door. My breath blew out as I shuffled out of my jacket groaning when I realized just how small this place was. It was safe to say I probably wouldn't be inviting any of my family over at this point. Not that any would come anyway since I left mostly without a word. Things between me and my family weren't that great at the moment anyway.

Flipping on lights throughout the apartment, I realized that the living room would double as my bedroom as well. This meant that I would be better off buying one of those sofas that either contained a bed inside or turned into a bed itself, which were expensive. The tiny kitchen area only had an out of date fridge, stove, two counters which one housed a small sink. It's what I expected on my income at the moment. Thankfully I was still drawing the money on my grandmother's life insurance policy for another few months. I could pay the rent, get a few things for the apartment, locate a job, and get settled in the nearest community college. College was paid for mostly by scholarships and finacial aid.

It was a surprise that my boxes had arrived before I did. My mother barely paid much attention to me during the summer. Perhaps she thought I was lying about moving for college. I could have easily attended the local community college campus that was in Greenville, Ms, but I chose not to. Living in that house after my grandmother died was hell on earth. I pulled my thoughts away as I started shuffling through boxes. I was tired, but I knew these boxes wouldn't get unpacked until I bought a closet, dresser, and not mention something besides the matress and box springs that were already on the floor.

Suddenly the contraption in my pocket began to vibrate. Pulling it out, I saw my father's number flashing on the screen. For some reason I had decided to move closer to my reclusive father who lived in Lubbock. It wasn't until I had already decided on a place and was working on sending the first payment that he told me, they were moving. Apparently Lubbock wasn't up to his and my stepmother's ridiculous standards. They were still in Texas but nowhere near Lubbock as they moved to the other side of Texas. I felt like they purposely moved away from me for some bizarre reason.

I chose to ignore the call. I had been ignoring most of my calls except for my younger brother on the ride into Texas. I had updated him on the ride and about the unfortunate hotels along the way. Not to mention the new truck I managed to get which was actually used but it was good enough for me.

Shuffling through the boxes, I found my decorations for the living room itself and tomorrow I'd go first day shopping for my apartment. While I was excited about this move, part of me was terrified. I had always lived with my mother who provided everything for me. There were never days where I went hungry in her time to provide for me. I wasn't sure if that would always be the case on my own.

Glancing at the time, I knew I had enough time to get a shower, take a nap, and then call for a pizza. All in all it was going to be a pretty lonely night.

I stared down at the credit card in my hand. It contained the last of my grandmother's life insurance. Honestly a good portion of her life insurance paid for her burial back in Mississippi. I was thankful that she loved me so much because after her death, I left. I got tired of playing second fiddle to everything else my mother found more important.

The store was huge, something of a surplus that sold more stuff than I could count. I needed a complete makeover of the living room/bedroom. This meant that I needed to get a couch bed and I was still leaning toward a futon. I decided down the couch and chair isle and found exactly what I was searching for. The futon was just what I needed giving me the exact ideas for the room.

After I found the futon, everything else was easy. The futon was practically a center piece. As I was shopping, I was thinking about the bathroom and how awful it was. Obviously it needed some cleaning and some scrubbing. I couldn't bare to think about the previous tenants activities in the apartment from the living room to the bathroom. When I checked out, my eyes widened a little bit at the price. It wasn't quite a thousand dollars but it was close.

Thankfully I owned a pickup truck which I drove from Mississippi into Texas since I had never flown before. I pushed the carts outside into the blistering summer heat of Texas. Droughts were going to cause fires with this heat. I was already used to the heat from Mississippi which was always humid. I shoved everything into the back of the truck thankful to have a cover so I didn't have to tie anything down. Being a nineteen year old female without any muscle on her bones, made it hard to move things around when necessary.

Back at the apartment, I was once again happy to have elevator in the building. I pocketed my keys and took a deep breath because it was probably one of the only ones I'd get for a while.

After two trips to the truck, I was nearly at my wit's end. Having a tiny apartment, sucked. Nearly everything I owned was sitting in the living room. I heaved as I tried sliding the mattress and box springs with me down the hall toward the elevator. When the elevator dinged, someone else stepped out and I had to quickly step back. I did have manners somewhere in my head but lately they were hard to find.

"Oh," the person said and I realized it was a guy.

I had zero experience with the opposite sex. It was embarrassing to be nineteen and never been kissed. That movie with Drew Barrymore would probably become my life but instead I wasn't going to be a journalist who would find an English teacher to fall in love with me. It wasn't meant to be.

"Do you need some help?" he asks lowly. I look up shoving my hair back since the band has grown loose. "I think I've got it," I state glancing over at the mattress. No sooner than the words leave my mouth, the mattress threatens to tilt.

God, I have the worst luck in the world.

We both reacted reaching out and pushing the mattress against the wall. I flush groaning as I shove my head against the rough mattress. "Maybe I do need some help," I mumble under my breath hoping he doesn't hear. He laughs which only furthers my embarrassment.

"Let's see if we can get this in the elevator this way. It wouldn't fit turned around," he says moving to the end.

I sigh watching him move but he's moving too fast for me to notice what he looks like. Knowing my luck, I've probably managed to get the complex freak to help me. Somehow with his help, we manage to get the mattress and box springs sitting against the furthest wall of the elevator. I sigh licking my dry lips as I jam the button for the lobby.

"I suppose I should join you. Throwing that away is going to be a pain," he says.

As he enters the elevator, something suddenly smells sweet.

Growing up in the south or really with my mother and grandmother, I knew what a house could smell like with a southern dinner. Sometimes it was a nasty smell but during Thanksgiving all the trimmings came out. Certainly during Christmas too but it was a certain smell that was exuding from somewhere. It was probably his cologne but in any case, I caught myself enjoying it. It was that same smell right before you discovered what was cooking, what smelled so damn good. It was that feeling of hope and home. The good parts of my home and that time. The idea nearly brought tears to my eyes but instead of really making me homesick, it just made me happy. For the first time, I felt truly happy with my decision to leave. Until then, I had been feeling guilty for leaving my younger brother, and even my mother shortly after grandma's death.

Turning my head, I took him in. He was in a dark jacket that was thick and obviously rain resistant, jeans, and dark black boots. I could see blonde hair peaking out from underneath a beanie on his head. It was strange to see someone bundled up toward the end of summer. Then again maybe he was just cold matured. I avoided his gaze when the elevator finally dinged with our arrival to the lobby. Once again god must have finally been on my side because the lobby was empty. No one going back up right now.

He helped me locate the back door that led to the dumpsters. It was hard work, at least for me, but we made it to the dumpsters. He grabbed one side while I grabbed the other and we heaved. I was sure I nearly pulled a muscle but the best thing was the loud crash of the box springs falling to its death toward the bottom of the dumpster. I clapped my hands to get of the dirt as I turned to him.

I gave him a smile and held out my hand, "Robyn. Thanks for your help."

He turned and I finally saw his eyes which were dark but were obviously contacts.

"Peter. It was no problem. You seemed to have it figured out before I came along. How long have you been staying here?" he asked wiping his hands off on his jeans.

"Oh, I just moved in. College starts soon, but I was thinking about online college instead of the university down the street. Though I'll probably have to attend for exams. What about you?" I ask as we turn back toward the building.

"I just moved in too. Getting started late on the whole college prospect but I'm hoping to do something with my life. Parents already ragging me hard about it. What are you majoring?" he asks as he opens the back door for me.

I blush mumbling a thank you as I enter. "Probably English with a minor in creative writing. Ever since fourth grade everyone has told me what a great writer I am. Have to do something with my life besides sit around."

He glances at me pressing the button for the elevator. "At least you've got an idea. I don't know what to do. I've heard that they'll let you have a year to be undecided. Hopefully by then, I'll have figured something out."

I shrug hitting the third floor since we both came from there. "So, you're on the third floor?" I ask rocking on my heels. Obviously he's on the third floor which is making my question awkward.

"Yeah, I think I might have a room right next to yours. Are they supposed to be extremely tiny?" he asks with a smirk.

I giggle shrugging as the elevator finally releases us, "Apparently on a budget they sacrifice space for living quarters. Do you have a room or...?" I feel awkward again asking something like this.

"Actually, I do, which I'm supposed to be lucky for according to the manager. What about you?" he asks as we stop in front of my door.

"No room. I think the living room is suppose to double as the bedroom, which is what I'm doing. It's the real college experience without the roommate or the loud parties hopefully."

He laughs smirking with his hands in his jacket. Staring into his eyes, I realize that the contacts must have a color on them. They seem strange on his face like they conceal something I haven't figured out.

"I'll make sure they keep the keggers to a minimum as well as the music. There can be some real riff-rats around here."

I grin turning to my door, "It was nice to meet you, Peter. I should probably unpack."

He nods, "See you later, Robyn. Maybe one day I'll invite you over."

I flush as unlock the door before escaping into the apartment.


	3. 2 Friends

**2\. Friends**

 **Lubbock, TX**

 **September 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

I look up from the laptop screen for the hundredth time. Nothing make sense in this damn textbook. My eyes are screaming at me and I've yet to make a dent in my homework. It's been two weeks since I moved in, and one week since I've started online college. One would think all of this was a breeze, but it wasn't. I am nearly running on fumes since I hadn't found a job yet with a stable income. I had already paid my rent for two months so I had to find a job in the next two months.

Food stamps was an option to get food for two months. I hadn't been wise with my spending lately so food was in short supply. I pushed away from the desk which I bought last week. I realized there was an empty space in the living room/bedroom so I filled it with a desk. I didn't plan on having visitors over excluding Peter so there was no point in a dining area. I usually ate on paper plates on the couch/bed anyway.

Pushing up, I glanced out the window to see a dark sky. I had already lost yet another day in front of a damn computer. Moving through the room, I walked over to my dresser which held my phone. Turning it on, I discovered I had a missed call from my brother. He actually left a voicemail.

He obviously missed me if the voicemail was any indication. I had been talking to him and sending messages but it obviously wasn't enough. My mother was probably ignoring him too which was pissing me off. I needed to get out of this stuffy apartment for the night. Maybe if I stepped away from the work and relaxed for a few hours, a fresh mind could work those equations. Apparently not even English majors could bypass required math classes.

I shuffled through my dresser for suitable underwear and checked the closet for suitable clothes for a night out. It wasn't as if I was going clubbing or something probably find a local theater and zone out with popcorn and a soda. I knew I had just said something about being low on cash but I needed this break. I hadn't allowed myself a real break since I arrived. Spending most of my money on things I desperately needed for the apartment along with clothes.

I tossed the clothes into the bathroom just as I heard a knock on the front door. The only person that ever knocked on my door was Peter. Lately, we had seem to strike up a sort of friendship by living next to each other. If I was honest, I was probably developing a crush but it wouldn't amount to anything. I have had my hopes dashed before by other guys so I wasn't going to even step in that direction any time soon. Let him make the first move, if he ever did.

I walked to the door and pulled it open. Peter stood on the other side of the door with a grin on his face. "Evening, Robyn. I was sort of curious if you wanted to do something tonight. I was rather bored in my apartment. Thinking about a movie or something at this theater I saw the other day. You interested?"

I stared at him. How did he always do that? It was like he always knew the right moment to stop by. To say hi while walking toward the elevator. In the past two weeks, I've noticed that Peter has really been there. When I'm feeling down, it's almost as if he knows which is strange in itself.

I clear my throat and smile, "That sounds like a great idea, Peter. I just need to shower. Is there a specific time?" He shakes his head, "Not at all. I'll be paying so don't worry about money. Would you like some food before or after the theater?"

I sigh leaning on one leg, "How about after? We might be full on popcorn."

For a moment he winces, "Probably not me. I don't care for popcorn. I'll be right back in an hour. Will that be enough time?"

I nod smiling, "That's enough time. I'll be ready by then."

He waves and returns to his apartment as I shut my door. Returning to the bathroom, it takes me five minutes of staring at my clothes to realize they aren't suitable. I don't think this is a date but I can't go to a theater and possibly dinner in a t-shirt with a strange writing on the front.

I take a deep breath as I stand in before the only mirror in my apartment. The small rinky dink mirror in the bathroom that is still fogged from my shower shows a blurred image of my reflection. I think it's safe to say that I'm freaking out at this moment. I stare at my clothes one more time feeling as if I should change for the hundredth time. I'm comfortable in these clothes but something tells me this is more of a date than anything else.

God, I hate this over analyzing thing I've got.

Nerves tug at my stomach. I think I'm going to be sick before I can leave this apartment.

Suddenly I hear something through the wall. Sometimes it's a blessing to have the object of your affection only separated by a thin wall while other times it's a damn curse. I've had to keep from talking aloud to myself and making too much noise in the bathroom. I don't think Peter has really thought about the wall seperating us because he's naturaly a quiet person. I've noticed this in the tiny increments of time we've spent in the last two weeks.

I sigh giving up on the outfit. Either it's good enough or it's not. End of discussion. I walk out of the bathroom grabbing the black jacket from the couch which I tossed in a scramble. I've probably changed my clothes three times before I came across this outfit. It's going to have to do at this point.

A knock at the door ends my musing and mental arguments. Like I said, the outfit will have to do. I grab my phone along with my keys stuffing them into a small purse which I throw over cross-body. I flip out the lights as I open the door. My eyes widen seeing Peter which he grins until he takes in my oufit. It's as if we were thinking alike.

Peter is dressed in a red flannel shirt, the same as me. I nearly groan aloud. Though he only chuckles, "Great minds think alike." I flush as I lock the door with my key. "Apparently so. Are we taking your vehicle or mine?" I ask as he presses the button at the elevator.

"Well, I don't think you're going to like my vehicle. It's a little fast," he says with a smirk. The elevator opens and he waves his hand in front of us, "After you, my lady." I laugh stepping into the elevator with butterflies in my stomach. Peter can give me that one smile and it nearly has my toes curling. I don't know what this feeling is, but I desperately want more.

Peter engages me in yet another discussion about favorites during the elevator. He's already discovered that I enjoy reading obviously by the English major, my favorite colors are purple and blue, can't choose between the two, and I absolutely love mac-n-cheese. I tug my jacket tighter as we walk outside into the dead of night.

"So, where's this fast vehicle," I ask when I don't see a truck or a car sitting against the curb. He chuckles pulling out keys and suddenly the single headlight on a ducati beeps. My eyes wide and a rush of adrenaline kicks in. Peter acts like the tradiational good boy I'm slowly learning that might not be the case.

"A ducati?" I ask considering the name is printed on the bottom. It's a combination of silver and black with a single pipe of some kind painted red. "My parents nearly freaked when they saw this. It's been my baby. I've got a helmet for you. I don't need one."

I stare at him as he hands me the single helmet which is all black with the rim in red. I'm curious as to why he doesn't need the helmet. Instead of being terrified of the bike, I'm excited. I've always wanted to ride one but I've never known anyone who actually owns one.

"It's perfectly safe," Peter says as he holds his hand out to help me onto the bike. It's a little tricky but I'm glad for the cross-body bag instead of the traditional purse. The only problem I seem to have is the aparent heart attack when I realize that Peter is going to be driving which means my arms are going to be wrapped around his torso. I gulp aduibly.

"Don't worry," Peter chuckles as he slides on sliding in the key, "I've driven so many times it'll be perfectly fine." He slides his arms down his torso reaching back and grabbing my arms. Like a ragdoll, he wraps my arms around his stomach area and I nearly sigh. I can feel his lean stomach area against my arms which raises goosebumps along my skin.

"Hold on!" he yells over the loud roar of the bike's engine. His foot leaves the curb as he throtles the engine. We merge onto the road my voice is permanently in my stomach. I can't think, I can bearly breathe. The only two things I'm abosultely positive are that I'm on a motorcycle and my arms are wrapped around the most beautiful boy I've ever met. Cue the moment of cardiac arrest.

Peter was right about one thing, he must drive this bike a lot. He weaves and moves in and out of traffic, around cars and trucks. He's the perfect driver even if he's going a little faster than normal. It all attributes to the experience. I can't believe I nearly skipped my chance of leaving Mississippi. If I hadn't left, I wouldn't be here. I'm having such a glorious time away from my studies and the night is only beginning.

What has Peter done to me?

One ride on a motorcycle and I'm nearly ready to let him have me. He certainly knows the way to a girl's heart, I'll give him that. Suddenly we slow after about ten-fifteen minutes of driving. Part of me believes that we've passed this same theater a few times. Peter pulls up into the parking area of the theater but I'm smiling so widely. I'll give them one thing, riding a motorcycle really is an adrenaline rush.

"How was that?" Peter asks after he cuts the engine. I clap my hands and slide off the bike my legs similar to jelly at this point. "That was amazing!" I laugh unhooking the helmet and tossing it to him. He laughs enjoying my jubulation. "I actually had to drive around this place twice. We were here about ten minutes ago, but I figured you wanted a little longer."

I shrug flattening my hair, "It was worth it." He grins pulling his leg up. He ties to the helmet to the handle bars before turning toward me. "How about we find a movie to watch, hmm?" He threads my arm with his which makes me blush. At the ticket counter, which is conviently outside, we check the times. The only thing available appears to be a romantic movie which I nearly faint upon hearing the title.

Peter buys two tickets for the movie and we walk in. I stand at the counter pulling off my jacket trying to figure out what to eat. "Pick whatever you want, Robyn. I'm paying. If you want dinner after this, I'll pay for it. I already sort of ate at the apartment."

I frown feeling guilty suddenly. He's already paying for the tickets. Not to mention the gas we wasted going around this place twice. "I don't know, Peter. I hate using you like that..."

Peter shakes his head moving his hand to incase mine. I'm surprised instead of the rush of heat but the rush of ice. His hand is ice cold which makes me shiver. Instantly he pulls his hand away as if forgetting his hand is so cold. "Sorry, I'm naturally thin blooded. My hands are always like ice. Though, Robyn, you don't have to worry about this. I've got it. If you feel better about it, next time you can buy everything. Deal?"

I'm still surprised there will be a next time. I nod with a sigh and a smile, "Deal."

I order a thing of popcorn, candy, soda, and inform Peter that. "I'm probably going to go back for more. Those nachos were calling my name." Peter smirks at me sliding his arm across my shoulders. All of his movements and touchings are making feel like we're already a couple. I'm not complaining, I just worry about what we are to each other. We've only known each other two weeks, wouldn't that be moving too fast?

We find seats toward the back which is actually now the highest level. I drape my jacket across the back of my chair asking Peter to hold the popcorn. After a quick trip to the restroom for a potty break as well as to clean my glasses, I return to find Peter staring around the room. He looks so different, a little out of place in the plain room of the theater. Peter should be in a suit in a high priced resturant not here in a local theater. I slide back into my seat beside him which he slides the popcorn into my lap.

Peter once again interrogates me about my favorites. Favorite music, hobbies, besides writing, movies, actors, candy, anything and everything. Peter wanted to know it all. I had noticed that during all of this he never asked about where I was from. Maybe he thought it was a subject he shouldn't broach until we knew each other better. Finally, the movie started and I tossed the popcorn and candy into my mouth during the whole thing. I expected Peter to be bored with a romantic movie but he wasn't. The times I looked at him, he was throughly engrossed in the film, laughing and even sniffling at certain parts. There was one part when I thought he was really going to cry because I could nearly see tears in his eyes.

When the movie was over, we both took potty breaks. I had been holding mine for half the movie because I didn't want to miss anything. The movie had woken me, and I certainly wanted something for dinner. Something small since Peter was going to buy it and then we could do something else.

"So, what's for dinner?" Peter asked as he held the door of the theater open. I shrugged, "Not sure. Something small. Don't want to make you pay too much and after all that popcorn, I'm going to have a stomach ache. Though I want real food." Peter smirked, "I've got an idea."

We returned to the motorcycle sliding back on without Peter pulling my arms around him. I slid them around his body without being instructed. The stars that littered the sky were amazing as I looked up while lying my head on Peter's back. He smelled devine of that same smell that day in the elevator. I had to figure out what that scent was, either it was colonge, soap, or just Peter himself. Something told me it was just Peter himself with a few add ons for my benefit.

I laughed when Peter pulled into the drivethrough of Taco Bell. He actually remembered my order of everything plain. I held onto the bag with a tight grip as we sped off. We spent the rest of the night actually on a cliff overlooking a small area of Lubbock. It was beautiful and as I turned to stare over at Peter, I could feel that I was already in trouble because falling in love with Peter seemed to be exactly what I was doing.


	4. 3 Care

_**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you all like this chapter. Not exactly an action packed chapter, but I felt this was needed.  
_

* * *

 **3\. Care**

 **Lubbock, TX**

 **September 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

I stood from the computer overlooking the city of Lubbock, Texas. I was beginning to believe the humans were wrong about New York being the city of dreams. Lubbock was making all of my wildest dreams come true. It was already the end of September and in two days, October would be here. I discovered that Robyn's favorite season was fall because of the beautiful colors of the leaves as they changed. Learning her favorites were easy and I even told my own or tried too. I wasn't used to the same customs most of the humans were these days. My favorite things were out of style or out of date. Don't get my started on the food they eat, I wouldn't know where to begin.

I grabbed another shirt from the floor dragging my hands over my face. I hadn't hunted in a few nights since most of my days were devoted to Robyn. That little wall that separated our apartments kept me sane actually. I could hear her sometimes mumbling to herself or just getting frustrated. I already discovered she was from Mississippi from the landlord. The question that I was constantly asking myself was why would she move so far. I was grateful she moved because I would have never found her. It was thanks to her that I could let Jasper go but something told me it wasn't going to be that easy.

Robyn showing up in my life after all this time told me something. I needed to do some digging. The kind of digging that would probably get me caught by the Volturi. Nasty sort of vampires that govern/rule the vampire world with an iron fist.

I couldn't exactly speed around the apartment so I took my time grabbing clothes for a hunting trip. I had been here for so long already that I knew checking in on the house would probably be a good idea soon. Part of me was worried about ever telling Robyn. Did I have to tell her? She was already falling for me because I put in the effort. Robyn was easy to love and one look in to her hazel eyes and I was gone. Her being my mate might have helped me find her but her eyes captivated me. I'm sure Jasper's human eyes would have done the same thing.

I need to stop thinking about him. He's part of my past now. There's nothing I can do about him. The only thing I can do is find out why this is happening and what's going on. I've never heard of vampires that have lost mates suddenly finding a new one in the turn of a century. After I got my clothes, I left my apartment in the dead of night. I knew Robyn was sleeping, she usually stayed up late working on schoolwork or something but she always eventually turned in. I shoved my hands in my jacket pulling up the hood as I left the complex. I wasn't exactly sure where to start hunting because of the area. Hunting criminals seemed like a good idea a few years ago when feeding on innocents turned my mind into a mess.

As I was walking, I decided that this weekend, I needed to head to the house. Leaving Robyn was not something I wanted to do exactly, but I needed the information in my bedroom back home for the contacts in New York. I had lawyers and people all over the country that did things for me. I even knew a couple of vampires from my travels so I was sure I would be able to find something out about all of this. I sped up a little my legs itching to run full speed. I had made myself not use my vampire abilities lately because I knew eventually Robyn would catch me. She was already suspicious of my thin blood theory, she didn't need to worry about anything else.

I eventually found someone to feed from. He was already throwing a woman's broken body down toward the ground. I sped to him and made her flee. His blood tasted divine, most likely due to the fact that rings on his fingers and the suit he was wearing made him important. I didn't care if he was important or not, he shouldn't hurt a woman that way. When he was done, I found a junkie, a thief, and a thug on the same block. I went back to the complex feeling sloshed and overly stuffed. I also noticed I managed to get a few drops of blood on my clothes so I hastened my pace.

When I arrived back, the sun was finally rising. It was all so beautiful as it rose against the city skyline. I was surprised to see Robyn waiting on the elevator when it opened. She was surprised to see me as well if her pajamas and fuzzy slippers were any indication.

"Morning," I said to her attempting to hide the spots on my shirt.

She yawned, "Morning. Didn't expect to see you up so early."

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Went out for some food, did some walking around. What about you?"

She entered the elevator hitting the lobby and her scent hit my system instantly. It was like my body was always on some kind of alert when she was not in my presence. The smell of her scent relaxed nearly every crevice in my body.

"Trash was full. Needed to go out. I must have eaten something horrid last night. My stomach is reacting badly."

I could suddenly smell the vomit on her breath and what was stuck to her shirt. I also detected something from the trash bag which resembled the smell of her vomit as well. At the lobby, I made her stand at the back door while I tossed her trash and we rode the elevator back up to the third floor.

"Do you want me to come over? I can help with your sickness."

She instantly shook her head, "You'll get sick too. I don't want to risk it. Plus, you don't want to see me this way. It's not very pretty."

I chuckled, "I bet you look gorgeous no matter what. Even now you are stunning."

She blushed looking down at her feet as she approached her apartment door. "Sweet talker you are, Peter Whitlock."

Was it horrible that I used the name of my dead mate, Jasper Whitlock? Probably.

"How about you come to my place? I've got a much better bed than you, I'm sure."

She shook her head, "If you're that adamant about it, come on in."

In the time we've known each other, she's never invited me in. It's like she's afraid or ashamed of her living quarters.

"Let me grab a change of clothes. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I took a shower at your place."

She shakes her head, "I don't mind."

I wave her with me as I unlock my door inviting her inside. She sticks to the entrance of the door instead while I shuffle toward the bedroom. I grab the clothes I left out yesterday afternoon and follow her back to her apartment. In all fairness, she has warned me about her apartment countless times before. Her bedroom, kitchen, office, and living room are all one big room. Her apartment is something I would expect in New York where space in limited but not in Lubbock. It just doesn't make sense.

"The hall closet is actually my closet for my clothes. The bathroom is through there," she says pointing toward the single door in the room.

Her bed is a futon that slides converting into a couch at any time. It's a bed at the moment which is unmade with Kleenex strewn across it and an empty garbage can beside it.

"Robyn," I turn to her and she smiles at me, "Are you running a fever?"

She shrugs, "Don't know."

I drop my clothes to the counter in her makeshift kitchen as I grab her. She doesn't even protest like usual as I slide my freezing hand against her forehead. Instead of jerking back or flinching as usual, she moves toward it. Definitely running a high fever if her sweat is any indication.

"I think after I shower, you need a cold bath, Robyn. Just lie down and I'll be out as soon as possible."

I help her into bed lying my hand against her face which appears to bring slight color back into her features. She's probably suffering from a stomach virus or food poisoning but I know she'll be fine. I just hate seeing her this way. She should be smiling and blushing at my advances trying to deny to herself what she feels.

I go into her bathroom ignoring the purple and blue curtains she must have purchased. I'm quick in the shower because I know she'll feel much better after a bath herself. I dry off with a smaller towel and change into the track pants and tank top I put out. Today was going to be a lazy day studying myself since I actually applied for the same college as Robyn. I find her in bed mumbling as I place my hand against her skin yet again. She doesn't feel as hot but that could probably be from the stuffy room itself. She's weak and getting into a bath is going be really tricky. I won't see her naked in this state because she wouldn't forgive me for it.

I pick her up which makes her look up at me and I place her on top of the toilet.

"You need a bath. Preferably a cool bath. You'll probably feel much better."

She sighs nodding and I leave the room. While she's taking a bath, I get started on cleaning up her apartment. Food containers in the trash, dishes washed, and clothes put into a laundry basket to wash. When she knocks on the bathroom door, I'm just finishing up.

"Peter, could you get me some clothes from my dresser? Just some underwear, shorts, and a shirt, please."

I plunder through her dresser and locate her requests. I try my best to ignore the intricate designed underwear. I feel myself getting excited and I think about horrible things allowing it to soften. She opens the door slightly and her small pale hand reaches out to grab the clothes before shutting the door yet again. Her room is completely clean including the Kleenex that were covering her bed. I sincerely hope she feels better after the bath. Maybe she'll let me lie with her just to keep her cooler. I never noticed before how the A/C in this building is faulty.

Suddenly the door opens revealing Robyn with the steam pouring out of the room. I move toward her as she smiles to me. She feels much better with perfect heat hitting my skin. Color has returned to her face she looks so gorgeous.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her just staring.

She smiles, "Thank you, Peter, I really needed that bath. Though I could use some more sleep before I try to eat."

I nod waving her toward her bed and she suddenly stops. Her eyes roam the room taking in the cleanliness I suppose.

"Peter, what did you do?" she asks.

I can't exactly tell if she's appalled by my cleaning or grateful. I'm certainly leaning toward grateful because I can't take anymore back steps at this point.

"I just did some cleaning while you were in the bath. A messy place can make you sicker. Maybe I'm sort of OCD."

I can recall a human calling me that before a few years ago in New York. My apartment there was always spotless because I had nothing else to do and I wasn't a messy vampire. I even hated getting the blood on those clothes earlier.

She turns to look at me for a moment. She's just staring before she walks closer and wraps her arms around me.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Peter," she whispers closing her eyes.

Her body falls against me and I know without a doubt that she's falling asleep. Carefully, I lean down and slide my arm underneath her legs picking her up. Her eyes are still closed when I place her in bed. I know she sleeps with pillows cuddled to up her. Pulling the covers up underneath her chin, I move to the thermostat. Just as expected the system is faulty as the thermostat displays at least sixty-five degrees in the room. It's not even close to that.

"Peter," she groans with her eyes closed from the bed, "don't go. Lay with me, please."

I smile as I return to the bed sliding in underneath the covers. Her hand moves toward my hand which her body follows moments later. Her head slides onto my chest and just like that her body sags against mine falling into dream world. My body is abuzz with the first signs of life. Robyn has changed me in the short time I've known her. I've changed her as well, we've been there for each other when we needed it. I realize in that moment that was why she came to me now because she needed me, she just didn't know it. I needed her too in the exact same way.


	5. 4 First

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the late update. I was out of town visiting my family for Mother's day. It was a boring holiday but I'm glad that I managed to get this posted. Sorry if it's too short, they are all like that. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

 **4\. First**

 **Lubbock, TX**

 **October 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood in the mirror. Peter was going to be leaving this weekend. Apparently he had some family to visit, though I suspected that was a lie. It was very easy to tell Peter lied to me. Lately, his lying was tripling all the time at every opportunity. I discovered that Peter always had trouble sleeping. I was changing around my sleep schedule since the horrible stomach virus situation. Even I had to admit after my slight freakout of having Peter in my bed, I actually sort of enjoyed him being there.

I wouldn't have gotten through it all without him. I knew that now of course. In the short time we'd known each other, Peter had always been there. I was used to the lying with my parents, people lied, sometimes it was for hurtful reasons while other times it was pretty damn good reasons. I had to believe that Peter was doing it for the good reasons not for the bad ones. No matter how much my mind tried to twist it the other way around.

I was going to say goodbye to Peter tonight when he left. He had chosen nightfall to leave since it would take him a few hours to get there. He was sleeping now to be able to drive during the night. It was a strange concept and he was also riding his bike that distance. It was safe to say I was beyond worried.

My conversations with my brother were beginning to slow. Just a few days ago after I was sick, Peter convinced me to talk with him through Skype. It wasn't the same. I even saw my mother and her boyfriend for a few minutes. It was all so strange. Maybe it was because I had left, I wasn't apart of their lives anymore. They were understanding since I had been gone for officially about two months. I know they might have been expecting me to return for winter break from school, but I had no plans to. My brother didn't seem too worried about me when he got a girlfriend. I was truly on me own, Peter was all I had left.

I pressed down against my shirt as I stared over the skyline. I had managed at the last exam to meet a few people. We were supposed to go out for drinks tomorrow night. I hadn't told Peter, wasn't planning on telling him either. For some reason he was worried about me while he was leaving. Worried how I'd be with him gone. I hadn't really talked with anyone else besides Peter so there wasn't many other people to talk with. The only reason I had agreed to drinks with a few classmates was because he was leaving for the weekend. If he ever found out, I'd hate to think of the consequences.

I looked better after I cleaned my face and grabbed my phone. Eating out at the diner at the end of the street sounded better than sticking to my apartment. I needed to get out more if I ever expected to get a job. It was so strange that Peter wasn't even looking for a job yet he was paying for college with his parents, books, and even the rent for the apartment, not to mention the gas for his bike. I constantly wondered where all the money came from. Peter didn't appear to be from a wealthy family but where else would he get that kind of money from. Peter wasn't the type to steal the money so I knew that wasn't an option. I suppose I was just left to wonder about it.

I grabbed a sweater since it was October and chilly. I heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. Peter was in the same black boots I first saw him in, jeans, hoodie, and a black jacket over the hoodie. I suppose since it was chilly it was going to be even worse on the bike.

"Someone is dressed warmly," I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and I noticed only the one backpack on his back. "My folks still have most of my clothes. I'll probably be there by morning so it should work out. Anyway, come on." He beckoned me to follow and I did closing the door behind me. He took my hand cradling it in his and I couldn't help the goosebumps rising on my skin. Ever since the stomach virus day in my apartment, we've been more touch feely than ever before. Peter holds my hand on his own without asking, we even watch movies in my apartment with my head on his shoulder practically cuddling, and not to mention the looks he gives me.

We ride the elevator in a comfortable silence. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Things with Peter are so easy, so simple. When we made it outside, the night was cooler than it had been. Lubbock was due for snow later this year into the new year. I was looking forward to snow since Mississippi hardly ever got a substantial amount of snow. No snowmen or snow angels for me. Peter strung his arm through the strap of his bag as we approached his bike. He was walking slower and I realized his thumb was rubbing across my knuckles.

Suddenly he turned around and stared into my eyes. For the first time, his eyes appeared milky but also unusually dark. My fight or flight instincts were suddenly screaming at me to run, to get away, but I couldn't. My feet were firmly planted on the ground.

His hand left mine sliding up to cup my cheek. "Robyn..." he whispered to me. I bit my lip but I could feel the pounding in my chest in sync with my ruff breaths. "I know we haven't known each other long, but-" he was cut off by my lips sliding against his. It was impulsive but something I felt needed to be done. Something about his trip made me nervous and I would hate myself forever if I didn't do whatever I could.

I must have surprised him because I stole his breath. He didn't wait any longer as his lips moved against mine. This was my first kiss and I was thoroughly enjoying it. His arms wrapped around my back securing me to his body. I felt molded to him in that moment. His mouth opened and his tongue invaded mine and I let it. His mouth was like ice but I felt that ice all the way through my bones. Something about Peter Whitlock had turned my world on its head.

We pulled back and my breathing was ragged. He looked at me with a smile that warmed my soul. "Robyn, be my girlfriend. I'll be there whenever you need me." I reached kissing him again torn about letting him leave but knowing I couldn't do anything about it. Pulling back after tasting his lips, I answered him, "I'll be here when you come back, always, Peter."

Peter pulled me gently closer. "I'll be back here before you know it."

We pulled back and I smiled at him. It was almost as if I wouldn't see him again. I didn't understand that concept but it felt similar to that.

"Just drive carefully, please," I say to him as he continues to hold me against him. I lie my head on his chest hoping to hear his heart beating, but he moves me before I can.

"I'll see you later, Robyn. You still have my number if you need me. I know I'll call you soon." He pulls away stepping toward his bike. I watch him throw his leg over his bike and buckle the helmet under his chin after catching my eye. I blow a kiss as he starts the engine revving it and filling the neighborhood with the sounds of the engine. He smirks at me with a wink as he steers the bike into the road. He shoots off and at the end of the road does wheely making my heart nearly convulse before he sits back right and speeds out of the neighborhood.

I groan as I enter my apartment after taking an exam. Peter left last night but I had an exam bright and early this morning. Peter didn't have any apparently. Tossing my keys to the counter at the door, I notice a stack of envelopes on the counter. Most likely bills I need to pay and not to mention locating a job.

I drop my bag to the couch before plopping onto it. Suddenly I feel the vibration of my phone. Quickly, I pull it out to see a text notification. I haven't actually heard Peter's voice since last night. It's lonely here without him I've realized. Lately he's been staying late at my apartment and then early in the morning, returning to my apartment.

It was a text from Peter.

 _Missing you. I'll be back soon. XOXO_

I smiled and sent the same back mostly before chucking the phone to the coffee table. It took me all of three minutes to recall my plans for the evening. Peter was going to be out, I was going to go out too. I had a few hours to kill and despite Peter's expertise at cleaning, I really needed to do some better cleaning while he was gone.

I pushed up from the couch, turned on a music channel playing satellite radio. Pulling out the vacuum, I was moving trying not to mope because my boyfriend was gone. As I was moving, I thought about telling my brother about Peter. I hadn't really talked much since the Skype call but I could tell them. Though in the past few days, there hadn't even been a phone call. They didn't care. The only person that really cared about me died.

I continued cleaning which included scrubbing the counters. Afterward, I had wasted a few hours. A text from a classmate, Lea, told me all I needed to know. We would meet at the corner from my apartment and then head out. I was looking forward to the drinking since I had tried it on my trip to Lubbock. My mother would looked at me strangely but she didn't see what she was already doing to my brother. I knew what leaving that house meant, he wouldn't be the same when or if I ever returned.

I searched through my clothes for another half hour before I came across something decent. I took a shower, cleaned my hair, my body, and my face. Afterward, I even added a little makeup just to make myself feel better. I was tempted to send a pic of my makeup face to Peter, but thought better of it. He didn't know about this outing and I didn't want to worry him. I stepped back from the mirror cocking my hip out feeling much better about myself than I did when I entered the bathroom.

White jeans, brown tank top, flats, and a sweater covered my body. I recently gotten my ears pierces so earrings hung from my ears and a matching bracelet and necklace hung as well. I left the bathroom grabbing a jacket since it was most likely much chillier outside than inside. After grabbing my purse and stuffing my phone inside, I grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

On my way out, I glanced over at Peter's door a feeling of longing tugging at my heart. Downstairs, I decided on a whim to check my mailbox since I blatantly ignored it earlier today. It was a good thing I checked it in the lobby because I found a set of keys. There was a note attached to them.

 _Robyn,_

 _These are the second set of keys to my apartment. I had them made for you. Feeling claustrophobic or missing me, hang out in my room. Miss you. See you soon._

 _Peter._

I grin and realize I'll be thanking Peter tonight through text. Sleeping in his bed, in his apartment is going to be the best night. I walk down the sidewalk to meet up with friends at the corner. Lea, the girl who invited me at exams, her boyfriend Lee, and his twin sister, Cia. Lea and Lee were standing close together with wide smiles on their faces while Cia was texting.

"Robyn! Nice to see you again," Lea said, "we should get going. Drinks all around!"

I laughed following them. Lee and Cia engaged me in a discussion about the exams and my classes. They were nice and obviously trying for conversation. We managed to find a club nearby at least in walking distance to the complex. The line was fairly short so we were in within fifteen minutes of standing in the cold. Technically, I was used to the cold with Peter, his hands and body were always like ice. Though instead of that turning me away, I always tugged him closer.

Inside, the music was loud and the lights were streaming throughout the interior. Lea and Lee chose a table in the back further away from the bar and loud music. We all slid into a booth that was wrapped around the table. Cia and I were on the outside of the booth and I instantly remove my jacket and sweater. While it's cold outside, it's nearly sweltering inside.

"What to drink?!" Cia asks standing at the table. Apparently she's going to the bar for drinks. Everyone decides on shots while I stick with beer. It might make me different but I'm not an every day typical drinker. I engage Lea into a conversation away from school and exams as Cia leaves. It turns out, she adores the romantic movie that Peter and I saw almost a month ago.

"I can't believe you saw it in theaters. We watched it online through one of those sites. How are things with the neighbor?"

Lea has seen me with Peter on exam days. Typically exam days correspond for everyone. Peter has always walked me or rode with me in my truck.

"Actually, we're together now. He went out of town for the weekend to visit family. We sort of kissed as he was leaving and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Lea grinned clapping her hands and shoving her dark black hair over her shoulder. "Oh, my god. Next time we have to invite him along. I have to get to know him. Now, we all know what to drink to."

Cia finally returns with a tray full of drinks. All the shots are passed around with everyone having at least one to start the evening.

"To Robyn's love life. Let it be fantastic and that he not be an axe murderer!" said Lea with a grin. I gave her a raised eyebrow to which she replied, "Didn't know what-else to say. Drink up!"

We all knocked back our shots enjoying that burn at the back of our throats.

The night passed much quicker than I was expecting. I found myself bouncing with Cia on the dance floor. The floor was full of people packed like sardines. I was enjoying myself and the loss of Peter was barely felt underneath the buzz of alcohol. I felt much better, freer in a way I hadn't thought about before.

Suddenly I felt someone tapping my shoulder roughly. I turned around with a sick grin on my face. The alcohol had really gone to my head. I was too much of a lightweight to be able to do something like this again.

"Hey," he said with a grin on his face. Something about him set me alert. I wasn't liking the way he was staring at me. It wasn't in a sexy rape sort of way but more as if I looked good enough to eat. "What's a sexy thing like you dancing alone?"

I gulped as I took in his slender stick frame. He had a mop of dark hair that instantly set me off.

"I'm not dancing alone," I snapped at him, "I'm with friends."

Thankfully I wasn't that drunk. He held up his hands but moved closer considering I hadn't stopped moving to the beat. God, the DJ needed to turn off that music because I was apparently powerless to a good beat while drunk or tipsy. As he moved closer, I was sure he suddenly took a deep breath of my neck as his nose skimmed the exposed skin. "You smell divine. Though it smells as if someone has already claimed you..." he murmurs. His voice is low and hypnotizing.

Suddenly I feel lightheaded and step away from him just as Cia grabs my arm. "We're heading back to the table," she says and I instantly follow. Glancing back at the dance-floor, I see the guy grinning at me with a strange expression on his face.

Before I turn my head forward, I could swear I see blood red eyes.


	6. 5 Apart

_**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about this late update. I completely forgot about posting. My bad. I'll post again soon. I really hope you like this chapter. Things are about to get interesting and pick up speed._

* * *

 **5\. Apart**

 **Outside of Amarillo, TX**

 **October 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

I stopped, feeling like the wind was being kicked out of me. Leaving Robyn after that mind-blowing kiss hurt like hell. Though, I realized that I had to keep her safe. Something told me down into my core that I needed to figure this out. My best bet was contacting a vampire I knew, because I knew humans wouldn't know anything. There was only one vampire contact that I had throughout the years. I only ever contacted him when I was in dire need.

He was a nomad by heart. Just someone I had come across in my travels. We even traveled for a bit together but my heart just wasn't in it. I missed and craved my home more than anywhere. We kept in touch and whenever I needed anything, he was always there. He dropped by a few times to the house but never stayed too long. Probably thought he was wearing out his welcome, but that was the furthest from the truth.

I swore as I walked along the edge of my property. I also had to find a place to stash my bike. That wasn't very easy either but thankfully just outside of this area there was a garage. I had to pay to keep the bike there but it would do for now. At the gate, I pressed in the combination and smiled when the gates opened. While I enjoyed being a vampire, I also enjoyed my privacy. I knew by living in the south, that I was opening myself up to the vampire southern wars that still brewed in the south.

I unlocked the house as soon as I sped to the front door. I didn't want to be gone longer than necessary. Being gone the entire weekend gave me time to hear back from my contacts. I wasn't sure what he'd have in store for me but, at this point he was all I had. I tried ignoring how empty the large southern house felt. There were fireplaces in nearly every room excluding the bathrooms, of course.

Searching the bedside tables, I found the piece of paper that I always kept with his number scrawled on the front. Part of me wondered if he'd even have the time for this. I needed to also comprehend exactly what I wanted to search for. Keeping this from the Volturi was important, I knew that. Keeping them in the dark was easy sometimes but being so far south always left a gap. The Volturi were constantly intruding on the territory disputes because no one seemed to think about the human threat.

I sat down on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. I had to protect her. She was important to me, but in way I was realizing she was also important to Jasper. This really made no sense to me considering they never met and I was so sure she was just mine. Though I had to understand that I still had the love for Jasper as always which hadn't changed. I thought I'd let him go with Robyn now in my life, but that hadn't happened yet.

I suddenly knew what I needed from him. He had to seek out any information about mating with three mates. It didn't matter if they were all human or not, just mating. I understood that perhaps in human worlds there were religions that had the husband with multiple wives but this was not my situation.

Pulling out my cell phone, I sent a quick text to Robyn. She wouldn't believe if I told her I had already made it. This conversation with my contact weighed heavy on our relationship. I was surprised by the kiss completely taken aback by her boldness, but I reveled in it. I hadn't had companionship in centuries. I was forced most of the time in the wars to have relations with the humans we fed from. When I discovered Jasper was my mate and that he was dead, I never felt the urge to want anyone else. He was it for me at all times.

I pressed the numbers on the phone hoping for a good outcome.

" _Well, well. I didn't expect to hear from you at least until another decade, fucker!"_

Sometimes his crazy attitude and language were a little much.

"Garret, cut the bullshit. Listen, there's something I need you to ask around for me. Be discreet. I don't want the Volturi knowing about this."

 _"Damn, Pete. Are you in some kind of trouble? Probably with some wolves. I've got a buddy dealing with the same thing. Anyway, whatcha need?"_

I sighed, "I need you to find out if there is a possibility of having two mates? All three mated to each other equally. I need to know if it's possible and what to expect."

Garrett whistled loudly in my ear, _"Never heard of that sort of thing, but I'll see what I can find out. It might not be what you want to hear, but I'll find out. Though, I thought you said your mate was dead?"_

"I thought so, Garrett, but I'm not sure anymore. I just really need you to do this. I'll be waiting for a few days for your call. Don't just show up. I'm dealing with something and your presence wouldn't help."

He laughs chuckling in my ear, " _Oh, Petey, we both know you love me. I'll see what I can find out. Later."_

I snapped the phone closed sitting on the bed. I felt the comforter under my hand. I had never really taken in the sights and the feel of simple things before Robyn. She was making me appreciate things that humans had. The softness of a sheet against the skin and the simpleness of a long filled life. I felt sort of bad for the prospect of taking Robyn from her life, killing her chance of ever having a family. Though something told me having a family wasn't something she thought about often.

I decided a shower was a must since I was nasty from hunting and running through the forest. Garrett would call in about a day and not a moment sooner.

All I had to do was wait.

I used the free time while waiting on Garrett to do some cleaning. Technically I was a clean person but the other rooms in the house needed to be emptied. With the fact of Robyn being my mate, I know she'll eventually come to this house. She'll want her own room which I've already selected for her. The other room on the other side of the master bedroom was locked. For unknown reasons, I actually kept that room clean. I suppose I always thought about Jasper even when I didn't want to. It had plenty of windows and a large bed with a fireplace just as the rest of the house.

I always kept that room locked as if Jasper was going to walk right in for the key. Robyn's room needed to be filled with a bed and things she would like. I kept checking my phone but still no word from Garrett. A text from Robyn told me she loved the key and was sleeping in my room the night after I left.

I decided to take a risk and go into town. There was a u-haul place where I rented a truck and headed straight to a furniture store. There was the bed, pillows, covers, bedside tables, lamps, and a chandelier for Robyn's room. It cost a hefty penny but my mate was worth it. All of it was packed into the back of the u-haul and I made my way back to the house. It took most of that day to fill up the house, but while I was doing that, I received a message from Robyn.

 _Don't freak out, Peter, but something happened while you're gone. Someone broke into my apartment while I was in your room._

My eyes widen and I drop the lamp in my hand which shatters against the floor. Someone broke her into her apartment. I never should have left. I glance toward the clock and realize she waited most of the day to tell me.

I instantly hit her speed dial number my world nearly shattering.

Her voice instantly fills my ears, _"Peter, please don't freak out. I did call the cops today. It was one of the reasons I haven't been able to talk to you. I didn't tell you everything. I went out last night with some people I met at an exam. They were really nice but I have a suspicion it might have been this guy on the dance floor. I didn't dance with him before you assume that, but he was rather forceful. Thankfully my friends got me out of there."_

I fall backward sliding down the wall against my back. "You're alright?" I ask after a few minutes of gaining my composure.

 _"Peter, I'm fine. I was safely tucked away in your apartment last night. It was a last minute decision. I even slept in some of your clothes. The cops were worried for obvious reasons. Didn't like the idea of me so close to the crime scene. I spent a lot of time at the police station. I even called my friend who was there with me. I'll be happier when you get back. My room is closed off at the moment, yellow tape everywhere. They think there's a chance he might return because nothing was missing that they could see..."_

Dread fills my stomach. I know exactly what this is. I was so sure that Lubbock was neutral territory. I guess I was wrong. My house I know for sure is in neutral territory as it's right on the northern border of Texas, they don't venture that far up. I wish I could go to her now and bring her back here. She's in danger, that much I know for certain. Though I'm mostly surprised that one would be so reckless as to venture into a club. That scenario is just asking for trouble with the Volturi. That brings another thought running in my head. If the Volturi find out about Robyn in my presence, they'll want her dead. While she doesn't know anything yet, she's been around me too long. My scent is all over her and I know for certain this vampire must have followed her. Obviously trying to find out who she belongs too.

"Robyn, I want you to stay at the apartment until I get back. Do your grocery run at the usual place across town. Otherwise, stay in. No more clubbing unless I'm there. I care about you too much," I tag on the end so she doesn't feel as if she's been forced.

" _Peter, I already planned on that. The land lord even offered another room in the building for now. I declined the offer, I'll stay in your room."_

My room seems the best bet. They don't know for certain where she is. They followed her scent to the obvious choice of her apartment, but my scent I've learned to cover in the past few decades. They didn't follow it into my room and if they did mingle the scents mine was overriding hers.

"Please stay safe. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll text you when I'm leaving."

She sighs, " _I care about you too, Peter. Stay safe for me and come home soon. I'll talk later."_

I end the call and the phone is shoved across the floor. I have to distance myself from the moment otherwise the phone will be crushed with no way to hear from Garret. The fucker is already taking too long getting my information. I push myself up and realize my pent up anger isn't going anywhere. This is the perfect time to indulge in my hunger. I leave the house and take out my anger on criminals that prowl the local towns. Each one has a more vicious death than the last as I picture tossing the head off of the vampire that threatens my mate.

I can feel myself nearly exploding. It's not only the anger toward the vampire that I feel, but anger toward myself. I didn't save her. I wasn't there. The first time I leave her, this is what happens. I wipe my mouth from the blood grabbing the third victim of my hunger. Tossing his body over my shoulder is child's play at this point. His body is slumped over my shoulder and his foul human scent is clouding my vision. Part of me wants to tear him apart because my anger is still fueling. Something tells me it won't stop until I know for certain that she's safe. Until I see her again, I won't get rid of this anger.

My phone buzzes just as I toss the body toward the dumpster. One of these days I'll drag my meal to a forest and either bury him or light him up along with the surrounding brush. All I can think of is destruction.

I answer with a growl, "Hello?"

I pull out a lighter enjoying the flicker of the flame for once.

 _"Damn, Pete, don't kill the messenger. I'm calling with info that you asked. It took me a little longer because I couldn't use my usual source. Had to keep this away from the Volturi. Good idea too."_

I roll my eyes at Garrett's voice. He's always a little dramatic about stuff. He'll argue a point for decades every time you see him or talk to him.

"Garrett, get to the damn point," I growl. I hate I'm being forceful and angry but I can't help it. Instead of throwing in the lighter, I catch fire to the surrounding garbage in the dumpster. It catches fire and I stand enjoying the heat as Garrett continues.

" _Geez, Pete. Fine, I'll get there. Apparently it took me a little bit. As I said I couldn't my usual source for information. Eventually, I did find someone, took me all the way to the damn Canadian border. It's called a mating Triad or Triad. From what I gathered, they're extremely rare, but when it happens it's powerful. It can either be two women and a male, or two male and a female. So far, it hasn't been all three male or all three women documented. Though this is vampire history, we may not know about it. Anyway, the thing is about Triads is that they only happen if all three mates are alive and well. At least one must be a vampire, the others could be human. Could find one, change them, wait a few years, discover the last and change them. Since that, I heard that if a vampire already has a mate that died, the Triad won't work. There will be a cut in the mating situation so it wouldn't happen otherwise. Peter, if you're apart of a Triad, your other mate that you think died is alive. You wouldn't have moved on, no one does after their mate dies. Your third probably wouldn't even have been discovered, human she would have had other choices that steered her away and instead a vampire she would have mated with someone else._

 _"That being said, Peter, you can't let the Volturi ever know about this. They discovered the prospect of Triad mating a few centuries ago. No one is for sure when it was first discovered but I do know that the Volturi are threatened by Triads. The only known Triads have been eradicated. If they are apart of one, they keep it secret. Some believe if the Triad is extremely gifted and powerful, can be persuaded, if you catch my drift, they are inducted into the Volturi. Some people believe that Heidi, Demetri, and Felix are part of Triad that only found themselves when they joined the Volturi. Peter, you have to keep her safe, it's the only thing you can do. Let me know when I can come meet her. Otherwise, I'll stay away. Just stay safe."_

He doesn't allow me to cut the call. We both know what's coming. I crush the phone in my hand. It doesn't even resemble a phone any longer. I toss the pieces into the dumpster which continues to burn as I turn around and run back to the house.


	7. 6 Truth

**6\. Truth**

 **Lubbock, TX**

 **October 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

I gulped standing in front of my apartment. The yellow police tape stuck to the entrance. My arms folded against my chest as I stared at the closed and locked door. I had been using the clothes from the club most days and sleeping in Peter's clothes. All of my clothes were still in my apartment. To say I was desperate for a change of clothes was an understatement. I felt beaten down ever since I discovered the results of my apartment the day before. Not to mention, being interrogated by police didn't help anything. I was drunk so my statement wasn't taken seriously. I couldn't even describe the guy's face from that night. Though those eyes remained a permanent figure in my dreams that night as well as last night.

Finding Peter's keys in my mailbox had come at the best time. I hate to think about what could have happened had I been in the apartment. Thankfully Peter had a fully stocked fridge since he knew I would be staying in his apartment while he was gone. I turned back around on my flats back into Peter's apartment. The cops did say to stay out of the apartment just until they were certain the intruder wouldn't return. I had been staying in Peter's room all night scared out of my mind.

After the call with Peter, I was even more worried. Peter sounded horrible when I told him. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him or something. I could just feel that through phone separating us. Peter's apartment was different than mine by the fact that he actually had a bedroom. The living room was tiny and it was combined with the kitchen but at least his looked so much better than mine. I shut the door and turned the locks on the back of the door before leaning against it.

Peter had not told me yet when he would be returning. I was expecting the text any moment. It was already Sunday and I was forced to use his laptop to finish assignments. Thankfully, I had been to his apartment a few times and bought my backpack one day full of work from classes. I moved to the couch which was leather considering Peter had a bit of a country theme going through the apartment. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow turning on the TV. There was nothing more than mindless series playing across the screen. Glancing at the clock, I saw once again that it was early.

Beyond early.

The sun was due to rise shortly. Ever since the break-in last night, I can't sleep. I only slept through the incident that night because of the alcohol passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had spent last night in his bed but tonight I couldn't force myself into his bedroom. My ears were hyper sensitive to any sounds coming from my room. It was stupid but at every sound, I left the comfort and safety of Peter's apartment to mine. I always had to make sure before I called the police because I was a little dim witted that way.

The TV was only in the living room so I pretty much stuck to the room with permanent sound. I couldn't wait until Peter returned, maybe then I'll get some much needed sleep. I flipped through more channels annoyed that I couldn't find anything. Giving up, I left it on the national news before staring at the cieling. Counting the cracks in the ceiling seemed to bore me to sleep.

A few hours later, I was awoken by the louder sound of the TV. I opened my eyes waking with a jolt. I turned on the couch pulling my knees under my chin. It took a few minutes to steady my breathing and wake a little more. I peeked up looking around the room to see sunlight peering inside. It wasn't as early was it was and the sun was now fully risen against the horizon. My stomach growled but I was still so unbelievably tired. Pushing myself up, I promised myself I could get a nap now that it was daylight.

At the fridge, I found food for eggs and bacon and got to work. Turning the channel to the weather, I realized it was going to rain soon. I couldn't remember if the windows were up on the truck or not. I pondered the thought as the eggs finished thinking of taking the chance of going outside. It was going to rain and ruin the inside of the truck if I didn't check the windows. Shrugging off the doubt, I grab the keys for the apartment as well as the truck. I leave the plate of food on the counter as I leave the apartment locking it behind me. The trip in the elevator is quick and silent. Surprisingly, the lobby is empty at this time of day but I walk calmly through the room toward the doors. The sky is darkening with approaching storms as I press the button on the truck. I can't tell from the doors if the windows are down as I shove the door opened.

The wind is bringing a cold front with it because of the storms. I tug my shirt tighter as I move quickly toward my truck. I see the windows down on both sides relieved I didn't come outside for nothing. Part of me felt as if I were betraying Peter by leaving the safety of the complex. It was a stupid sensation as if someone could really hurt me just outside of the building. Someone was bound to hear my screams. Then again the lobby was completely empty even at eight forty in the morning. I grabbed the closest handle which was the driver's side quickly rolling up the window. I shut the door as I slid inside reaching over toward the passenger side window.

Both windows were down because of the unusual heat lately. The air wasn't the best in this pickup truck. Just as I secured the windows, the truck shook. I turned my head carefully to the window and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Found ya!" he said with a grin spread across his face. Now that I wasn't drunk and the sunlight peering through the clouds illuminated his face, I could see him clearly. His skin was pale, matching Peter's skin tone as I think about it. Though it was those incredible eyes that really set my heart into near cardiac arrest. I knew it wasn't just the alcohol that night fuzzing my brain.

His eyes were so red that they couldn't possibly be from contacts. Contacts don't look that real.

He closed his eyes sucking in a huge breath, "Oh, you smell absolutely divine. Come on out so that I can have a taste."

I gulped as the fear seemed to triple inside of me. I was terrified and frozen as my fingers wrapped around the steering wheel.

"Aren't coming out, I see? No worries," he said stepping back.

For a half a second, I was relieved until he smiled with a wicked grin and suddenly busted the window. I screamed at the top of my lungs as glass fell over me and I instinctively covered my head. I prayed inside my head for those precious seconds. I wished I had never come down to this damn truck. Let it flood with water for all I care, I should have left it alone.

Silence greeted me. I couldn't hear a thing. I peeked up to see Peter standing over the guy with red eyes. He was sneering at Peter but they were standing in silence.

"Leave her alone. Go back to your master and forget about this..." Peter said slowly trailing off. I could feel the anger rolling off of him. I was so scared but not for myself anymore but for Peter.

Didn't he understand this guy was dangerous? He was something otherworldly...did Peter knows this?

"She's free game!" the guy growled catching my eye over Peter's shoulder. I finally realized that Peter was standing between me in the truck and this guy.

"She's not! Hasn't your master told you not to mess with something that's claimed. She's my mate, so leave!"

The guy's eyes widened but he remained standing.

"Bullshit!" he snarled and made his first mistake.

Maybe he didn't realize how much Peter was pissed off, but something happened. They moved so incredibly fast that when Peter stopped, the guy was headless and thrown over his shoulder. Peter glanced over at my shaking form in the truck with a sigh and then he was gone. I gulped, tears streaming down my face as I collapsed against the steering wheel.

It's a few minutes later, when I jump at the sound of the door opening. I turn my head to see Peter with a grim expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" his voice is low and I barely hear it, but it's filled with sadness and dread. I shake my head and he attempt to move closer. My body flinches for a moment and the look on his face crushes me.

"P-Please t-tell m-me wh-what happened!" I beg staring at him.

For the first time since I met him, I allow myself to feel it. It's been there just under the surface, the feelings toward him. Now that I acknowledge them, they appear to grow tenfold. Everything I've been feeling since he left, comes to the surface. I jump into his arms throwing my arms around his neck and hanging on. Peter is different, something I don't quite know, but what I do know is that I'm falling in love with him. I feel like he loves me too because he protected me, kept me safe even when he wasn't here. Allowing me to stay in his apartment saved my life in more ways than one.

Peter carries me as he closes my truck and walks into the building. We ride the elevator and my tears slow into more manageable silent tears. I feel Peter flinch and freeze at the yellow tape secured to the front of my apartment door.

"It's not safe here anymore," Peter murmurs.

I look up at him as we approach his door. Surprisingly, he gets his key out and unlocks his apartment door walking inside.

He looks around the room and notices my plate of food. Instantly I'm at the couch which leaves me a little dizzy. He moves to the counter in the next second and brings my plate to me. I stare at him in shock my appetite suddenly gone.

"Please eat. I'll explain afterward. I'll be just in the bedroom. We'll need to pack up a few things. We can't stay here anymore."

I stare at the plate but he doesn't move. I sigh before scooping up a forkful of eggs into my mouth. He gives me a kind smile and a nod before disappearing into the bedroom. I gulp down a glass of water as I eat listening to his movements in the bedroom. I'm trying to clear my thoughts but it's damn near difficult. When I finish, Peter enters the living room with two full duffel bags. He drops them in the floor with a bang which makes me jump. Glancing over at me, he speedily grabs my plate and glass placing them in the sink. He returns to the computer chair in front of the couch and coffee table.

"Now, Robyn, I thought I would have some more time to explain this to you, but I don't. I didn't take into account how far south Lubbock is. While it's close to the north, it's not close enough..."

I raise an eyebrow as Peter sighs. "I'm a vampire, Robyn. You don't have to worry because I won't hurt you. I hunt criminals, I can't stand the animal diet enough to do any good. Before you ask, his red eyes were because he hunts from humans. Most likely innocent humans since he was all over you. I'll explain everything the best I can for you to understand."

I sat perfectly still as Peter tried explaining everything. It took a while for him to explain everything that he could. Apparently, he was changed centuries ago for a vampire army that was trying to gain more territories. It was there he met a vampire, Major Jasper Whitlock. After a few decades, they became somewhat friends enough that Jasper allowed Peter's escape. It wasn't until a few months later, nearly a year that he realized the loneliness he was feeling was because Jasper was his mate. When he returned to the compound, he found it destroyed and not a single trace of Jasper at all. Peter continued a quiet life for the most part desperately missing his other half but meddled in the stock market. When he told me he was practically a billionaire now, I nearly laughed at him.

Then he told me what finding me was like. I blushed when he described hearing me call him an asshole. I couldn't believe it was the same guy, I had forgotten all about the person I bumped into that day. It wasn't until the next day that I met Peter formally. Apparently he had been coming from the complex anyway and when I was gone up to the third floor, he purchased the adjacent room at a higher asking price. He knew the landlord had cheated him, but he took the bait just to be close to me.

"There's something else," he confesses as he looks up at me. There's something in his eyes. I'm no longer scared of him just at the prospect of being a human mate to a vampire. "According to what I learned, vampires can't mate again if their mate is dead. This means that Jasper must be alive and he's our mate now."

I was surprised. I was falling in love with Peter, but I didn't know Jasper at all. He probably wouldn't like me at all. Nerves plagued my thoughts as I stared at him. Peter moved to the couch pulling me into him and rocking us both.

"I never told Jasper what I felt for him, Robyn. We both have a lot to worry about with Jasper, but the best thing is we have each other. It doesn't matter what Jasper thinks because we'll still love him, but if he doesn't love us, we'll be okay just the two of us. I don't know about you, but I feel like you are already enough for me. Jasper has a choice to join this or not, remember that."

I nod and look up. My fingers slide underneath Jasper's eyes. "I hope I get to see your real eyes soon, Peter." He smiles at me and leans down. My heart skips a beat as our lips touch and the iciness of his lips cools my heated body. Just like that, everything I feel for him explodes. I climb into his lap deepening the kiss, just enjoying the feel of him around me.

"I've missed you," I whisper when we pull back. He slides his cool fingers across my cheek, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Robyn. Maybe I've already fallen."

My eyes widen and a wide smile spreads across my lips. "I think I love you too, Peter."

We kiss again lost in the moment just enjoying each other.


	8. 7 Leave

**7\. Leave**

 **Lubbock, TX**

 **October 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

I step back from Peter trying to comprehend the fact that we have to leave. Our moment on the couch lasted about 2.5 seconds before Peter was on high alert. He explained that the southern vampire wars were still going on. We were in danger of territory disputes. He told me that he owned a house in Amarillo that was out of the territory disputes. It was far enough north that the newborns wouldn't travel that far.

"So, we're going to your house?" I ask as he moves around the living room. He's apparently looking for anything with names on it to track him.

"Yes, that's the plan. The situation we are going to leave here, is complicated. They are going to think you were either kidnapped, murdered, or just up and left. Cutting contact with your family for a few years would be best."

I twist my lips at that idea. I had been searching for an excuse to cut contact with my family. I just got one. Not to mention I somewhat understand that my family learning about vampires would not be in their best interest.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I haven't heard from them in the past week anyway. It should be just fine."

Peter nodded but then sighed, "You don't mind leaving your things in your apartment?"

I shake my head, "I don't mind. Nothing important in there anyway. You and Jasper are the only important things to me now." I grin at him when he turns around. It seems so surprised by lack of fear in him. He's been around me nearly two full months, I have no reason to fear him. There had been countless opportunities for him to kill me, yet he hasn't. I've thought about hardly anything but someone to love me for who I am since I knew the concept of love. I didn't want someone to save from the tower, I wanted to help them save me, Peter was just my knight in vampire armor.

"Okay, that's good," Peter says distractedly, "we'll get more clothes in Amarillo. Here's the deal, I'm going to change out of these clothes and leave them here. I'll take one of those bags with me when I leave. There are security cameras in the lobby which will track my movements out of the complex. I'll ditch the bag down the road and climb back up the side of the house. I'll tell you the rest once I've accomplished that. You have to follow this plan, otherwise we'll have serious problems."

I nodded watching him speed into his room. He came back out only seconds later fully changed.

"I'll change again while I'm gone. They won't recognize me on the street either. Put whatever you don't want in this bag, it will be discarded by the end of the day in the dumpster."

I nodded grabbing the bag and walking into his bathroom. "I'm going to need some of your clothes, Peter. I'm not taking these. Then we can go get me some other clothes like you. Otherwise, they'll have someone searching the country for our clothes."

Peter nods his understanding as he moves into the bathroom. I shut the door and decide on a shower screaming to him through the door. I sigh as the hot water slides through my hair and down my body. Afterward, I find clothes sitting just outside the door with a note. Peter has already left to do his part. He'll knock when he needs the window open.

I find some baggy jeans, a tank top, and an oversized sweatshirt. I quickly slide into them tighten them with a belt as I slide into a pair of sneakers. Threading my fingers through my wet hair, I sit on the couch pulling my legs to my chest. My entire life is about to change. I know what this also means. I'll be turned into a vampire eventually, I can't stay human mated to vampires. The idea of never growing old sounds interesting, but there's also another thing.

Before the divorce between my parents, my father tried to make me a religious person. He didn't understand the relationship I held with God. I had to believe he existed but the presence of vampires and the drinking of blood and immortality made me question it. Though another part of me wondered if the presence of Peter and Jasper in my life was connected to God. I had to believe that whether it made sense to more rational people or not. It was something I had to believe because I had grown up with that, I had learned to love this idea of someone watching over me. I was going to continue believing in it whether I was human or vampire. I know I love Peter with all my heart and I can always add Jasper into the mix.

Suddenly there was a noticeable knock on the window. I jump up to find Peter on the ledge of the window. There is no ladder or anything but he's hanging onto the ledge.

"Why don't I just climb on your back out the window to get out?" I ask curious. Peter shakes his head, "They will think your body was in that bag if you aren't seen leaving. We can't exactly have that."

I sigh nodding feeling stupid for a moment. Of course they would think that. As soon as I go missing, they'll check the damn security cameras.

"Though," Peter suddenly says grabbing the final bag from the floor, "faking your death would be easier. We wouldn't have anyone on our trail. Your family would be contacted and we wouldn't have to worry about anyone looking for you."

I look at him with a shrug, "Wouldn't you need a body that could easily pass for me?"

He shakes his head, "Not necessarily, if you can wreck your truck and have it explode in a lake there would be no body. That way if after a few years, you could contact your younger brother if you chose to."

I shake my head, "Contacting him wouldn't keep him safe. I know what all of this means, Peter. I'll be turned. I understand that for whatever reason that if I stay human, I risk trouble, like deep trouble, I won't risk it. So, where are we wrecking my truck?"

Peter chuckles with a wink, "I have an idea. Just wear this cap and carry this bag. Just leave the building and climb into your truck. I'll call you where to stop because I'll be following. Also, you can forget about your studies for now. If after a few years your thirst calms, if you want you can go back. Are you ready?"

I sigh as he slides a cap on my head and the bag on my shoulder. I nod but he grabs my hand pulling me in for a kiss. His kiss makes me dizzy but I hurriedly kiss him back. We pull back and he smiles at me, "After this, it's just us for a little while. We'll find Jasper and then it will just be three of us forever."

The idea of forever used to terrify me but now I have someone to hold on to. I open the door and pull it closed turning around so if any cameras in the hall can catch me locking it up. In the elevator, I receive a text from Peter.

 _Doing good. Leave keys in the mailbox. Check it and slide the keys inside._

I sigh my nerves shaking as the elevator opens. The only person in the lobby is a kid behind the counter. It's strange to see someone behind the counter of an apartment complex. He gives me a nod flipping through a magazine which I'm not entirely sure I want to know what it's about. I pull the strap up higher on my shoulder as I approach the mailboxes. I unlock mine and do exactly as Peter says, I drop the keys inside as I reach inside to grab the letters inside. Most of it is nothing but advertisements and bills which I tuck into my hand as I close it. The kid isn't paying attention to the fact that I don't lock it back.

I turn toward the door clutching the mail as I shove the door open. The rain hits my face as I tug the hood of the sweatshirt over my head. My truck sits on the curb with the window covered by a black bag. I suppose that's another thing I'll have to thank Peter for. Though with that bag covering the space, I know I won't make it far without cops on my tail. I slide into the truck anyway dropping the bag to the passenger seat along with the stack of mail.

I start the truck and move straight in the direction the truck is pointed. It's at the first light that my phone starts vibrating and ringing.

"Hello?" I ask nervously wondering if I should answer.

" _I thought calling would be better. You're at the red light at the next right turn, you're going to take it. It comes before the next light. You're doing good so far. I'll see you soon."_

The line cuts and I drop the phone to the bag. I follow his instructions down a small road which is more like an alley. I cut the engine as I slide against the curb. My back hits aagainst the seat as I sigh wondering where Peter is. Suddenly the passenger side door opens and Peter slides inside. He's changed clothes again in boots, pants, oversized hoodie. The hood has covered his face and his hair is slightly damp and I have to rein in my horomones.

"Okay, we're going to wreck your truck. Do you trust me?"

I nod instantly without thought. "It isn't going to be easy, but we're going to do this on a bridge. I'm going to drive, they'll think we both crashed in the truck. I'm going to get us out before impact, alright? You trust me."

I nod again and we change places in the truck. Peter shoves the bag into the floor along with the mail. "Did you put the keys in the mailbox?" Peter asks clutching my hand in his. I nod suddenly nervous. I've never come this close to the prospect of death. I've always tried to avoid it the way everyone else always does. "Don't worry, Robyn. I'd never let anything happen to you. One of these days you'll be protecting me."

I look up at him intrigued by the idea of being able to protect him. The idea is unusual but I want that. I've never been able to protect anyone besides my brother from my father's swift hand. Protecting Peter and Jasper would be amazing.

"I'm going to put my arm around you and I want you to hold on to me has tight as you can."

I nod as he wraps an arm around me. I clutch his chest closing my eyes just as we drive over a bridge. Peter holds me tighter as I hear the squeal of the tires. The next thing I feel is the breeze and suddenly we're standing probably a few feet away underneath the bridge. I look over to see my truck sinking into the river below. Peter suddenly pulls out a lighter flicking it and tossing it toward the truck. It suddenly catches fire and Peter pulls me into his arms carrying me bridal style. We leave with the explosion of the truck behind us.

I stare at Peter as he holds out the stack of clothes. He just went inside a store and bought clothes for himself and for me. Somehow he managed to buy wigs for himself and contacts.

"I just hope you got nice clothes," I say before entering a bathroom. Thankfully he did. A blue shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and a black beanie. I step out with a grin nodding with thumbs up, "Perfect choice."

Peter grins tossing me his coat and I pull up the hood. "We'll drive the rest of the way to Amarillo. If you get sleepy, we'll run. Sound good?"

I nod taking his hand as we walk. Apparently Peter left his bike in a garage. We get it out and I slide on the back with the helmet on my head. The rain has stopped so we're good on that front. Peter doesn't waste any time as he revs the engine and we're gone. I squeal and giggle a few times when he tilts the bike toward the ground. I could reach out and slide my fingers on the asphalt.

As we drive, I glance up at the sky with the clouds covering most of the sunlight. I haven't managed to ask Peter yet what happens to him in the sun. I rest my head on his back just taking in being with him on the run, on the open road. Most of my life has been filled with blank spaces never quite sure where I'd end up.

With Peter, it feels like anything is possible. I hold him closer looking forward to starting my forever with him.


	9. 8 House

**8\. House**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **October 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

When we arrived in Amarillo, it was getting later. Robyn appeared to enjoy sight seeing in Amarillo. I could tell she was tired. She hadn't had much sleep since I had been gone. Part of me wondered if it was fatigue that was causing her attitude. I had expected her to go postal on me laughing about the idea of vampires, but she was obviously the opposite. It was like nothing could touch her, she was just happy to be with me.

"The house is still a little ways. We're on the outer edge of Amarillo. Do you want to continue driving or do you want to run?" I ask over my shoulder at a red light. She seemed to enjoy the bike more than I thought she would actually.

"Do you think we could run? I hate to say this but I've just grown a little tired. A bath and a nice bed sounds lovely."

I crack a smile and nod. I store my bike in the familiar parking garage where I know no one will disturb it. She tucked herself under my arm with a smile on her face. I was content now that I knew she was safe but I knew in a split second I would be a million times worse than I was. I know what it's like to love her now. If I ever lose her, I don't know I'd do. I told her the truth, while I still care for Jasper, if he chose not to care about either of us, I would still love her. It just be us against the world, I wouldn't care one bit because she means the world to me.

We walk among the crowds for a few minutes until we hit brush of forest. She climbs onto my back as instructed before I take off. I think she secretly enjoys the speed as she laughs next to my ear. I can feel the vibration from her body into mine. I've thought more than once about sex between us. I don't know if it's something that could be done while she was human or something that needed to wait until she was turned. Not to mention the situation with Jasper, I'm just not sure how that's going to go.

She enjoys my nearly missing trees countless times. It's probably ten minutes when we finally arrive on the dirt road that leads to the house. She stares at me curiously when I urge her to drop down.

"We're almost there, don't worry," I smirk noticing her displeasure. Obviously she thought I'd carry her to the door. That could still be arranged. Part of my worries about her now if I ever need to leave the house. It was another reason it took me longer than necessary with cleaning of the house. Upon building I decided to add a new addition, a panic room which I've managed to perfect with no problems that might come to light. It's the best I can do for when I'm gone and she's completely alone.

We hold hands along the road and two minutes later we approach the gate with a keypad. "I'll make sure you have the code," I tell her as I press the buttons. She's surprised by my level of security. As long as it's secured like a compound, most vampires steer clear. They realize the territory is claimed and newborns will stay away as well as nomads. Humans never venture this far out unless I already know about it.

"Wow," she whispers, "you really have gone all out."

I shrug, "I like my privacy but I also like being safe. I'd like to pat myself on the back for thinking of safety when I bought this place."

She stares ahead and gasps when she sees the house and property. "Please, tell me you have horses..."

I grin when she spots a free horse giggling to herself. "There are only two horses. I'll have to get another soon."

She shrugs, "That's fine with me. I'd like to ride with you for a little while anyway. The only times I've ridden a horse were when I was a baby and when I was at church camp."

We climb the porch and I open the door for her like a true southern gentleman. We step into the foyer and she walks ahead just like it was her home, because now it is. It's hard to grasp that she now lives here with me in this giant house. In the living room area, she gasps again by the amount of windows and sunlight pouring inside. The living room is large with a tall fireplace and tall ceilings. There's even a small bar over to the side. The stone detailing she runs her fingers over at the banisters across the house.

"Peter this is beautiful," she says breathless. I know what she's thinking before she even says it. There are two small chairs in front of the fireplace where she'll be able, during the winter, to read. A large flat screen sits against the far wall in front of the couches. She even takes in the large amount of DVDs sitting underneath the TV.

"I'm sure you're more interested in your own room. Before you say anything, I thought you might like your own room. Since I don't sleep, you can always come to my room to sleep. Your room is just to get away or to find comfort in yourself or something."

She nods and takes my hand again. We turn to the stairs that were at the front of the house. She stares at everything from the tall ceilings, and windows, to the art work I've purchased along the years. While I'm a southern country boy, I have learned how to decorate if not from a few human decorators a time or two.

"There are about five rooms in this house. I have the master for obvious reasons. Your room and Jasper's room are on either side of the master. You're on the left side while Jasper's room is on the right side. Pardon if there is any mess, I just sort of got your room together. It was mostly a junk room before. I hadn't decided what to do with it at the time."

I push open her door and allow her to step inside first. She stares around the room at the tall windows covered by shades. There's a fireplace, tall ceilings, and a large chandelier hanging from the banister in the ceiling.

"Peter," she says as she approaches the window seat. I have no idea if it was meant as I window seat but I converted it. There was a piece beside the fire place so I decided to add a cushion to it with silk covering. I just added a few pillows and it was all perfect for her.

"If there is anything else you want to add to this room, just say the word. We'll go into town later and get some stuff," I ramble. I do that when I get nervous.

She's so quiet. She hasn't really said anything about the room yet which has me more than a little worried.

She suddenly turns around and I see tears in her eyes. Carefully, she walks closer, throwing her arms around my neck and her weight against my body.

"I love it and I love you!"

If my undead heart could beat again it would have skipped a beat. I wrap my arms around her, enjoying her warmth and comfort.

"There's something else," I say to her enjoying the look on her face. I take her hand and pull her with me to one of the doors in the room. Pushing it open, I reveal the bathroom. "This wasn't part of the original structure. I added this not too long ago. This is the master bathroom which is connected to the master bedroom. A few years after I bought the house, I decided to add doors to both rooms since they were close. Jasper's for obvious reasons and yours just recently actually. Call it boredom or fate whichever."

Thankfully the bathroom is large. There's a long counter with three sinks which is perfect for us. The shower is encased in glass without ridiculous curtains with a seat inside. The tub is on the other side of the room but it's small. I've thought about it a few times and have considered updating it.

"I know the tub is small and I'll update it soon. Either the shower or the tub is up for you to use."

I smile at her with a bow. Before she can blink, I speed into my room and back. I drop boxers and a tank top on the counter for her.

"We'll go for some clothes soon so you aren't wearing the same thing all the time. I also happen to own a washing machine so you can wash your clothes."

She smiles and I can still see the tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Peter. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

I pull her close, "I love you, Robyn. You don't need to thank me, just love me with all your heart."

She giggles and I feel the smile. "That I can do."

When we pull back after a few short minutes, I press a kiss to her forehead and lips. She tries to deepen it but I shake my head.

"Take that bath. Afterward, you'll eat and then we'll get ready for bed."

She sighs but doesn't back talk. I enter my bedroom walking through it toward the stairs. I can still hear her which is perfect as I make my way to the kitchen. I fully stocked the fridge when I was just here and I already know the perfect meal to fix her. She'll absolutely adore it as long as I can follow the instructions correctly.

As I toss in the noodles, my phone buzzes from my pocket. A contact in New York calling. Apparently they want to know about my latest stock idea. I roll my eyes at their blabber which I used to live for. They basically want me to fly out to New York at the drop of a hat. I cut them off and hang up which probably won't stop them but will give me some time to think. Their call reminds me of Garrett. Something tells me that damn newborn in Lubbock is going to come back to bite me in the ass big time.

Killing him was pratically a threatening of war, but I can deal with that. Most owners of newborns understand the common law of other vampires. Mates are off limits. We aren't in the army so we don't follow the same rules. I could recall Maria, the mistress of the army I was in, would kill any and all mates she found. It made the army less productive when you had vampires too worried about their mates to fight correctly. Now that I think about it, Jasper did always pay attention to the fights I was in.

Thinking about Jasper has made me wonder where he might be. I haven't left the country since I was turned. I've had years to travel but have decided against it. California is too sunny and Canada has never once perked my interest. I like my homestate and country too much to leave it. There are still unexplored states for me so he could have been hiding easily.

I'll have to talk with Robyn about searching for Jasper. It's the most important thing to me second of keeping her safe.

 _ **Robyn**_

I dry off with the towel in the large bathroom. God, Peter has really outdone himself. This house is amazing, it's hard to believe it's now my home. I was so surprised by the enormity of my bedroom that it took my breath away. Peter had only known me for almost two months, yet he was able to nearly create my dream bedroom. I don't think even he understands how powerful my bedroom has made me feel. Peter has paid attention to me down to the smallest of details.

I can't believe he's mine.

Once I dry off and pull my wet hair back, I choose another door besides the one that leads back to my room. I'm not prepared for what I find.

It's obviously the master bedroom because it's so large. The incredibly high ceilings and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The bed is huge at least a king size with huge like pillars at each of the four corners. The fireplace is a million times larger than mine and he even has paintings in his room. Though part of me feels as if this room doesn't even begin to describe Peter. The paintings are obviously something a decorator would put into the room. Perhaps the only thing that I notice that's even part of him might be the television across from the bed. While not being human, Peter pays attention to the news probably because of the stock market. I'm in love with his room despite the fact that it doesn't actually portray who I've come to know as Peter Whitlock.

Suddenly a smell waffles under my nose and my stomach growls. A small smile slides across my lips as I leave his room. The kitchen is even more startling. It's completely white with a dark counter top covering the island where the sink is located. I'm starting to wonder just how many chandeliers are in this house.

"I hope you're hungry," Peter says with a grin. He even has plates which he piles high with whatever he's managed to cook. "I hope it's actually edible. Considering I'm not that good of a cook, it might taste horrendous."

I chuckle as I slide into the gray wired bar stool at the island. He slides the paper plate in front of me and I look down. It appears to be chicken noodle soup perfectly homemade. I giggle a little bit as I grab a fork and dig in. It's actually very good since I've never actually had this not in a Campbells soup can.

"There's something we need to discuss, Robyn," Peter says after staring at me eat for a good five minutes. I swallow and nod staring at him, "What's that?"

He twists his lips, "There's the fact that I killed that newborn in Lubbock that we need to worry about but it can be handled. I've been thinking about inviting another vampire here. He doesn't exactly have my eating habits but he knows not to bother you. He's a good friend of mine and has gotten me out of a few binds over the decades since we met. I won't invite him soon, but we'll need him eventually on our side.

"There's also the fact that you need clothes. We'll have to think about going into Amarillo in a few days to get some clothes or you can order them online.

"Lastly, that I can think of, is Jasper. We know for a fact that he's alive somewhere. We just don't know where. If I know Jasper at all, humans would be a bad place for him but I don't want to alert vampires of his presence. What do you think about hiring a human to look for him? It would be up to us if we actually find him ourselves. If the human route doesn't turn up anything, we'll go vampire. It might be harder because Jasper wasn't exactly friendly.

"What do you think?"

I gulp down the last forkful of soup sighing. "Well, I trust your judgment on the newborn in Lubbock, that should be easily handled. We'll get clothes when we get them, that's not a big deal. Jasper is a big deal though, Peter. He's our other half. We should start looking for him immediately. I don't want to waste time that we could have with him. Go whatever route will get us to him in one piece."

Peter slumps in relief. "Did you really think I wouldn't agree? Yes, you know Jasper while I really don't, but that doesn't make me love either of you less. I care about him because you care about him. Your friend, the vampire, it's your decision if you want him here. You should wait until we find Jasper, though, I believe. I don't think you've told him about Major being your mate which will be an interesting situation by far. Once we find him, then enlist his help."

Peter nods and we both move from the counter. I toss my paper plate into the trashcan which appears to have been just purchased. I giggle slightly at what that must have been like for Peter.

"Are you tired, sleepy?" Peter asks moving toward me at lightening speed. At the mention of sleepiness, it consumes me and a yawn slides past my lips. Peter chuckles, "I guess that would be a yes. Have you seen my room yet?"

I give him a look pointing at his chest, "Yes, I have and shame on you. That room needs a little more personal affects, Pete. I mean really, I was beginning to think it was Jasper's room at first."

He rolls his eyes, "It wasn't important at the time. The only important personality aspect of my life was drowning in guilt that I didn't save Jasper. Couldn't exactly add that to the room, am I right?"

I lower my gaze and take his hand, "You don't have to worry about that now, Peter. Let's go to bed."

Peter whisks us away up the stairs into his room. I move toward the bed while he moves toward the closet. As he changes, I remove some of the pillows from the bed and roll down the covers. It feels comfortable, like really comfortable. I slide underneath the sheets feeling it against my skin and it feels like I'm lying on a cloud. Peter returns from the closet dressed in pajama pants and a tank sliding on top of the covers.

I raise an eyebrow, "Peter, just lie next to me. You can turn up the heat if that's what you're worried about. I just want you next to me where I can actually feel you."

Peter concedes to my request sliding under the cover. He turns on the TV while I slide my head comfortably on his chest. While he is ice cold, I don't really feel that, I just feel safe and that warms me right to my soul. Even though his heart doesn't beat, I know it belongs to both Jasper and I only.

"Sleep, darlin. Nothin's goin to get ya tonight," Peter says kissing my forehead. My eyes suddenly grow heavy and I fall asleep right there on Peter's chest.


	10. 9 Guest

_**Author's Note:** Just a bit of a warning, mature language ahead. This is where the mature rating starts to come into effect. _

* * *

**9\. Guest**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **November 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

It was already November nearly time for Thanksgiving. Glancing behind me, I saw Peter pacing yet again. The human contact so far had given us so many different Jasper names across the United States it was becoming impossible to check every one. Most of the names we searched on social media sites. Images seen turned out to be yet another dead end. It was becoming increasingly obvious the more we thought about it, we were going to have to go vampire.

Peter was pretty much against that idea.

"I don't want to risk it," he said, "most are too afraid of him and that puts you in danger. We can't have the Volturi knowing about this."

Peter had managed to tell me about the vampire coven in Italy that governed the vampires with an iron fist. Apparently our mating of a triad was dangerous to the Volturi. They couldn't find out about me still being human and knowing about vampires. It just creates a bigger risk for all three of us. Jasper could be oblivious to this whole situation but that didn't take away the risk on his part.

"Peter, stop pacing," I say returning to staring out the window. It was raining and sliding down the windows at an alarming rate. Yet again a cloud of thunder could be heard practically right on top of us.

"I can't help it, Robyn. We need to find Jasper yet every lead we get is a damn dead end," he says throwing up his hands in annoyance.

I glance at him with a raised eyebrow, "I've said what we need to do countless times yet you won't hear me. I'm the incompetent human who can't come up with good ideas. This is Jasper we're talking about. Regardless if he wants either of us, I'm still going to be changed. Being human is a mute point right now. We both know this why the delay I haven't understood yet."

Peter rolls his eyes, "We aren't having this discussion again."

I groan turning back to the window as he leaves the room. Peter wants to wait for my transformation until after we find Jasper. Unfortunately, it might not be that simple. He constantly says my being human puts me at risk, yet he won't change me. While I care immensely for Jasper, I don't have high faith that he will accept me. Peter would be a different story because according to him, Jasper has the ability to feel others and control their emotions. He could have easily figured out what Peter is to him. I always worry that they will love each other and I will be left alone once again.

I push up from the couch turning toward the fireplace. The wood is beginning to get low and I know I'll have to employ Peter's help. The stack pile of wood is in the barn a few distance from the house. Peter stored most of the wood for the fireplaces in the barn before the two day storms. Suddenly I hear the start of water from upstairs and realize that Peter has once again decided to take a shower. He's not exactly dirty but he knows that I won't bother him in the shower.

I shrug my shoulders and walk to the door. Peter doesn't exactly listen very well in the shower for my presence. I can easily grab a couple of logs for the fireplace myself and hopefully be back before he steps out of the shower. At the back door, I grab my rain boots and Peter's water resistant coat shrugging both on and pulling up the zipper. Stepping outside after I grab my key, I move down the steps in the direction of the barn. I can only hope that I make it back to the house before he gets out of the shower. Peter is over protective, it's more than a little annoying most of the time.

By the time I make it to the barn, I believe I have underestimated the amount of rainfall and how hard it's falling. No matter, I'm determined to get the wood into the house. I find the pile easily enough since I also helped Peter put them in the barn in the first place. I grab two big logs that will be enough for the fireplace at least until Peter can come out. A strike of lightening breaks my train of thought causing me to jump and drop the logs at the door. Groaning, I lower down to reach for them when the other door of the barn swipes open. I wince and my heart skips a beat when I turn around.

Someone, not Peter, walks into the barn and suddenly I realize how stupid this was. It doesn't make sense how or why this person is in the barn. Something tells me this isn't a human either and I hurriedly attempt to find a place to hide.

"I know you're in here. I can smell you..."

I suck in a huge breath trying to hold my breath so that he can't even hear my breathing. I've managed to find a place to hide behind a bunch of junk Peter has stored in the barn.

"I don't quite understand why you're in here, but it's my lucky day. You smell delicious..."

I gulp and try unsuccessfully to hide myself more when I see his leg walk past me. A vibration in my pants shakes my body and I nearly groan reaching inside quickly. It's Peter, and I know he's probably pissed. I shut off the volume just as the unknown vampire returns. He leans down and his dark red eyes gaze at me as he smirks. His hair is dark brown and stringy but his clothes appear well kept. This isn't a newborn at all from the armies surrounding us.

We both hear the slamming of the door just as he was reaching out to pick me up. He didn't quite get that far as I was picked up into the arms of Peter as he sped over to us. Peter tossed me over his back standing protectively in front of me.

"Pete, my man. Didn't realize you were keeping your food alive for days..."

Peter growled, "Garret! I fucking told you to call ahead before coming out of nowhere!"

I peeked over Peter's shoulder as Garrett suddenly frowned. It took a moment before realization appeared on his face. He dropped down to his knees and showing his neck in a completely submissive position.

"I-I'm so sorry, Peter. I wasn't thinking. I did not mean to attack your mate. I just smelt a human and thought they were trespassing."

Peter growled again but I reached forward and touched his hand. He faltered for a moment but it was all I needed. "It's not Garrett's fault. It's my fault, Peter. I shouldn't have come out here on my own."

Peter shook his head, "Garrett knows my security is top notch. A human wouldn't accidentally get into the property without my knowledge. He disobeyed my order of calling before he just showed up."

I roll my eyes, "You told me yourself that Garrett never listens. I was supposed to stay in the house because you were expecting him to just show up. I was annoyed and wanted a break from the house. He's learned his lesson, Peter. He's your friend, you can't hurt him."

Peter finally relaxes his pose but never stops glaring at Garrett. "Next time, fucking listen to me."

Garrett nods submissively. I give Peter a stare and he sighs, "Get up, Garrett. You can come inside with us."

Peter keeps me tucked under his arm but I pull on his arm. "I came out here for some wood." Peter turns to Garrett, "Grab a couple of logs, Garrett."

Garrett moves quickly to the pile and grabs two decide sized logs. We all walk toward the house but Peter realizes the rain is coming down harder. He picks me up slightly and we speed to the back door. Peter takes my key since it locked back after him. Inside, I shiver and shrug off the articles of clothing trying my best to ignore Peter's disappointed stare.

"Garrett, we need to have a talk. Robyn, go take a shower. We'll discuss this later."

I lower my gaze nodding as I walk past them toward the stairs. A small tear slides down my cheek as I walk out of sight of the two angry vampires.

 _ **Peter**_

I glare over at Garrett, "You never do listen, fucker."

Garrett sighs, "I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking, man. It took me some time to get from Canada to here. I hate to break it to you, but I think this house is too far south with a human."

I frown beckoning him to follow me. We enter my office room which isn't on the original plans and a room Robyn accidentally happened upon.

I lock the door so that Robyn doesn't come in. I'm a little disappointed in her at the moment. She knew not leave the house without me with her. The newborn situation in Lubbock hasn't followed us yet but, given time, it will.

"I understand what you're saying, Garrett. We were in Lubbock and I had to kill an obvious newborn because it was trying to attack her. We're in a situation right now and it's not possible to leave quite yet."

Garrett nods, "I understand. I thought I'd come help. Have you found your other mate?"

I shake my head. I know if Jasper is truly alive that Garrett would know. Garrett has his nose in everything. Not to mention he's probably tagged along with the majority of vampires terrified of Jasper. I always enjoyed each side of Jasper from his Major side to his demon side. They were each him in more aggressive ways. I turn to the water covered window with a sigh, "I decided to use a human contact which isn't paying off well. Each lead is a dead end. I can't keep Robyn here much longer. I know being cooped up in the house isn't good for her mental health."

"That's her name? Robyn?"

I turn to him with a smile, "Yes, Robyn. She's from Mississippi. I found her at the end of August. We came here in October. Had to tell her everything after that damn newborn. Nearly killed me to see her in that situation."

"I guess you're waiting until you find your other to change her?"

I nod, "Yep. I know it's risky keeping her human for this amount of unknown time but I can't do it without him."

"You know if you just told me who it was, I could help. I'm good at this sort of thing, Peter."

I roll my eyes shaking my head, "I know you are, Garrett. This is just something I have to do on my own."

Garrett walks around the table with his hands open palm up. He knows I still have anger rolling off of me in waves right now.

"I know you can do it on your own, but you need help. Think about Robyn instead of him right now. She needs to be safe and you can't guarantee that while she's human. Most certainly down here in Texas. When she's a newborn, you'll need more room than you have here so that she can understand her abilities and not to mention her thirst."

I lower my gaze. I suppose part of me has not thought of everything. I know I want her forever, but to put her through the burn of the transformation is not something I'd like to do. She doesn't understand the thirst and how potent it can be and not to mention the possibility of loosing herself to the fires.

"I'm sure she's already thought about it, Peter. How about you talk it over with her and get back to me? I'm staying whether you like it or not. Whenever you need me out of the house, I'll be close by. You're my family, Peter. That little one is also apart of that family now. So, I'll be back but I seriously need to hunt which is probably the reason I was going after her. I'll hunt in Amarillo and be back shortly."

I nod and allow Garrett to leave. He leaves the room and out the front door quickly. I'll have to give him some ground rules about hunting schedules. Though I have to think about the good things Garrett's presence has. With Garrett around, I can leave Robyn at home with comfort knowing there is someone to watch out for her. Garrett will most likely know Jasper's information so that we can locate him. Not to mention, Garrett is loyal, he could have easily gone to the Volturi but he chose to come here instead. I can't exactly look over that at the moment.

I suddenly hear the shower cut off surprised she wasn't in there longer. Typically Robyn takes long showers, she says it's because she spends most of it daydreaming about story plot lines. I smile but it falls when I hear the distinct sniffle. It's followed by suppressed crying. I leave the room in a hurry climbing the stairs two at a time. I have to guess that perhaps the shower was covering her crying fits.

I speed out of the room up the stairs. The bathroom door is locked tightly which clenches my dead heart. Normally, she doesn't lock the bathroom door because I'm usually in the house with her when she's in that bathroom.

"Robyn, please open the door. I'm so sorry..."

I hear her sniffle again before moving toward the door. She's realized that making me wait isn't a good thing. I'll break the door down which she's already discovered as it is.

The door opens slowly and I see her in shorts and a tank top. Obviously, she wants to lie down. I lower down to her height smiling at her. She avoids my gaze, "I'm so sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have left the house-"

I cut her off shaking my head as I pull her to me. "I didn't think either, Robyn. Keeping you cooped up in a house all the time isn't good for your mental health. I get to leave when I go hunting but you are stuck at home. We'll have to remedy that soon."

She sighs leaning further into me. "I was so scared, Peter. My being human is coming a cost of my sanity."

I nod as I reach down picking her up bridal style. "I know, darlin. We need to fix this. Using a human contact isn't going to work anymore. We need to think about asking Garrett to find him. He might know where he is. Considering Garrett's been around a long time and the fact that Jasper can't get around without vampires knowing about it."

She sighs against my chest as we lie on the bed together. "I just don't like the idea of vampires knowing that Jasper is part of a triad. You said yourself that triads are considered dangerous to the Volturi. Garrett can't ask around for Jasper which is probably what we'll need."

I thread my fingers through her hair with a nod. "Garrett isn't leavin, Robyn. Actually he insists on staying here whether we like it or not."

She laughs which is the first genuine laugh I've heard in a while. It quiets down after her laugh but detect her nerves. "Peter? There's something I wanted to ask. I feel strange asking this..."

I reach down dragging her chin back up, "You can ask me anything, Robyn."

She sighs and notice the blush rising to her cheeks. "I wanted to ask you on a date, Peter. I know you can't eat real food, but I was thinking about Thanksgiving. It's in a week, we could go to a small diner with a buffet for the holiday."

I stare at her in shock. I suddenly realize, she's right. We actually haven't had a real first date yet. While I might consider the theater our first date, we were only friends and I was pretending to be human at the time. That shouldn't be considered our real first date. I can understand now her motives behind this.

My silence isn't doing her good as she begins to fidget in my arms.

"I-I'm honored, Robyn. I'd love to go out with you on Thanksgiving."

I look down at her and she reaches up pressing her warm lips against mine. Pulling back, I run my fingers across her cheek. "I hope we find Jasper by Christmas, Peter. It would be nice to spend Christmas with both my boys before I'm turned."

"You really do want that? Despite everything?" I ask pulling her closer.

She nods, "I know I want you and Jasper forever. I've never even met him but feel like I know him. If he's anything like you or at least someone you admire, I love him already. I hope he feels the same way but even if he doesn't, I'm okay with just you. Being at your side as your equal would be the best thing in the world."

"We'll talk to Garrett soon about finding Jasper. Let's wait until after Thanksgiving. We don't want anything to ruin that."

She smiles at me before cuddling her head closer into my chest.


	11. 10 Date

**10\. Date**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **November 2010**

 **(Thanksgiving Day)**

 _ **Robyn**_

I sit on the edge of my bed staring at my hands. A towel is wrapped around my waist as I shake my head.

This is pointless.

"Knock, Knock," I hear Garrett say on the other side of my bedroom door, "let me inside, Robyn. Peter isn't here at the moment. I can help..."

I roll my eyes. How can a hundred year old male vampire help me find something to wear?

This is my first date, I don't want to screw it up by wearing something inappropriate.

"Garrett, go away. You can't help..." I trail off pushing up from the bed.

He chuckles. "I bet I can. You just need someone to help picking clothes. I know Peter well, Robyn. I know what he'll like..."

I roll my eyes stomping over to the bedroom door. Yanking the door open, I avoid Garrett's curious gaze. Garrett enters the room and locks the door behind him. He moves around the room toward my fully stocked closet. I'll never be able to repay Peter for all of the clothes. I never really thought about wearing cowgirl boots before but they are moderately comfortable.

"So, any idea what to wear?" Garrett asks as he stares at my closet. I give him a look and he rolls his eyes, "I was thinking shorts, pants, or dress?"

"Dress," I say instantly. I want Peter to understand that I'm grown. I know what I want and I want him, forever. The only way to really make him understand that is to wear a dress on our date.

"Okay, gives us something to work with," Garrett states as he digs moving through the closet in the closet. I move into the bathroom staring at my reflection. I never knew going on a date would be this nerve wrecking.

"Okay, I gave you two options..." Garrett suddenly says a few minutes later.

I enter the bedroom to see two dresses lying on the bed. There's a single blue jean jacket sitting between them. One dress is a light pink color while the other is a white dress with tiny thin straps around the shoulder. The white dress has a pair of cowgirl boots but the pink dress has a different pair of boots.

"Something told me you want Peter to take you seriously. A white dress would be something he wouldn't expect, but would give him ideas."

I turn to look at Garrett with a smile, "I like the white one. Thanks, Garrett. Now, if you can't help me with my hair, I suggest you get out."

Garrett smirks before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

I press my fingers down over the bottom of the material of the dress. This is the moment I start freaking out. The necklace sitting against my chest brings attention to cleavage just the right way. The boots make me feel just like the country girl on a farm.

"Whether you believe it or not, you look beautiful," Garrett says as I leave the bedroom. I gulp shaking my head, "Is it alright to be this nervous?"

Part of me wishes my mother or grandmother were here. I could ask them for their advice on this date.

Garrett smiles at me, "I would probably be worried if you weren't nervous."

Garrett helps me down the stairs since even in these small heels, I'm a klutz. Downstairs, I feel as if my nerves have lessened. Unfortunately, the lessening of my nervous is short lived by the sound of the doorbell.

"I wonder who that is," Garrett says with a sarcastic tone. I roll my eyes at him watching as he suddenly straightens putting on a tougher expression. His hand lightly clutches the doorknob as he approaches the door pulling it open.

He shields the opening of the door from me.

"I take it you must be the young man that's taking out my daughter," Garrett says sternly.

I cover my mouth to contain the laughter trying to burst through.

"Garrett," Peter grits out and I only imagine him glaring.

"I'm afraid we aren't on that level yet, young man. My name is Mr. Keller, not Garrett."

I roll my eyes again moving toward Garrett. I reach out grabbing Garrett's arm tugging him from the door, " _Dad,"_ I say humoring him for a moment before glaring at him, "that's enough, Garrett. Remember that Peter isn't against physical or mental harm."

Garrett sighs rolling his own eyes, "Fine. I'm just trying for a little humor around here. Old fogies."

Garrett finally moves out of the way of the door and I catch sight of Peter. Peter stands in a white and red plaid shirt, slightly flared jeans, huge belt buckle, and cowboy boots. My pulse quickens which I'm sure he can hear as I notice the top buttons of his plaid shirt are unbuttoned.

"Peter," I breathe my eyes meeting his. Surprisingly he's wearing contacts I discover when our eyes meet. It's bizarre not seeing those bright red eyes which I've grown so used to.

"Robyn," I hear him say with a husky voice. It's then I recall the dress I'm wearing and what he must be thinking. I flush which causes a slight growl from his chest.

"Be sure to have her home at a decent hour, young man," Garrett says pulling the door wider and smirking at us both.

I roll my eyes turning toward him, "When I'm turned, you are seriously going to regret putting me through this."

Garrett raises his eyes with a smile, "Don't hurt me. I'm just being the voice of reason."

I glare into thin air until a hand reaches out for mine. Sparks crawl up my arm as I look up into Peter's contact covered eyes.

"Ignore him. Even he can't ruin this night. Are you ready to go?" Peter asks completely ignoring Garrett. This only manages to annoy Garrett even further which makes Peter and I smirk.

Peter takes my hand pulling me from the entrance of the door. He wraps an arm around my shoulders as he grins down at me.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you how absolutely gorgeous you look," Peter whispers in my ear as we walk toward the driveway.

My cheeks flame instantly as I grip his fingers, "You should look in the mirror. I don't compare to you..." I trail off with a sigh.

Peter shakes his head, "You don't see yourself the way I see you."

"Let's agree to disagree," I say as we finally stop at the driveway. I raise an eyebrow at the dark black truck wondering where it came from.

"Maybe I thought about this a little too much. This is one of my trucks which has been in a garage out of town. Let's just say I had to go to great lengths to get this back," Peter says opening the passenger side door.

He reaches inside and suddenly a bouquet of different wild flowers sits in his hands. I smile taking the plastic covered flowers breathing in the scents from them.

"Thank you, Peter. These are so beautiful," I tell him smiling brightly.

Peter suddenly turns his face before reaching inside the truck. He suddenly pulls out something that he's never shown me before.

"I had forgotten I had this. When I returned to the compound to find Jasper, I found something that I knew he treasured," Peter says showing me a medal Jasper must have earned in the Civil War.

"Thought perhaps you would want Jasper here in some form on our first official date," Peter murmurs.

Tears fill my eyes as I look up at him, "Thank you so much, Peter. I know how hard this is for you. I feel like thanks doesn't begin to cover what this means to me. I love you, Peter, so very much for this."

I reach over to him grabbing his arms and pushing up on my tip toes pressing our lips together. Peter kisses me back tenderly showing all his love for me through our kiss. When we pull away, I smile up at him as he pulls back clearing his throat.

"After you, Milady," he bows with a Cheshire grin.

With his hand, I lift myself into the cab of the truck breathing in the familiar scent of Peter. Peter climbs into the driver's side with a grin turning on the radio. Without being told, I buckle the seat belt around my waist as Peter heads into town. While Peter's driving, his hand slides over to clutch mine making the butterflies swarm inside my stomach. He even presses a kiss against my knuckles and then smirks at the sound of my racing heart.

"That isn't exactly fair," I remark turning my gaze out the window. "I didn't say I play fair," Peter replies which makes me roll my eyes. Amarillo appears deserted as nearly all of the parking lots of business are empty. It's nearing a ghost town. Surprisingly Peter finds a diner still open where he pulls into the front of the building. My heart is beating like a sledge hammer for some reason. I suddenly realize it's mostly out of the fact that this will be the first time I knowingly spent time with Peter in public knowing he's a vampire.

He cuts the engine and chooses to ignore my stuttering heart for once. Opening my door like a true southern gentleman, he smiles at me taking my hand and helping me from the cab of the truck. We walk inside where the waitress double takes at Peter. Her expression brightens upon seeing me and my confidence plummets. I feel Peter pull me closer lifting my chin and staring into my eyes. Before I can blink, his lips are against mine with more pressure than he added before.

Pulling back, he gives me a smirk before we follow the waitress. She directs us into a booth and I barely recall her name. Of course Peter gets her name because she's practically ogling him across the table. The only thing I notice about her are her wide eyes, big breasts, and pale blonde hair. Peter chuckles as he slides the menu over toward me. I peek inside to see the Thanksgiving specials as the girl returns with just a simple Dr. Pepper in front of me.

"I will not be getting anything, please just attend to her," Peter says without taking his gaze from me.

The waitress, who's name is discover is Becky, turns to me with a snide look on her face. I give her my order of one of the Thanksgiving specials along with a dessert of pecan pie and ice cream. After she leaves, I roll my eyes giving Peter a disarming look.

He holds his hands up in defense, "I didn't do anything."

"Unintentionally," I reply sitting my arms on the table. A few moments of silence pass between us before I speak, "Tell me about yourself, Peter. I haven't heard much about you before the newborn army."

Peter looks at me before frowning, "You don't want to know that..."

I reach over, "I know about Charlotte, Peter, just tell me. Jasper knew about her, give me the same respect and tell me."

Peter sighs before telling me everything. He tells me about the first time he can recall meeting Charlotte. He doesn't remember much about the wedding or anything else, just the fact that she died. He can remember finding her dead body with blood peppering her red lips. He was drunk when he was found by Jasper who turned him before returning them to the compound. Peter doesn't believe that Jasper felt anything for him at all at that point.

"Was it strange for Jasper to turn someone like that?" I ask just as my food returns.

Peter shrugs shaking his head at the waitress, _Becky._ She leaves the check at the corner of the table before stomping off.

"From what I understood, it was common. Jasper was the major in the army for Maria. She gave him quite a bit of leniency and he was held responsible if one of his chosen few acted out. When I was turned, it took a long time to get the thirst under control and by the time I did, I was quite strong. It's only because I was strong and tough in the face of so much carnage that Jasper was able to save me after my newborn year was over. I was stronger than most in the army at that point so I was made captain. I think part of me always knew Jasper was important to me, not just as my superior. I look back at it now and see all the times I was trying to impress him. I would try to go longer between feeds, fight harder, kill more vampires on the battle field, but it was never really enough.

"When Jasper let me go, it took only a short time to realize something was up. I missed having Jasper around to talk with him and not just everything else. There were all kinds of things going on in the compound but the way I was raised, I never gave it much thought. At first, I thought something must be wrong with me, but then that thought left as quickly as it rose. Jasper wasn't a mistake, but leaving him behind was. I went back for him at that point. Though as I told you before, the place was in ruins. Jasper was no where in sight."

Sliding my hand over the table, I place it over Peter's. I can see and feel his pain as if it's my own pain.

"Peter, you can't blame yourself over this forever. Jasper's alive, we know that. We'll find him."

Peter sighs but nods. As I begin eating my food, I suddenly realize something I hadn't thought about. When Peter first met me, he wanted to know everything about me. From my favorites, to the way I like my food, to the way I slept.

Peter is still staring at me which makes my face flush. "You know you asked me about my favorite things, but I never got yours. Was that on purpose?"

I think if Peter was able, he might have blushed himself. Peter sighs shaking his head. "It wasn't knowingly done on purpose, I don't think. It's just I grew up in a different world than you. You might not understand anything about what I like."

I shrug it off. "Peter, it doesn't matter. You don't understand anything that I like. There are movies in this century that you like. Hell, I'd love to watch old movies with you just to get a taste of the man you used to be. Don't you get it, Peter? I love you, that isn't going to change any time soon."

I don't understand why it's so hard for Peter to understand I love him. That's never going to change between us. I told him that if Jasper didn't want us, I'd gladly pick him any day of the week. Suddenly something occurs to me that I refused to let myself think about.

"Y-You aren't thinking what I think you are, right?" I narrow my gaze at him. This was supposed to be a good date, but it might not be. Peter raises an eyebrow. It's hard to admit that one look makes my legs tighten.

"That if Jasper doesn't want you, but me instead, that you would step aside. If you are thinking that, Peter Whitlock, you're out of your damn mind."

His gaze falters toward the table. I spot _Becky_ glancing our way ready and primed to help out Peter in any possible way. I glare at her because she just doesn't know. Why couldn't she be a criminal? I'd love for Peter to bite into her neck for once. I don't think she'd like him too much then.

"I can't say that I haven't thought about it," Peter confesses looking up at me. Despite the contacts in his eyes, I see the anguish. I shake my head at him without attempting to comfort him. "Peter, I love you, you've got to get that through your thick skull. Either I get both you and Jasper or I get just you. I don't know Jasper that well, Peter, I would never choose him over you. I'm sure as a vampire my feelings for Jasper will appear like a wildfire but I know for a fact that doesn't change a damn ounce of my feelings for you."

Peter smiles at me but I know it's going to take a little longer for him to believe me. When I finish my main course, Peter suddenly reaches over taking the pecan pie and ice cream. Sliding from the table, he slides in on my side making my eyebrows rise. Pulling the plate back, he picks up the fork and begins to cut into it. Turning me, I realize what he's about to do and my entire face flushes.

Lifting up the fork, he feeds me right there in the booth of the restaurant. Everything else falls away and it's just the two of us lost in our own world. The middle part of the pie and ice cream dribble on my lips and I reach for a napkin but instead Peter shakes his head. Lowering his head toward mine, I smile at him as our lips touch. It's not a simple kiss either as his tongue invades my mouth tasting the dessert I just had. I know it doesn't taste that good to him by the expression on his face, but it does wonders for me.

"Are you ready to go? We're going somewhere else too," Peter says grabbing the check.

"Sure. I'd love to see what else you have in mind." I finally wipe my lips on a napkin taking Peter's offered hand.

At the register someone else besides our waitress, _Becky_ , checks us out. Thankfully it's a guy but he seems to have a mind unlike his coworker choosing not to even glance my way. Obviously our intense make-out in the booth was enough to shove these people away.

Instead of taking the truck, Peter takes my hand walking with me. I'm more than a little curious where Peter is leading us. He pulls me closer as we glance up at the sky. The sun will set soon but I know Peter will have us home by the time the stars filter across the sky. As we walk, I begin to hear light music, which is soft as if from a violin. Looking up, I see a small band with a violin, a guitar, and even one of those saxophone things all playing together.

Across the band playing is a small gazebo completely empty. It's raised on a higher platform but protected by rain or the harsh weather. Peter leads me even further and suddenly he takes my pressing a kiss along the back of my knuckles.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asks holding himself higher. I stare at him suddenly transfixed by his demeanor. I know this is part of the human Peter from a time long gone. He appears so beautiful that I wonder for a moment how I ever got so lucky.

I take his hand instead of answering because my throat has closed. Peter leads us to the gazebo where he pulls me closer. He takes my right hand in his left hand pulling it away for our bodies slow dancing with me. I've never danced before and I'm sure I must step on his feet a few times, but he never says a word. For a moment I thank my family inside my head, if not for their actions toward me, I would have never found this sort of love.

This kind of love is a once in a lifetime kind of love. It's the kind that's proven stronger, more powerful than anything man could ever create. I love this man so very much, but it's in that moment that I realize something else. The love I have for this man is too great, it's more like it should be separated. While I don't know Jasper, I think some part of me craves him just like Peter. We're both in love with someone that's not even here. Soon enough it will be December another holiday without him in our lives.

I've gotten Peter, now it's time to finish it. Jasper made Peter who he is and without Jasper neither one of us is complete.

"Peter?" I ask when the music changes. He looks down at me kissing my fingertips. "Yes, darlin?"

I sigh enjoying the feeling of his lips on me. "There's something we need to do. Otherwise this just doesn't feel complete."

Peter nods but continues clutching my hands. "We need to tell Garrett. I want Jasper with us, Peter. We're incomplete without him. We need him."

Peter reaches up cupping my jaw and stealing my breath. It's remarkable the feelings this one man can bring forth in me.

"You know I was just thinking the same thing. Do you want to do it now?"

I give him a nod. He tugs my hand pulling us from the gazebo. I couldn't think of a better way to end this date than to find our Jasper and bring him home.


	12. 11 Location

_**-Part Two: Other Half-**_

 **11\. Location**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **November 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

Peter takes my hand, helping me back into the truck. "Are you sure about this?" Peter asks hesitantly. I can see it in his features without seeing his ruby red eyes. He's scared, but it's also hopeful. Seeing Jasper after so long will be heaven on earth for him. I reach forward trailing my fingers over his cheeks.

"I've never been more sure about anything."

It's the truth. It's the best way to end our first date, by joining us all. We need Jasper in our lives, he's our missing piece in this chaotic world.

"I love so very much, Robyn. Remember that no matter what happens, that will never change."

He's taking my words and throwing them right back at me.

"Right back at ya, cowboy," I smirk at him.

He chuckles shutting the door and jogging around the driver's side. When he climbs inside, he quickly starts the engine backing us out.

"If Garrett already knows where Jasper is," Peter suddenly says while driving, "what do you want to do? Do you want to try to contact him or just go to him? Surprise him, that sort of thing."

I smirk to myself. "Surprise him of course. I have a feeling that Jasper wouldn't believe us over the phone or through Garrett. Garrett's a great guy, but he's got a few screws loose in that head of his."

Peter laughs out right nodding in agreement. After a few minutes of laughter, Peter calms down.

"Do you want to drive to meet him or fly? I can always run to his location, but this is something we must do together."

I look down at my hands. "Do you think we could drive? He might not be too far, actually, and I'd love to travel with you, Peter. Traveling was always something I wanted to do if I had the money. Flying has always sort of terrified me though."

"We'll drive then. I'll make sure we have the transportation for us both."

Something about his words don't sit well with me. Peter loves spending money it would appear. Then again he's got so much money he doesn't spend much of it on himself lately. The rest of the ride is silent with Peter holding and caressing my hand tenderly. When we arrive at the house, the sun has already set but the stars have yet to come out. I think we'll surprise Garrett by being home so quickly.

Peter looks at me with a shaky smile. Everything is going to change after this moment. Once we step through that door, nothing will ever be the same again.

"I love you, Pete," I say with a strong smile. He needs to know this. Now, more than ever. He reaches over pressing a kiss to my lips before smiling at me. "And I love you, Robyn."

He climbs out of the truck moving around to my side. I grab my flowers from the dash of the truck allowing Peter to pull me from the cab. We join hands as we walk to the front door my heart pounding in sync with our footsteps.

"Whatever happens after this, nothing changes," Peter says to me rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I give him a nod too overcome by the moment to speak.

"Had this been a proper date, I might have kissed you at the door," Peter said with a smirk. I roll my eyes as he reaches for the door. Instead, I reach on my tiptoes pressing a kiss to his cheek. "See, at least one of us got a kiss at the door."

Peter smirks down at me before opening the door. We can already hear the TV going loudly as Garrett boos at something. We both roll our eyes as we enter the house. Garrett is sitting on the couch watching an apparent football game shaking his head at the players.

"That was a bogus call. Damn ref!" Garrett yells which makes me giggle.

I never knew a vampire could jump so high. Garrett is startled by our presence behind him. He turns around swiftly glaring at us shaking his head. I notice he glances at the clock and the windows with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm glad you brought my daughter home safe. Punctual as ever," Garrett says but I glare at him.

"This isn't a social thing, Garrett," I snap at him hoping he detects the seriousness.

"We are here because we've agreed to employ your help to find our mate."

Garrett stands in shock for a moment staring at us. Peter tugs me closer as we move further into the living room. I take a seat on the couch with Peter's arm wrapped around me.

"D-Did you both agree together?" Garrett asks sitting on the across from us.

We nod together. Garrett grabs the remote turning the TV off. "Alright I'm all ears."

I turn to Peter reaching up and pressing my hand against his cheek. "You know him better, Peter. Tell Garrett what he needs to know to find our missing piece."

Peter nods turning to Garrett. "You know I was once in the vampire armies. What I didn't tell you was that I was under the impression that my mate had died. At the time, I didn't even realize who he was to me. It wasn't until I had left, that realized I'd blown my chance. It wasn't until recently that we discovered he was still alive. I've gone centuries thinking he was dead, but because of Robyn, here, I'm willing to find him again. No matter what he's gone through or is still going through that doesn't change the facts. Garrett, our other mate is Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War."

It was silent, I could have sworn I heard crickets in the background. Garrett was frozen in shock as if he couldn't quite understand what we were telling him.

"Y-You're joking..." Garrett trailed off noticing the crushed look on Peter's face.

I reached inside Peter's pocket which startled him. There was the medal which belonged to Jasper. It was a medal he had recieved during the Civil war. Peter had brought it along on our date so that Jasper could be there with us in a sense. I slid it across the coffee table toward Garrett who's eyes flickered toward the object.

"That belonged to Jasper. It was left at the compound where we were in the vampire armies together. You've got to believe me, Garrett, I didn't know at the time. For us to be mates in that environment would have gotten us killed. Not only that but I think perhaps we both suppressed anything we were feeling toward each other. Not intentionally, it just sort of happened. I went back for him but the compound was in ruins. He was gone, I assumed he was dead. Then you told me that couldn't be possible since I found Robyn. You have to help us, Garrett."

Garrett sighed after Peter's detailed speech. "I don't have to use any contacts. I know exactly where your mate is."

My eyes widen and I moved closer to the edge of the couch. Peter was gently clutching my hand staring at Garrett.

"Before I tell you anything, you need to understand something. There's a good chance that Jasper doesn't know either of you are his mates. Another chance that he too believes you're dead. This means he's tried to move on."

Peter suddenly glares at Garrett growling, "Get on with it. Where's my mate?!"

It was Peter's overprotective side. He's wanted Jasper for so long, he's mourned his loss every single day of his vampire existence.

"Jasper is now Jasper Hale. He's currently with a female vampire by the name of Alice Cullen. You don't want the Volturi knowing anything might be a little difficult. You remember Carlisle, the vegetarian vampire I told you about?"

I turn my head to look at Peter. He frowns titling his head before his eyes go wide. "The veg head vampire doctor. He spent time with the Volturi in the very beginning. He lives with a group of vampires, he considers family. They hunt animals and actually try to fit in with humans. Carlisle's a doctor, never had a drop of human blood. Are you trying to tell me, Jasper Whitlock, God of War has been living with a bunch of vampire vegetarians?!"

Garrett sighs nodding his head. "He's been living with them for a few decades now, Peter. Apparently he met Alice, his current mate, in Philidelphia before they made their way to the Cullens house. Alice can see the future, and Peter I know that you know that Jasper can feel emotions."

I lean back surprised. Peter never told me that Jasper had an actual gift. Peter glanced back at me guiltly, "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Jasper's gift was more like a curse in the army. He felt everyone's thirst, their pain, everything. It was one of the reasons he was always so hardcore and demented. Anyone feeling their emotions ontop of feeling everyone else would go mad. Jasper never considered his gift that, he always saw it as a curse."

Peter turned back to Garrett. "Is Carlisle your usual source of information? Is he still tight with the Volturi?"

Garrett shakes his head, "He doesn't talk with the Volturi much. Aro sends him invites to things but he doesn't really attend. You know the Volturi, they sit in their castle and send their dogs to do the dirty work. Yes, Carlisle has been my usual source but considering this is privy information shouldn't get out."

I lean forward my voice falling into my stomach. Peter seems to be overlooking the bigger picture. Jasper is with someone else. What if he's happy? Who are we to ruin that happiness?

"Is Jasper happy with Alice?" I interrupt their conversation.

Garrett frowns as he glances at me. In the short time I've known Garrett, he's fiercely protective. It's one of the reasons he and Peter have stayed close over the centuries since they met.

"I really don't know, sweet pea. As you well know, some people can give the impression of happiness but be completely miserable. Though I do know that the Cullens move very frequently. Carlisle has to move when humans grow suspicious of his never aging. Alice also gets visions, if she sees someone about to have an accident which will cause problems, she tells Carlisle and they move again. I'm not sure where they are now, they were in Maine, but I haven't talked with Carlisle in months."

I turn to look at Jasper. The idea of Jasper being with someone else all these years tears me up inside. Mostly over the fact that Peter mourned his loss yet Jasper didn't. Perhaps it was because Jasper was going through something else deeper than Peter. There's the chance, as Garrett stated, that Jasper just didn't know who Peter was to him.

"How many mated pairs are there in the Cullen family?" I ask again.

"There's Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and the last Edward is alone. He just hasn't found his mate quite yet."

Staring at Peter, we both come to the same conclusion. Peter would have learned what Peter was to him being surrounded by mated pairs. Maybe he really did think that Peter was gone, dead to the world. It just didn't make much sense because according to Peter, Jasper had let him go. Though considering their sheltered life, Jasper might have thought Peter died out in the real world.

"Do you still want to find him?" Peter asked me. Sighing, I gave him a nod. "I want to find him. It will be his decision, it will always be up to him, what he does. We can only give him the chance at a different life. It doesn't matter, I want to be with you forever with or without Jasper."

Peter returns his attention to Garrett. "Find him, Garrett. Don't tell them we're coming to visit. Just find out where they are. This seer we don't want to do anything to tip her off. Her ability to see the future, I have a feeling she knows they aren't true mates."

Garrett stands pulling out his phone. "I will find out. Peter, Robyn, I'm glad that you two are happy and I can only hope that Jasper completes your happiness."

We watch Garrett stand to his feet walking out of the house. Peter and I share a look before we kiss. "I wonder why he changed his last name," I murmur. Peter shrugs. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we'll find him. Anyway, are you tired? I can wake you when Garrett has news."

I shake my head instantly against that idea. Peter chuckles. "We can't go any time soon, Robyn. We'll still need to prepare for the trip. Taking a trip of this magnitude with a human will be different than Garrett and I are used to."

I sigh looking down at my dress. "I suppose I could get ready for bed. Could we watch a movie tonight?"

Peter nods with a grin. "Whatever you want. How about I give you a lift?"

He jumps to his feet reaching downward. I don't even get a word in before he picks me up bridal style carrying me upstairs. Peter leaves me in my bedroom to change into my pajamas. I give him a kiss on the cheek before he leaves me to my privacy. Digging through my dresser, I find some appropriate pajamas changing into them before entering the bathroom. At the sink, I remove the light makeup which actually makes me feel considerably better.

"Robyn?" I hear Peter knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in."

I spit out the water from my mouth water brushing my teeth. "Garrett already got ahold of Carlisle. He knows where they are. Though some of the group have gone a hunting trip for a few days. By the time we get there, they should be back though."

I nod taking Peter's hand as return downstairs. Garrett smiles at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"They are currently in the state of washington. Forks, Washington to be exact. It has a constant cover of clouds to give them plenty of time to pretend to be human for a little while. I know the house, I've visited a few times. If it's alright, I'd like to accompany you. As Peter probably told you, Robyn, some of them are on hunting trips. Carlisle told me that Jasper, Alice, and Edward went on a hunting trip yesterday. By the time we arrive, they will be back. It gives us a few days to get ready."

Turning to look at Peter, I allow the smile to stretch across my face. Peter matches my grin reaching down and lifting me into his arms. We twirl together laughing.

We're finally going to have our other half.


	13. 12 Depart

_**A/N:  
** I'm so surprised by the comments and likes on this story. I don't know why, I just am. I've changed quite a bit of things if you can tell. I'm sorry that I don't reply to all the comments on my story. Most of the time I'm never online to reply and it's usually so long afterward that I just feel like too much time passed. Plus, I'm always worried I'll slip and say something I shouldn't. Well, things are about to heat up in the next few chapters. It's still going to be a chapter or two until we meet my version of Jasper. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for ruining the surprise. I personally think this story will end around chapter 30-35 maybe it would make 40 but no promises. I never planned to make this story long, so at least you have an estimated end date.  
_

* * *

 **12\. Depart**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

I sighed looking over the land outside of the house. Robyn was inside packing and taking a bath before we leave tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

After over a century of thinking he was dead, I just discovered that the man I love is still alive. Robyn has been a blessing since I met her, but she's right. Without Jasper, there's something missing. I've felt since I met her, that something was just hanging over me. I now know it was Jasper's presence. Having just that medal on our date made me feel so much more at ease but it didn't complete it.

I felt bad that Jasper wasn't there to enjoy it.

It was hard to believe that just tomorrow all three of us would be leaving. Robyn was excited but I was nervous.

How was Jasper going to react?

Did he even want us?

While Robyn constantly told me that she would always choose me, I had to think that might not be the case once she was turned. She didn't know Jasper right now so her feelings toward him weren't surfacing. I had to think that once she was turned, that might be a different scenario. I would never stopped them from being together if that's what they chose. I loved them both way too damn much to come between them.

Though in the past few months, I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much. That girl inside the house behind me, owned me, consumed my every thought. She literally was my everything. At least with her, I knew where I stood. She had saved me from not only myself, but a life of loneliness I didn't even realize I was suffering from already.

"Pete?"

I turned to look at Garrett as he approached.

"Yeah?"

Garrett moves to stand next to me.

"Just wanted to know the plan for tomorrow. How are we traveling?"

That was something else I had been thinking about. Yesterday afternoon, I went hunting in preparation for the trip tomorrow. Garrett had planned to hunt tonight so that we're both fully prepared for the trip. Not only that but yesterday, I also went Christmas shopping for Robyn. She won't believe it when she sees it and I also think she'll be a little pissed, but I'd give her the world if I had the chance.

"We're traveling by car. With Robyn, I don't want to travel on foot. If we happen to run across bad territory or something I'd like an easy get away for her that wouldn't put her in danger. It might take a little while, but I'm hoping we're back here by Christmas. I think Robyn would love to be back here for Christmas. The only problem is making sure it's decorated, I've never decorated for the holidays before."

Never really saw the point. Most of the time I spent the holidays elsewhere. I remember one year I spent it in New York hunting and feeling overwhelmed by everything. I just hated spending the holidays alone. If everything goes well, I'll have my two mates here on Christmas and I'll never feel that loneliness again.

"Have you decided how exactly we're going to approach the house? Having nomads on their land, probably will put them on alert."

I shrug. I hadn't really thought about it. Considering this _Alice_ vampire had the gift of sight with visions, she would see us coming a mile away.

"Do you think Jasper ever told her about me?" I risked asking him.

It was a risk because I hated to know that he never did. Then again, he probably was still trying to understand what he felt for me let alone the both of us.

"I'm sorry, Pete, but I don't think so. I always thought they were true mates. Jasper was always the quiet one which sort of mellowed out Alice. She's rather hyper, she loves to shop, spend money. With her visions, she's always babbling in the stock market as well."

Jasper never seemed like the one to mellow someone shopping out. Robyn is going to be a sure contrast to Alice.

"That's alright. I sort of figured that anyway. You can head out on your hunting trip whenever, Garrett. I think I'm going inside to make Robyn dinner."

Garrett chuckles which makes me turn to look at him at the double doors.

"Never pegged you for the domestic type, Petey."

I glare at him but it softens before a smile comes over my face. "Neither did I, Garrett, but finding her, has changed me. Not completely, but enough to matter."

Garrett sighs before smiling, but I notice his eyes dimmer. Like myself, Garrett has been alone as a vampire. He was the victim of a vampire on the battlefield who didn't drain him completely. He wound up turning has been alone his entire vampire existence. While Garrett has met his fair share of vampires along the years, he's never found a place to settle. He appears to be just another wandering vampire searching for his place in the world.

I just hope that he finds it even if it's not with us. I hope he finds someone that is his equal in every way.

The next morning, I move from the bed before Robyn as usual. She snuggles into my pillows as usual as I head out of the room. Our bags sit in the living room by the door for an easy departure. I walk into the kitchen turning on the lights as I get started on breakfast for Robyn. While she didn't like going to bed early last night, it's going to pay off with how early we are starting. While Garrett and I don't sleep, Robyn will be spending her sleeping time in the car if possible. Not to mention stretching her legs during long stances of time, eating, and her potty breaks.

Suddenly the sliding door opens and Garrett pops his head in. There's a disgusted look on his face as usual. Human food doesn't exactly smell that great to vampires. I'd love to see the look on Robyn's face after she's turned when someone is cooking mac-n-cheese.

"I'll be down later. Taking a shower," Garrett says before speeding away.

While I didn't agree with Robyn at first, giving Garrett the extra room in the house has paid off. I don't think Garrett will stick around long after we get Jasper, provided he comes with us. When I finish breakfast, I place it all on a tray along with a colorful daisy before taking it upstairs. Robyn is still sleeping with a pleasant smile on her face. I hate waking her from sleep but to see the huge grin on her face when I'm the first thing she sees brings a huge smile to my face.

I reach over trailing my finger down her cheek but she doesn't rouse. Lifting down, I press my lips to her cheek. Suddenly her head turns and her lips press against mine. Instantly her tongue slides into my mouth during my moment of surprise. I groan which makes her moan pulling me closer. I slide my tongue into her mouth rubbing our tongues together enjoying how she subconsciously moves herself closer to me. Before things can get even more heated, I pull away pressing a single kiss to her forehead. She sighs as I look down at her with her eyes closed.

"Good Mornin', Beautiful," I whisper watching her cheeks darken.

Her beautiful hazel eyes open and she smiles widely at me. Thankfully she looks excited instead of her usual sleepy self.

"We're leaving today," she whispers as she leans her head on my shoulder.

I reach up threading my finger through her beautiful brown locks.

"Yep. That means you need to eat breakfast, get dressed, and we are leaving no later than noon. Got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

She reaches up smiling at me. "We're going to get him back, Peter. I have a good feeling about this."

I smile at her. I don't want to get her hopes up, but my feelings aren't so well. Even if we don't have problems getting Jasper to come with us, he might have a problem with two mates. Not only that but us being a Triad causes trouble with the Volturi. Carlisle having known them in the past creates trouble for us. I just hope and pray the man doesn't say anything to anyone, but I don't know him that well.

I do know that if any of them put either of my mates in danger, I will kill them. No questions asked.

I reach over to the tray sliding it into her lap. She smiles at me gratefully grabbing the glass of milk and taking a sip.

"You took a shower last night now, it's my turn," I say standing after pressing yet another kiss to the side of her head.

Thankfully I set clothes out last night so I easily slide into the shower after undressing. Despite my reservations, excitement threatens to bubble up.

We're going to get Jasper.

 _ **Robyn**_

After my amazing breakfast by Peter, I slide from Peter's bed. Despite the fact that I have my own bedroom, I spend every night in Peter's arm in his bed. I've napped in my own bed during the days when Peter goes hunting and it's never the same. Peter has never let me alone at night so I can always have him with me. I know it must be rather boring laying with me watching TV all night while he doesn't sleep. Just to know that he's willing to do something like that creates a warm fuzzy feeling inside me.

My set of clothes are sitting on my window seat. I've used this seat a few times, not as many as I would like. I believe, though, when we return while Jasper and Peter get to know each other again, I'll plenty of time to read. It doesn't bother me that they will want their own time. I'll want my own time with just Peter and then just Jasper. After all I've got to get to know Jasper some how.

With the chilly temperature, I chose light brown cowgirl boots, long sleeve tan shirt, country jeans, and two different jackets. Smiling to myself, I fluff up my hair just as Peter finishes in the bathroom. He peeks into my room as I turn around. For a moment, he just stares at me and then I see him gulp. Looking down at my clothes, I don't see anything that would make him do that.

As he opens the door further, I notice his clothes. Jeans, boots, gray sweater underneath a matching dark brown jacket. His blonde hair is covered by a dark beanie and his red eyes are stark contrast to his clothes. I lick my lips trying to tamper my desire. Peter doesn't know the fact that he's my first kiss let alone my first real relationship. I'd much prefer to keep that information tucked away tightly until a better time.

I walk toward him and before I can get halfway, he speeds toward me taking my breath in his mouth. I groan at the sudden kiss but kiss him back. This morning was the perfect wake up call. I had been awake for about ten minutes before Peter came into the room. I couldn't resist having a morning kiss from my guy that didn't care about my morning breath. According to him, he couldn't taste the difference of my mouth. Most likely because of the venom in his.

When we finally pull away, I'm gasping for my breath. My chest is rising and falling quickly as I stare at him. I'm sure he can hear the way my heart reacts to his presence.

"You look..." Peter trailed off cupping my cheeks. My entire face flames as he smirks crookedly at me. My desire hikes for a moment which appears to widen Peter's smirk.

"I love you," he says lowering his smirk into a pleasant smile.

My eyes water for a moment before I grin. "I love you, Peter."

My voice grows thick as he pulls me closer. Our moment is interrupted, as usual, by Garrett.

"Hate to break up your fun, but we should get stuff together. Do you want to bring extra bags for Jasper's things or not?"

I glance up at Jasper as Garrett enters my bedroom plopping down on my bed. I glare at him hearing the springs but Peter pulls my attention back.

"I don't know his sizes but something tells me he's not going to want to keep those clothes. I'm just gettin a feelin that Jasper will like my clothes more. It's the reason I packed a few things in my suitcase."

We all nod and I step away from Peter. He frowns for a moment but covers it up. "Alright," Peter says, "let's get downstairs. I'll turn all the lights out up here. One of you please put in the security code in the alarm. While we won't be here, I'll get a call or text on my phone about a break-in."

Garrett jumps up from the bed moving to my side. "Yes, Captain!" Peter rolls his eyes but I can't help the smile on my face. Garrett has become a true friend to me, he's like family now. He's the protective goofy older brother that I always wanted.

Garrett presses his hand against my back as we move downstairs. Peter and my bags sit by the door as I turn to glance at Garrett. Garrett wasn't very excited about using the clothes that we got him but he's been using some of them. I can still remember the awful smelling clothes he was wearing when he arrived.

"I hope you don't think you can get away with not changing or taking a shower over the weeks we're gone," I say toward Garrett as I sit on the couch.

Garrett chuckles giving me a look. "I don't think Petey will let me ride with yall otherwise."

I roll my eyes at his nickname for Peter. Peter can't stand the nickname which is the only reason Garrett even calls him that. After I told him that his reaction was what made Garrett continue to do it, he stopped showing much of a reaction. He still rolls his eyes but it's not nearly as severe as it was.

I hear Peter come down stairs and I push from the couch. "Alright Garrett," he says noticing Garrett at the security keypad. He shoved Garrett out of the way as I grabbed my single duffel bag. I wasn't sure how many times I'd get to shower in a hotel on the way or the way back, but I had packed a full duffel bag. Despite my aversions, I knew there was a chance that Peter would have to buy me more clothes on the road.

Shoving my duffel bag over my shoulder, I move toward the door while Peter and Garrett are bickering. I should have known it wouldn't be that simple. Suddenly my arm was grabbed causing me to stop before I could open the door. Sighing, I glanced back to see Peter holding my arm hesitantly.

"Before you open the door, I need to explain something," Peter said nervously.

Peter was never nervous. The only thing that made him nervous was my reaction to something. Then I knew, he had bought something.

"It's an early Christmas present. I'm not entirely sure if we'll get back here by Christmas despite how much we both want Jasper here for the holiday. It's a two part gift and I just hope you like them."

I raise an eyebrow at him. He knew my aversion to his spending money. While I understood he had all the money the world, my family always suffered for money. After my parents split, money was hard to come by. My once extravagant habits were cut off completely. We didn't have it as good as had once upon a time.

I sucked in a breath and then released it. Part of being with Peter was getting over this aversion to gifts. Not to mention Christmas made that aversion a little impossible. I hated the fact that ever since we got to this house, since I learned who he was, he constantly spent money on me. It was bad enough with the human food, the clothes, and now these Christmas gifts.

I just hoped whatever this was, wasn't that extravagant.

Peter allowed me to open the door and to walk out first. I could hear he and Garrett walk out behind me. My eyes took in the driveway and I froze. Sitting in the driveway was one of those cars from Transformers, the one Chevrolet, that bumblebee turned into. Instead the color was purple with white strips down the top. My entire body was frozen as I took in the beautiful piece of machinery. I couldn't move even a fraction because I was in so much shock.

Peter bought me a car.

A car!

Tears welled in my eyes as Peter moved to my side. How could I get so lucky as to have this man? How was it possible for one person to get so lucky to have two people for her in the world? My eyes moved since my head was incapable of turning to Peter. He looked nervous by my frozen state.

He cleared his throat which appeared to have the desired effect. My bag fell to the ground as I jumped him. Thankfully he had been paying attention and easily grabbed me before I could seriously harm my self against him.

"Oh, Peter! I love it so much!" I cry in his ear. He chuckles pulling me tighter while being mindful of my delicate bones. Pulling back, I press my lips against his hoping to convey my gratitude.

"You're welcome, darlin. But, that's not all. There's somethin' else that goes with this gift."

I stare at him as he suddenly pulls out something from his back pocket. His earlier nervousness seems like child's play compared to now. He hands me a wallet which I stare at confused.

"Just open it."

I nod before sliding my fingers in the opening. Inside, I'm confused at first until I realize something. My driver's license is upstairs and I'm positive my license still say Mississippi. I reach forward and pull out the Texas license. There's a recent picture of me on the front. I keep reading noticing the dates are correct for my birthday but then I double check the name.

Robyn Nicole Whitlock

I look up at Peter my voice gone. He had a license made, possibly a forged birth certificate, with a new name. Not just any name, the last name he shares with Jasper. To be close to them both in this way changes everything. It's almost, but not quite, a marriage proposal.

"I just thought in case we were pulled over. Anything else we'll talk about later. Okay, darlin?" Peter asks staring at me.

I nod speechless. Peter presses a kiss to my forehead before glancing at the car. A smirk spreads across his face as pulls out a set of keys shaking them in front of my face.

"Want to drive?"

A cheeky grin covers my lips. Instead of answering, I take the keys from his fingers jogging over to the car. Garrett and Peter laugh behind me but I don't care.


	14. 13 Trip

**13\. Trip**

 **Salt Lake City, Utah**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

After almost twelve hours on the road, Peter finally pulled over. It was dark outside but I had managed to sleep somewhat in the car. The sun had fallen hours ago as I reached up to cover my mouth from the yawn that threatened to explode past my lips. Utah was different than any other place I had been to with the hills and just the air. I tugged my jacket tighter as Peter walked beside me.

Most of the day while Peter drove, I had snacked on the drive through and just groceries in the car. I dealt being stuck in a car for nearly twelve hours almost nonstop. I had a couple potty breaks but otherwise we stuck to the road. Thankfully instead of riding with us, Garrett was using Peter's truck. This also meant that he was probably going be there before Peter and I.

Peter found a twenty four hour diner and took my hand. We wouldn't be staying in a hotel until we made it to Seattle. We talked on the way here and decided it would be simpler that way for me to just continue sleeping in the car. Peter drove so fast most of the time anyway I barely felt the bumps in the first place.

"Tired?" Peter asked just before we entered the diner.

I shrugged. Truth was, I couldn't sleep. My stomach was a jumble of nervous energy. I stood by my word, if Jasper didn't want me and wanted Peter, I'd step aside. Despite being strong in my conviction to that, I still worried like crazy how this entire thing would work out. I could tell that something was different about Peter along the trip. He probably didn't think I noticed but I had.

Peter wrapped his arm around me despite the chill in the air. I snuggled closer as he opened the door.

"Evening! Just have a seat wherever, " said the older waitress.

Peter gave her a nod and we made our way to a booth. Peter stayed on my side as if noticing how out of it I was. I had managed about a couple of hours of sleep on the trip with my nervous stomach.

Peter grabbed a menu and placed it in front of me. I opened it will tired eyes and my stomach instantly growled upon seeing the waffle platter. I smirked over at Peter tapping my finger against the menu on the image of the two teered waffles with bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Sure thing, darlin," Peter smirked at me. My cheeks flushed as I buried my face into the menu. The waitress arrived and took my drink order and I went ahead and gave my regular order. Peter was twirling a finger in my hair when she returned with my drink leaving it on the table before walking away with a smile.

"Nervous?" Peter asked as if he finally noticing my knawing at my bottom lip.

I instead change the subject. "You told me that your money came from the stock market. You just seemed to know what to invest in and when. How?"

Peter shrugged dropping the strand of brown hair.

"I don't know how to explain it. It might be a gift but I'm not quite sure. I just know things. Like for example, the day I stumbled upon you. I had gone out hunting in a different area because something told me to. I just knew that I had to go hunting that day, not another day of the week. Just like right now, I know that things will go well for us, but there's also this underlining feeling that it will also go bad in another way. It's hard to really explain when I don't even know it myself."

I lean my head against his shoulder with a yawn. He presses his lips against my forehead. "Don't worry. Before you know it, we'll be in Seattle moments away from seeing Jasper. Just think, Robin, how happy he's going to be to have us."

I gave him a grin but inside, I was scared.

Jasper probably wouldn't like a weak human girl for a mate. I couldn't see the God of War, as Peter and Garrett sometimes referred to him as, happy about having someone like me as a mate.

 _ **Peter**_

My eyes drifted down toward the sleeping girl in the backseat. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met. I knew without her saying it that the closer we got to seeing Jasper, her worries and insecurities came out strongly. I knew this because mine did the same.

Hell, I was already a vampire, but I didn't deserve either one of them. I was too weak in the army and Jasper made me leave. The more I thought about it, maybe he knew somehow then what I was to him. Or maybe he just didn't want my weak ass screwing up things. I would never really know probably.

What I told Robyn earlier was the truth. I just knew things would work out with us and Jasper, but there was an underlying threat that was looming in the distance. It was going to be caused by what we did tomorrow. The sun was beginning to peer up in the distance and I knew we'd be in Seattle by noon. I raked my fingers through my hair in an effort to cover up the growing nerves.

Garrett knew more about this situation than I. He was friends with this Carlisle Cullen for decades. Apparently Carlisle was one of the older vampires in existence. According to Garrett's information, Carlisle was certainly older than he. He had knowledge of quite a bit of things. The fact that his entire group fed from animals instead our natural food source, intrigued me just a little bit. I could also see the appeal for Jasper considering his gift of manipulating emotions interfered with his hunting of humans.

Most humans wouldn't eat a chicken if they could feel everything it felt at the moment right before death.

As the sun continued to rise, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out with a sigh.

 _"Do you want to see Jasper tomorrow? At the rate you're going, you'll be lucky to see him this year."_

I growled into the receiver at Garrett's voice. He instantly chuckled.

 _"I'm serious though. You should probably step on it. According to the weather report, there's rain coming into Forks. This might work to our advantage."_

I wondered for a moment what Garrett was thinking.

 _"Doing this near town might be risky with the two of us. Not to mention there's a little something else I didn't get around to telling you before."_

"Garrett, cut the fucking chase. What is it?"

I heard him sigh and just knew again this wasn't going to be something I liked.

 _"There are a group shape shifting wolves on the reservation near Forks. From what Carlisle told me, he made a treaty with them since he didn't hunt humans. His coven can't venture to their lands or bite a human either to change them or drink from them. This could cause trouble with our red eyes and our passenger."_

Fuck. Just what we needed right now.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

 _"Honestly? I didn't think they'd be a problem. It'd been decades since Carlisle stumbled upon them. When I talked to Carlisle, he mentioned it again. He said he wasn't sure if they'd be a problem but that I should stick closer to the main area of Forks. Try not to hunt in the area. Though he always tells me that as a precaution. Unusual hunting habits in the area cause his group trouble."_

Of course they did. They probably had a field day when nomads came across their lands.

"I'll see you soon, Garrett."

I cut the call short and pressed the gas down a little further. A few hours later, Robyn began to stir from the back seat. I heard her groan as she pushed up rubbing her eyes from the sleep crusts. She yawned with her arms raised and blinked as she looked around.

"You're lucky you don't have to sleep," she groaned bending her back, "because this backseat is not that comfortable to sleep on."

I frowned truly worried about her sleep. She slept perfectly at the house. I think she secretly was going to miss the house after her change. I wondered for a minute how she'd be as a vampire. Her thick luscious brown hair framing either gold, orange, or red eyes. I'd never fault her if she decided to stick with a vegetarian diet.

"Sorry, darlin. I'll make sure we have only the best at the hotel. It shouldn't be much longer. Think you can hold off for a couple of hours for food?"

She gave me a look in the rear view mirror. "I do have some food back here, remember? I can eat a honey-bun for breakfast. It will hold me off."

She quickly dug into her bag of packed food. I could smell the various things she packed away before she came out with something that smelled sweet. It wasn't the same smell as human blood sweet but more like too sweet or something that just made my stomach curl. I gagged and she giggled which made me smile. She stayed in the backseat while she ate apparently too self-conscious about eating in front of me this morning.

"So, we'll see Jasper tomorrow?" she asked when she finished. I watched her toss the plastic out the window with a mock glare.

"That's the plan, doll."

She snickered as she climbed over the seats. I slowed down only a fraction as she fell into the seat with a huff. "That's going to be so much easier when I'm a vamp."

She tugged her jacket tighter with a frown. "I forgot how cold it is in here."

She reached forward and turned up the heat. I felt slightly bad about the fact that I probably was adding to the chill in the car. "Don't even think about it, Petey. I mean really, you aren't doing anything. It's cold outside if you haven't noticed."

She began to scroll through the radio channels. A few times I watched her and just listened as she found stations playing a couple songs she knew. Occasionally, she'd come across an absolute favorite with a satisfied grin. I enjoyed watching her relax as she tossed her legs onto the dashboard with a grin. She stared out the window as the sun invaded the entire area. She had seen me once in the sunlight and I think she was in awe of what a vampire's body was capable of.

"When we get to Seattle," I began as I hit the blinker, "we'll need to plan with Garrett. He knows more about this coven than I do. I don't like to admit it but Garrett has an expertise with this group. We don't want to go in blind. Remember Garrett told us that Alice, Jasper's current mate, can see the future. I have a feeling she's going to be bad news. If she can see the future, she had to have known-"

Robyn cuts me off, "That Jasper isn't her mate. I was thinking the same thing when Garrett mentioned it. Do the rest have gifts?"

I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. "I think another does. I think one of them is a mind reader. This means when Garrett goes, he's got to cover his thoughts from this one. I hope that he's out on a hunting trip."

"This could get messy. You don't think they'll cause a fight? You said at the diner that you felt this going right, but you did say that something was going to go wrong."

I turn my head to the window not liking this idea. "Remember I told you about the Volturi?"

She nods her head shutting off the radio. "Yeah, the group in Italy. I could be in danger if I know and our mate-ship is a threat to the coven. So what? As long as they don't find out..."

I turn my head nodding at her as she understands. I continue, "Carlisle having known them for a time creates a risk. The Cullen coven learning about our mate-ship creates a risk. Either one of them could contact the Volturi if it gets messy. The problem is that we won't know about it, they'll do it after we leave. That's why you have to decide shortly after we bring Jasper back when you want to be changed."

Suddenly her face darkens as she quickly turns her head out the window. A smirk plays on my lips as my curiosity is peaked.

"Robyn? What is it?"

I've mentioned the change to her before but she never got that look.

"I wanted to wait until we had Jasper with us, but maybe it would be a good idea to have the plan in motion before. You said yourself that this needs to be thought out. I've thought about it and there's only one thing I want left as a human."

Her face has darkened completely sliding down her neck and staining her chest. Suddenly I smell her arousal which makes me growl. I've smelt it before but it's never been so potent. She smiles at me under her eyelashes and suddenly it dawns on me. My eyes widen and I nearly swerve the steering wheel when the thought occurs to me.

"You want..." I can't even finish it because the thoughts are clouding my head. I'm envisioning it and it's got me as hard as steel in my pants.

She giggles before going quiet. "Of course it's what I want. I told you I wanted to wait until we had Jasper. I wanted Jasper to be apart of the first time we're together intimately. I didn't want just one of you to change me. I want you both too at the height of an orgasm, I wanted you both to change me at the same time. You're marking me as mate to both of you. I could always mark you both after I'm changed. It's the last thing I wanted as a human."

The images are beautiful and erotic. I had, for a moment, thought about this, but it was fleeting. I never really thought she'd agree to it.

"Since," I began swallowing the venom pooling in my mouth, "you've been thinking about this. I know you've thought about a time and location."

She smirks at me innocently enough shrugging her shoulders. "Of course I have. You told me that the south is too dangerous for me. We're too close to the wars going on in the south. We've already decided once Jasper is with us to move up to Canada for my newborn year and to get me away from the wars. I was thinking that I wanted my vampire life to begin with the new year. End one life in one horrible year and begin my forever in another year. New Year's is not that long from now, I know, but I'm not going to change my mind. You, Jasper, and maybe Garrett could pack up the house and if we can find a way to keep me quiet, it'd be easy to get me across the border."

I have to hand it to her, she'd thought this through.

"Of course all of this depends on how things go after we get Jasper. I'm just spit balling here. Everything could change after we get Jasper, whether he wants us both or just one of us. I'm perfectly okay with that, but I won't take him without you. I don't care, it wouldn't be what I wanted."

I reach over and take her hand soothing her with a brush of my thumb over her knuckles.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get."

She smiles at me which almost makes me dead heart beat again.


	15. 14 Decisions

**14\. Decisions**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

Seattle was unlike anything I had ever seen before. There were cities in Texas but nothing like this. My eyes stared out the window of the car as we drove through the rainy city. It was like the rain was washing away all the bad, in a cleanse of the city. I knew unless Peter went to the bad areas and depleted the criminal world, this city would never be cleansed.

Peter, of course, didn't care about money. To think before I met him, I was pinching pennies just to make it to the next day for food, bills, and clothes. Now, with Peter I didn't have to do that. I could afford the penthouse suite with room service, I could get the expensive car without a worry. I thought momentarily of my family who were no doubt still pinching those pennies to afford decent food.

Apparently Garrett was already in town because as we boarded the elevator to the penthouse suite, he was climbing in with us.

"Took you guys long enough," Garrett said snickering at Peter and I.

Peter just glared while I rolled my eyes. Garrett loved getting under Peter's skin. I'd have to remember to thank Garrett. I think without him Peter wouldn't have been the vampire that I fell in love with. Peter had been alone most of his vampire existence and I think Garrett's friendship is what kept him alive.

Of course the suite was beautiful, large, and spacious, but I didn't see the point honestly. We wouldn't be here that long and the room would be wasted.

"Why don't you go freshen up? I promise Garrett and I won't go over plans until you're at my side. I can tell you want a shower and some actual food. I'll order room service, it will be here when you get out," Peter said smiling down at me before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I giggled feeling so loved by this man, this vampire, that I didn't know what to do with my self. I left Peter and Garrett in the living room area of the suite as I headed toward one of two bedrooms. The bathroom was glorious, nothing compared to home, but beautiful nonetheless. I pulled out some lounge clothes since we wouldn't be seeing Jasper until tomorrow when the sun returned to a high point in the sky. The hot water against my skin felt amazing after being without a shower for a good twenty four and a half hours. I felt refreshed as I stepped out staring at my reflection in the mirror which I had avoided before.

My brown eyes were bright and my cheeks flushed. It was probably a combination of the shower and my conversation with Peter. I had wanted to keep that in my head, my plans to be changed by both Peter and Jasper during our first intimate moment. Though telling Peter relieved a lot of stress from my shoulders. I had been worried what he'd think, if he'd reject me. If his reaction meant anything, I knew he was thinking about the prospect. I think he sometimes wondered why I never pushed him further than a make-out or anything. Maybe he thought it was because Jasper wasn't there, that was part of it, but I just wanted them both at the same with me.

Just like with Jasper it wouldn't feel right just us without Peter during the first time. It's what I felt and I couldn't fault myself for that.

I grabbed the black stretch pants tugging them up my legs.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Alright in there, Sweet Pea?" Garrett asked through the door.

"Garrett, you know I'm fine. You can hear my heart and everything..."

"That's sort of the problem. Your heart picked up, just checking. Peter's grabbing your food from the door."

My cheeks darkened. I needed to stop thinking about this. It made me both nervous and excited, which wasn't good being around vampires with abnormal hearing. Garrett laughed as he walked away. I pulled on long sleeve sweater shirt since it was freezing in Seattle with ice mingling in with the falling rain. I knew Jasper and Garrett being around would keep it cold so I had to take extra precautions, not that I minded it anyway.

When I stepped out, I immediately smelled the amazing food. Peter had ordered me a burger, cheesy fries, soda, and vanilla cake. He really was overdoing this entire human thing, but I loved him anyway.

"Bone Apete`," Peter said ushering me toward the table.

I rolled my eyes but sat down.

"Alright, go over plans while I eat," I said pointing the fork at them.

"Bossy, bossy," Peter said with a smirk.

I ran my teeth over my bottom, "Oh, trust me, Captain, I think you'll grow to like it."

The conversation in the car had made me bold as I ran my tongue over my lip. Peter sucked in a breath before turning around and seeking out Garrett. I couldn't help but laugh as I relieved that my hopeless attempt had been well received.

 _ **Peter**_

What had gotten into her, I had no idea, but I hoped it didn't stop. I tugged Garrett away from the TV toward the table. We needed a decent plan for tomorrow. We needed to know where to go and what to expect.

"Alright, Garrett, this is your moment of expertise, don't waste it. How many are there?"

Garrett sighed running his hand through his hair. "Including Jasper and Alice, there are three mated couples. That would be Carlisle, his mate Esme. Rosalie, who Carlisle changed third, and her mate Emmett which was the last Carlisle turned. Alice and Jasper, as you know. The last is alone, Edward. You know Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Edward is the mind reader I mentioned before."

Robyn's eyes widened. She took her soda and swallowed her food. "That's seven vampires. How are we going to do this without trouble?"

I sighed and realized I didn't tell her about another problem. Garrett shared a look with me and subtly shook my head.

"The vamps aren't the problem, Sweet Pea."

She looked confused as I glared at Garrett.

"There's a chance," I sighed continuing to glare at him, "that there might be shape shifting wolves on the reservation near Forks. The Cullen's have a treaty with them, but us being red eyed we might have a problem."

Her eyes widened once again nearly choking on her food. "Oh my god. You can't go like this. If they see me, they'll immediately think something... Fuck..."

I had to admit at least to myself that her cursing was a turn on as well. Ever since the conversation in the car, she had been different, or at least the way I looked at her now. It felt like I was now allowed to look at her in a sexual way without fear she'd be angry.

"That's easily solved, I think though," Garrett suddenly said.

I raised an eyebrow. He smirked, "Golden contacts. Get ones at least near what the Cullens are. As long as we look like them, it might work. This is only a precaution anyway, we don't even know if they will attack. They don't come to Forks much anyway. I only mentioned to keep you off their land. They don't come much onto Cullen land, they can't give them away, it's part of the treaty."

Robyn seemed relieved by this news as I was. "You two still need to figure this out. I think it's agreed that I can't come until the very end. I think Garrett should go first, get a feel of the place. They won't be on guard with Garrett around, right? He can feel out what's going on at the house. Once he can approach either Jasper or the leader, Carlisle, he can call you Peter. I'm sorry about this, but I just think Jasper will listen and pay more attention if he sees you. By now, he has to know what you meant to him."

Robyn acted like she was weak, but damn, she could come up with a plan.

"You know that's not half bad," Garrett said staring at her in near shock. "She right, they wouldn't be much on guard around me. At least most of them wouldn't. If Edward's around, he'll read my thoughts. I'll have to cover them up, sing show tunes in my head. He can only access the immediate thoughts you're thinking. Now, Alice, if we decide anything she'll see. I'm almost positive as soon as we left, she saw something."

I swore under my breath. How did we hide from the pixie bitch's sight?

"Do you know how to hide from her?" I asked him.

Garrett shrugged. "There were a few times she didn't know I was coming. Probably because I didn't know I was. Sometimes I'd happen across them because I didn't know they moved. Or I was hunting close to Forks and found my way there. She sees our decisions from what I understand, if you do something without deciding, she won't see it."

"Like the course you were on shifted because you chose last minute, she can't see last minute. She can only see what you decide. If you decide something else the vision changes. How about we decide on multiples? That way we can have a decent plan, but overload her. She can't plan for every situation, my guess is she'll plan for ones that are similar. We'll just keep our actual plan different from the similar ones," Robyn said while dipping her fry into her ketchup.

"You need to show me the exact place you found this girl, because I want one," Garrett said to me after staring at her.

"What? She's a good thinker, planner at least."

Robyn appeared embarrassed by the attention. "What? I was just thinking. You two talk aloud your thoughts, I actually sit on mine and contempulate. When I think of something that might work, I voice it, it's up to you two, the vampires, to figure out if it will work. I have an idea that might work, but might not. We'll have to take that chance."

I sat at the table and nodded toward her.

"What's your plan, doll?"

She sneered at the nickname. I think she liked it better when I called her darlin.

"I was thinking that you and Garrett could think of similar plans, decide on them. Then I could think of the actual plan and only tell you in pieces. It would work or it could backfire. I don't want to take the chance that Alice might take Jasper away if she gets a vision of either of us coming for Jasper."

She had a point I hadn't thought of recently. If Alice was determined to keep him from his Triad mate-ship, she'd be on the lookout for a vision of us. We probably had already given her one when we decided to ask Garrett. It would have led us on a course straight into Forks.

"There's a chance she's already seen it," I reasoned.

Robyn nodded. "I know. When we chose to ask Garrett about him. We didn't know then what we were doing. We've got to try, I'm not giving up on finding him."

I touched her hand and smiled at her. Neither would I.

 _ **Robyn**_

I sat that night staring out the floor to ceiling windows in the high rise hotel in Seattle. The rain was coming down in sheets and I tugged the blanket tighter. Jasper and Garrett were going over fake plans for tomorrow and I only hoped my idea worked. Like Peter told me earlier, he was going with my plan because something told him it was the right thing to do. Jasper was depending on us to do this right. Peter had waited decades for Jasper, and I myself wasn't ready to wait any longer to begin my forever.

Being a human left me at risk. I would be changed into a vampire provided Jasper wanted us both. I'd probably do something else if they chose just each other. The idea should have made me sad but it didn't because I felt like I loved them both. I knew Jasper from the things Peter told me about him and that man was strong. I wanted to know him, not the vegetarian living with the Cullen's. Peter was surprised but also not that Jasper would join them. I felt like Jasper might not be himself with the Cullen's and their diet, but he didn't want to be alone.

Whatever it was, I was determined to get him back for the both of us.

"Peter's taking a shower. Thinking about tomorrow?" Garrett asked sitting front of me on the adjacent couch.

I nod too preoccupied in my thoughts to speak.

"I think you and Peter are a lot alike, but I also see things in you that would make the Major proud to have you as a mate. Your strategic mind with the plans was something only the Major would have thought of. I don't want you to think that there's a chance he might choose just Peter or he might choose just you. Peter has been depressive ever since he thought he lost him. He doesn't think about it. As a vampire a mating bond is strong, Jasper and Peter were to suppress it in their environment. Hell, his connection to you is what brought him alive again. If it's that strong while you're human imagine being a vampire. Jasper would have accepted his mating with Peter now so he'll feel the bond as soon as he sees him. I will admit it might be slightly weaker for you, but it will be there so much so that he will understand upon meeting you both that you are his mates. You are both so very worthy of him, he's not worthy of you both. I know that he probably felt it in his heart when Peter found you, it's not something that's brushed away. You are the catalyst that brought them together. Don't be the catalyst that breaks you all apart. Love him enough so that he feels it."

I give Garrett a grin as tears well in my eyes. Only tomorrow will we know if Jasper will be with us.

Only tomorrow.


	16. 15 Plans

_**A/N:** This is a much anticipated chapter. After this chapter, a lot of things are going to happen faster. The earlier slow pace will quicken up a bit. This wasn't exactly how I pictured this going but it turned out this way. The character's have a mind of their own it appears. LOL. Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave your love and feedback in the comments.  
_

* * *

 **15\. Plans**

 **Outside Forks, Washington**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

I held my head in my hands as nerves began to make themselves known. Surprisingly, Robyn was in Forks. Garrett had dropped her off at an unknown location where she'd wander around for a little while.

She didn't want Alice to know her location, there was a chance, albeit small that perhaps Alice didn't see her. Robyn needed to be close, because she was Jasper's other mate as well. Alice had probably seen me, I just hoped Alice, Jasper, and Edward were just returning to the house today from their hunting trip. Garrett had called a little while ago which had let me know about their hunting trip during this time.

I check the time on my watch and groan. I was leaning against a tree outside of Forks. It wouldn't take me long to find the Cullen house, just follow the scent of vampires straight into enemy territory. Garrett had gone ahead because whether I liked to admit it, Robyn's plan was sound. They knew and trusted Garrett to an extent so we didn't have to worry too much about the situation. I just worried about that conniving Alice, she had to have know everything the moment she met Jasper.

Maybe she didn't care.

I knew I cared. The little bitch was going to cause trouble, I just knew it. Call it a feeling from my knower, I just knew that pixie was going to cause problems. Robyn was already self conscious about the situation with Jasper, that I wanted the privilege to tear Alice apart and burn the pieces. Though, from what I remembered of Jasper I knew he'd never be able to kill her after everything she had done for him. As time continued to grow, I became nervous. Garrett had been gone awhile, I hadn't received a call that it was time.

Suddenly at my worries, my phone rang.

"Peter," I said into the receiver.

 _"Peter, it's Garrett. I found Carlisle. He told me that Alice, Jasper, and Edward are on their way. Their about five miles out and will be here fairly quickly. Get here before Alice does but don't decide on it decide on something else, go to Robyn and change your mind too many times. Think of Denali Alaska. Alice will see me here but she won't think much of it."_

I cut the call because I don't want Alice to see this conversation. I shove the phone in my pocket and take off. Robyn's scent drifts up my nose and I make the calculated decision to head in her direction. She's getting closer when another scent drifts up my nose, vampire. It's a last minute decision as I follow the scent which is mixed with Garrett. It takes me further away from Robyn's location but then something happens. It takes over when the scent of the man I've missed for centuries hits my nostrils.

I can't take the scent much longer my legs push harder knowing that he's at this location. My legs carry me through woods until I come to a huge plantation style house with a wrap-around porch. I come to a stop outside the house and growl because Jasper's scent continues into the house which I can't follow. I can hear the whispers and worry inside the house as I begin to pace. I hadn't realized how crazed I would become at his scent, it's overwhelming and mouthwatering. Unlike anything I've ever smelled from a human. Robyn's scent is the only thing that can rival it.

The front door opens and I spot Garrett standing beside a man with blonde hair. The man appears slightly nervous but also welcoming. He's alone with Garrett as I expect his mate is inside the house. That would leave Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett inside the house with the absence of Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"Hello, Peter, right?" Carlisle, I assume, asks.

I nod but I'm too far gone to think rationally. Garrett looks at me worriedly. Then, he turns to Carlisle with a smile, "There are a few things that we need to discuss with you. We understand that Peter may not come in the house at the moment. Peter, are you alright or do I need...?"

He asks the question without alluding to Robyn at all. I swallow the venom pooling in my mouth and shake my head. It's too early to bring in Robyn, despite the fact that I could channel what I'm feeling into her.

"Alright," Garrett says relief in his tone, "are you able to explain or do I need to?"

Once again I shake my head. If he has to explain this will not go well. I swallow once again and sigh. I look up through vanishing contacts with an apologetic look on my face.

"I apologize, Mr. Cullen for this intrusion. If I thought I could have done this another way, I would have. My name is Peter, I go by Peter Whitlock."

I hear a gasp inside the house. Suddenly the front door is thrown open and a strikingly beautiful blonde woman steps out. She has a sneer on her face as she glares at me. I know instantly it's because of my red eyes, yet she doesn't belittle Garrett for the same thing.

"That's Jasper's human last name. Are you related to him?" she demands ignoring Carlisle's exasperated expression.

I smirk at her. She's got my vote. I turn to Garrett in question. This must be Rosalie, I couldn't imagine her being Carlisle's mate. He smirks which only confirms my suspicions.

"No, Rosalie, I am not related to Jasper, but I do know him. It's been a long time since we crossed paths. For a long time I thought he was dead. It wasn't until recently that I learned he was alive."

The look on Rosalie's face lowers. She sighs as she steps further down the steps. The door opens and a large man steps out placing a hand on Rosalie's shoulder halting her steps. She sighs regrettably before shrugging off his hand but stays put.

He must be Emmett, her mate.

"How do you know Jasper?" Rosalie asks.

I hear a tilt of protectiveness in her voice which makes me smile. Perhaps her protectiveness will rival what Robyn feels for him already.

"I met Jasper during the vampire southern wars. I'm sure you know about them," I tell her.

Maybe saying this will be better. Robyn told us to avoid problems with Carlisle's devotion to Aro, going against Triad's, instead of us being mates to say that we knew each other in the wars. Though I know when Jasper catches a whiff of my scent, that plan might go straight to hell.

 _ **Jasper** (Finally!)_

I follow behind Alice and Edward heading straight for the house. Carlisle called a few minutes ago to ask about our whereabouts. Apparently Garrett's at the house. Alice has been acting strange since before we got the call. I assume it's something to do with her visions, Garrett loves fucking with her all the time. The thought makes me smirk.

I feel anger directed toward me and turn to glare at Edward. Just because we're running doesn't mean I can't glare at his ass. He constantly hates what's in my thoughts yet he can't get the fuck out of my head. After hearing my thoughts, he snatches his head away and runs faster ahead of even Alice.

I run through the vegetation just as the river separating us from the house comes into the view. Alice and Edward jump across without a second thought but suddenly I'm thrown back almost on my ass. There's a scent that's overwhelming the area. I've only smelt that scent at one time in my life, for the past few centuries I believed it long gone. My eyes go from a brilliant butterscotch to black within seconds, but it's not thirst that changes my eyes.

It's undeterred lust I'm feeling. I swallow down the venom trying to get ahold of everything I'm suddenly feeling. I wish I could cut off the damn emotions seeping into me right now, it would help tremendously. I open my eyes since the sent closed them automatically and jump across the river without a second thought. Instead of the scent overwhelming me, I'm surrounded by different emotions.

Disbelief and shock are the most present but I'm also picking up anger. Hidden under everything else is worry but also something that I can't place. I want to believe it, but I just don't. I enter the back of the house and hear someone packing upstairs but I ignore it because the scent which is pulling me is outside the front door.

 _"I thought Jasper had died in that place. It was hell on earth, Rosalie. I can't begin to explain everything that happened during that time. I just wanted to see him again."_

It was his voice. I wasted no more time and threw open the door. He stood outside of the house in boots, a thick brown leather jacket, and a collar shirt which blended with his complexion beautifully. His eyes were a striking yet beautiful red which I thought had closed in surrender long ago. I was frozen staring at him. Everyone was staring at us, the emotions that filtered around me were a jumbled mess.

Two stood out the most. Relief and longing mixed with lust.

"J-Jas," he said chocked up. I was at his side pulling him into my arms before he could finish my name. He was real, he was really in front of me. The major was trying to push to the surface because none of this made sense. I could feel my demon rattling in his cage in the back of my mind wanting to protect him from everything and everyone.

"Peter," I purred into his neck.

He chuckled and pulled back staring into his red eyes. "I-I," he said the emotion pooling tears into his eyes that would never fall.

I reached up and wiped at his eyes hoping to wipe them away completely. "I know, it's okay. We're together now," I said with a wide smile to him.

He grinned wider at me before I pressed my lips against his. God, he tasted wonderfully. He opened his mouth eagerly and I tasted my mate for the first time. We had suppressed everything during our time in the war so I never had this moment with him. I regretted it every day after the wars and now that he's alive right next to me, I will never take that for granted again. He will always know how much he means to me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

We pulled apart at Rosalie's disgusted yelling. I looked up and turned to smile at her. She was taken aback by my expression. Rosalie and I had been close but the only one that knew about Peter and I was Edward. That was only because he could see into my thoughts.

"Rosalie, I am sorry, my sister," I said as I tugged Peter into my chest. "I have lied to you, to all of you. Alice is not my mate, she never was. She knows that, I think in the deepest part of her mind. She is after all a seer, she would have known. Peter, on the other hand," I looked down at him to see him staring at me with a loving smile, "he is my mate. I've always loved him. For the past few centuries, I thought my sire, Maria, had him killed shortly after he escaped. I can only assume that he thought I was dead after Maria and her sisters went crazy for power. The compound was destroyed and I ran depressed and lonely, destined to walk the earth alone. You guys have given me a home, more than I ever thought possible. Another way to live in a world where I was lost. I can't stay any longer though. He's my mate, I would follow him to the ends of the earth."

Peter's eyes welled with tears and reached up and pressed a kiss to my lips. The front door opened and Alice walked out. She glared in our direction and for the first time, I felt anger and abandonment aimed directly toward myself and Peter. I growled in her direction and her anger only tripled.

"I thought we had something special, Jasper!"

Suddenly a ringing echoed around us. We turned to look at Garrett who looked sheepish. He pulled it out and I felt Peter freeze next to me. I stared at him in worry. Alice suddenly smirked in her place but then it fell as her eyes widened. I felt shock from her and disbelief from Edward who was hidden behind Emmett on the porch.

Garrett ended the call seconds later and shared a look with Peter. Peter looked at me before he nodded toward Garrett. Garrett clapped his eyes and grinned widely, "I'll be back shortly, my friends. I have to pick up something."

He was gone before we could say a word.

I shared at look with Peter in worry. Everything that I was feeling from Edward and Alice scared me. Alice was shifting between anger, shock, and hope. Edward, meanwhile shifted between disgust and hope. Though I could feel something else brewing inside him whenever he stared at Alice. How had I not felt that before?

"Jasper?" I heard Peter say my name.

I looked down at him when I felt worry coming off him in waves.

"Darlin?" I asked him as I cupped his cheek.

His lips curved in a smirk before he chuckled absentmindedly. Then his smirk changed into a smile but I still felt the worry. He reached up and placed his hand over my chest. I realized that while the once ache in my chest had lightened it wasn't gone. It had happened months ago during August when the coven was still living in Maine. I had never felt something so strong in my life so much till I had to leave the coven for a while.

It dropped me to my knees in the middle of the forest. It never went away only lessened but also tried to tug me in a different direction. I didn't know what it meant but maybe Peter did.

"Do you feel it?" he asked and took my hand placed it over his chest. I nodded confused. "It happened in August, Jasper. I was so surprised, I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it at first, I mean I only wanted to love you. Then I realized, I was dead to the world, I knew eventually I would have killed myself if not for her."

My eyes widened and hurt drifted into my body. He had moved on. That couldn't be right. I didn't feel that when I felt his emotions. I felt relief and so much love directed at me that it was impossible to deny.

"That can't be possible," I heard someone say from the porch.

I turned to look at Carlisle who stared at us in shock. I was confused, what the hell was he talking about. What can't be possible?

"Triad," Edward answered. I looked at him still confused. I had heard Carlisle mention it in passing but I never asked.

Alice giggled sarcastically from her place on the steps. "A triad is three people in a mating, Jasper. Peter isn't only yours. He's hers too."

My eyes widened and my arms fell to my sides. That can't be right, I can't share him. Suddenly I felt anger directed toward Alice and I looked at Peter as he glared at her. No one had been paying attention to the fact that Garrett was approaching slowly. Not until I also fell to my knees at the overwhelming love in the area and the scent that nearly rivaled Peter. I turned away from Alice in the direction Garrett approached slowly. I took in the girl, no woman, walking alongside Garrett and it was like all the pieces to the puzzle fell into place.

The ache in my chest just about disappeared when she looked at me.

 _ **Robyn**_

I called Garrett because I grew worried. I hadn't heard a thing. It couldn't take that long to meet Jasper and everything, right? The boots I wore were slightly snug but I wanted to make a good impression. While I cared immensely about Jasper, he probably wouldn't give two shits about me. Obviously Peter would mean everything to him, but maybe I could weasel my way in.

It wasn't completely unheard of. I sighed as I stood outside the diner to wait on Garrett. He should be here any second. I fanned my face worry and nerves suddenly taking over. Tears were beginning in the corner of my eye.

What if they wanted to be just them alone?

God, I thought I could handle that. Being so close to Jasper in Forks made that a little impossible at the moment. I think it'd kill me to leave them both. I couldn't just be with Peter, I suddenly just knew that now. Jasper meant a lot to me as well despite the fact the fact that I never met him before in my life.

"Ready to go, sweet pea?" Garrett suddenly asked from the trees.

I looked at him surprised that his contacts were gone. He shrugged, "They evaporate over time. That's why we don't use them much. Climb on my back."

He lowered to his knees and I climbed on. "How are things, Gar?"

He sighed before he smiled at me, "Jasper took to Peter as we hoped. Now, it's just time to introduce the idea of a Triad. I think it's probably will be a shock, but I know Jasper, he'll love you too."

I buried my face in Garrett's back as he took off. It wasn't that I was afraid to get sick, it was something else. I was so nervous I just knew I'd get sick without the added movement of speed through the forest. Garrett came to a stop at dirt road and sat me down on my feet.

"I don't want to bring you in the middle of a fight. I left, I don't know what's going on right now. Alice had come out of the house ranting and raving when I left."

I growled which made Garrett chuckle at me. "She's such a bitch. If she really loved him, she'd be happy he was happy."

Garrett nodded but raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, stuff it, Garrett."

He smirked at me but wisely kept quiet. We continued down the road as a smell drifted up my nose. Like the first time I met Peter, I smelt home and a southern cooked meal. This scent was different but somehow the same. Instead of home I smelt, I felt safe. Those times when I was with my younger brother and we were inside the house during a storm and I felt so incredibly safe. It filled me up and made eyes water because I knew in that moment I'd never fail to find my safe place. Everyone had that place, like a place they had as a kid that made them feel incredibly safe. This smell which I assumed came from Jasper was my safe place.

I picked up my speed which made Garrett laugh. I couldn't help the giggle that came to my lips at the happy expression my face. I hadn't felt like this before with just Peter. I hadn't felt complete or content because we didn't have Jasper. Now, I knew we never would be completely happy without him. I just hoped he accepted us both because I didn't know what I would do.

I couldn't be home without my safety and I couldn't be safe without my home. We grew closer and the scents began to mix and Garrett took my hand in order to steady me. I looked up at the precise moment black and butterscotch eyes stared at me. I gasped at the change in his eyes, his eyes had once been black turned immediately a beautiful butterscotch. The color reminded me of his hair.

Jasper.

He looked different than I pictured but also slightly the same. The clothes he wore didn't match much to the persona but I was sure we could change that. He stood tall, taller than Peter who stood beside him. Everyone else just fell away as we grew closer. His eyes never left mine and I smiled at him my eyes welling with tears. Maybe my worries had been for nothing.

"A triad is three people in a mating, Jasper. Peter isn't only yours. He's hers too."

I broke eye contact with Jasper toward the woman who spoke those words. She stood on the porch in the open doorway of the plantation style house with the wrap-around porch. Her hands were on her hips but she appeared so small. Tiny, she was compared to the vampires which surrounded her. I knew that didn't matter when it came down to it though. She was a vampire and if I pissed her off enough, she would come after me.

I glared in her direction when she looked at me. The entire group of vampires noticed Garrett's and my arrival.

"Oh bitch please," I growled glaring in her direction, "Jasper is ours. He's not yours, he never was."

Her beery eyes narrowed at me and I smirked before I sighed. I lowered my gaze from her and turned to Jasper and then Peter.

"Though, I suppose," I returned to look at her, "despite how much I don't like you, I must thank you."

Everyone gasped including Jasper which was a foreign sound to my ears. The only people that didn't were Peter and Garrett, I always managed to surprise them lately, they weren't shocked by my actions.

"You saved Jasper when he needed it most. Without you, I don't want to think about what would have happened to him. So, thank you for saving our mate so that we can take him home. That is, if he would have us both," I turned my attention back to Jasper.

He looked conflicted and I grew worried. I gulped and ran my teeth over my bottom lip. What if he didn't want me? What if I wasn't who he wanted? Suddenly his eyes snapped in my direction and before anyone could stop him, he was in front of me. His smell of safety drifted up my nose and it was mixed with leather and honey which almost made me moan.

"Jasper Whitlock, mam," he said with a southern accent.

His accent was different from Peter's but made me feel the same way. My cheeks flushed and I grinned, "Robyn Whitlock, at your service."

His eyes turned from butterscotch to black within a second. "Whitlock, huh?" he said huskily. I nearly squeezed my legs tighter at his voice.

"M-Major?" I heard Peter ask behind him. I noticed it suddenly how Jasper stood taller and his arms drifted behind him. Peter had told me in confidence that Jasper was more scared from the wars than anyone. Apparently his personality as a vampire was sliced in three ways. There was Jasper, homey human-like, Major was cold and calculating but still knew right from wrong which was sort blended for vampires that protected human-like Jasper from the worst in the wars, and last was his demon, the true god of war, who only understood simple things like blood and carnage. I should have been scared of the Major but I wasn't, I knew he didn't mean me harm.

I lowered my eyes not wanting to upset him, I knew that was Peter's way of letting me know who I was speaking with. Suddenly chilly icy fingers pulled up my chin and I stared into those black eyes.

"Don't do that," he said with a smirk. I flushed again from the look in his eyes. "Tell me, why do you have my last name?"

"That would be my doing, Major," Peter said walking around the Major.

"Explain, Captain," he barked the order.

I gulped, maybe he was upset that I had his name.

"Major, I took your name when I thought you were dead. We came from Texas, I got her an ID with Robyn Whitlock on it. It would have been easier to explain in case we ran into humans."

Major turned to me with a smile, not a smirk. "Tell me, that love I'm feeling, who's that directed toward?"

I actually heard the worry and infliction in his tone. He truly believed that pixie cunt. If I were a vampire, I would have torn her to pieces myself. I reached out to his hand and then Peters, trying to ignore how charged things suddenly were between us. I placed my hand between theirs and looked into his eyes.

"The love you are feeling is directed at my mates, you and Peter. I love you both. I will love you always and forever."

Suddenly the Major's eyes turned from black to butterscotch. I didn't have another second until Jasper's lips touched mine. He was gentle and sweet as his lips moved against mine. I had never felt this before, this feeling of completion. I allowed his tongue inside without a fight and moaned at the feeling of his cold spicy tongue in my mouth. When he pulled back, he stared into my eyes and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Do not worry, Robyn, never again. You both are my home, part of my soul. There is nothing to worry about, I accept you both with an open heart."

Tears welled in my eyes and slipped down my cheeks as relief flooded my veins. I threw my arms around his neck content to have both of my mates together at last.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Please let me know in the comments how well this was. I don't know how many of you read the fan fictions about Jasper's other alter's but I did my best. This is the first time I've attempted them so it might turn out horrible. I just want to make sure I do a good job for you guys. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed the double update!_


	17. 16 Abandon

**16\. Abandon**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Jasper**_

She threw her arms around my neck with a wide smile on her face. Her emotions were genuine and real, so unlike everything I felt for so long. She didn't know me, yet she still loved me strongly it appeared. I'd never let either of them out of my sight again. She nor Peter would be without me, or I without them again. It was us together forever and always, just like she said.

I shared a smile with Peter and kissed his beautiful lips as Robyn pulled back. I could feel her watching but then I felt a spike in lust. It was such a surprised that I pulled back at looked at her. She only smirked but I could see the blush in her cheeks.

She was human. That had been a surprise. The biggest surprise when I saw her with Garrett. Peter hadn't turned her. I'd have to ask why later. Now, I could see I needed to deal with a certain pixie witch on the porch. Robyn stood beside me on my left while Peter stood on my right. I loved that they didn't want to be apart from me even by a few feet.

Then I felt the unfortunate disbelief. I found it in Rosalie's emotions as she stared in anger toward Robyn. I growled in warning toward her and she narrowed her eyes at me. Then I realized the reason Rosalie was doing this, Robyn was human and Rosalie wouldn't want her to become like us, a vampire.

"Rose, it's not your decision," I said to her as calmly as possible.

She scoffed, "You could at least ask the girl what she wants before assuming."

I roll my eyes at her. I know what Robyn wants without even asking her, I can feel her emotions.

Robyn cleared her throat as she looked at Rosalie. I glanced at Peter out the corner of my eye worried. He smirked at me. Obviously he and Garrett were used to this. For a moment I wondered the relationship between she and Garrett was, I guess I'd find out later.

"Rosalie, I assume that's you. Garrett told me you were the blonde woman who's nicknamed ice queen. Anyway, I understand your fascination with children, but I don't want any. I have the two best things I want in my life, I don't need anything else."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and I growled at her in warning, but I wasn't alone. "You don't know what you want, you're too young to make that choice."

Robyn rolled her eyes, "I've been alone yet surrounded by people my entire life. Now that I've gotten, not one but two mates, I'm not going to take that for granted. This is my choice. I'm sure once Carlisle or the pixie bitch tells the Volturi about Jasper's mateship, I'll be forced to turn anyway, it's been my choice to make until it's forced on me. My mates will not die because the Volturi feel threatened against us."

I stared at Peter and he nodded. Of course. That's why Carlisle would have been worried. Triads could pose trouble with the Volturi. I needed to handle this right and that meant keeping the major back for a while.

I place a hand on Robyn's shoulder, she smiles up at me brightly. I kiss her forehead before turning my gaze to the three I need the most. Esme has been quiet since she's been out here. Carlisle fidgets and I turn to Edward as I feel hope blooming around him. I never let myself think about it but now that I've accepted it, I think Edward has always been close to Alice.

"Edward," I say and he looks at me. He raises an eyebrow. "Just be with Alice already."

He looks shocked and does everyone else. Alice screeches and shakes her head, "No, that's not possible. Edward's supposed to be mated to someone else."

Edward appears shocked and he looks down. I glower over at Alice but it's Robyn that giggles. I raise an eyebrow at her but she starts laughing and Peter chuckles. It's Peter that answers the curious question between us.

"If Edward is mated to someone else, it would appear that Edward and Alice might be part of a Triad. It's possible."

Alice freezes as she stares at us. A look of disgust spreads across her lips but Edward looks up pleased.

"I'm not a fucking lesbian. I'm not going to fuck some bitch whore."

Edward growls and I feel Alice's spike in lust. How did I not feel that before?

"You didn't tell me that shit when we fucked during the hunting trip, Alice!" Edward barks.

My eyes widen and I feel the shame in Alice before she quickly masks it. "That's because I thought Jasper was mine. I saw you with another girl but I didn't think much of it. After I met Jasper, I fell in love with him and then when I fell in love with you, I searched for answers. I went to Carlisle first to ask about having two mates, making three people in a mateship. He told me it was possible, but it had to be kept secret because of the Volturi. I never knew that all three would fall in love with each other, I just thought that two people would love one person and it would be enough."

Peter growls at her and I can feel Robyn's hatred. Suddenly Alice's anger tipples as she glares at Robyn. "That stupid bitch ruined it. When Peter showed up, I thought maybe he was our other or something like that. I thought maybe I felt everything wrong, it wasn't Edward that was meant be our third, it was Peter. Then she, the stupid human had to come along."

It happens so fast I'm not even able to comprehend it. Alice's anger blasts through the roof before she runs straight for Robyn. It happens so fast I can't even stop it as the demon I kept under lock and key releases for the first time in centuries.

 _ **Peter**_

As soon as Alice started to go off, I knew I was right. She was going to cause trouble. She would never stop. I just didn't expect her to pounce at the moment with all these vampires surrounding her. She ran straight for Robyn, I was too far away, she'd be there before I could catch her.

Then it happened. Jasper grabbed Robyn in his arms and protected her. It wasn't until Alice hit him that I realized what had happened. His growl filled the area loudly with a snarl.

Jasper's demon, The God of War, was released. Alice threatened his mate and that was one thing Jasper couldn't protect himself from. I knew Jasper would worry that his demon would harm either Robyn or I, but I knew he wouldn't. The Major had felt the connection with Robyn the moment she arrived, his demon would to. She would be protected, I just had to get Alice to back the fuck up, but it was a lost cause. We were going to call a war on the Cullen Coven right now. She was Edward's mate no matter how much she hated it. If she died, Edward's other mate would not show up because she was human. She would find a human alternative according to what I knew from Garrett's digging.

Alice flew against the house and fell right through the roof which left a giant hole. She was livid when she sped out. I sped closer to Jasper ready to defend them but instead his demon pulled me closer into his arms. He sniffed me and growled at the whispers around us. I held Robyn close but she didn't appear scared. He looked at us once, appeared to understand we were good together, and I could protect her.

Alice ran toward him but didn't get far. Jasper held her by the neck in his hand. She clutched and tried to fight her way out of his grip. He only managed to tighten it. She screeched and that's when I heard Edward growl. I looked over at Garrett but he had already moved. Edward ran toward Alice and Jasper but Garrett caught him wrapped an arm around his waist.

"She threatened his mate, Edward. There's no hope for her now," Garrett said lowly, but I could catch the pain for his friend.

Edward struggled, "She's my mate though. He can't kill her!"

I heard everyone in the area growl at Edward's admission. Robyn and I both knew it was going to happen, but I didn't want to think what the end result would be. I turned back to Jasper and Alice but looked down at Robyn instead.

"Is he really going to kill her?" Robyn asked. I stared at her surprised by her worry for Alice. "It's not what you think," she reasoned to me, "it's just for a long time she meant a lot to Jasper, I just didn't expect him to kill her."

I shake my head surprised at her. It did make sense unfortunately. "Threatening a mate is a big deal with vampires, Robyn. His demon runs on instincts and the biggest one is the instinct to protect a mate. He was thrown out by that instinct, he's been locked under for centuries if this means anything. They seem surprised by his actions."

I heard the distinct sound of broken vampire parts falling to the ground. Robyn gasps and I look to see Alice on the ground with her head detached from her body. Jasper growls and moves around continuing to dismember her body as Edward cries and growls from his place at Carlisle's side. I continue to hold Robyn as The God of War moves about tearing her into tiny pieces before he pulls out a lighter. That's when all hell breaks loose.

Edward breaks free from Garrett and charges at Jasper and I leave Robyn. I push him as far as I can without causing damage. We've done enough, despite the fact that Alice caused this, I know we're in trouble. Edward growls but pushes past everyone into the house and dread fills my stomach. I smell the burning of vampire flesh and turn around just in time for Jasper to collapse on the ground.

 _ **Robyn**_

This was **not** supposed to happen. Then again we sort of under-estimated that pixie bitch. Something tells me, she wanted a war between us all. Jasper just killed a member of the Cullen family but also killed Edward's mate. If Edward and Alice were part of a Triad, that ruined any chance of a human mate to join him. He or she would have to be a vampire, but the likelihood of it still happening was slim. His other mate would probably be destined for another now.

I watched Jasper fall to the ground and ran toward him right beside Peter. Even without Jasper's gift of emotions, I could feel the anger and hatred from the vampires which surrounded us. Jasper opened his eyes but he was completely drained and out of it. I looked up at Peter with worry obviously in my eyes.

"He'll be okay, but he's going to need a hunt or just some rest. We've got to get out of here. We've caused enough trouble."

I was surprised when Garrett moved toward us to help Peter carry Jasper. I turned to the group of vampires at the door and they glared. Something akin to dread filled my stomach.

"We didn't plan this, I hope you know," I tell them quietly.

"We know, dear," a woman with caramel colored hair said with a smile. "It's just we've lost so much and you've gain enough. I think it would be best if you left. We'll send Jasper his things later once the dust has settled."

I nodded and turned to Rosalie who sneered at me. "I hope that you don't decide to go against us," I say with a sigh, "because now you know what will happen if you threaten even one of us. Don't believe me to be the weakling, not when I have the strongest support system in the world."

I turned around and followed Peter and Garrett as they carried Jasper between them.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:  
**_

 _This really wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't plan out much of this story, I didn't even know how the meeting would go. There was no plan for Alice to die this early, but she just had to run off at the mouth. She basically let her vampire emotions get the better of her. I bet you guys are surprised as well. I actually had to take a step back after I wrote this because I was skeptical about keeping this chapter like this. When I wanted to rewrite it, I couldn't, so, Alice had to die. I wonder now what might happen with the Cullen's. We all know this is not the last we'll see of them. Though, I want to ask, if you could make any Cullen member in this story a good guy, who would you choose?  
_

 _I have someone in mind, but I'm curious who the readers would choose. Anyway, despite the surprising details, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._


	18. 17 Moments

**17\. Moments  
**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

Once we were quite a distance away from the Cullen house, Garrett and Peter slumped a semi-conscious Jasper against a tree. Peter began to shake his head, I could tell he was second away from an explosion but he needed to get his head in the game. We both knew this wasn't going to go down easy, at least I hadn't. I knew something was going to happen, nothing to this degree, but I knew something would happen.

"Peter," I whispered, but I knew he could hear me, "not now. We've got to go. The quicker we're out of here, the quicker we're away from the danger."

Peter moved toward me and pulled me into his arms. I knew he was checking to make sure I was fine. Miraculously I was fine, worried about Jasper, but I was perfectly fine. We had our other half, we could accomplish anything at this point. At least once I was changed, we could take on any obstacle that came our way.

"She's right, Pete," Garrett said, "we need to get further away. I'm sure if Jasper was awake, he'd stress the turmoil with Edward right now. He left the group went into the house, we've got to deal with this aftermath later. We're sitting ducks right now."

Peter nodded as he turned to Garrett, "Okay, I understand that," he turned to look at me, "You don't mind if Garrett carries you, right? If Jasper wakes, we'll have to take him hunting. It'll be his decision what diet he takes."

I nod with a smile, "I would never think less of him either way. I understand, I'll go with Garrett. If he wakes, it would be better for him to have you near. He'll be upset because of the way he let go of his demon. Don't be angry with him, he was protecting me. I'd hate to think what would have happened had she managed to attack me."

Peter nods but I can tell he doesn't want to think about it. "Garrett, take Robyn back to Seattle. If Jasper and I aren't back by nightfall, leave her there and come here to find us. I don't think she would be in danger, but we might need you."

Garrett nodded as he lowered to his knees and I climbed on his back. I shivered at the temperature of his skin through his thin shirt. "Got a good grip, sweet pea?"

I nodded and buried my face into Garrett's back. It was hard to leave Peter and Jasper after just getting him back, but I knew they needed this. Jasper needed this without me there, he'd beat himself up enough without me present.

Garrett sped through the trees for probably twenty minutes when we arrived back in Seattle. I knew he had ratchet up his speed in order to get me away from Forks quicker. Garrett and I walked through Seattle with him hiding his face most of the time. There was a slight drizzle which kept the sky an ominous gray thankfully. When we arrived back at the hotel, my stomach filled with dread. There was something I needed from Garrett because I just realized that maybe I wasn't okay.

Maybe I just needed a moment to be human.

"I'm going to take a bath, Garrett. If you leave before I come out of the bathroom or bedroom, knock on the door, let me know you're leaving."

He looked down at me with a frown. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be alright, Robyn. They are tough, this will be all over soon."

I nodded but kept my head down. I feared that I was the weak link, they were the tough ones, and I was the odd one out.

 _ **Jasper**_

When I finally came to, I felt whatever I was clinging to was running quickly. I could barely remember anything from before my black out. I remembered Peter, Robyn, and Garrett, but for the life of me mostly everything else was blank.

"S-Stop," I said weakly.

Instantly the running ceased and I was placed on the ground gently. I looked up to see Peter's bright red eyes staring down at me in worry.

"Jas, are you alright? Do you need to hunt? We haven't left Forks yet, you could hunt if you need to," Peter said as he squatted down before me.

"Y-You wouldn't mind if I kept the animal diet?" I asked surprised.

Peter smiled at me and reached forward to press his lips against my forehead. "Of course not, Jasper. I've waited centuries to have you in my arms. We aren't going to have an argument because you want to keep to a different diet. I understand, you feel the emotions of your prey when hunt humans. I get it, and so does Robyn. She made sure to glare at me about not being angry with you. I would have to begin with."

At the mention of Robyn, I looked around hoping to see her near. Peter sighed, "I had Garrett take her back to Seattle. We have a hotel there. I thought you might need to hunt and Robyn couldn't be near for that. I know we couldn't hurt her but I know once you realize everything that's happened, you'd need a breather."

I tilted my head and tried to think. There was a huge blank in my mind. For once the Major was silent and I couldn't feel the demon which had once been locked tightly in my mind. I stared up at Peter in confusion because I couldn't feel him. That only ever happened after he escaped, and he would never have escaped, not with the tight chains I had him confined.

"Peter, tell me I didn't..." I said fear in my tone.

Peter looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Jasper. He did get out. Alice tried to attack Robyn, you couldn't keep him under when his mate was under threat. You know that better than anyone. Remember those times during the war when I almost died and he came out. He always came to my side, I should have seen it then, but I refused. He was protecting Robyn and I can't fault him for that. Though, I know his actions are going to cause trouble with the Cullens."

I think my face must have gone more pale at his words. "Did I kill Alice?" I feared I had. That's one of the only things that could cause trouble with the Cullens.

Peter only nodded. Surprisingly I wasn't exactly torn up about her death like I probably should have been. Alice had saved me during a time when I really needed it, but she tried to take one of the best things away from me.

"I do need a hunt. Once I'm finished, we should get back to Robyn. We need to get out of the state of Washington quickly. While we hunt, tell me more about her, please. Like, why isn't she turned?" I quirked an eyebrow.

Instead of worrying about the actions of my demon, I could worry about Robyn. For once I wasn't as upset as I could have been over his escape. He saved her when Peter nor I could.

"Jasper, you can be upset, neither Robyn or I would be angry..." Peter trailed off at my look.

"Peter, I can't be upset right now. All those times during the war, he killed innocent humans because I couldn't him under lock and key. He only killed one person, a vampire that threatened our mate. I can't fault him for that, the same way you can't. I know this might mean a lot of complications but she's safe, that's all that matters to me."

Peter sighed and I felt his relief. I could barely feel it because everything was sluggish at the moment. Whenever my demon, The God of War, came out he always left me drained of all energy I had. Peter reached down and took my arm around his shoulders. I sucked in a breath of his wonderful scent and let myself feel it. The happiness that I hadn't let myself feel before.

"Thank you for finding me," I whispered to Peter.

He looked at me with a crooked grin. "Don't thank me. If I hadn't found her, I would have thought you dead still. We decided to ask Garrett for help on Thanksgiving. It was our first date as more than friends. Trust me, you'll get a date with her."

I shook my head, "I get a date with you both, at the same time."

Peter chuckled and I felt just the slightest spike of lust from him. It made me raise an eyebrow.

"Let's get you fed first."

I nodded as Peter sped through the forest. He left me against a tree and continued to run. He returned ten minutes later with a huge buck, the neck broken. My eyes were obviously black and I wasted no time biting through the skin and fur to the blood. It tore easily and I groaned at the taste of blood filling me up. Deer was always a little worst than most animals, but animal blood was animal blood.

"I'll get you more," Peter said once he noticed the deer run dry. He fed me another deer before he managed to find a mountain lion. After the mountain lion, I could stand on my own and my eyes had turned butterscotch if Peter's relief was any indication.

"So, tell me about her. How did you meet?" I asked him as I tried to wipe the dirt off.

"I was going to sign up for college courses which also meant that I needed an appartment closer to town. I had just come out of a building when I bumped into her. My thoughts were elsewhere, as they usually were, centered on you, but it was her voice and her scent that knocked me out of it. I hadn't been myself for centuries consumed with your loss but she brought me out of it. I think I started to fall for her when she uttered the word asshole under her breath after I bumped into her," Peter confessed to me with a giant smile on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh. She did seem like she didn't take much from anyone, mate or not.

"When did you realize I might still be alive?" I asked as we walked slowly through the forest.

"Well, it was right after Robyn kissed me the first time. She didn't know I was a vampire at the time. I wanted her to fall for me without knowing she was our mate. I went home, left her alone, I know it was stupid. I called Garrett, he found out about the triads, told me you had to be alive for me to find her. It's the reason I think Edward will come after us. If Alice was right and he's part of a triad, he won't get his third with Alice's death."

I frowned, I hadn't thought about that honestly. Oh well, it wouldn't have worked out with Alice's behavior.

"How did she take everything?" I asked curious.

Peter suddenly looked uncomfortable and I felt a mixture of emotions I couldn't place so quickly. "I was gone for almost a week. She had gone out with her human friends. I thought Lubbock was far enough north we were out of danger, but I should have known we weren't. A vampire found her in a club and followed her home. Thankfully she had stayed in my room the night he followed her, her room was trashed. When I got home the next few days, he was trying to attack her in her truck. I was forced to tell her everything, and she told me she loved me. She didn't care about what I was, I had never hurt her before. She knew I could have, I'd plenty of times to hurt her in the months I had known her. We had to leave Lubbock, I took her to my home in Amarillo. Once she's turned, she agrees we need to leave. Just being in Texas might cause trouble with the wars so far south."

I was surprised he had stayed in my home state.

"It made me feel closer to you. I kept your last name for the same reason. It was a nice thought that if you were still alive, we might have exchanged vows together," he said.

I nodded but I noticed he had told me the main question. "Why didn't you turn her after she accepted you?"

Peter stopped and could feel the guilt but also the love under it all. "Robyn and I worried that you wouldn't accept us both. I thought perhaps you'd accept Robyn, but not me and she thought you'd accept me but not her. It was ridiculous we know, but I told Robyn everything I knew about you. She fell in love with everything she knew. Our first date I had a medal that you kept from your human years. I found it at the compound and we had it as a symbol of you so you weren't left out of our date. We both felt your absence that day. She wanted you with us for Christmas and I couldn't deny her anything in the world when I wanted that too. I think that she worried so much that if you had chosen just me, she wouldn't have wanted to be turned. The bond between the three of us would have been strong then."

I stared at him in shock. How could they think that? As soon as I saw them both, I was done for. They were it for me. I thought for years that Peter had been the only one for me, but as soon as I smelt Robyn and saw her, everything fell into place. I had never felt something so strong. It wasn't just the mating bond between us that pulled me to her, it was the love I felt fom her. I had never felt something so pure, so strong that was directed toward me.

"Once I saw you both, it was a no brainer. I admit at first I was upset because you weren't just mine but you were hers. I didn't understand until I felt her, that she was ours. That we were hers. I felt her love, Peter, and I knew nothing would ever come between us. It would have been stronger had you turned her," I said with a growl.

I hated that he was avoiding the question.

Peter sighed, "I wanted her to tell her, but okay. She wanted us both to turn her. She didn't just want my venom to turn her, but yours as well. You turned me, your venom binds us like no other, and I think she wanted to share in that."

My eyes widened, I hadn't thought about that.

"She decided that the moment I told her about you. She feared and worried she wasn't good enough for you. But I knew she was, it was me that I feared wasn't good enough for you."

I sped toward Peter pulling him into my arms. "You are more than good enough for me, Peter Whitlock," I pulled back and stared into his ruby red eyes, "I just didn't know what it was at the time during the wars. My protective instincts of you and the fact I let you escape when no else had. I loved you before you ever left but in that environment, I think the Major guarded me from ever finding out. It would explain all the times my demon came out before and after you were gone. He needed you to keep him sane until Maria and her sisters had a power struggle. You and Robyn are more than I ever thought I deserved, don't believe in your worst fears. Now, tell me why you wanted to keep this from me?"

Peter looked down before staring into my eyes with a smirk, "I wanted Robyn to tell you like she told me but, maybe this would keep her from being embarrassed."

I stared at him before a wave of lust crashed into me. It took me a moment to understand what he was trying to say. When it finally dawned on me, I stared at him in shock.

"That's what she wants?" I was speechless. How could she want that without ever knowing me?

Peter nodded, "She has never been with anyone, Jasper. We'd be her first. She wants to be turned at the-"

"Height of orgasm," I finished for him.

I was so surprised by this that I fell to the ground. Peter winced at the earth shattering sound. I should have been concentrated on the fact that the Cullen's were going to start war but instead, I was worried that my human mate wanted to have sex with me and Peter at the same time before she turned.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "You're projecting, Jasper. Yes, she's human, but you would never hurt her. You are incapable of hurting your mate, remember that. Even your demon protected her."

I sighed as I stared at the ground, "I suppose you two have figured out our living arrangements. Texas is a no go with a newborn."

"I've been looking into a bit of deserted land in Canada. We'd pack up the important stuff in the house as she was changing. Robyn hoped we'd be able to find something that would keep her quiet while she turned. It would be easier to get her across the border. She's a missing person in Mississippi right now."

I raised an eyebrow. Peter shrugged, "It was what she wanted. Her family barely paid attention to her once she was in Texas. The only person she cared about was her brother but then he got a girlfriend and she no longer mattered. She's mattered to me every second I've been with her. She's even managed to get Garrett wrapped around her little finger."

I shake my head, "He's not the only one. Let's head to your hotel. I miss her."

I could feel the longing in my heart again pulling me in her direction.

"Me too," Peter chuckled, "think you got what it takes, old man."

Peter smirked before he took off. Despite the trouble I had caused, I knew I'd never be happy again without them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Remember when I said this would be sliced into three parts, I think it might be longer than I originally planned. I typed about three and a half chapters yesterday and realized it will probably be longer than I thought. I could go past the thirty mark I originally planned. Mostly because Alice's death wasn't planned like it was and I'm having to write with that in mind. Also, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. You guys have no idea how surprised I was by so many people liking this story. It was just created from something in my head for myself, I hadn't actually planned to share it with anyone. Boredom made me post it and I'm glad it did that so many people have enjoyed this story. Thanks for the reviews and your suggestions on who would be the best candidate to choose to be a surprising good guy. I had a general idea of who to choose but I kept going back and forth, you guys really helped me to make my decision. It won't be for a while that we find out, but I hope you like it when it happens. As well, next chapter, we'll get to the beginning of the mature chapters. (*Wink, Wink*)  
_

 _Until next time!_


	19. 18 Worthy

**_A/N:  
_** _Hello welcome to another chapter of After Time. This is a warning of sorts that there is sexual content in this chapter. Now that Jasper is with them, this will tend to happen a lot now. *Wink, Wink* Making up for lost time. This is where we get into part of the reason this is rated M for mature. Anyway, I hope you like it. This is my first time writing one of these with three people. So, I hope it fits what I tried to convey and that it's hot enough, but remember there will be more in upcoming chapters. Until next time!  
_

* * *

 **18\. Worthy**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

Thankfully, Jasper and I arrived in Seattle just as the sky began to darken. I sent Garrett a text to let him know we had arrived. I was slightly worried, Robyn had been too at ease when we left the Cullen's. I hadn't mentioned it to either Garrett or Jasper, but I knew Jasper could feel my unease. Jasper had agreed with me, surprisingly, that he couldn't fault his demon for protecting her.

It was then I began to realize something. Robyn was still human needed protecting. I had saved her twice once from the newborn in Lubbock and once from Garrett. Hopefully it would be a while before Jasper found out about that because Garrett would leave before he could hurt him. Anyway, I knew now that we had Jasper, she'd want to be turned soon. Jasper cared about us both, maybe he loved us both, I wasn't sure, but we needed to be sure before Robyn was turned. The bond between us three would be stronger once she was turned.

We rode the elevator up and glanced at Jasper. There were a lot of humans here, I wasn't sure how he'd cope. He seemed to be alright for the most part.

"Don't worry about me," he murmured, "she keeps me in check. I can drown myself in her scent and I don't feel the urge to hunt."

I nodded as we climbed out of the elevator. The door opened before we even enter and Garrett gave me a worried look.

"She's been in the bathroom for two hours. I thought I heard crying but you know Robyn, she doesn't want to appear weak in front of us."

I growled and ran toward the bathroom with Jasper on my trail. The scent of her tears drifted up my nose but it was Jasper that whimpered.

"Why does she feel that way?" Jasper cried. It wouldn't be long before the Major came out if his changing eye color was any indication.

"What does she feel?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew.

He looked down, "Unworthy mostly."

I sighed, "She feels it's her fault. I know her, she'll think if she wasn't human, you wouldn't have had to protect her."

Jasper shook his head, "I would have attacked Alice anyway. Robyn could have been a vampire but I would still felt the theat. I would have attacked no matter what. She has to understand that."

I shook my head, "She doesn't have to understand anything. That's Robyn for you, she will always feel as if she's the cause of everything."

I ran a finger over the door as I heard her heartbeat. Jasper and I had been whispering so she would hear us. I gave Jasper a nod and used my finger to break the lock. Turning the knob, I felt Jasper place a hand on my shoulder.

"You know her best, maybe you should go in alone," Jasper offered but I could tell that it hurt him to offer.

I shook my head, "No, she's yours too. It's time you knew that Jasper. She loves you, she just has to understand it all."

I turned the knob again and pushed the door open with Jasper behind me.

 _ **Robyn**_

The water had gone cold a while ago but I hugged my knees to my chest as tears streamed down my cheeks.

How was I worthy of them?

I was a human. I caused this. If I had been a vampire, I would have been able to protect myself. I would have...

That's right, I probably still would have caused trouble instead of Jasper. I would have killed Alice because according to Peter newborns are ruled by emotions and instinct. Jasper's instinct was to protect his mate, I could never fault him for that. I could, however, fault myself for being weak.

Peter had never made me feel weak but suddenly seeing Jasper, I felt Inadequate of them both. I would never be good enough as a human. I needed to be turned soon and by soon I meant quickly. Maybe we could find something that could quiet me and I could be turned here in Seattle. I shook my head against that idea. I still wanted to be with both Jasper and Peter, despite my being human.

I was pathetic honestly. A human wanting to be loved by two vampires at the same time. What the hell was I thinking?

Suddenly I heard the front door open of the hotel room but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. I blocked off my thoughts and sighed, I needed to get out of the water before I catch a cold. If Peter catches me in the water, crying as well, he's not going to be very happy. I had put on a brave face before I left him in Forks, but now all my insecurities had resurfaced.

I pulled the stopper from the drain and grabbed the towel before the robe. After wrapping my hair in the towel, the door suddenly clicked as if something had broken inside it. I stared at the door for a moment as it creaked open. In steps both Peter and Jasper who stare at me with perplex looks on their faces. Peter shrugs as he closes the door behind them and leans against it.

I raise an eyebrow and he smirks, "Broke the lock or knob, which ever you call it."

I roll my eyes and step out of the water onto the sparkling white floor. Jasper is there to steady me when my foot threatens to slide from under me. The action annoys me and suddenly Jasper reaches up pinching my chin between his fingers.

"You are not unworthy. Do you not understand we all started as human? I would give almost anything to be human again, to blush, to feel the sun on my skin, everything. But, do you know I wouldn't trade either you or Peter for a second of it. I care about you both no matter what you are. I would have protected you human or vampire, either way. Please, do not let me feel your unworthiness again," he whispered against my mouth.

I sigh and tears leak from my eyes. Peter is at my side instantly to wipe them away. "Robyn," Peter whispers with worry in his tone.

I shake my head and look down, "It was my fault everything happened..."

Jasper growls shaking his head as he steps away. I look up instantly at the sound and his eyes change from a light butterscotch to a mixture of black and gold. He stands taller and smirks at me but his eyes tighten.

"Robyn Whitlock, have you not heard a single thing that I said to you. You are not weak, in fact you are the bravest human I have ever met. You are the single most important person in our lives and when we get to this house you share with Peter, we're going to show you how important you are to us."

My eyes widen as he smirks and Peter chuckles. I glance in his direction and it floods me instantly. Peter told Jasper about my plans. He wasn't disgusted about those plans, he was relieved and intrigued. My cheeks fill with blood and my body is lifted in the air.

"Why don't we give her a preview until we leave, huh, Peter?" Jasper asks huskily.

Jasper lifted me into his arms bridal style. I smothered my face into his chest and breathed in deeply. I felt secure and safe in his arms as he sped us out of the bathroom toward the main bedroom. I look up as my body sits on the soft plush bed and see Jasper and Peter standing side by side.

"Robyn, what's it going to take for you to fully understand that we love you?" Peter asked as he crawled up the bed after removing his shirt.

My eyes trailed his chest and I felt the tops of my nipples grow hard. I was incapable of speech when Peter's hand ran up my left leg. Over the past few months, Peter and I had a few intense make-outs, but we never felt comfortable doing anything more than that. I knew it hurt him but we just weren't complete without Jasper. I sighed as his lips made contact with my heated skin. Suddenly, my right leg was touched and my eyes opened to look down. Jasper was placing open mouth kisses along my leg as they each pushed up my robe.

I was completely naked underneath yet I couldn't seem to wrap my head around this. I was a mere human, yet these beautiful men were worshiping me when it should have been me worshiping them both.

"Uh uh," Jasper tisked, "we are taking care of you now, Robyn. Lie back and just enjoy it."

I gasped as I felt Peter's tongue caress the skin of my thigh. Jasper began to skim his fingers across my leg until he stopped and his fingers ran over the fabric of my robe. His fingers pushed open my robe as they skimmed over my bare breasts. I hissed when his fingers slowly pressed against the peak temples.

He looked into my eyes with a smirk before he pressed our lips together. His tongue barged into my mouth as his hand grabbed ahold of my bare breast. He didn't bother fighting for dominance because he would have won hands down. I could still feel Peter who was slowly pressing open mouth kisses against my leg. It was all so much I moaned into Jasper's mouth at the taste and feel of them both.

God, we weren't even having sex yet and I felt like I was going to combust.

"Oh, trust me, Robyn, when you tumble, it will feel much better than this," I heard Peter say as he knew what I felt.

Jasper pulled back and I looked over at Peter who now laid beside me as well. Peter kissed me lovingly and I gasped at the difference. I could never mistaken them, they each were so different. Peter pulled back and grinned at me, "I'd like to do something. Do you trust me?" he asked me suddenly serious.

I swallowed but nodded because I trusted them both with my life. Peter shared a look with Jasper who merely nodded. Peter pressed another kiss to my lips before he was gone and Jasper took his place. Jasper continued to kiss me and trail kisses down my neck to my breasts. I was gasping for air when I finally felt Peter's hands on my legs. Jasper made it to the tip of my left breast, the one closest to his awaiting mouth.

I could feel Jasper's cold breath which hardened the tip instantly. I groaned, "Please, Jas, don't tease me," I continue to whimper.

He chuckled against my skin, "Never, darlin'."

I moaned loudly when his mouth finally sucked the peak into his mouth. He sucked and bit against it as I felt Peter trail kisses up my leg toward my now soaked core.

Oh god, he was going to do what I thought he was going to do. Shit. My eyes closed as Peter shoved my legs further apart and untied my robe leaving me bare to them both.

Jasper pulled away to stare down at my body which suddenly filled with a flush. He suddenly pressed his ear to my chest as my breath grew ragged. Peter's stare along my most intimate part made me grow antsy.

"Peter," I moan hoping to get his attention, "please, if you're going to-" I was cut off by Peter's finger probing between the flesh of my intimacy. I groaned pushing my chest further into Jasper who immediately took my neglected right breast into his mouth.

Peter didn't bother with me already wet entrance instead he slid his finger toward my aching clit. "Oh god," I groaned at the sudden feeling in the pit of my stomach with Peter's touch. I heard and felt Jasper chuckle around my breast which only heightened my arousal.

"I hope you're ready, Robyn," Peter said before he did the unthinkable.

My body arched off the bed into his mouth when he slid his tongue down my drenched clit. He pressed a finger along my entrance slowly as his tongue teased my clit. Jasper suddenly bit down around my ever sensitive nipple as Peter sucked my clit into his mouth. My eyes squeezed shut against the feelings which began to overwhelm me. Jasper squeezed my nipple but it was Peter that began to suck harder on my aching clit. I felt something begin in the pit of my stomach that I wasn't sure what it could be. I had a faint idea, but I was too far gone to think rationally.

"Jas," I vaguely heard Peter say, "a little help here."

I could hear them chuckling which echoed up and down my spine. Peter sucked my clit once again and slid his finger inside me.

"Let go, Robyn," Jasper whispered.

Suddenly my body began to shake and I couldn't control it. It felt like I tumbled off a cliff as I screamed their names loudly. Thank god Peter didn't need to breathe as my legs squeezed his head. It seemed to last for a good five minutes which I think was Jasper's doing.

When I finally came down, I felt them both sucking on my aching breasts. It was amazing the feeling of having them both with me. Tears stung my eyes because in that moment I had felt it. Not just the orgasm, but Jasper had flooded me with their love. I drowned in their love for me, it's what triggered my orgasm. Jasper hadn't fed me lust, he fed me love. I was drunk and high off their life.

My limbs were tired and I could feel my eyes blinking. We needed to leave soon, but I knew I couldn't make it from this bed.


	20. 19 Contact

**19\. Contact**

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Jasper**_

We had wasted no time in leaving Washington state. The quicker we were out of there, the safer my mates would be. Peter and I had allowed Robyn to sleep for a couple of hours while we got packed to leave. When she woke, she just got dressed and we were in the car leaving Seattle. Of course Robyn had to have food. Robyn's car seemed a little more expensive than what I thought would be her taste but apparently it was a gift from Peter. At the thought of gifts, I realized that Christmas was in barely two weeks. By the time we got to the house in Texas, we would be celebrating Christmas.

I hadn't liked the idea but I needed something before we left the state. I pulled Garrett aside while Robyn and Peter sat in a diner as she ate. Peter was guarding her while I talked with Garrett. I hoped they wouldn't think I was leaving them for the Cullen's. Hopefully with mine and Peter's show earlier, Robyn would know the depth of my feelings. I hadn't thought about it when I had done it. For the few hours I knew Robyn, I learned that love was a strong emotion for her. She constantly felt it around three of us, myself, Peter, and even Garrett. It seemed only logical that I flood her with the love that Peter and I felt in that moment.

"I need you to make sure they stay around here for a few hours, Garrett. Have something I need to take care of in Seattle. If I'm not back in three hours, make them leave. I will follow them, but Robyn's in danger as a human and I'm sure Peter knows this. Just do this for me."

Garrett stared at me with worry coming off him in waves. "You aren't leaving them, right? You don't know what I've seen since I've been with them. You've got something the rest of us have been searching for."

I grinned, "I know that, which is the reason I need to take care of this. They are the most important people to me right now. I have to make sure they are taken care of."

Garrett sighed and glance at the window since I had pulled him outside. "Three hours," he said as he turned back to me, "that's it. If Peter kicks me out because I let you go alone and you don't return, I will find you and it won't be pretty."

"You have my word, Garrett. I will be back. Trust me on this."

I let Garrett return to the diner before I started walking. It was best not to act like I was in a hurry, otherwise Peter would follow me. The last thing I needed was Peter to follow me. The place I was going would not take kindly to strangers. They might be human but sometimes it was best to go a normal route. It's strange, Alice was always the one that wanted everything by the book. Maybe it was for occasions such as this now.

In Seattle, there was a man that with the right kind of money could do anything. Alice and I had talked with him for decades. I could admit that I used my gifts of _persuasion_ to make it less complicated. Not to mention with his work, he didn't really want the government too far into his business. I pulled out my phone when I was a mile away from his skyscraper building.

 _"Yes, Mr. Jenks office. How may I help you?"_

I smirked as I answered, "Yes, this is Jasper. I'm a client of Mr. Jenks. I don't have an appointment, but I need to speak with him. Just tell him my name and he should see my right away. It's very important."

 _"Yes, sir. Right away. I'm going to put you on hold while I speak with Mr. Jenks."_

The secretary put me on hold, but it was barely ten minutes when another voice answered.

 _"Mr. Jasper. I'm so very sorry to have you on hold. I am currently between meetings. We can meet now if that would be alright with you."_

"That would be perfect. I'm just around the corner from your building."

I ended the call and crushed the phone to the floor. I had Jenk's number memorized anyway. If he tried to change numbers on me, the bastard wouldn't get a cent. I straightened my shirt and walked toward the building. I already knew that Peter and Robyn were probably going crazy at the diner, but hopefully Garrett could keep them busy for a little while longer.

I cut off my breathing as I entered the building and took the elevator. It was much better than the stairs as the elevator kept me encased in a small box. I tried to keep most of the humans at bay, keep them a few feet away from me at all times. The only person I'd even be in close proximity was Jenks and that's all I wanted.

When I stepped off the elevator, only Jenks stood at his office door. He was a large heavy set man that reminded me of those mob movies Alice always favored. Maybe she took ideas from those movies to make herself look good.

"Mr. Jasper. Right this way," he said as he held out his hand toward his office.

Good, he remembered no hand holding. The first and only time we ever shook hands, I purposely broke a finger or two in his hand. His office was fairly plain and I took a seat in front of his desk. I heard him close, lock the door, and smirked. A locked door couldn't do much for me, but he had the sense to protect the people in his office at least. I could hear his rapidly beating heart and his nerves spiked as he took a seat.

"W-What is it that you need this morning, Mr. Jasper?" he asked.

It was rather early in the morning. I was sure he was surprised by my arrival.

"I need to take a person off my account. As well as I need all new cards for access to that account. All current cards need to be discarded. I'd also like to add three other people to that account."

Considering that I got a lot of mess from Jenks, it was best to put my new family on the ticket.

"Alright, I'll get right on that," he said as he pulled out a notebook.

Jenk's clients that were off the books were in notebooks. It was too easy to access on a computer he explained.

"The only other person besides you is an Alice Cullen. You want her removed?" he asked as he looked at the notebook.

"Yes, I'd like her removed. I want to add Peter and Robyn Whitlock. Along with Garrett Keller."

Garrett could kick my ass later for the last name but I needed something.

"I'd also like documents sent to this address," I said as I handed over the address. "I need Jasper Whitlock along with the photo I've provided. Birth certificate, social security card, and passport. I also need a new card immediately."

He swallowed but wrote everything down. "I'm sure you also have the payment for this," he said without looking up. He knew I had the payment, all he had to do was get his amount out of the account.

"You know this, Jenks. Don't play hard ball," I said as I sent him a dose of compliance. The man was already afraid, didn't need him having a heart attack because he had too much fear.

"Very well, Mr. Jasper. I can get you a card in ten minutes if you would like to wait."

I nodded with a smile, "That would be fine."

He stood with his notebook and walked out of the room. Nerves plagued me as I worried about the two most important people in my life.

 _ **Peter**_

I gave Garrett a strange look when he returned to the diner. Robyn was concentrated on her food with a content smile on her face. Something felt off about Garrett, maybe it was my knower going off. I wasn't sure, but something wasn't right. I felt it in my gut. While I didn't know what it was, I knew deep inside that it wasn't actually anything bad, per-say. I just knew that the consequences of this action probably wouldn't go well the girl across from me.

I gave Robyn a smile and stood. "I'll be right back, sweet pea. I'm going to have a word with Garrett."

Robyn looked between us worried. Suddenly her eyes flickered between us and then around the diner. "Where's Jasper?" she asked immediately, fear in her tone. After what she had allowed to transpire in the hotel, she had been content, but worried. While Jasper reveled in her emotions, I knew that she was worried about the reaction of such intimacy.

We both loved Jasper so much, yet it happened quicker than we expected. She was more than comfortable with us both in the moment. I think she felt more relief that we wanted her in that way. Now, with Jasper suddenly MIA, her worst fears would come to pass.

"I'm sure he just needed a breather," I said calmly, though I was anything but.

She nodded as she looked around the fully packed diner. It wouldn't be a surprise for Jasper to take a moment. Even I had to occasionally. Usually, Robyn was enough for me to detour my thirst from the surrounding humans.

"Okay. Just, hurry back. We need to leave soon," she said as she smeared what was called ketchup over her fries.

I gave her a smile as I trailed a finger over her chin. "Will do, mam," I said with a wink as I gave her a smirk. I didn't need to possess Jasper's empathic gifts to know what she suddenly felt. Her cheeks went rosy and she returned her gaze to the table.

Turning swiftly, I grabbed Garrett discreetly by the neck and forced him out the back door. It led to a mostly deserted alleyway where I shoved him hard into a dumpster.

"Where did he go?!" I demanded Garrett as I leaned against the wall. I'd try my gentle approach first, if that didn't work, Garrett knew the consequences.

"I-I don't know where he went," Garrett said as he straightened. Obviously he understood the turmoil this would cause us.

"You let him leave?" I asked him as I turned my head to stare at the wall.

"I talked with him. He asked me that I watch after you both. He would only be gone for a little while. He's been gone about two hours, but if he were gone longer than three, I had to make you both leave. Robyn's in danger, he understood that, and that he'd follow after us."

I turned my gaze back on him. Something about what Garrett said started to ease my worries. Though the fact that he'd been gone two hours already and I hadn't noticed, bothered me.

"I stayed outside longer trying to give him more time. I didn't know how to face you after I let him leave..." Garrett said as he trailed off.

"Was there anything else he said?" I asked Garrett as I pushed off the wall.

I needed something to tell Robyn about why Jasper wasn't with us if we left.

"He did mention something about making sure they were taken care of. I don't what it means, maybe you do," Garrett said, his eyebrows pinching together.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion as well. It was something, but I wasn't sure it was enough to console Robyn.

"If she begs and cries for Jasper not being here, you will have to serve as his replacement for punishment, Garrett. You know I hate to see her upset, I will not deal with her distraught."

I turned on my heel and reentered the diner. Robyn had finished her food surfing the web on her phone. I had bought her one before coming out here along with a few other technologies. She shouldn't have to suffer just because she was mated to vampires.

She looked up and immediately sought out Jasper. I saw the worry on her face as I slid into the booth next to her. Garrett instantly slid in across from us as I brought her closer to my side.

"Jasper left somewhere, Robyn. He told Garrett a few things. We're not sure where he went. Though, I'm absolutely positive he didn't leave us."

Robyn stared at me and I saw it in her eyes. She trusted me.

"Does your gift tell you this?" she whispered just low enough for only Garrett and I to hear.

I gave her a nod and she turned to Garrett. She made him tell her everything Jasper had told him. When he was done, she turned to me with a strange expression on her face. She wasn't angry or upset, it was almost as if she knew.

"Peter, you told Jasper that the car was mine, right? It was a gift from you..."

I nodded not fully understanding at first until it dawned on me. I had given our mate a gift which was mostly an early Christmas gift. Christmas was in two weeks. I should have known that Jasper would have felt inferior. I hadn't thought about the fact that he might have had a contact like I did about his money. He and Alice were considered mates, married with the Cullen family, that much he managed to tell me. They would have had a contact together, he would have needed to remove her name and to create a new identity. I only hoped that the Cullen's didn't use this contact as well, otherwise we'd be screwed.

"It's alright, Garrett," I turned to him with relief, "Jasper went to find his contact. It's in the city, Seattle would be a great place to hide illegal shit going on."

"When will he be back? Are we really going to leave if he isn't back?" Robyn asked fearfully. She hadn't really been bothered that Jasper left. Maybe she understood, the same as I, that Jasper just needed the reassurance.

"We can wait in the car, but we can't wait too long," I told her as I lifted her chin. "The Cullens will be angry with us. It won't be a good idea to stick around this close to Forks."

"Best bet is Edward, comin' after us," Garrett said. "He lost a mate apparently. He's not going to be too happy."

I glared over at Garrett. We had enough to worry about with Jasper gone. The last thing I needed was Robyn worried about the consequences of Jasper's actions. I already knew that we had bigger problems than just the Cullen family. With Carlisle's apparent connection to the Volturi, we had bigger problems on our plate. If they were to contact the Volturi about Jasper's actions, they'd have a case. Then on top of that, the fact we were part of a Triad, they'd probably try to kill us.

We wouldn't stand a chance either with Robyn human. She'd be the weak-link that could break us as a human. Thankfully, though, I knew we had some time to get ready for the approaching storm, so to speak.

Quickly, as more rain fell down, I paid the ticket and held Robyn close as we left the diner. Her car was parked right outside and she immediately grabbed the driver's seat. Garrett climbed into the backseat while I took the passenger side. Robyn quickly started the car and cranked up the heat which made me feel a twinge of regret.

She looked over at me with slight pain in her eyes. "Are you sure he's happy? There isn't a chance that..."

I shook my head just as Garrett bumped my seat. I looked up to glare at him, but caught sight of familiar blonde hair in the back window.

"Stay right there, I'll be back," I told Robyn as I stepped out of the car. Thankfully, she listened without uttering a word.

Jasper stood at the corner by the diner with his head down. I walked toward him calmly but I was fuming. I hated what his actions had made her feel.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with his head still down. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Thankfully, he wasn't letting the Major right now. Maybe he knew he was in the wrong despite trying to do right, but he had to understand something. There were no lies or secrets between the three of us. I had no secrets with Robyn and Jasper wouldn't have them with her either.

"Jasper," I said when I got him in a deserted alley. "You can't do that. We may understand why you did it, but you can't run off like that."

He looked up at me, surprise in his eyes. "You know where I went?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "You went to your contact in the city. For money and to transfer Alice's name from the account. Just, please tell me that it's separate from the Cullen's."

He nodded quickly. "It's separate. It was just Alice and I for a few years before we met the Cullen's. Carlisle ran their illegal stuff though a company in their name. He didn't need it, but I always felt different, I didn't want our money with the family. I just wanted to be able to do something for my mates for the holiday. It's the first time I've wanted to. It was an obligation with the Cullen's and Alice, I don't feel that way now."

I walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. "No more secrets, Jasper. We discuss things together. I don't keep things from Robyn unless it's for her safety and even then, I try to make sure I discuss things with her beforehand."

Jasper nodded and pulled me into him. Together, we felt warm, we didn't feel cold to each other. It was just the perfect temperature. I looked up into his golden eyes and couldn't help myself. Leaning forward, I smashed our lips together causing him to groan. He tasted amazing and I grew hard at his growl.

"We need to get home now," Major growled when we pulled away. "I need my mates together!"

I, for one, couldn't have agreed more.


	21. 20 Magnified

_**Author's Note:** Well I wanted to warn you that this chapter contains sexual content. Like I previously stated now that they have found their missing link, this will happen more often. Like I see it, they've got quite the time to makeup for. (Wink, Wink) The next couple of chapters will take a bit to be posted. I'm having trouble with a certain chapter, (I'm sure you can all figure out which) as it has given me so much trouble. Not to mention after that chapter, things pick quite fast that I need to be on board on that. I also stated before that this would be only about 30 chapters, it's probably going to be more. A few other things have come into play I didn't account for. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Also, thanks for the amazing reviews. They truly make my day. I'm not always online to reply, but please know that I read every review._

* * *

 **-Part Three: Together-**

 **20\. Magnified**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **December 2010**

 **(Christmas Eve)**

 _ **Robyn**_

The trip home took longer than expected. On the way, it ended up only being the three of us, excluding Garrett. Apparently Peter had done some Christmas shopping before we left but he and Jasper realized it would be Christmas before we got back home. Jasper needed to buy presents as he obviously hadn't been able to before. Not to mention with the black credit card that Peter had given me, it was the perfect moment for my Christmas shopping. It took about an extra week and a half to get home because of the shopping. We shopped and went sight seeing while Jasper got to know us both.

There were a few more times they both couldn't hold back their love for me in the physical form. It got harder and harder for me not to push them to take it all the way. I had to remind myself that when it happened, I wanted to be one of them afterward. I always felt incredible after they were done with me, but they would never let me touch them. The first time I saw them kiss each other while loving me, it was enough to nearly give me an orgasm at the sight.

I was asleep when we first arrived, but was jolted awake by the shaking of the car. Looking up, I felt a chilly hand slide a strand of brown hair past my eyes. Jasper's golden eyes greeted me to which I gave a sleepy smile to him.

"Go ahead, take her inside," I heard Peter say from the front seat. "I'll park the car and call Garrett, let him know we made it. She'll probably want a shower and then bed."

I rolled my eyes at his partental tone. Suddenly I felt Jasper's arms slide under my legs and around my back. He easily lifted me gently in the air tugging me closer into his chest. I breathed in his familiar sent of leather and honey along the safety his embrace offered.

"You'll need to direct me, darlin'," he said suddenly as he looked around the house.

I gave him a sleepy smile, "Up the stairs. There will be three doors together, very close. The one in the middle, it leads to the bathroom. Peter can show you my clothes or I could borrow one of your clothes."

Jasper nodded as he smiled at me. I felt him move and before I knew it, he was up the stairs without a problem. Vampires and their fuckin' speed. I felt his shock when he opened the door in the middle which probably resembled my own. He followed the scent of the room, I noticed, to find the door which led to the bathroom. Gently, he placed me down on the toilet before moving toward the shower. I was surprised as I watched him turn the knobs on the shower, but his surprise for this room was evident on his face.

"This must have been Peter's house through the years," Jasper said as he looked over at me.

I nodded, smiling. "Yep, pretty much. His room, which we just walked through, lacks personality. Your room, on the otherhand, he spent a long time trying to spruce it up for you. My room is different than that, he fixed it up after he met me."

"M-My room?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I nodded pointing toward the door in the bathroom. "That door leads to your room. The other door," I pointed toward the door on the right of Peter's middle bedroom door, "leads to my room. We're all connected to each other."

I could tell that Jasper was having his moment. Maybe he really didn't think Peter had cared for him as much as he did for me. The truth was, Peter cared more for Jasper than he probably ever would for me.

"I think I'm going to take that shower now," I said as I stood to lift the shirt over my head. Both Jasper and Peter had seen me naked over the last two weeks plenty of times. I knew nothing would happen as the fact that the most I had seen of them were their chests. Most of the time they were with me intimately, they had only removed their shirts and shoes keeping their jeans on.

Jasper gave me a smirk and wink as I undressed. My cheeks flushed as I shook my head watching Jasper reach for the door handle to his room.

 _ **Jasper**_

Surely she had to be mistaken. I couldn't have a room in this house. Though, I knew she was honest, her emotions were the most pure I had felt. She really wanted me to know, to understand, that I was first in Peter's heart and I always would be. She didn't seem to mind that, only that she got a chance to be with us both. It was crazy how much she loved us both having never met me. What was even more crazy, I had fallen in love with her too over the past two weeks. Not just giving her a preview of when we made honest love to her, but in the little things she did. She never showed favoritism between Peter and I. She loved us both so much in her actions.

The things she wanted to know about me on the trip showed she cared. Peter and I both carried scars from our shared past, but she only loved us more because of it. In her eyes, it was proof we could both protect her with everything we had in us. I could feel even the Major, for the first time in centuries, felt more at peace than I had ever known him to be. Even her laugh was like something from the heavens.

Then, there was Peter who had my heart from the beginning. We mourned his loss for centuries, the major and I. I believed him long dead and now that he was alive, everything was coming back to the surface. The self-hatred, the guilt, the pain, it was all back from before when we couldn't be together. The Major and I fought the bond in the chaos that surrounded us. I love Peter more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire vampire existence. The worry and fear I felt in the pit of my being spiked as I stood in front of the door that lead to the only place that represented me that Peter had.

Despite the fact that I could hear Robyn's clothes hitting the ground, I was fully filled with the fear of that room. Swallowing the venom which pooled in my mouth, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. There was a light switch I flipped on. What I saw surprised the hell out of me more than anything. Stepping into the room, I closed the bathroom door behind me. There were floor to ceiling windows which first caught my attention covered by maroon curtains. The ceiling was all wood with beams and a wire chandelear. I was mostly surprised by the king size four poster bed. In front of the bed there were two chairs beside a foot rest. Next to that in the corner by double doors that led to a balcony, was a fireplace that actively worked with a stack of wood next to it.

My fingers ran over the four poster bed which I couldn't believe was mine. We each had our own rooms which was a surprise. At the Cullens, the only room I had belonged to both Alice and I. While I enjoyed the library in the house, most of the books didn't belong to me.

"I didn't know exactly what to add," I suddenly heard from another door. It was the door that opened from the wallway. Peter stood in the doorway with his head lowered to his feet. "For years, I mourned your death, but I could never leave it like that. Despite the fact that I knew you were dead, I couldn't shake it off. You were important to me, I had to fill the room as if you would walk right in needing a room."

I raced to Peter, standing directly in front of him. My hand lifted his chin and I shook my head at him. "You don't want me to keep things from you or Robyn ever. I want the same thing from you both, but I want something else. Never look down when you talk to me. You're both my mates, I want you both, that will never change. We are all equals, always meet my gaze."

I sent him a dose of the graditude I felt along with the love I felt and had for him. He looked up at me with a teary smile. I knew the tears would never fall, but he looked different with tears in his eyes.

"You're really here," he whispered as he stared into my eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Don't ever leave me again, Jas. I could never take it."

I pulled him into my arms and ran my fingers down his back. It was the most content I had ever felt. He was my mate and we were back together again.

 _ **Robyn**_

Once my shower was over, I was surprised there weren't any clothes in the bathroom for me. I tilted my eyebrows in confusion surprised that Peter hadn't brought any in the bathroom. Thankfully there was a towel in the room so I could dry off. Once I was done with that, I wrapped the towel securely around my body to brush my teeth and hair. Twisting my lips, I was surprised no one had come in the room.

I shrugged it off and entered Peter's bedroom. He usually always kept clothes in here for me to wear. I was always more comfortable in his boxers and a t-shirt than I was in my own clothes. Surprisingly, there was a t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of my own underwear on Peter's bed. After I changed, there was a thump, it was subtle, but made me jump slightly. I turned on my heel walking back into the bathroom and moved to Jasper's bedroom door.

Before I even opened the door, I could hear them. My pulse quickened and I gulped. I knew they needed a moment with each other, but that didn't mean I didn't want a sneak peek. I opened the door but they were consumed by each other to notice the open door. Not to mention, I wasn't a threat, I was their other half.

My eyes widened and I froze in the doorway as I watched them. Surprising the hell out of me, Jasper sat bare in a chair directly in front of his bed. The surprising part was that Peter was on his knees in front of Jasper. Jasper's head was thrown back against the chair as Peter's head moved up and down on his cock. My pulse quickened further and I knew my arousal would fill the room at any moment. I couldn't pull my eyes from my two mates as they loved each other. This was the first time I had seen either of them fully naked.

Jasper was a sight to behold. I knew my human eyes failed to notice his perfection, but what I could see blew me away. He was beautiful, pale, but strikingly beautiful. I felt inadequate to be his mate because he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It wasn't fair they could hold such other worldly beauty.

Suddenly Jasper grunted as he looked down at Peter. His fingers threaded through Peter's blonde locks, tugging him closer. Peter's moan echoed through the room which seemed echo my heartbeat as it pounded in my chest. Jasper suddenly turned to me his eyes half lidded through lust.

"Oh, Peter!" Jasper groaned. Suddenly Jasper's entire body began to shake as he released into Peter's awaiting mouth. My knees squeezed tighter as I watched Peter swallow Jasper's cum with a smirk on his face.

Peter sniffed and then turned to meet my gaze. Suddenly, I was flooded with more lust than I knew what to deal with. I groaned closing my eyes before I felt my entire body float in the air. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on Jasper's bed between them both.

"How about a preview of what's to come?" Jasper whispered into my ear. I could barely speak, I was overcome by what I had seen and now felt. Peter reached forward with a smirk and suddenly ripped the clothes I was wearing from my body. I groaned at sight of the shredded clothes. Each one of them grabbed a breast sucking on the puckered nipple.

They were gentle and oh so loving to my body. I felt almost as if I could release at just the feeling of their mouths on my chest. Apparently, though, they had other ideas.

"I want to taste you," Jasper suddenly said to Peter. My eyes widened as I stared between them. They were really going to do this in front of me.

Finally!

Peter smirked and reached over to kiss Jasper over me. The sight was the most erotic and beautiful thing I had ever seen. Peter was tender with Jasper, but Jasper was sweet with Peter. I knew Jasper could taste himself on Peter's tongue which made him moan. I realized in that moment that Jasper was still bare to me. Up close, he was even more beautiful. Most of the scars on his body resembled bite marks which I knew were caused by the wars as a vampire. They made him beautiful to me, scarred yes, but magnificent. He and Peter both could protect us with all their strength because they had plenty.

I reached out to him while they kissed just sliding my fingers over his skin. It was like ice to the touch, but it never bothered me for a second. The shiver that crawled down my spine was from the fact that this beautiful man was mine, he wanted me too. I followed the marks on his skin to his hard dick that stood ramrod straight. Honestly, since I was virgin, I had never seen a cock before. I was always too nervous or scared to look at pictures so I pretty much stayed away from them. Jasper's on the other hand, didn't look scary at all. In fact, seeing his cock up close made me want to do so much to him, that I never saw myself ever wanting to do. I wanted to please them both.

"There will be plenty of time for your turn, darlin'," Jasper said to me.

I finally noticed that Peter was kissing down Jasper's neck. I watched as Jasper suddenly ripped Peter's shirt from his body. The action made all three of us groan at the sound of the ripped material. After his shirt, came his pants, and his underwear until he was totally bare to us both.

"I want to taste Robyn while you do that," Peter said sharing a look with me. I gulped at the idea, but couldn't get over how hot it sounded. God, I was about to have a technical three-way and I was nervous as hell.

Jasper appeared disappointed for a moment and I felt like crap suddenly. Then I realized, when he flooded me with some emotion, that he wanted to taste me too. They both seemed to get a weird satisfaction of having me as a buffet at the same time. They had found a way for both of them to have my pussy shared between them at the same time. One night at the hotel, I came probably ten times from how much they couldn't seem to get enough of tasting me. I sure hope my durability and strength become better when I'm turned, otherwise I'll never had the stamina they always have.

"Please," I begged taking both of their hands. "You've got me all hot and horny. Do something, please!"

Peter chuckled and looked over at Jasper. "Maybe you shouldn't have flooded her with so much."

Jasper smirked and moved to Peter as he suddenly spoke, "What you fail to notice, she started to feel horny the moment she saw you with my cock your mouth. I just gave her a slight dose of lust from us both to keep her going. I wanted to see how much she could handle. I want her to shake from the tip of her head to the soles of her feet."

My entire body began to ache as I shoved myself deeper into the bed. Finally, they moved so that Peter was lying on the bed and Jasper at the ready next to his amazing hard cock. They positioned me so that I was right over Peter's mouth which would be a different position we obviously hadn't tried. Thank god neither one of them had to breathe because I could tell this might go on for a while.

As soon as I positioned myself at Peter's awaiting mouth, he shoved me forward with my ass and pussy directly in his face. They both wanted me to feel Peter's fingers and tongue in me while Peter's cock disappeared into Jasper's mouth. The moment Peter's tongue entered my hot channel, Jasper took Peter's cock into his mouth. It was a different sight to see the action up close. I was mesmerized but so fucking wet that I felt I was gushing all over Peter's mouth.

It was barely five minutes of Peter's tongue fucking my hot dripping pussy and watching his cock in Jasper's mouth, that my eyes rolled back in my head. Jasper wanted me to shake from the tip of my head to the soles of my feet, he got his fucking wish. It was the most intense fucking orgasm I had ever felt so far. I felt the entire room fade away as I shook on top of Peter, but they never let up. I could feel Peter's tongue inside of me and his fingers constantly teasing me sensitive clit. Jasper began to grunt around Peter's cock which only made my orgasm last longer.

When I came to, I realized I was moving my body against Peter's mouth. I had no control over it, I had started to fuck myself on his tongue so much so that he was so deep. His fingers continued to twist and manipulate the bundle of nerves until I was shaking again.

This time I managed to scream Peter's name at the top of my lungs. As I came down from my high this time, Jasper smirked at me but I felt something inside of me. I wanted to do something to Jasper, he was also making me feel so many things in that moment. I tried to send it him and apparently it must have worked because everything suddenly felt a million times more in the room. All the love, lust, and just everything magnified by a thousand times.

It was surprising because as it happened, all three of us suddenly shook from the tips of our heads to the soles of our feet. I could feel Peter shake underneath me and I watched as Jasper swallowed everything Peter gave him. Jasper also managed to move his cock so that he sprayed Peter's stomach as well as my chin.

Once it was over, I fell forward, drained of all my energy.


	22. 21 Gifts

**21\. Gifts**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **December 2010**

 **(Christmas Day)**

 _ **Peter**_

 __"You didn't do that, did you?" I asked Jasper as I gently sat up. He quickly reached out to move Robyn, who had passed out after her last orgasm.

"Nope," Jasper said as he shook his head.

"It's got to be the triad. We're all together now. I'm going to be honest here, we never felt this kind of lust between just us. While there were times I wanted her, it wasn't like that. It wasn't that big of a need to be with her without you. At least once we found out you were alive," I tried to explain.

"Maybe it is. Do you think she's gifted?" Jasper asked as we laid next to her on the bed. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was well past one in the morning. We had gotten here at around eleven, we must have been busy for longer than we thought.

"I'm not sure. She's never possessed anything that would give me that indication."

I turned over to rake my fingers through her brown hair. She was turned toward Jasper and as my fingers combed through her hair, she sighed in her sleep. We watched in shock as she moved closer to Jasper with both her hand and her head resting on his chest directly over where his heart should beat.

"That was more than I ever expected, honestly," Jasper said.

We were talking in whispers and vampire speed as to not wake Robyn. Though, I had a sneaking suspicion she probably couldn't hear us anyway.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I look up at him.

"I didn't expect us to be that way with her. I mean, I know she cares about us both, loves us to a degree we'd probably never truly understand, but to see her with us. It wasn't until that moment, that I knew we were meant to be, all three of us, together. The way she molded into you, met my eyes, enjoyed us both, wanting us both at the same time. I didn't really believe you when you told me what she wanted. Now, I think I do. I felt it, a flicker of something from her. That's why I asked. For what I felt, it was larger, higher, more magnificent than anything I could make us feel. It was as if everything we all felt separetely, was-"

"Magnified," I finished for him.

He nodded, "Exactly. It's hard to explain, but it was much more than what I could have done on my own.

I looked down at her, suddenly afraid. Not of her or of us, but the possibility of her possessing a gift. I hadn't thought about it, she seemed ordinary by human standards, but I should have known from the beginning.

"That's why Triads are dangerous," Jasper suddenly said aloud. I looked up at him hoping he'd continue. "Think about it," he said, "if all three of a mated pair were gifted. Imagine if a vampire wasn't even gifted until they were with their triad. There's a chance that Robyn's gift didn't manifest until we were all together. It would explain why the Volturi hate triads. The gifts could compliment each other. I think I've heard of the gift but I can't contact Eleazar to find out if my suspicion might be right."

"What's that? Your suspicion?"

He looked up at me and for moment, I saw true fear, not for our mate, but those that might take her from us.

"An amplifier. Basically a vampire than magifies gifts. With my gift you notice I can only affect a certain amount of people or vampires, imagine if I could control thousands. An amplifier would do that, it magifies sound on a surround sound. Your knower, which you say isn't a gift, could be magified as well. You might get visions or you may just know more than you do. You've told me, it's all basic instinct just a little worst, but you would know from the beginning what's about to happen."

I released my hand on Robyn and flew from the bed. Jasper's words made sense. Ever since the first time we had touched Robyn, it was like everything was overwhelming with her. My lust wasn't just fueled by my own, but I always thought it was Jasper feeding it to us. Turns out, our little mate has unknowingly been tapping into Jasper's gift. He couldn't affect us so long without rest or hurting his mind.

"That would explain why she's exhausted afterward. Not just from the orgasms, but from using her power unknowingly," I said as I stared down at her.

"You know what this means, right?" Jasper said as he held her close.

I turned my head stared out the dark window. "She's in even more danger now than she was. Though, the Volturi can't destroy us, they'll threaten us. She'll do anything to protect us, but she's in grave danger."

"We can protect her though. I won't live without either of you. We're a package deal," Jasper said from the bed.

I nodded knowing he was right.

 _ **Robyn**_

The next morning was Christmas. When I woke, I was surprised to find myself in Peter's room instead of Jasper's. I looked around to find Jasper flipping through Peter's clothes in the closet.

"Jas?" I asked him sleepily as I rubbed my eyes.

He turned around and instantly moved to the side of the bed. He kissed the top of my hand before he gave me a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Robyn," he said. Suddenly he pulled out a long wrapped box from behind his back. I gave him a look to which he rolled his eyes, very human of him.

"I wanted to, Robyn. You're my mate, let me spoil you. Peter has done so much for you already, let me do a few things."

I gave him a smile after his words. Quickly, I took the box from him tearing off the wrapping. I was surprised find a familiar long black box, like that for jewelry. It reminded of the same box my grandmother owned before she died. Snapping the box opened, I was shocked to find a small silver charm bracelet. My fingers ran over the thin chain, the clasp, and the single charm of a star in the center.

"Peter told me about the medal you had on your first date together. It represented me at the time. Thought the star was fitting," Jasper said nervously.

I looked up at him with the biggest teary smile I could manage. "It's beautiful, Jasper. I wouldn't trade it for that world. Do you think you could help me put it on?"

He nodded as he gently took it from the box. I gave him my right wrist which was closet to him. He was so gentle as he wrapped it around my wrist before locking it in the hole that would be secure but not too tight.

"I also wanted to tell you something, without Peter around. I felt you wouldn't feel that I was genuine in my words," Jasper said as he looked up at me.

I saw true worry in his eyes, which made no sense to me. I didn't understand why he would worry so much.

"The past two weeks with you and Peter on the way here were more than I could have imagined. I had no idea how truly alone I was until you both came into my life. While it is true that I've known Peter for so much longer, I feel like I actually haven't known him enough. We never spent time together for me to know him the way I know him now. It's all been you, everything about you has changed my life. If Peter had never found you, you both would have never found me, I wouldn't have known you. I wouldn't have known what true love was without you both. I have learned that in this relationship I can love you both separetely and as a whole. The truth is Robyn, I know I'm in love with you. I've fallen in love with the way you love me unconditionally. Your eyes light up whenever I'm in the room, your face is bright with wonder, you don't judge me because I choose to live differently than Peter or Garrett, your laugh lifts my spirits more than any ray of light in the world. I love you, Robyn, more than you can possibly imagine."

By this point, tears are running down my face. I knew at one point he might love me, but I had no idea it could be so soon. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jasper," I cried into him.

The moment I saw him in front of the Cullen house, I fell in love with him. The pain in his eyes from missing his mate and the feelings I got with him were more than I could explain. I loved the idea of him to begin with, but it wasn't until the moment I saw him, and he protected me, that I fell over that cliff they call love without a parachute. Instead of giving me a parachute, to break my fall, he gave me wings so that I'd never have to land again.

When we pulled back, a feeling of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks.

What about Peter?

"Hey, don't do that," Jasper said as he lifted my chin. He reached forward to wipe away the scattered tears on my face. "If you can remember last night, before you walked in. Peter and I had a moment. I told him between kisses that I had loved him for so long. It crushed me all those years that I was never able to tell him. After I did, well you saw the results of that."

I smirked at him before breaking off into giggles. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door to see Peter standing in the doorway.

"Got your gift?" he asked nodding toward my wrist.

I nodded with a wide grin. "It's beautiful. I told Jas myself."

Peter grinned as he moved to the bed in similar fashion to Jasper. "Merry Christmas," he said as he took my hand to drop something in it. I was curious what he dropped when he pulled away. The sight made me smile as I saw an arrow charm for my bracelet in the palm of my hand.

"An arrow?" I asked when I looked up at him.

He smirked, "From the moment, I laid eyes on you cupid's arrow was lodge in my heart."

I rolled my eyes at his sweetness, but allowed him to add the charm to my bracelet.

"Now you both are represented on my wrist," I said proudly.

"I do believe it's breakfast time," Jasper said with a wink in my direction.

"Then presents," Peter finished with a wink of his own.

Jasper helped me out of bed and kissed my forehead. Peter handed me the flannel robe since it was cold outside. It had started to snow while we were gone and the yard was mildly covered in the flaky stuff. They each walked beside me until the stairs where Peter grabbed me first speeding down them into the kitchen.

He placed me on my feet and I turned to see Garrett in the kitchen. Garrett gave me a smile as he walked toward me.

"Merry Christmas, Robyn," he said as he bowed dramatically. I giggled and suddenly, he handed me a small velvet pouch.

"One of my gifts," he explained.

I pulled open the pouch and shook out the contents. Resting in my palm was a horseshoe charm for my bracelet. They had all chosen a gift for each.

"You have three men in your life. I consider you like a daughter or sister, it's only fair. Plus, I talked with your mates, they were more than happy to allow me a spot on that bracelet as well," Garrett said.

I reached over to him and hugged him tightly. Thankfully Peter and Jasper didn't make a fuss about my actions to Garrett. Maybe it was because Jasper felt my familia emotions for Garrett.

"She needs to eat," Peter announced to Garrett who let me go.

I rolled my eyes at him but did as he asked. On the bar was a full breakfast. It was way more food than Peter usually cooked. He didn't know how to cook much despite my teaching him a few things.

"Turns out Jasper knows how to cook more than I. Who knew?" Peter said as he leaned over the island.

Jasper climbed into a bar stool as I poured syrup on my pancakes. "I learned while in college."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. "You didn't tell me about college."

Peter obviously didn't know either because he looked intrigued as well.

"Yes, I've gotten a couple degrees in history. It's the only subject that fascinated me. I really did a much of research on the civil war, tried to trace my own family but it became too emotional for me. Then, Peter's family I didn't know his last name so I couldn't search for him."

I sighed as I looked down at my plate. The talk of family made me think of my human family. It was Christmas, I presumed my brother and his new girlfriend would spend it together. I didn't too much care about how my mother and her boyfriend were doing. I did miss my brother, though, he was the only one I did miss. I just wondered if they missed me or were glad I was gone.

"Don't worry about them, Robyn. You may see them again one day in the future. For now, we're your family," Jasper said with a smile and a wink.

I finished up my food shortly after that. Peter was antsy for me to open gifts. We sat in the living room around a tree I actually hadn't noticed until that moment. It appeared Garrett must have gotten a tree and figured out how to light it and cover it with strings of popcorn. It was beautiful incredibly tall, not quite to the cieling, but much taller than me at least.

The gifts were more extravagant than I gave the guys credit for. Each one had given me a trip to a place in the country. Jasper surprised us all with a trip to the bahamas for all three of us. I couldn't wait to soak up the sun, but something told me there might be a chance I couldn't even go. They all bought me clothes that would fit better after my change. Since I knew Jasper didn't have much clothes that fit him here, I bought him a lot of clothes mostly.

There was one thing I was hugely surprised that Jasper had gotten me. Though it wasn't much of a surprise after Peter revealed his gift to Jasper. Peter had gotten Jasper, who had also gotten me a ducatti. We each had a motorcycle, so no one would be left alone on those long trip for bikes. The only thing, they were both abadment that it was only to be used in my case until after my change.

By the time all the gifts were opened, it was nearing the afternoon. We had gotten each other so many different things. My thoughts began to derail as the guys cleaned up our mess. I spotted a calendar in the kitchen and noticed how long I had until the new year.

Five-Six days. Max.

We needed to talk about my change. It had to be a topic of discussion today. It couldn't be put off after the situation we left back in Forks.

"Can we talk?" I asked Peter when he came into the kitchen to find me.

He stared at me before he pulled me into his arms. We shared a quick kiss before he looked at my face. "I know what you're thinking about, Robyn. The truth is we need to talk about a few things before we make this decision. Things are lot more complicated after last night. We've figured something out and it might change things."

I grew confused and worried but I trusted them both. Peter carried me into the living room sitting me on the couch next to Jasper. Garrett sat on the opposite couch facing us.

"Robyn wants to talk about her change, but we need to discuss last night. It might be embarrassing with Garrett here, but unfortunately he needs to know," Peter said as he sat next to me.

Jasper flooded me with calm as Peter talked. My cheeks flammed during the entire discussion until the end. It was strange the feeling I had at the very end of our time together last night.

"We think Robyn might be an amplifier," Jasper said for Peter who grew quiet.

I looked at Peter, scared what that might mean.

"Are you sure?" I heard Garrett ask, his tone laced with worry.

I looked over at Garrett, his eyes betrayed his neutral expression.

"It makes sense, Garrett," Peter suddenly said. "The Volturi fear Triads for a reason we didn't truly understand. If each person in the Triad is gifted, it would mean something. Robyn's never given me or you a hint before Jasper that she could be gifted. I didn't think it would be possible, she didn't show any sign. I know that's no excuse because you could have a gift but not know it until you're turned. Jasper and I think it's our triad mating. We've accepted each other, we've accepted the triad which means that we're all probably gifted. Jasper's empthatic gift works on a few hundred, maybe if he's at his full strength, but if it's amplified, it could work on thousands without him needing strength. It would explain why the lust between us three the past two weeks have been more than any of us have ever felt."

I gulped as I stared at my hands. I was gifted. All signs pointed to me having a gift. Not just any gift, a gift that would make my mates gifts more powerful. It was in that moment, the true reason for their fear. It wasn't a fear of me, but it was a fear that I might be the one sought after. I might be the one the Volturi wanted more than all of us. While it might save us, it also put us at greater risk.

"We have to change me," I said interrupting their continued discussion.

Peter and Jasper looked at me, but I could tell they weren't surprised.

"We already know the Volturi are going to find out about me. I have to be turned eventually, it needs to be before they find us. We can't stay here much longer. Garrett, did you find what we needed?" I asked him.

Garrett sighed but he nodded. "Yeah, I found something, but not all of you are going to like it."

He had all of our attention.

"I found out that morphine could do what you wanted. It was assumed during a change of a girl in russia when she was given morphine in the hospital and bitten, it imbolized her. It had no effect on the pain from the burn, but it kept her frozen. That means, she couldn't move at all until the change was completely over. She didn't thrash or scream like a normal person during the burn. They were able to get her out of the hospital through the morgue because she was deadly quiet, people really thought she was dead. They were human, couldn't hear her heart beating. It's been tried a few times since then with the same results. A syringe full of morphine could do the trick."

I feared looking over at Jasper and Peter.

"No way," Peter said as he pushed up. "I'm not having her imobile, not able to move, stuck in her own head."

Jasper glanced at me before he stood to calm Peter. "You and I both know the south is dangerous for her, we've got the Cullens angry, and once the Volturi know about us, they'll come here. We've got only a matter of days to get out of here, a week at best. We start packing essentials, I assume you've gotten a house in canada like you wanted. We get the paperwork we need to transport our sister for burial. We pack and we give our mate what she asked us for."

Peter looked at Jasper before looking at me. He moved from Jasper to bend in front of me on his knees.

"Are you sure this is what you want? There's no going back after this, no changing your mind."

I blinked and the tear fell. "I love you and Jasper so much it hurts sometimes, Peter. I want you both forever, if you'll have me. I want you both at the same time before I'm turned. We don't know if I'm going to be any usual newborn with thirst that could trample thousands of humans. I want to love you both when I still can."

He reached up and kissed me deeply. When he pulled away, he held my hand, and Jasper's hand.

"Guess we're moving to Canda."


	23. 22 Prepare

_**A/N:** I'm extremely sorry about the long wait. I was just nervous and worried about posting this and the next chapter. Not an excuse, but I was worried they may be a little too intense. I didn't read through this chapter fully if anything doesn't make sense, let me know. __Okay, this was not how this was supposed to go. If I made this one long chapter the way I originally planned, it would be almost 10,000 words in itself. Instead I decided to split up the big night for our characters into two separate chapters. The next chapter will get pretty hot and heavy, probably a little more R rated than I've ever written. If it's too much once you read the next chapter, let me know, I might rewrite it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the lead up to the big night._

 **22\. Prepare**

 **Amarilo, TX**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

Was it possible for a vampire to be this nervous?

I had never felt this level of nervousness in my vampire existence. It became harder to concentrate on packing and moving things when my thoughts derailed down a lustful tunnel.

"Please, knock it off, Peter," Jasper whispered across from me.

I looked up at him, into his eyes, which might as well have been a mirror of my own.

"We have to do this, Jasper. It's harder to deny. Tomorrow, we have her, together."

Jasper nodded as he dropped the box. We both groaned as we sat on the back of the truck Garrett had rented.

"Do you honestly think we can do this without hurting her?" Jasper asked, worry and fear in his tone.

I moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his back. "I know we can do this because she's asked us. We could never harm her, she's our other half."

Jasper nodded but I could still tell he was nervous. "I just don't want to hurt her. I worry..."

I lifted his chin to see tears in his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, I gave him that look to start talking. "I know she's seen my scars, but what if I can't pleasure her, love her the way she needs. Being gentle with a human for the first time, I worry I may hurt her without trying to."

"The difference between us, Jas," I said as I stared into his teary eyes, "is that I know in my gut that we'll love her better than we could hope. When we come together, it's going to be more than we've ever felt. Once we've had each other intimately, we'll wonder how we ever lived without each other, without her in our lives. We'll never love or care for others, when one dies we all die."

Jasper reached up and kissed my lips. When we were finished outside, we both ran inside holding hands. Robyn was in her bedroom reading a book as she had been doing for the past few days since we started packing. The only time she wasn't reading was when she went with Garrett into town. I knew that she needed the time away, but I didn't exactly know what for until she mentioned it being for her last day as a human. I didn't think about it like that, but the night we made love for the first time would be her last day as human. She didn't seem upset about the prospect of her human life, she was more nervous about her life as a vampire.

"Peter and I have decided that tomorrow will be our day," Jasper said as he sat beside her in the window seat.

She looked up to meet my gaze. It was strange, at first, that she never accepted something from one of us without seeking confirmation from the other. It worked for us though as no one felt left out of huge decisions.

"It's true. I'm going to give you and Jas a minute alone. I need to speak with Garrett about a few things. Make sure he's not here tomorrow evening," I said with a smirk in Robyn's direction. Instead of blushing, she matched my smirk with one of her own. The little minx knew what she was doing to us both with her smirks.

I closed the door behind me as I left them both to talk. Garrett was downstairs in living room watching something on TV. New Year's was just around the corner and most of the humans were gathering in big cities for the festivities.

"So, I hear you've finally decided to give your mate what she wants," Garrett said with a wide smirk on his face.

I gave him a nod as I sat beside him. "You've got to be gone tomorrow night. We'll take care of her, trust me."

Garrett rolled his eyes at me as he sat up. "I'm not worried about you two hurting her. You seem to forget I was here for at least a month with you both. I know you won't hurt her, and I'm not saying that Jasper is capable of hurting her either. She's got all three of us wrapped around her finger and we wouldn't have it any other way. Just promise me, when she's turning, you'll call me back here. Wrapped around her finger means that I will never let anything happen to her. She's like my little sister and it'd come hell or high water before that changed."

I felt such gratitude toward Garrett in that moment. To think some time ago, Garrett nearly had Robyn as a snack. Now, he was standing up for her in a way only a vampire could.

"You have our word," we suddenly heard from the stairs.

Turning around, we saw Jasper with Robyn on his back in the middle of the staircase. I smiled and waved them forward hoping we may have one last night as a family before Robyn joined us in the eternal night.

The next morning, Jasper and I held Robyn has she slept in my bed. We had spoken before she slept that she wanted to make love in the bed we had used since she'd been here. She'd spend most of her transformation in transport. All of the documentation had been filled out for her to enter Canada in a coffin. While we didn't actually like the idea, it was the best solution to get across without any problems.

As my fingers ran through her hair, I realized this would be the last time she woke from sleep with us at her side. For tonight, she wouldn't sleep so much as caught in the throes of passion before burning through the transformation. I worried that with her amplifier gift, she might feel everything ten times more than anyone else. Only hope was on our side.

"She really is the most beautiful human I've ever seen," Jasper said as he ran his finger down her cheek.

"Imagine what she'll look like in a few days as one of us," I smirked imagining how filled out she'd become. She was beautiful as a human, a ray of light in our dark world, but as a vampire she'd be gorgeous.

"I hope you know I can hear you," Robyn mumbled as she began to wake. Her eyes blinked momentarily before she smiled at us.

"Good morning," she yawned as she stretched her arms above her. Jasper reached over and kissed her forehead while I got her cheek.

"Any requests this morning?" Jasper asked her as she began to sit up.

She tilted her head but then shrugged. "Maybe pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Have a last hearty breakfast."

Jasper then reached forward to kiss her deeply. It was a different experience watching Jasper and Robyn kiss. I was never jealous, but more in the fact of turned on more than I imagined. All this pent up attraction for them both would explode in more ways than one tonight.

Jasper pulled away before things could get hot and heavy. He gave her a wink and a smirk before he disappeared from the room. Robyn sighed as she fell back against the bed.

"I sure hope that tonight, I'm not left hanging," she confessed as she stared up at the ceiling.

I chuckled as I pulled her into my embrace. Her warm body was a welcome relief to my chilly exterior. Suddenly she turned in my arms and before I knew it, she was kissing me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth past my teeth and met my tongue. It was always an experience whenever her tongue met mine. She was warm, hot to the touch compared to my cold body. Her heat traveled down my spine and instantly I was hard in my jeans. She knew how to touch me, how to make me want her.

I pulled her closer kissing her as deep as possibly. She laid underneath me and despite the fact that we weren't supposed to have her until tonight, I couldn't seem to pull away. This was her gift working overtime on me, but without Jasper in the room. She could just make everything between us more intense more pleasurable. When I felt her breath grow ragged, I trailed my lips from hers down her neck toward her collarbone.

"You do know that when we turn you, we'll mark you as ours," I growled in her ear. She had released everything, she had better be prepared tonight when she finally got what she wanted.

"As I will do to you once I awaken from my change," she purred next to my ear.

Instantly, I was like steel in my pants. I had a feeling this was her idea all along. Get us both hot and bothered, by the time we had her underneath us on the bed, we'd unleash the beast.

 _ **Jasper**_

After breakfast, I began to feel Peter's lust and smell his arousal. Something else had happened after I left the bedroom this morning. It was written all over Robyn's face by the smirk on her lips and Peter's discomfort. Garrett was already gone before daybreak deciding that his usual hunting trip was in order. I had noticed the last few days during the packing that he hadn't been hunting normally. The Major had brought it to my attention just the other day because it posed a risk to Robyn. After his speech with Peter, however, I knew it would never be a problem. He was preparing to have a reason to be gone all evening and half the day.

His dedication to Robyn made me love her even more. She had managed to make a full human hunting vampire want to protect her just by being herself. Her attitude and easy going nature made me wonder about her human family, but I'd let that thought rest until later. Today, we weren't packing or hunting or anything besides being with our mate. It was her last day as a human, she got to call all the shots.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was when she disappeared to change into different clothes. While we weren't going anywhere, she wanted to look good for us both. Peter shared a look with me like he knew she was up to something.

"Peter, have you ever thought about marriage?" I asked him while Robyn had disappeared.

Peter looked at me but then nodded. "Of course I've thought about it. Then I realize it might not be entirely possible. I don't want to be tied to one of you, I want to be tied to both of you. One of the marriages wouldn't be legal, I couldn't see Robyn agreeing to something like that."

"You're right," I nodded turning my gaze toward the sunny sky. Most of the snow would be gone by mid January. I wondered how much Robyn would love Canada when she'd grown to love Texas so much. It was a miracle we had gotten away with her remaining in the south so long while human. For a moment, the major rattled in his cage about Maria being close by. Neither one of us like the proximity of either of our mates near that bitch.

"There's something I wanted to talk with you about while Robyn's showering," Peter said. Suddenly a whole shit load of nerves and worry hit me like a ton of bricks. I stared at him as he began to evade my eyes. Of course I had to keep a lock on the Major, he didn't like that Peter was avoiding my eyes.

"You keep sending me those nerves, I'm going to think the worst," I tried to laugh it off but it came out strangled.

Peter sighed and then met my eyes. I felt his determination, but I also still felt his worry.

"We've been talking to Robyn about being with her intimately. I know it's important that our mate gets what she wants, but we haven't talked about us. We'll be claiming her in a sense that she'll have our marks and once she's turned, we'll have hers. I just..."

It was clear what Peter was trying to say.

"You're wondering about the two of us. About us claiming each other?" I asked him as I stepped closer to him.

He nodded, nervously. I didn't understand why he was nervous. My fingers lifted his chin as I stared at him. "Don't you understand that I love you both, Peter? How will I ever be able to convince you that I love you just as much as I love her?"

His eyes welled with tears that would never fall. Immediately, I pulled him into my arms and kissed him. He had to understand that I had loved him for so long. I had loved him when I thought he was dead. I mourned his loss much longer than he mourned for me. The moment I let him leave the compound, I resounded to the fact I'd never see him again.

"I promise you that we will claim each other after we've had Robyn. As human, she sort of takes president right now. Is that alright?" I asked him nervously. If it was up to me, if Robyn were not part of us, I would have claimed him weeks ago. All those times we were with Robyn holding back before we did something else, I would have claimed him.

He nodded and kissed me again. Suddenly we heard a throat clearing.

"I don't mean to break you two apart," Robyn said as we stepped away from each other, "but if we want to save everything for tonight, it's probably best. Seeing you two kiss always gets me hot and bothered."

She was turning into quite the little devil, I realized as we looked at her. She was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress that stopped at her knees with a pair of cowgirl boots. There was a blue jean jacket over her her arms to protect her from the chill. She looked beautiful standing before us. Apparently she must have managed to curl her hair and pinned half of it to the side of her head leaving one side of her face and neck on display. I realized in that moment that we had created a monster. She was showing off her neck which made the Major inside me begin to pur at the sight. To show her neck to us was a submissive position but also showed her pulse in her neck. At least we something to look forward to.

"Do you like?" she suddenly asked.

Peter nodded but we were both incapable of speech. She walked down the stairs and toward us. "How about a few board games that we bought? It could pass the time. It's too cold outside for me to go out there, plus, I don't want to. Eventually we're going to watch movies, comedy and then a few romantic ones."

She managed to get both Peter and myself to play Monopoly. We both had to promise to not cheat, me with my emotions, and Peter with his knowing shit. He claimed it wasn't a gift, but it seemed to lead him back to me. Most of the day, we laughed, enjoying her last day as a human. Peter, however, noticed she was tired of playing board games around the third game we had played. He lifted her into his arms gently and placed her on the couch. She immediately climbed into my arms snuggling deeper into me. I noticed the afgan on the back of the couch, covering her up in the blanket. Peter noticed her shivering form against my body and turned up the heat.

We'd certainly need that tonight, otherwise she'd freeze to death. Thankfully the pile of movies she had chosen for the day we mostly comedies. We couldn't think about much else but laughter which I think was the best part of the day. As it began to get darker outside during the third movie, I could feel Peter and Robyn's nerves spike. Robyn and snuggled into Peter's chest during this movie and I watched as her eyes stared out the window.

I decided in that moment to cook her dinner. She could eat dinner, have her human moments, but we would not force her into anything. I reached over sliding my hands through her curls kissing her bare shoulder. She gave me a smirk under her eyelashes and just like that I managed to replace her nerves with lust. With a smirk of my own, I left them as I went into the kitchen to make her final human meal.

 _ **Robyn**_

When Jasper left to fix my food, I sat up. Nerves plagued my stomach, but it wasn't out of fear of what I wanted. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, I feared I wouldn't be good enough. The feeling of unworthiness crept into my thoughts, not for the first time all day either. Peter and Jasper had been caught up in their conversation earlier this morning while I got dressed. They never knew how I was feeling in the shower. Though, I decided to leave that bathroom and those worries behind for the simple fact, I knew they loved me. It was just there, that knowing feeling that maybe even Peter had sometimes. I felt, seen, and heard their love too many times to doubt them now.

Peter tightened his hand around mine during the movie. Tossing my worries aside, I finished the rest of the movie. Thankfully it ended just as Jasper has finished my dinner. It was simple really, just a steak, bake potato, and a slice of red velvet cake. I didn't understand how people on death row could choose their last meals. It wasn't exactly easy for me to choose so I went with the basics. It was while I was eating that Peter excused himself for a shower after a kiss to my cheek and Jasper's forehead. I enjoyed their interactions more than even they realized. It was something that they both had missed out on in the last few centuries apart. They truly were beautiful together.

"Robyn," Jasper suddenly spoke up. I looked up from my food to see him nervous as he looked down at the table.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked after I swallowed a bite of my steak.

"There's something I want to talk with you about. Peter brought it to my attention, but you are our other half. It's only fair, I think, to talk with you about this," he said as he lifted his head to meet mine.

I could see this was important so I nodded for him to continue.

"Tonight we have agreed to be with you in the way you desire before you're turned. The thing is that Peter asked me something that I felt I should discuss with you. You are our other half, and I don't want it seemed like I'm asking your permission, but I don't want to cause you ill will. Do you have anything against Peter and being together in the way we will be with you tonight?" he asked.

I was surprised he even came to me. I suspected they would need their time to claim each other. Reaching over, I placed my hand over his. "It may be better for you both to love each other the first time without me present. It will be a different situation for you both, you don't have to hold back with each other and I might not be the right person as I am now for that. I do not believe ill of you, Jasper, I never could in a million life times. It is really both of your decision when to claim each other, but know that if I'm in my right mind once I'm turned, it might be a long before you are able to claim him."

I smirked at the end which drew his dark eyes for only a moment before it vanished. I'd have to ask both Peter and Jasper after I was turned if it would be possible for the major to claim us as well. Though that was a topic better left for another day. I quickly finished my dinner shortly after our conversation and Jasper took my plate to the table.

"Peter says the bathroom is all yours. He doesn't want to come down until after you're in the shower," Jasper says.

"And why not?" I ask confused for a moment.

Jasper turns to look at me with a knowing smirk. "It would appear the shower left a bit too much an impression. He didn't want to see you until you were completely ready. I don't think he can wait much to have you. As am I, it will be a very long night for the human."

I shivered in desire which made Jasper growl. He turned around and I noticed he gripped the fork too tightly and it broke. "Go!" he growled, "before we cannot wait any longer."

I turned swiftly on my heel running up the stairs. I went through my bedroom this time making sure the door was locked. It obviously couldn't stop a vampire but it gave me peace of mind. The plastic bag from the store in town sat on the bed and I gulped as realization plowed through my head. I was about to make love to my vampire mates and I couldn't wait. In the bathroom, I decided on another shower as I wanted to be completely clean. Thank goodness I had shaved my legs and underarms the best I could preparation the other night.

I pulled out my new shampoo, condition, and body wash. My boys wouldn't know what hit them tonight. After my shower, I began to feel even more nervous that I was. In my bedroom, I lifted the lingerie I had bought with Garrett the other day when we went into town. It was a black lace baby-doll-cami with red ribbons between the breasts and on the hips of the top. The lace thong underneath felt strange between my cheeks, but the entire outfit was foreign to me. I didn't know how to be sexy but I thought if I bought lingerie, I could feel sexy. Instead, I just felt insecure. Instead of trying on the piece in the store, I brought three different outfits for my boys. This one was for tonight because I felt that the ribbons made me their present.

"Robyn?" I suddenly heard Jasper at my bedroom door. My heart began to pound in my chest at his nearness. "I can feel your nerves through the house. Please, don't feel nervous for us. We love you, we only want to take care of you the way you deserve."

I released a sigh as I shook my head. "I-I'm fine. Just, could you please do me a huge favor, jasper?"

"Anything," he said through the door.

"Don't take away my pain tonight or through my transformation. I know you'll want to take my pain away, but I want to feel everything tonight. It might not be the best decision for my transformation, but everyone goes through it. Mine will be different, but please promise me you won't take my pain onto yourself."

I heard him sigh as I stared into the mirror.

"I promise. Peter can hear me, he'll make sure of it."

Biting my lip, I moved closer to my bedroom door, "Go back into the room, Jasper. I'm almost done."

The only thing I heard in response was the wind as he moved.


	24. 23 Intimate

_**A/N:** This is a warning for extreme mature content ahead. This chapter contains sexual themes, which include three-some (2 male, 1 female). If this bothers you, do not read this chapter. Honestly, this chapter is not essential to the story, it can be read without it. If the chapter itself gets too intense, instead of reporting, please let me know, I can rewrite it so that it isn't as bad. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Once again, sorry for the long wait.  
_

 **23\. Intimate**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Robyn**_

I pulled my hair down from the pony tail I had it in to fall past my shoulders. With one last breath, I opened my bedroom door. The bathroom greeted me I peeked around to see Peter's bedroom door open. My nails dug into my palm so that I had something else to concentrate on as I walked to the opening of his room. Peter's back was to me but my eyes followed the contours of his beautiful body. He was in jeans, the ones that had tears in the knees, and hung so low on his hips I was sure he had gone commando. His blonde locks glistened in the light from his shower.

My eyes moved around the room to spot Jasper seated on the bed in black jeans that hung tightly on his lips. He wore a white shirt which was open to show his remarkable chest. I suddenly pictured myself licking a trail from his lips, down his chin, across his chest, around his navel, all the way to the end of his happy trail. Suddenly, Jasper looked up as if feeling my emotions and his eyes widened. His eyes followed the lingerie which covered my body but I saw the approval.

I heard a growl next to me and turned to see Peter. He stared at me with an intensity I had never known before. He raced toward me picking me up in a rush and moving us toward the bed.

"God damn," he whispered as he hovered over me. "You get more gorgeous every fucking time I see you."

Damn his cursing was going to get me started before they ever touched me. I heard Jasper chuckle right before Peter kissed me deeply. There was something different about this kiss, it wasn't the easy going kisses we'd shared time and again. No, this kiss was full of heat, desire, and fueled by pent up lust. When my breath became ragged, he trailed kisses down my chin and aross my neck. My eyes sought out Jasper who gave me a smirk over Peter's body. He disappeared and I wondered where he went when I felt feather like touches on my legs.

"Oh, god," I groaned as Peter kissed along my neck and Jasper left open mouth kisses along my feet.

Peter suddenly moved aside and Jasper moved up. Peter gave me a guilty look as he shook his head. "Sorry, I was just caught up. You really know how to make us lose control. Just where did this come from?" he asked as he gently touched the delicate fabric of my cami.

"What exactly did you think I was going after? I said for my last day as a human. I'm your gift, just waiting to be opened," I gasped as Jasper slid his fingers down my bare arms. I noticed it was warm in the room and only their touches kept away the heat. They must have turned up the central heat so that I wouldn't freeze tonight. Only it was a bizarre contrast of heat and cold which kept me on fire.

Jasper chuckled a kissing around my earlobe. "You may not like what you've started, darlin'."

I gasped as Peter suddenly ripped the top from my body. "You did say you were a gift," he grinned not sorry in the least.

Jasper looked up at him with a shake of his head. "We'll have to buy her another one of those. I quite liked that one."

Peter rolled his eyes but suddenly reached over to kiss Jasper hard. They really wanted to do this right now. I lifted up, my breast on full display to kiss on Jasper's chest around his shirt. As I did this, I made sure my hair touched Peter's chest as we were all so close on Peter's bed, our bed. Jasper groaned in the kiss, only to grip Peter by the back of the head pulling away. I had no warning when Jasper suddenly grabbed me pushing me down against the bed ravaging my mouth with his tongue. Now that my top was off, I was exposed to the air, but one touch from Peter's hand and my nipples were as hard as pebbles.

"So, responsive," Peter smirked as he pulled my left nipple into his mouth. I groaned into the kiss with Jasper arching my back to shove my breast further into Peter's mouth. Suddenly Jasper's hand cupped my other breast which only made my legs tighten.

"Oh, no," Jasper said as he pulled back with a smirk, "we'll have none of that. All you have to do is ask. You'll be having plenty of orgasms tonight. Your body won't know how to handle what we're about to do to you."

I groaned at his words, the promise, the seal of approval in his words.

"Please," I gasped as I stared into his eyes. "Touch me please. I need to feel you."

He reached down to kiss my lips which I eagerly met. "Your plea is my command, darlin'."

Jasper's hand trailed down my chin, my neck, between my breasts, down past my belly button, to the top portion of the lacy thong. His finger ran along the edge of my thong teasingly which made me buck my lower half against his hand. Jasper chuckled as Peter removed his mouth from my breast and took my attention when he spread kisses along my chest from one breast to the next.

Suddenly Jasper's fingers began to move over my thong, never inside where I needed him most.

"I can smell you, Robyn," Jasper said as he suddenly leaned his nose against my core. "You smell devine. I wonder just how wet you are for us both."

I groaned, swallowing my own spit as well a moan at his words. While Peter kissed my chest, Jasper suddenly slid a finger over my core, still never underneath the thong, against my flesh. "Remember, good things come," Peter said as he lifted up to look at me as Jasper continued prong, "to those who wait."

Suddenly I flinched as Jasper came into contact with the bundle of nerves at the top of my clit. My eyes closed at the feeling, the sensations they had filled my body. "I want to touch one of you, please," I gasped reaching my hands out. When my eyes opened, peter's chest was before my fingers but I lifted up to kiss along his icy chest. This was something I had craved from the moment we met, to have him underneath my finger tips, groaning for me. While Jasper tortured my clit over the thong, I left open mouth kisses along Peter's chest which made him groan. My eyes looked down to see the bulge in his pants and licked my lips.

"I can have anything I want tonight?" I asked Peter looking up at him. He looked down at me through lustfilled eyes.

"Anything," Peter gasped as I ran my teeth across his nipple.

I smirked as I pulled away and suddenly palmed his erection in my hand. Jasper continued to gently rub against me which was beginning to settle within me. I couldn't take much more but I wanted more before I released.

"She's close," Jasper whsipered to Peter.

"I can smell her. Let her," Peter said over to Jasper. I watched Jasper reach over and kiss Peter which was totally my undoing. My head flew back as my orgasm took hold of me while my body convulsed on the bed screaming Jasper's name at the top of my lungs.

When I finally came back, they were both kissing on my body not letting me a moment's reprieve. Looking around, I noticed they were both suddenly naked and so was I. They had removed the thong from my body while I was caught up in the throws of my orgasm.

"I want to taste you," I said to Peter when I looked at him in fully nakedness.

"You don't have to do that," Peter said shaking his head.

"You said I get what I want. It's what I want to do. You'll just have to warn me when I'm doing something wrong," I told him, begging him to let me.

Jasper kissed over Peter's shoulder with a smirk. "It's her night," Jasper whispered loud enough for me to hear, "give her what she wants."

Peter moved to hover over my body so that his erection was directly at my lips. He was so hard, I could see it was uncomfortable. A bead of what I assumed was pre-cum slipped from the tip of his cock. My mouth watered and my tongue slipped out to taste it. Peter moaned at the contact while I savored his taste. Wasting no more time, I grabbed him in my hand and covered him with my mouth. Since this was my first time, I knew I'd gag if I tried to take him too deep, so I used my hand against the portion that couldn't fit in my mouth.

He was cold, but I knew instantly that the warmth from my mouth would make him finish sooner. MY tongue slid around his tip toward the side of him while my fingers worked him over sliding down toward his balls.

"Robyn!" Peter groaned, "You're going to make me cum, too soon!"

Suddenly I felt air on my lower half but I tried to concentrate on giving Peter's his pleasure. My teeth skimmed the side of him when I felt Jasper's fingers inside of me. My moans were setting Peter off which was hard to control. Jasper switched from his fingers to his tongue and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. His fingers had managed to find my g-spot which he continued to abuse with his fingers and tongue at the same time. It was exhilarating.

"I can't hold it much longer, Robyn. Let's cum together," Peter said above me. I felt his hand on my hair which made my eyes open. Our eyes locked and Peter groaned suddenly moving faster than what I was doing to him.

"Give it to me, Robyn!" Jasper commanded. His command was our undoing. I shook so much that I was barely able to swallow what Peter gave me. When Jasper pulled away, he immediately kissed Peter who groaned and kissed him deeper. They both loved my taste too much for their own good. Then, Peter kissed me allowing me to taste only a sample of my self on his tongue. He must have loved tasting himself on me, because he suddenly pulled my tongue into his mouth sucking on it.

"Damn, I guess I do taste good," Peter said as he pulled back. Jasper and I only laughed. Peeking around Peter, however, I saw that Jasper now sported quite an impression erection himself.

"Robyn," Peter said as he turned my chin to look at him. "One of us needs to prep you. You want us both at the same time, the only way that happens is if one of us is inside you while the other has to take your luscious ass. Now, it's going to hurt, that much I know, but we'll try to ease the pain."

I nodded suddenly nervous but determined.

"She's got this," Jasper said to Peter. Peter still looked worried so I grabbed his hand.

"I love you both, I want you both. I've got the perfect idea to distract myself while you prep me. You're so worried about my pain, you won't hurt me. Much," I tagged on at the end with a giggle.

My finger bent in a motion for Jasper to come closer. Once he was close enough, I grabbed his hard erection in my hand enjoying his gasp. He was incredibly hard in my hand, harder than Peter had been. The tip of his cock leaked from early pre-cum which I tentatively stuck out my tongue to taste. Jasper moaned at the sensation and I wasted no more time taking him completely into my mouth. Unlike with Peter, I tried something different with my tongue as I felt Peter's icy fngers along thighs. Jasper pulled out so that I could rest on my side while Peter did his thing.

I was so concentrated on Jasper that I barely paid attention to Peter until his fingers began to dip into my core. I began to moan around Jasper, a quivering mess as Peter dragged his fingers and tongue up toward my ass. This was a different experience as for most people. I never expected to be on the recieving end of anal, but for my boys I was willing to try it.

"Don't tense on me, baby," Peter cooed as his spoke kissing along the back of my thighs. Jasper was moaning and his fingers threaded into my hair. My concentration was detoured to jasper giving him the pleasure he deserved. I nearly jumped feeling Peter's tongue slicking the entrance. His fingers suddenly joined his tongue and I winced for a moment around Jasper but continued moving. Jasper's length was different from Peter's one was thicker than the other but another was longer than the other, they both tasted different as well.

As Peter's fingers moved around inside me, I felt the bed dip and the sound of the bedside table. Obviously they were prepared with lube for this situation.

"Oh, Robyn, just keep doing that," Jasper moaned tightening his grip just barely against my hair. Part of me felt bad for a second that they had to watch how they touched me. The idea that I would be one of them soon, made everything so much better. This was just a taste of what we could give each other once I was turned.

Then something slippery and wet slid along the crack of my ass. It felt different, but not exactly bad. The sensation made me moan around Jasper's erection in my mouth.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to hold off much longer," Jasper gasped.

As peter's finger suddenly slipped past my barrier, I pulled away from Jasper winking up at him. "Then, cum, Jasper. Cum for me," I smirked up at him through hazy eyes.

"If she comes again," Peter said with a groan as his fingers wiggled inside me. "She'll pass out and we can't have that tonight," he finished.

Jasper nodded as he slipped back into my mouth. I moved even faster ignoring the ache in my jaw trying to give him as much as I gave Peter, maybe even more. When Peter slipped in another finger, I groaned at the feeling as he also began to tease my clip. Everything was overwhelming for a second as Jasper groaned loudly. "Here it comes," he moaned before his entire body shook.

His cock was wedged right down my throat triggering my gag reflex but I swallowed all of it. Jasper pulled away with a hazy smile on his face before he lowered to kiss me. He moaned at the taste of himself on my tongue which he happily sucked on. Peter continued pressing in fingers into my ass which had passed the point of burning. I was withering on the bed ready for them to take me already.

When Jasper looked in my eyes after the kiss, he saw and felt my need.

"Robyn?" I heard Peter ask.

Turning to look at him, he gave me a smirk but then turned serious. "We need you to do us a favor. I know that you can't control it very well, but just for this once try not to use your gift with us. It will be hard enough to control ourselves, but if you were to influence us in any way, it could be disastorus."

I frowned glancing over at Jasper who could feel my worry. "Peter," he growled, "You're scaring her. She's already worried about us controling ourselves, she feels like a burden being human, don't make it worse."

Peter looked away sliding out his fingers. "I wasn't try too, but it needed to be said. I love you both so much, that just the idea of something happening to either of you, certainly at my own hand, would crush me. You have to think we lived through decades thinking the other was dead with no confirmation. If either of us hurt her, it kills her, we both know we would die with her, together."

I hadn't thought about this. I knew how I felt about them, but I was human, my life was short compared to theirs. If I died, something happened to me while I was human, they would follow me. That's why I desperately needed to be turned.

"Maybe you both should just turn me. I can have this once I'm turned, I don't have to have this before," I said as I lied back against the bed. My eyes closed as I tried to slow my heartbeat ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Disappointment. It wasn't in them or in the situation, not really, it was in myself. I should have known this would be too hard for them, yet I had to have it.

Suddenly the bed dipped on each side but I wouldn't open my eyes. "You can't hide it from us, Robyn," Jasper whispered against my skin which prickled with chill bumps.

"You deserve this, Robyn. We love you and we want you. I never meant to make you feel like we didn't," Peter said against my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to look at him cupping his cheek on the palm of my hand. "I never felt that, Peter, but I understand your concerns, they are mine too."

I watched his eyes well with tears but he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I think me being nervous is causing this."

Suddenly I was hit with a truck load of nervous emotion. Turning to jasper, I realized he feeding me what they felt. The feeling actually made me start to cry because they cared. If they didn't care about this, they wouldn't be nervous.

Placing a hand on each of their cheeks, I smiled, "Make love to me."

Peter and Jasper each reached forward to kiss me. It was a different kiss as all three of our tongues merged together. I loved the feeling of them both, the taste of them together.

"We've already decided who goes where," Jasper told me as they pulled back.

"We aren't using condoms either," Peter confessed.

I nodded as Peter began to kiss down my chest. Jasper took one breast into his mouth again. They were distracting me and it was working. When Peter suddenly fell down next to me, I raised an eyebrow.

"You have to get on top, it's the only way this will work right now," he said which made me even more nervous.

"Don't worry," Jasper said as he trailed his fingers over my shoulders and back. "We've got you, nothing will happen to you."

Peter laid on the bed completely bare for my eyes. Trying to memorize his skin, I climbed over him. Licking my way up his chest, his groan vibrated through his entire body jerking himself against me. Once I was at his mouth, we kissed quickly, roughly, yet tenderly. Jasper moved Peter against me teasing my entrance enticing a moan from Peter.

"I can feel her heat," Peter groaned falling back. Looking back, I nod at Jasper knowing this is best time as any. My eyes flutter as he sits directly at my entrance before I quickly yet gently move down. The pain is immediate but I grit my teeth through it. I know once it's completely done, the pain will settle and pleasure will take it's place.

A lone tear slid down my cheek which Peter must have seen. Opening my eyes, Peter gave me a sad yet tender smile as he wiped away the tear onto his thumb. I watched him like suck his thumb into his mouth which made mine go dry. Moving against him made his eyes widen as he realized he was mine to torture. It hurt to move at first but once I found a rhythm, it was nothing but pure pleasure.

As we moved, I felt Jasper kissing along my spine spurring me on even further. Pushing me forward just slightly, he began to prepare my ass for his length. Peter was a mess underneath me, lost in the tangles of pure pleasure. He felt amazing inside of me, the contradiction of ice and heat made for a pleasurable experience.

"You better hurry up, Jas," peter groaned tugging me even closer with his hands inciting a moan from my throat. "I don't know how much longer I can stand before I explode. I need you inside of her before I do."

Jasper moaned from behind me as he continued sliding in more fingers. He now had three inside me. The thin wall between my core and ass created incredible sensations from the feeling of his hands and peter's erection inside of me.

"Jasper!" I moaned loudly as Peter lifted up to hold me against his chest. "Just hurry up," I continued as Peter kissed along my neck, "We can't hold it much longer." Peterwas beginning to brush against my g-spot at just the right angle. A few more thrusts and I'd explode.

Suddenly Jasper's hands moved away from my body as I felt him move closer. "You want me inside of you too?" Jasper asked against my ear. "Feel us both inside of you, make you tumble from that cliff?" he asked peppering kisses against my shoulder.

"Don't tease her," Peter groaned slamming himself deeper inside of me. The sensation made me moan loudly. Just as I came down from the feeling, Jasper was pushing inside of me. I gritted my teeth as Peter and I stopped, me concentrating on other things. Like Peter's length pulsing inside of me. The chill from them both began to spread actually soothing the sudden ache from my ass. Peter moaned suddenly from the feeling of Jasper rubbing against the thin wall seperating them.

"God, your ass is so tight," Jasper grunted as he stilled himself inside of me. All three of us were completely frozen at the sudden feeling of being connected for the first time.

"Please one you move," Peter said looking up into my eyes. I pushed away the inch of pain from Jasper's length sitting up on top. Jasper seemed to understand my movements from the beginning. I moved on top of Peter and Jasper moved slightly out of me. We'd both come down at the same time.

It was overwhelming, the feeling of them both. The pleasure was coursing through my entire system. All three of us moaned at the incredible sensations from all of us. Jasper reached forward and turned my head, pressing out lips together. I felt Peter's hand slide up my stomach pinching my nipples with one hand while the other slipped down my navel. I gasped when Peter came into contact with our joined area sliding his finger over himself before rubbing against my clit.

I wanted to stop them both, prolong the feeling, but it was impossible. All three of us were on the way to an incredible explosion. I could feel it within my bones. My eyes suddenly opened to find Peter sitting up on the bed still connected to me.

"I'm close, Robyn," he whispered to me barely hanging on.

"If you cum again, Robyn," Jasper said into my ear, "you'll pass out on us. It has to be now. Is this what you want?"

I groaned at the feeling of them both moving inside of me.

"Not much longer," I moaned. "I want you both! Forever!" I screamed loudly as my orgasm shook my entire body. It was the most intense orgasm I ever had in my existence. I felt them both shake inside of me around my body. They groaned in my ears loudly and before I knew it, their teeth latched onto my neck.

The feeling was indescribable at first, reaching back to push their faces deeper into my neck. Then, slowly, as the orgasm began to fade, I felt something else.

Peace and Acceptance. They loved me and I loved them. I was finally going to become one of them.


	25. 24 His

_**A/N:** This chapter contains sexual content. Sexual content in this chapter is limited to MaleXMale. Once again this is not essential to the over all story. Anything needed from this chapter will be repeated in later chapters. I felt this chapter was needed more so far the characters (wink*wink) than the overall plot of the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. _

**24\. His**

 **Amarillo, TX**

 **December 2010**

 _ **Peter**_

It was the best experience of my existence. She was glorious, the way she responded to us both. Having her on top of me, feeling every inch of her, being able to touch her was something out of a fairy tale. It didn't make sense. We were vampires, not princes and princesses, kings and queens from a fairy tale book. But, being with them both, I suddenly like a king in a novel. I had the two most important things in my life at my side, I'd do anything to protect them.

As I lifted my head to seal my mark on her neck, I looked up to her face. She was still caught up in the throes of her last orgasm to feel the sudden venom coursing through her. I hoped that maybe it wouldn't take as long as normal since it was both Jasper and I together changing her. Her eyes fluttered close after a minute and if it weren't for her beating heart, I would have worried we'd drained too much. At the taste of her blood, I understood suddenly why she was our mate. She tasted divine, I could have seen myself having her as a meal had she not been mine or at least part of my diet of criminals. We would protect her as a vampire as we had as human.

Thankfully I didn't make a mess with my mark as I looked over at Jasper. He had just sealed his mark staring at her face as well. I watched him trail his fingers over her face before looking up at me.

"We should lie her down. She'll be more comfortable. She probably needs to be washed up as well," he said to me.

I nodded as I understood his need to take care of her in a vulnerable state. Jasper allowed her to fall against me as he pulled out and then he took her lifting her off of me. While we both knew that I could have done it, it felt nice to have someone there.

"Do you think she's feeling it yet?" I asked Jasper staring at her as we laid her down.

So far the morphine she had been injected with seemed to hold up. I hadn't heard a scream or whimper from her lips yet.

"Yes," Jasper whispered. "She's beginning to feel it. At the first incision she was too caught up, but it's coursing through now. Hopefully we can make it across the border before she wakes. It being two vampire venom siring her, it might take less time."

Jasper lifted up to lie next to her kissing next to her ear. "I love you so much, darlin. Remember what we told you before, think of those memories you want to keep. Remember the good time with your human family, remember what you want so that if you ever see them again, you'll know them as they will know you someday."

I smiled lowering myself to tell her the same. I reminded her to remember us as well. To remember each time she met us, fell in love with us, and when we finally got to love her in the way she desperately wanted.

"How about I bathe her, while you clean the room?" Jasper asked as he stood from the bed.

I watched him look over the room shaking his head at where the clothes ended up. It didn't really surprise me at how out of control we all became. I was just glad that Robyn was able to get a handle of her gift. I didn't feel anything more than what I gave. I supposed Robyn felt more being on the recieving end of us both and having her own gift magnify herself.

Staring at Jasper, I began to feel the lust leftover in the air. He was still naked and I suddenly wanted him. I would have him soon, I promised myself, but first Robyn needed to be taken care of.

"That sounds good, Jas. I'll get the room cleaned and find some clothes for Robyn. She can lie in her underwear for now until morning when we can find a dress for the coffin," I said as I stood from the bed myself. I grabbed a pair of jogging pants from the floor but suddenly dropped them as a truck load of lust hit me from the back.

"You can't get dressed," I heard Jasper say. There was a bit of a command in his voice that went straight to my dick. "Don't worry, Captain. I felt what you felt earlier. I want you as much as you want me. Just do as I said and you'll get it, plus more."

I shuddered at the promise in his words and the leaking of the Major's voice. My body wouldn't even turn around until I heard the bathroom door open and shut. Jasper carried Robyn with him into the bathroom. Shaking my head, I quickly moved around the room. I decided not to do everything at vampire speed, instead I did everything at human speed. It gave me time to think and to waste while Jasper cleaned up Robyn and soothed the burn of her transformation.

I ripped the sheets from the bed knowing they smelt like all of us. They needed to be cleaned but everything would be dusty if we ever returned. The clothes we wore were all ripped as well piling up in the corner of the room by the time I was done. The pieces of fabric from Robyn's baby doll outfit were scattered across the floor which made me smirk. The look on her face when it had been ripped from her body made my erection grow harder. Instead of scaring her off with that, I had seen the arousal as clear as day in her irises.

Walking into her bedroom, I roamed through her dresser picking out underwear sitting them on the bed for Jasper. I knew we could have done this together, but Jasper could do it better. Neither of us wanted to take the chance of harming her or making the burn even worst. Jasper could tell by her emotions when it was the worst. I'd hate to think Jasper would feel it the entire time we were around her for the trip.

 _I'll just have to distract him_ , I smirked to myself at the ideas.

I was back in the bedroom cleaning up the pillows, the covers, and sheets, when the bathroom door for Robyn's room opened. I tried not to listen to hard but it was impossible. I heard him lay her on the bed and slip the underwear onto her body. There was a kiss to her forehead which must have soothed her for I felt happiness yet worry from Jasper before it was gone. Turning my attention back to the mess in the room, I found a bag stuffing everything inside. My bedroom door opened, the entrance from Robyn's room more exact.

"Captain," I heard a growl.

Looking up, the bag of sheets fell from my hands. Jasper stood naked but with water dripping down his chest to his steel rod standing straight out in front of him.

"I couldn't claim Robyn as I wanted, and I understood that, she was still human. Peter, my Captain, the major needs to claim you first. I kept him at bay with Robyn easily enough, but..." he trailed off worry in his tone of voice.

Excitement bubbled up inside me at the thought of the Major coming out to play. Then apprehension took it's place.

"Will she be alright?" I asked instead nodding toward her room.

Jasper nodded glancing toward the wall. "She's going through what everyone goes through. As much as it pains me, I'm abiding by her wishes. I've not taken her pain away all night. It's also the reason the Major needs to take over. We're both in protective instinct mode when it comes to her."

I nodded racing over to his side and dropping to my knees. "Major, Captain at your service."

 _ **The Major's POV**_

Finally Jasper allowed me on his own to push forward. Most of the time I pushed forward on my own taking control. My arms twisted to my back clasping at the wrists. My captain's eyes were pointed toward the floor as he sat on his knees. The sight was enough to keep me hard but in that moment, I didn't want this. While I was different from Jasper's softer touch, I knew that at times I could be gentle, not exactly soft, but gentle.

Lifting my hand down to his chin, I brought his gaze to mine.

"While Jasper told you to always meet our eyes, I have to agree with him. Always meet my eyes, same as Robyn. No matter what. Do you understand me?" I asked him with a certain edge to my voice.

I noticed the shift in his emotions at the sound. "Major," he spoke, "I appreciate the gentle nature you are trying out, but I would like for you to take me in your own way. I want to feel all of you."

A glint shined in my eyes as I felt the surge of emotion hit me.

"Okay, then, Captain. Suck me," I told him with a smirk. My hand reached for my erection gripping it in my palm. Pulling his head down, I pushed myself between his lips. Immediately the chill of his mouth enveloped me completely. It was different from the feeling Jasper had with Robyn. Her mouth had been hot, even I felt part of that myself, but Peter's mouth was so different.

I groaned throwing my head back as I felt his tongue slide down the tip. "Captain," I moaned reaching down to hold his head as I suddenly pounded into his mouth. This is what he wanted, this was his Major taking what he wanted. Peter's mouth was like cold icy silk as I slipped down his throat. Thank goodness he didn't need to breathe. My fingers suddenly gripped the strands of hair on his head as I growled loudly.

My cock shot off down his throat enjoying his sputtering which were music to my ears. Once I was done, I slid from his lips with a pop. That had gone by faster than expected, but I needed to be buried within his ass right about now. There was saliva and venom around his lips which I quickly lapped up as I dragged him to his feet.

"I'm not going to be gentle, Captain," I growled against his lips. "I'm going to fuck you, short, quick, and hard. Do you want that?"

He moaned against my lips merely nodding his head. Testing his emotions, I immediately lifted him in the air and dropped him on the bed. He looked exquisite lying on the bed rubbing his ass against the mattress. I actually liked the mattress against his skin instead of the sheets. I didn't want anything soft to rub against us.

Climbing on the bed, I hovered over him smirking at the surge of lust coming from him. I began to feed him just a bit of lust that I felt which made him groan. Looking down, I found him hard as steel and allowed my hardness to contact his. Together we hissed at the contact and I shoved our lips together. It was harsh with teeth clashing and biting on his mouth and tongue.

"Please, Major," he moaned as he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Take me, Major."

I groaned kissing him again and heightening his lust, arousal. "I should prep you," I kissed against his lips trailing down his neck nibbling on his collarbone.

"No, please," he gasped. "I just need you. I'll be alright. Just do it!"

I growled at him raising an eyebrow. He barely looked sheepish. Damn, both of my mates werre minx's. Maybe that's what happened when I was away from them. Reaching over, I grabbed the bottle of lube we used with Robyn which was on the bedside table. He groaned at the sight of the bottle but despite my hard nature, I would not have him dry. Only he and Robyn were able to get such a gentle side.

I lathered my hardness with the lube making sure I was completely covered. Peter opened his legs wider eager for me to enter him. Though I had a sure fire surprise for him which made me smirk darkly down at him.

"Are you ready?" I growled down at him as I slammed our lips together. I didn't wait for him to answer, I shoved myself inside of him while sending him so much lust he groaned loudly. I felt his entire body shaking as I continued to send him lust until he exploded against my stomach.

His entire body shook from the intensity of his orgasm. I didn't give him a moment to come down as i immediately began to move inside him. He was so tight around me that it was difficult to hold off. Though I wanted to use him until I had my fill. We would be here a while for that, so I paced myself. His moans only spured me on as his legs moved to wrap around my waist. It felt like I was going even deeper at the new angle. At just the right moment, Peter cried out and I knew I finally hit his prostate. Despite being vampires, it was still his spot. I felt his nails dig into my back as I growled pumping fast inside of him.

The bed began to shake from our movements.

"M-Major, m-may I c-cum?" my captain stuttered while squeezing his eyes closed.

"Captain, open your eyes," I growled gruffly into his ear, but never stopped.

If we continued this much longer, the bed would split in half. There was a creak in the wall for a moment but it held out.

Peter finally opened his eyes staring into mine. "We'll mark each other. I want both marks from my mates," I told him, attempting to show a more tender side with him.

He smiled up at me with teary eyes. "Please, M-Major!" he suddenly screamed as I slammed into his prostate repeatedly.

"Cum, captain!" I moaned just as I shot off inside of him. Instinctively, we each reached forward grabbing the other by the neck and biting. I only groaned at the feeling of Peter biting me, sealing his bite with his own venom. While it stung like the many other bite marks on my body, this one had purpose. It would shine brightly on my skin for the world to know that I was his and he was mine.


	26. 25 Change

_Author's Note: Oh my god! I hadn't realized it had been so long since I updated this. I recently finished one of my original stories that had taken most of my time lately. I decided to come back to this. It was really the next chapter that was giving me so much trouble. Thankfully, I've read through the story again to familiarize myself with it and the ideas just returned. I'm going to try to keep the chapters coming. With this chapter, a whole new portion of the story will begin._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave your feedback in the reviews. I may not reply to every review, but I always read them, save them in my email._

* * *

 **25\. Change  
**

 _ **Robyn**_

 _Opening my eyes, I looked around to see beautiful flowers before me. A smile ghosted over my lips as I walked toward them. My fingers twirled through the air above the flowers trying to pick one. Unfortunately, my hand never met the soft petals as the sky darkened. It was once a beautiful blue but turned stark gray before my eyes. Rain fell from the heavens drenching me almost instantly. Though instead of thunder, I heard the shrill of gun fire._

 _Turning swiftly around, I saw a group of confederate soldiers. They were in full uniform walking toward their enemy from the north. Reaching down, I realized my clothes had changed, altered into a thick dress that I could not run in. I pulled up the skirt of the dress and ran through the rain toward the battle just before me._

 _"Excuse me, miss!" someone called, grabbing my arm._

 _Turning my head, I was surprised by the faceless man standing before me. It was just a huge blur where his face should have been._

 _"Why is the battle happening?! It's too close to the town!" I screamed with no recollection of this information._

 _The man sighed, removing his hat, and kicking at the ground. "It was chosen for us. This battle rages with us now, but it will be over later rather than sooner we hope. Unless we give up early and it's sooner rather than later."_

 _I shook my head not understanding his words. "This makes no sense! They will kill innocent people doing this!"_

 _He looked up and for a moment, I felt I knew him at some point. None of this made any sense at all._

 _"Sometimes people make that choice to be with the ones they love," he said before returning his hat to his head._

 _A horse appeared next to him which he climbed on. "Take care, miss. Try not to be at the battle. Don't want you catchin' the fire."_

 _Before I knew it, he was jogging away on the horse._

 _If it were possible, the rain began to fall harder. I felt cold to the bone suddenly. It felt like mere minutes the solider had gone, but I was beginning to realize that time had no meaning wherever I was. I couldn't remember a thing before this strange place, but something told me it had been a good place._

 _The question remained, why was I suddenly here? Transported through time to the civil war era. I walked through the rain with no destination in mind. I was so cold I could barely stand, but I refused to give in. As I continued to walk, thoughts began to filter into my head. I remembered that I had people waiting on me after this. They deserved someone that would fight for them, they had never been fought for. In that moment, I realized I loved them both, but couldn't remember them. I felt that amazing feeling when I thought about the mystery people, but could not formulate their faces._

 _Suddenly I heard screams. My head snapped up. There was a huge compound on fire, huge flames swallowing up the structure. My eyes were immediately glassy from the pain of the screams and the smoke that filtered in the air. I walked closer toward the screams which had suddenly turned into loud roars. For a split second, I thought it were animals, lions, or tigers, caught in the flames until I heard the high pitch scream of a woman and then silence._

 _Suddenly something snapped behind me. Turning around, I was mystified to find a man walking past the fire looking around worriedly. His face too was blurred out, I couldn't figure out who he was. He appeared distraught staring at the building and then suddenly screaming loudly. He moved too fast for me to see him, but I could tell it was not good news he would find._

 _I moved toward him hoping to reach for his arm, but he snapped out of my grip._

 _"They're gone. It's all my fault...I shouldn't have let him let me leave. I should have fought..." he muttered in a daze._

 _I moved toward him not caring that he pulled out of my grip, and turned him around. Stepping into his embrace, I wrapped my arms around him because I could not stand to see the pain etched on his face._

 _"It's going to be okay..." I whispered. Just like that, his arms wrapped around me and I felt nothing but heat. A heat so overwhelming, I immediately tried to pull away. Instead, he gripped my body closer, tighter. It was almost as if the flames from the compound had reached us, engulfing us whole._

 _"You have to fight, Robyn. Fight with everything in you. We know you can do it," he suddenly said pulling my head up toward his blurry face. "Just think of who you'll have once this is all over. Just concentrate on that. On what and who you want to remember. It's all on you now. We've done our part, it's time you showed us that you can be the mate of the Major and his captain."_

 _Suddenly he released me as I stared at him. Looking down, I screamed as the fire began to consume my very being._

The pain which resonated inside of me was incredibly intense. The fire of my dreams was an accurate description of what I was going through. Pain had always been my weakness. I had plenty of burn scars from accidents involving cooking which always hurt like hell. This was a million times worst. I was postive that someone had me over a huge fire pit burning me into pieces. I was probably turning into quite the chard mess on the bars of the fire pit. The only thing I could feel was the pain of the fire which burned throughout my body. Everything hurt and I couldn't think past it. I knew instantly I was beginning to panic, but I felt immobilized. I couldn't even move, to scream, tell them to stop this ache inside of me.

Maybe a tub of acid would have felt better than this.

As the fire continued with no signs of letting up, I tried to move past this. If I could just block out the worst of the pain, I might be able to figure out how the hell I got to this point. I realized in that time, maybe minutes, seconds, hell even hours, that the pain when it was strongest, was reality. Maybe I could fight off the harsh darkness and crazy dreams of the past. I hated this reality the longer I allowed the fire to consume me, though I didn't have much choice.

There was another thought that slipped past the fire for only a moment. Why wasn't I dead? At this point, I should be dead. No one could survive like this with a fire raging inside them so strongly they can't even fight back. Maybe my arms and legs were burned off which was the reason I couldn't move them. Then again, I could feel them still attached as the fire burned through everything inside of me. That's when I realized something. The fire was inside of me, not on the outside. I was burning from the inside out. At the realization, I wanted to scream that someone just kill me, get it over with already.

Then, suddenly the fire seemed to cool. The pain was taken away for just a second or two and I was able to think.

Two faces suddenly appeared in my mind's eye. Two people's faces, one with startling red eyes and one with beautiful enriching golden eyes. Peter and Jasper.

It had finally come to me. The dreams were my subconscious trying to remind me. I remembered the stories of Jasper in the civil war and Peter searching the compound in desperation trying to find Jasper. My subconscious knew I would instinctively want to protect him, hating to see him in any kind of pain. Despite not knowing it was him, our connection fueled my response. Now that I had two reasons to fight this, I had to figure out what was going on. The fire was still pushed away allowing me to think.

I remember moans, groans, and shredding of clothes before the horrible burning. It didn't make sense. Where were Jasper and Peter? Why didn't they stop this horrible burn that I felt coursing through my veins?

Before the thoughts could turn sideways, the fire was back, more intense than ever. I wanted to scream for them to take the burn away again, but something screamed against it. I didn't know what it was, but something inside of me was fighting back against my human instincts for survival. Suddenly just when I thought the fire could not burn any worst, it rushed through my veins anew, stronger than ever fueled by a new source. It all concentrated toward my chest, rushing and burning it's own path to its destination. I wanted to scream and claw at my chest to stop the horrible pain which burned harder and brighter.

The burn was so much that at last I fell into the darkness.

 _"Your hair's beginning to look better this way," I heard next to me._

 _Turning my head, I was surprised to see Jasper sitting next to me. He gave me a smile and reached out to take my hand. Surprisingly, I felt his familiar chill which soothed me._

 _"Oh, don't start that now. Pete won't be too happy," I smirked at him allowing him to pull me into his arms._

 _"He'll be just fine. How are you holding up?" he asked combing his fingers through my hair. It was surprisingly relaxing the more he continued._

 _"It hurts, Jas. So badly," I told him somehow knowing he would never really know._

 _"I know it. It's always going to hurt in some form. The ache you feel will always be there, but you're not alone. Remember what we discussed for this?" he asked pulling me up to face him._

 _"Not really," I confessed turning my head. I finally realized we were outside at the house in Texas. The sun was hidden by clouds but it was a beautiful day._

 _"Remember us, that's what we discussed. You wanted this, you have to remember that. Remember who and what you want, but above all else please remember that at least. Come back to us for what it's worth. We can't live without you," he whispered as he reached forward and kissed my forehead._

 _"You're not making sense," I giggled surprised at his chill still made me feel safe._

 _"It will soon enough. Now, I have to get back inside before Peter leaves to go hunting. You said your peace, it's my turn," he said as he jumped to his feet with wiggling eyebrows._

 _I rolled my eyes shooing him away. "Go have fun, Major," I smirked at him as I turned away to stare at the clouds. I merely heard him growl before he was gone. It felt so nice with the light wind blowing that I lowered my back against the grass._

 _My eyes fluttered close for a moment. I must have fallen asleep for when I woke, it was dark outside. Stars littered the sky above me yet I heard no screams or yells for my whereabouts. Pushing to my feet, I rubbed at my eyes before walking in the direction of the house._

 _Suddenly a limb snapped behind me making me yell as I turned around. I was surprised to find a woman that was strangely familiar yet wasn't. She stood in the darkness with waist length brown hair and muddy toes. The dress she wore was elegant yet torn at the bottom._

 _"C-Can I help you?" I asked her, slightly afraid of her disheveled appearance._

 _"Robyn, I'm someone you know very well. Listen to me, remember them, Peter and Jasper, but don't forget the others who've been at your side. Garrett, while he's a crazy ass, he'll never let you get over forgetting him. The most important person in your life before them was your grandmother, never forget her. Despite how awful your family has been, remember them too. Remember the movies and times you played and had fun with your brother. The times you spent the afternoon with your mother before life got in the way. Don't forget the little things about how you met them both, the people that are after you, and the people that you've hurt."_

 _I stared at her so confused. "You're not making much sense."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Didn't think I would to you, but to them I make a hell of a lot sense."_

 _Suddenly the trees broke through and the woman was swept off her feet by a man with blonde hair. I immediately recognized Peter with his red eyes as he held her close._

 _"Talking to yourself again," he asked her without even seeing me._

 _She turned to him staring into his eyes with as much love as I had for him._

 _"Only when I'm around you, Pete. I don't know about you, but I miss Jas. Last one to the house, gets left out!" she told him grinning widely._

 _An ache stared in my chest as she jumped down shaking the ground. "You're on," he grinned at her before taking off._

 _She looked at me with a smirk, "We're going to be beautiful." Then she was off right behind him, and then in front of him faster than even he was._

 _Suddenly I fell to my knees on the ground as the ache in my chest from seeing them together burst._

My reality dragged me away from the darkness that offered no escape any longer. While I burned in reality I had fortune of seeing my loves consumed by another. What did she mean, we're going to be beautiful?

Suddenly the pain began to recede again as if someone was tapping into my soul. Images through my head of Jasper, Peter, and myself tangled in bed together moaning and groaning for each other. They flew in rapid succession that I was surprised I suddenly possessed. As the pain fell back like a band, I was startled by the remembrance from before the burn.

Sex with Peter and Jasper. Them together inside of me. Both of them biting my neck to start my change.

The vampire transformation. This is exactly what both Peter and Jasper struggled through to become what they are. They are so strong, yet here I've been the weakling in the group. Everything from my dreams suddenly made sense. Peter and Jasper both telling me not to forget them because the transformation burns through memory. Some vampires have no recollection of their lives before the transformation. They had both told me that before.

So, I had to think past the enormous pain. I was Robyn, the mate of both the Major of the Southern Wars and his captain. I might have been human when they found me, but I was strong, I would prove it in this moment. I didn't pushed past the pain, I shoved past the pain to the vault of memories I wanted to keep. Everything from meeting Peter, and Jasper. The Cullen's. Garrett. Texas. Everything from my new life. Yet, I didn't want to leave anything behind from my past. My past molded me, shaped me into the woman that was the mate of incredibly strong vampires.

I smiled mentally at the memory of my brother's smile and my mother's sarcastic humor. I once hated her humor, but it was her and I had missed a small portion of it lately. As memories faded in and out, I discovered that the pain wasn't as strong as it once was. I wanted to jump with joy that it was just a tad bit lighter in the lower portion of my limbs. I realized that the transformation would bring so many changes, but I was content with that. I got part of the deal, my incredible mates, and I'd find a way to deal with overwhelming thirst.

With them at my side, I could conquer anything.

While the pain wasn't gone, I could hear things outside of my body. They were slightly muted but it was better than the rush of fire inside of me. It gave me something else to concentrate on. I heard footsteps behind a door, sounded similar to pacing. Doors were opening and closing, squeaky springs from a bed. Creaking of a rocking chair near me was the loudest for a second.

"It's getting closer..." a voice trailed off.

It sounded different and I dug deep, but didn't need to. Peter. Always the overprotective one. I wanted to smile at the thought. Then again, he was most opposed to my decision because they both feared losing me.

Suddenly something hard hit something but sounded more like a pat.

"Almost, not quite. We got here early, thank heavens," another voice said. Jasper. I knew his voice too from the tired yet business like tone. "She's going to wake up to more than she bargained for. Let her have a last day of rest. We've got arrangements to make."

I heard Peter sigh before he lifted what I assumed was my hand. I felt the momentary relief of his kiss to my knuckles.

"See you soon, darlin," he whispered against my skin. The flames began to quicken just as they walked out the door. I decided to fall with them letting them drag me under yet again. My brain was tired of the memory logging so it was an easy decision and I didn't want them to worry about me too much.

When reality dragged me from the darkness, everything was different. While the fire had not been as intense the last time, it was even lighter now. I began to feel my body again, yet I refused to move even a second for fear that I might scream my head off. The fire still burned intensly but it was a flicker compared to what it had been. It was much easier to hear past the flames as they licked at the corner of my thoughts. Trying to recall something before the burn was difficult which were blurry as if I were seeing them through a veil. Images of Jasper, Peter, Garrett, and my family were as clear as I could get them.

"Anytime now would be great," I heard from Peter which made me want to grit my teeth.

I heard something sharp slap and assumed it was someone hitting Peter against the back of his head. "Oh stop it, Jas. You're thinking the same thing," he groaned. I heard the squeaking of the boards he stood on, assuming it was hardwood, as he rocked on his heels.

"Stop fidgeting," Jasper scolded.

Suddenly there was a creak as the door open. "She awake yet," I heard another more gruffly voice.

Suddenly Jasper growled. "Not now, Gare. We'll be down soon enough with our mate," Peter said.

"Okay, okay. Just to let you know, she's going to be smokin!" I heard who must have been Garrett say with a laugh before slamming the door behind him quickly.

"Don't even think about it, Major," Peter growled. "She's our mate yes, but she's practically Garrett's little sister. I don't think she'd take too kindly to her best friend/brother being dismembered by her mates."

There was a growl which must have been from Jasper. At their words that I would awake soon, joy slipped into my thoughts. Then there was worry. Could I control myself? Would I hurt someone I cared about?

Something suddenly tugged at the edge of fire and I realized it was my hand. "She's not going to like what this all means for us," Jasper said with a sigh as I assume he continues pulling on my hand.

"She won't have expected it because, hell, we didn't expect it. I just hope she doesn't go off. She isn't exactly their biggest fan," Peter says uncomfortably.

Jasper chuckles and I feel someone lean down over me kissing my cheek. "We'll deal with that when it comes to it. For now, I'm just ready to see my mate. I've missed her."

"Correction," Peter says moving to Jasper's side. "We've missed her."

As the fire waged on, control slowly channeled back over to me. With control, came the fear of thirst and hurting those closest to me. I knew I'd be stronger than my mates, we'd have to work things differently. Though my subconscious reminded me that this was what I wanted, to be able to protect them as they've done for me.

"Anyway, Garrett was wrong about one thing," Jasper suddenly said pulling my thoughts from the fire again. "She was always beautiful. She'll just be able to see herself as we always saw her."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Peter said.

As I try to bury myself in their good moods, the fire kicks up a notch. Everything I felt before about the fire receding proved false. It all ratchet toward my chest toward the slow beats of my heart.

 _Thump...Thump...Thump..th...ump_

For a moment, I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest. Then it began to fainter.

 _Thump...Thump..._

Then it was done. The fire was gone from my body and I had total control. Shoving the paralyzing fear away, I grinned excited to start my brand new life as my eyes opened.


	27. 26 New World

**26\. New World**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

When my eyes opened, I took in everything around me. It was almost as if I had been looking through foggy goggles my entire human life. Everything was new, crystal clear with an almost shine that would have made me wince if I were still human. I felt like Jasmine on that flying carpet in Aladdin who promised her a whole new world. It truly was an entirely new world to me.

Dust motes flew in the air above my head. I could litterally see every shade of color there was on the tiny dots of water from the window. The wood of the floor was deep and layered in ways I never would have seen before. Deep, entrenched with colors far beyond anything I knew existed. My eyes drifted around the room at lightening speed I never was capable before. I realized I was lying on a table, it was so comfortable I was surprised for a moment. Then I saw my hand, it was pale, almost white. I lifted it in front of my eyes as I thought about sitting up. Before the thought was finished, I was sitting up on the table.

The fabric on my body felt soft but I didn't reach to touch it. Something in the back of my mind told me to be warry. Suddenly there was a sound and I was before the window in a flash. I crouched, ready to strike only to freeze at the sight of two men. If it were possible, I would have shed thousands of tears at the sight of them. There was no fear, there was only safety and home. The scents drove me wild and I stared at them.

The one closer to the door, his shirt sleeves dragged down to the edge of his wrist, had beautiful golden eyes. I couldn't think of the color for his eyes, they were more vibrant than gold. His hair was a brilliant blonde but it took was more unique than my human eyes could have thought possible. His name whispered inside my head from a vague, and blurred memory.

 _Jasper_

My eyes flickered over the room toward the other man. He had the same color hair only a certain shade darker. When my eyes connected with his, they were a bright red. I barely could recall it but a short time of memory with my mother, his eyes were the color of blood. He wore a jacket that was brown, I couldn't see his skin besides his face. Though I knew without much thought, he was my home.

 _Peter._

I stood from the crouch, my foot poised to run toward them when something stopped me. It was an ache, a terrible burn in my throat. I had the urge to clear it but knew that wouldn't stop it. My hands immediately moved to my throat as I motioned toward my mates, who's scent I could smell in the room.

"Please," I gasped, my hands moving from my throat to my lips. Was that me? My voice sounded so different to my ears.

"Robyn?" I turned my head swiftly toward Peter, who stood with a smile and his hands lifted up. "We can help you."

"Peter," I whined, clutching my throat. "It hurts." My eyes tilted toward Jasper. "Jas, hunt."

Their eyes widened when I admitted that I wanted to try Jasper's way. "You want to hunt animals?" he asked, mostly to clarify.

"Thirsty," I groaned, my fingers almost digging into my skin.

Immediately, Peter was at my side. His once ice cold skin felt deliciously warm against mine. For a moment, the haze of thirst disappeared as I looked into his ruby red eyes. He cupped the side of my face, a smile on his lips. "We'll get you fed and then you get to see yourself."

"As we've seen you," Jasper finished, at the now open window. My eyes narrowed at him. When had he moved? Maybe when Peter had me distracted. It wasn't hard to think past the thirst and when Peter touched me the way he was.

"Follow him, Robyn." Peter's voice whispered in my ear. I grinned and I was at the window Jasper just jumped out of. He was on the ground, a smirk shining up at me. It was instinct as I sat on the side and threw my legs out. I would have broken every bone in my body had I been human but as a vampire, I landed on the ground as if it lifted up to carry me.

I heard Jasper's laugh, he was across the grass leading into the dense forest. He winked at me before he was gone. Without thought, I was after him cutting a line through the grass following him between the trees. I couldn't help but laugh as I trailed after him, easily dodging tree after tree.

His scent coated the area, it was easy to follow. He was leaning against a tree, his arms folded across his chest. "I was beginning to think you got lost." He smirked at me and it did something to me. If my heart could beat, it would beat out of my chest.

I was in front of him in the next second. "Show me what you got, big boy." His eyes darkened and suddenly he was gone. I felt him behind me, smelt him, his scent everywhere.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. Once again, I thought I should feel threatened but instead, I felt safe in his arms. Closing my eyes, I breathed him in wondering if I could do this. Apprehension filled my body. I grew terrified of hurting someone I cared about.

"I've got you, Robyn. Nothing is gonna happen to you in my care. Now, listen around you. Listen to the wind through the trees. The birds on the branch."

I heard it all. It was as if the forest were alive. Each animal was a beat of the heart of the forest. With my eyes closed, made no difference, it was as if my sense of sound was heightened. Suddenly I heard it, through the brush. It was a small patter aside from the birds.

"That's it. Deer. Feel it's heart beating. Follow the sound, the scent."

He released me and I was gone. My feet pounded the forest floor in rapid speed, racing toward the patter of the gentle heart. I stood covered by a tree as the deer grazed from the grass without a care in the world. The smell and the sound of the heart urged me forward. My body ran on other worldly instincts as I attacked the creature. He struggled against my frame, but I immediately broke its neck before bitting into the fur. It was as if his skin was made of butter how easily my teeth broke through. Immediately the taste flooded my mouth and I groaned. It soothed the ache, but it didn't evaporate.

The deer was empty before I was done. I moaned as I clutched at my neck, annoyed that I was still thirsty.

"Finished?" I growled as I turned around. Peter grinned from a tree as I looked up to see Jasper seated on a brance. "I didn't think they'd taste too well to you."

I glared at him, pushed up from my place next to the now dead deer. "Blood is blood."

He laughed. "No it ain't darlin'."

I looked down at my hands. "Maybe I just don't want to get out of control for now. Perhaps later sometime when it's not so bad, I could hunt with you."

It was strange I still felt insecure them both. I still wanted them to accept me.

Suddenly a finger lifted my chin up. Peter's ruby eyes met mine. "I just kiddin', darlin'. You can hunt however you choose. I guess, yeah, I wanted to share that with you." There was an emotion in his eyes that I felt, I reached up then dropped my hand.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jasper suddenly asked as he dropped from a tree.

I tilted my head. "What?"

"You did it at the house too. You reach toward us but then you drop it." He explained.

"I'm stronger that you, right?" I asked, nervous.

They both nodded. I shrugged, sheepish. "I don't want to hurt you."

Peter turned my head back toward his face, met my gaze. "You won't hurt us." He cupped the side of my face with one hand. If the burn of thirst in my throat wasn't as strong, I would have pressed against him too.

Then out of nowhere, Jasper was at my side. His hand cupped the other side of my face. It was sudden, the love I felt between them that pushed against the edge of my thirst. For a strong moment the thirst was in the back of my mind as I felt the buzz between us all.

"Do you feel that?" I asked them, my eyes wide.

Immediately they dropped their hands and the moment was gone. The thirst was back. I stepped away from them both and closed my eyes again. I listened to the forest once more for my prey.

 _ **Peter**_

She was off again hunting another animal. Jasper and I followed behind a reasonable distance so she wouldn't come across the scent of human. Though we were so far from civilization, we doubted we'd get a human this far out.

"She's doin' rather well," I whispered to Jasper watching her. Obviously the deer hadn't done the trick and she was chasing even more. For a moment I wondered if we'd be out here for days at this rate.

"At least she's able if for a moment to think past the burn," Jasper nodded.

"I told you she'd be remarkable," I chuckled. I knew he could feel my smugness.

"You better hope she stays in the lust of blood, otherwise, we ain't leavin' here for quite sometime," Jasper said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"That's where you got me wrong, Jas," I winked at him. "I for one wouldn't mind stickin' around the forest. It's pretty sturdy. She needs to get it all out before we return to the house anyway. While it's not the house in Texas, it needs to last at least a year. It's going to take at least that long before her strength wears down."

"Did you tell her about the strength? That she could hurt us?" Jasper asked. His eyes flickered back toward Robyn who had now pounced on a mountain lion. They had to taste a bit better, they were carnivores at least.

"Maybe it's something left over from her human memories. We were always gentle with her. The wrong move and we could hurt her. She is stronger than us, the chance is there, however remote. At least she still feels it from us." I leaned further against the tree, enjoying the sound of my mate feeding.

"Probably has to do with our mating before," Jasper said, his voice far away in his thoughts.

"I can say on thing, she won't be using that dress again."

Jasper laughed along with me. Robyn finished the lion but was still thirsty. She was gone again before we could catch her. Robyn hunted almost everything in the forest. With her new eyesight, she even hunted at night. There were other creatures during the night which she immediately wrestled. Not once did she feel threatened against her meal from us. Regardless, we always kept a good distance apart from her kill.

Toward the middle of her hunt, I tell Jasper needed to as well.

"Go, Jas. I can hunt later." Thankfully we had both hunt before Robyn had woke, but Jasper always needed to hunt more regularly.

He moved to my side, kissed my cheek, before he too was gone hunting more animals. Now, it was my job to keep both of my mates out of trouble. Yay, me. Then again, I wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **Robyn**_

When the burn finally subsided, I looked up to see the tiny white dots of stars littered across the sky. Judging by the smell in the air and the color of the sky, the sun would rise in a few short hours. Looking down at my hands, I realized that the dress I had been wearing was horribly damaged. While most of the animals I had fed from couldn't touch me, they had torn through my dress. Blood stained the front, I couldn't see the hideous design underneath anymore. It had been a light blue with frilly flowers over the front which was clearly not something normally wore.

Twisting in the dirt, I followed the scent of Jasper first. I was surprised to find him hunting. He was in the middle of a hunt, the blood flowing from his prey between his lips. A strange feeling welled in my chest at the sight of him hunting. I wasn't sure where to place it but it was similar to something I had felt as human. It was hard to reach, the feeling underneath the blurry images of my time as human.

Suddenly, there was another presence behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I found Peter lounged on a log. His face was turned toward the sky, one leg on the ground and the other bent on top. He looked at ease as if there were no where else he wanted to be. I found myself staring at him too, amazed by him. Suddenly that feeling I felt previous increased.

"You felt that before," I heard behind me as Jasper approached slowly. "Plenty times. Though I can only think of one time that it was that strong."

I glanced at him over my shoulder. There was a smirk on his lips but I saw love in his eyes. I felt it suddenly, there in the back of my mind. He was pushing something against me, an emotion. I could actually feel it filling me up, but it was small compared to what I felt before.

The images were blurry as they flew across my eyes. Jasper naked on the bed, my mouth on him. Peter underneath me, his features thrown off my intense pleasure.

I gasped when they stopped. "Lust," I breathed, my breath ragged.

Jasper stood before me, his scent overwhelming my sense. Now that the burn was gone, I could feel the connection to him. He trailed a finger down my cheek and I actually shivered at the heat from his hand. When I looked up at him, his eyes were a brighter yellow now, even more vibrant than before.

"What do you want, Robyn?" Jasper whispered.

I looked up at him, my lips curved up. There was only one thing I wanted now that the burn was gone.

"You," I said, my arms wrapping around his neck. Our lips slammed against each other as I pushed him against a tree. It shook momentarily but we didn't think about it. My hands were in his hair and surprisingly it was easy not to press too hard against him. When his mouth opened, I was a goner. Instinct took over as I sucked on his tongue.

My fingers ran down his chest, tearing his shirt in the process. He gasped and I pulled back, a smirk on my lips. I stared at him for a moment, my eyes trailing over his bare chest with torn remnants of his shirt hanging from his arms. My eyes widen taking in the numerous bite marks and scars over his chest.

"Only one thing is strong enough to bite us in that way." I was surprised to hear Peter's voice in my ear behind. "Newborns. From the army."

I looked into Jasper's eyes, but he was looking away from me. My hand immediately reached up to bring his eyes back to me. "The Major asked us to always look him in the eye. Please, Jas, would you do the same?"

"You aren't afraid of me?" he was surprised. It confused me because he didn't appear to think this way when I was human. "You couldn't see them when you were human."

I shook my head, tearing the rest of his shirt from his arms. When my fingers toyed with the front of his jeans, his eyes were wide. "Does this answer your question?" I asked just as I tore his jeans from his legs. I wanted him naked and I didn't have the patience to wait for him to step out of them.

Suddenly Peter ripped the rest of my dress from my body which left me in nothing but a pair of cotton panties. Jasper's eyes trailed down my body, sending a trail of warmth in his wake.

"You are gorgeous," he growled before his hands threaded in my hair. Our mouths collided once again hard and fast, our tongues explored each other. I groaned in Jasper's mouth when I felt Peter's hands on my body. Something was pushing against me, it was more than just Jasper's influence this time. He was feeding us his own lust without knowing it. Yet, I could feel it as if it was real, I could make it bigger or I could make it smaller.

I pushed against his chest but he trailed his mouth down my neck. I forgot what I wanted to say as his mouth pressed on mouth kisses along my chest. We both heard the sound of torn fabric and then I felt Peter's bare body against mine.

"You didn't think I was going to let ya'll have all the fun?" Peter chuckled in my ear.

"Thought you were going to sit out, actually," Jasper winked over his shoulder at Peter.

It was in that moment as my fingers trailed over his shoulders, when I realized they had mated together. My finger slid over the impressive mark as my knees shook from the pleasure I felt.

"Forget the foreplay. I need you now, Jasper." I reached down, ripped my underwear from my waist. Winking over at Peter, "You're next."

Jasper suddenly reached forward, kissed me and twisted us around. My back slammed against the tree and I heard a slight crack but thankfully it held out. He didn't waste any time as he pressed inside me, snug in my channel.

"I need you, Jasper. Don't go slow!"

Jasper chuckled, "Your wish is my command."

He didn't waste time as he pounded into me. I could feel how wet I was combined with his hardness. Everything for stronger, I could feel everything that I hadn't as human. The feel of his skin was different now that we were equal. Suddenly he paused and I gasped as Peter entered Jasper from behind. Jasper groaned while Peter growled and I couldn't stop it. Maybe eventually I would get a handle on whatever this was. Jasper was projecting his lust and I took it expanding it.

I could see Peter's eyes darkening as the lust we all felt increased. Peter controlled everything now. His thrusts into Jasper and into me.

"I'm so close!" I screamed, that ball twisting in my lower belly. "Oh, god! I'm cumming!" I yelled in the last second. As my body shook, my teeth bit into Jasper's neck forcing his orgasm as well as Peter.

The forest was filled with nothing more than our shouts of pleasure.


	28. 27 Impression

**27\. Impression**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Jasper**_

By the time we came out of the fog of lust, Robyn was between Peter and I. Her gaze was shifted toward the bright sky. If I had to guess I'd say it was late afternoon. Our love making, also know as destruction of the forest, had lasted for hours. Peter and I both knew it was Robyn's gift and the only reason it hadn't lasted even longer, it drained her. The continued use of it drained her. While we couldn't grow tired like humans, our gifts could wain us down without proper knowledge. Robyn didn't know how to control her gift and during moments of pleasure, it was released without a firm hold on it.

Peter reached over, trailing his finger down her neck. A small grin touched my lips when she shivered. The mark that resided on Peter's neck stood proudly on his skin. I thought perhaps seeing another mark on the opposite side of his neck from mine would upset me, but it only made me pur. I ran my nose down her neck, over my mark, and her chest. We'd never get tired of each other, I suddenly knew this.

Her fingers through my hair as a giggle rumbled her chest. "I guess I'm not a normal newborn."

Peter chuckled along with her, tightening his arms around her. "I tried to tell you both, you're something special."

I pulled my head back, to see her face. If she were human, her face would be red. "You'll always be special to us."

She looked from the sky toward me, her bright orange eyes melting into mine. Her fingers moved toward my face, brushing aside the hair that covered my eyes. "Thank you, Jasper. You let me hunt with you. I have to say I quite enjoyed it. Though I could use without the deer."

I chuckled, reached over to press a peck to her lips. "That's because they only eat plants. The carnivores taste much better."

"Will I always be thirsty?" she suddenly asked, a solemn expression on her face.

Peter sighed, twisted her around so she could face him. "It passes. As a newborn you'll be thirsty more often. If you don't want to hurt people, staying away from human towns for a while might be your best bet. It's going to take at least a year before your strength and thirst settle. You're not as blood thirsty as we expected. You wouldn't have been able to do all you have with us."

Her eyes widen. "I would have been too blood thirsty for you both? That doesn't make sense. When you both touch me, I can't think of anything else. Sometimes even the thirst is pushed aside."

Peter and I shared a look. "We thought maybe that was the mating before. It made our connection stronger."

Robyn grinned. "I guess I had a good idea after all. Though it could also be the triad, our bond is stronger because it's three of us."

It was Peter that noticed her eyes. He sighed, ran his finger underneath her eyes. "You should probably hunt again. We need to get to the house. I think Gar is looking forward to seeing you."

Her eyes lifted, a smile stretched on her face. "Garrett's at the house? I remember him." The smile decreased in size. "The image of him so blurry, it's hard to look at."

I lifted her chin up, met her eyes. "It's human memories. You tried to remember him. They'll always be blurry, but trust me, you'll see him again. Now, it's time to hunt."

She groaned, grabbed my hand as we stood from the ground. Her eyes flickered around toward our surroundings. By the way her eyes widened and the laughter that came from her lips, she hadn't realized we made such a mess.

"Damn. Guess it's a good thing we didn't do this in the house." The smile on her face was wide. I'd never seen her so happy. Feeling her emotions, all I felt were love, elation, and devotion.

"Remember what I told you," I told her, cupping her cheek. Immediately she kissed me, pulled back with a wink.

"I think I'm going to surprise you both." Then, she was gone racing through the trees for her kill.

"How did we get so lucky?" Peter suddenly said. I looked at him, he was staring after her. I could see his eyes had welled with tears that would never fall.

"I've been asking myself that since I saw you again," I said, trailed a finger down his face.

He kissed my lips before looking down at himself and me. "I think we're going to need some clothes."

It was then I realized Robyn was hunting without clothes. "Do you think we'll manage to leave the forest before nightfall?"

Peter's laughter echoed through the forest, startling the birds in the trees.

 _ **Robyn**_

I managed to finish only my third kill, feeling sloshed and full. The feeling probably wouldn't last very long, but I hoped it would continue for a little while. Looking down at myself, I realized I was naked. Blood from my kill stained my porcelain skin and my hair was ratty. I desperately needed a shower.

Turning around, I found the boys conversing close by. Always the protective ones. They too were naked with mud on their backs and sticks in their hair. I could feel the lust again in the back of my mind but I pushed past it. It was extremely difficult certainly when I could feel it building around me.

Jasper turned his head, meeting my gaze. His eyes told me all I needed to know. He could feel it too.

"I think we should head back." I turned my head toward Peter, but I could see the difference in his once ruby eyes. They were a darker red now, the black almost taking over. Before I realized it, I was at Peter's side touching below his eyes. "You need to hunt. That means when we get back, after a shower, you're going with Garrett to hunt." I could tell he wanted to argue but one fierce look into my eyes and he conceded.

"She's right, ya know," Jasper muttered, finally realizing that Peter had put our needs above his own.

"I know that. I was fine earlier. It's just..." Peter trailed off, avoiding my gaze.

"The sex," I realized. "I must have used my gift without realizing it. We were here too long. You will hunt after we shower."

I shook my head disgusted with myself. Jasper was at my side immediately. It was strange how I could tell that difference in each of their touches. "It's not your fault. You'll learn to control it soon and it won't control you."

I sighed nodding, still feeling like I had done this. Jasper took my hand and Peter took my other. "Do we need to stay here to prove to you that you aren't to blame? I could have hunted with you both, that would have stopped this, but I chose not to. I'm to blame, no one else."

I looked at Peter, lifted up to kiss him. "When my thirst is under control, I want to try to hunt with you. I want to try both ways. I just don't want to hurt an innocent right now without control."

Peter's eyes glistened. "Are you sure?"

My lips curved up. "Absolutely." Then my lips fell, "Can someone explain how we're going to get back to the house without Garrett seeing us?"

Suddenly both Peter and Jasper looked uncomfortable. "Maybe he's brought out some clothes. We should head back," Jasper said.

Immediately I grew uneasy. There was something they weren't telling me. Oh, well. I trusted them both, I knew they wouldn't put us in danger.

Jasper took off first with me behind him and Peter taking up the rear. Running was so much fun now. I could vaguely remember that as a human it was something I hated. Running gave me another purpose. I wanted to laugh at how I felt. Every little worry I had as a human paled in comparison. I had eternity with my mates and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

When Jasper slowed, I knew we were closer to the house. I came to a halt beside him. He lifted one hand, which told me to wait here before he disappeared. Peter stopped beside me confused. I shrugged, trusted Jasper.

When Jasper returned, he was clutching bundles of clothes. He threw a pair of jeans and a maroon shirt toward Peter. Then, there was another colorful dress thrown in my direction. Peter grabbed it instead with a smirk on his face.

"Without trying, you'll rip it. I think I'm going to like dressing you, and undressing you." I licked my lips at his words.

"Peter, cut it out. We won't leave here if you get started now," Jasper growled. He was buttoning a dark blue shirt with a pair of jeans at his feet.

I lifted my arms when instructed by Peter who was grumbling under his breath making me giggle. Once the dress was on, I smoothed my fingers gently against the fabric annoyed by the peach color and flowers.

"After we get cleaned up, we'll find ya something else to wear," Jasper said, obviously he felt my emotions on the ugly dress.

Once everyone was dressed, Peter took my hand and we walked carefully from the forest. We were extremely close to the house which I could now get a good look of. It was a beautiful log style house with at least three floors. We were approaching from the back and I could see a deck on the second floor. A fire-pit sat at the bottom which would have been nice for smores had I still been human.

Then smells hit my nose all at once. The back door opened and I felt one hand tense around mine. I looked over at Peter, but he was glaring in the direction of the house. Following his gaze, I found a group of people slowly approaching. I could see with crystal clarity each individual person, but when I saw Garrett the smile that stretched on my face was enormous.

I didn't try to break from Jasper or Peter, though, because I knew I could hurt Garrett. Though as he came closer, I took in the people behind him. For a moment, the large man appeared as a threat until recognition tugged at the corner of my thoughts.

He was a Cullen!

My eyes turned to the other, the woman with blonde hair at his side. She was dressed impeccably well, her golden eyes wide and a sneer on her lips. Her pale skin stood out against her expensive clothes.

 _Rosalie Hale_. She was a Cullen.

Immediately, I growled. My instincts were all over the place. Without much thought, I pushed Peter and Jasper behind me. I couldn't stop myself from seeing them both as a threat.

How could they have found us?

"Don't come any closer, Garrett," Peter yelled, his hand reaching toward my neck in an effort to soothe me.

"It's alright, Robyn. They aren't a threat." Jasper's voice was gentle and smooth. I growled at him, not believing for a second that our enemy wasn't a threat.

"Trust us, Robyn. Do you really think if either of them were a threat, we'd have allowed them to stay, let alone live?" Peter questioned me.

At his words, I began to rationalize. Then a memory of meeting Rosalie as a human came to mind.

 _"Rosalie, I assume that's you. Garrett told me you were the blonde woman who's nicknamed ice queen. Anyway, I understand your fascination with children, but I don't want any. I have the two best things I want in my life, I don't need anything else."_

 _Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you want, you're too young to make that choice."_

 _It was my turn to roll my eyes, "I've been alone yet surrounded by people my entire life. Now that I've gotten, not one but two mates, I'm not going to take that for granted. This is my choice. I'm sure once Carlisle or the pixie bitch tells the Volturi about Jasper's mate-ship, I'll be forced to turn anyway, it's been my choice to make until it's forced on me. My mates will not die because the Volturi feel threatened against us."_

"Why is she here? She doesn't agree with my choice!" I growled strongly in her direction.

Jasper reached out and I could feel the emotion he was sending me, but I couldn't concentrate on what it was. It began to fill me up expanding as it grew. Immediately I knew it was my gift growing it and lowering it.

"Someone better explain this to me before I rip her head off!"

Peter immediately pulled me into his arms. He began to pur which settled some of my anxiety.

"Rosalie, now might be the time you should do some talkin'," Garrett said quietly.

 _ **Peter**_

Rosalie sighed very quietly from her place as I held Robyn in my arms. I could tell she was moments from going off. Her newborn instincts had kicked in. With Jasper and myself, she was calm and collected but Emmett and Rosalie, especially, brought out her fear of being threatened.

I watched Rose look over at her mate, who kissed her forehead. The guy might have been big but in our short time of knowing him, I knew he was a big softy. I could easily see him being another brother figure for Robyn if she could get to know him.

Rosalie kept her head down her and her hands in perfect view as she stepped away from her mate. Very slowly, she approached and Robyn tensed in my arms.

"I mean no harm to you or your mates, Robyn. I've been here about a day or more. Peter made it very clear that I had some explaining to do. I would certainly like to explain myself and Emmett."

Robyn looked up at me, her beautiful slightly tented orange eyes bore into mine. She trusted me, I realized, and if I said it was alright, she would hear her out. I felt like if my heart were beating it would have grown in size. This beautiful woman was ours and I still couldn't wrap my head around that information.

"It's alright, she's telling the truth." I couldn't help but smirk at that bit of information. I made sure Rose knew what to expect when Robyn woke. I didn't like either of them here, they could put us in immediate danger, but I trusted Jasper. He knew them better than I did and his judgement was sound. Plus, I knew if they decided to to jump ship or cause harm to myself or Robyn in any form, the major would come out and deal with the problem.

Robyn stood, her eyes glanced over at Jasper. "I trust your judgement, Jasper, just as Peter. If they cause us harm, Major will come out." Then I noticed the tint to her eyes. I think she was looking forward to seeing the major in her new form.

Then, her eyes turned toward Rosalie. My eyes were still glued to Jasper, who gulped, but I could see the pride in his butterscotch eyes.

"Okay, Rosalie, you both better have a good explanation for being here."

Rosalie nodded. "Since I met Jasper when he arrived with Alice, we've been close. He's been like a real brother to me. I know he struggles the most with his thirst, but I always helped him the best I could. When I discovered that Jasper loved Peter, I was happy for him. You have no idea the happiness I felt for him." Her eyes softened and I knew she was truthful without having Jasper's gift.

Not to mention, when they were here with Garrett after we brought Robyn in a casket over the border, I just knew they weren't a threat. I couldn't tell Jasper that, however, plus when Rosalie had upset Robyn during their last altercation, I had to make sure she understood her place.

"You have to understand that when I was turned, it wasn't my choice. I was brutally gang raped by my own fiance and his friends. Carlisle, the leader of our group, turned me when he found me about to die. There are so many things I want in life, children, to grow old, and eventually die while my children roam free. I just thought you were giving up so much to gain so little." Then Rose's lips curved upward, "Though I can see I was mistaken. You've gained so much, you haven't given up anything. I can understand wanting them both and not settling for the easy way out."

Rosalie glanced behind her toward Emmett. "Emmett is my world as I know that Jasper and Peter, both, are yours." Rosalie turned back around after a smile toward Emmett with a sigh. "Truthfully, neither of us agreed with Edward. He wanted immediate revenge over the killing of his mate. Everyone else knew that we couldn't really do much. Alice had threatened another's mate, which is one thing you do not do. Edward managed to get Carlisle to take him to Volterra but Carlisle was clear, he wouldn't get involved in bloodshed. Even Carlisle knew that Alice was in the wrong. Carlisle is friends with Aro, a member of the Volturi. We were packing up, going to find another place because with Alice gone, we were in grave trouble. We split up with Edward, Carlisle, and Esme traveling together with Emmett and I packing up for another place. Emmett and I refused to condemn you all for something Alice had done. I caught Emmett trying to leave, to find you, warn you or something. You didn't deserve this. Plus, with Aro's brain, he knows how valuable you are to him. Edward is so deranged about his mate, if she even was his mate, that he can't see straight. Aro will not kill any of you, he will bound you to the Volturi. He has a vampire that can create false bonds."

I glanced over at Jasper. I didn't know that. How would we get past that?

"She'll be our first. If she could bind us..." Robyn trailed off, her gold eyes darkening.

"We didn't want the bloodshed, but just as Garrett we see the truth here. We won't go back to them nor will we leave. We ask if we may join your coven. If you do not want us here, we will leave after the battle. We know there will be one, the Volturi will not let a triad slip through their fingers."

I glanced at Robyn who looked conflicted. Before either of us could stop her, she stood in front of Rosalie. "Without Jasper's gift, I know you're truthful. You both know that if you or your actions cause Peter, Jasper, or myself harm that you have us to answer to." Her eyes were narrowed and focused. After a minute or two, it broke. "Though I'm looking forward to have a sister around here. There are way too many men around here."

As everyone laughed and Robyn pulled Rosalie into a hug, Jasper and I shared a look. We released a shared breath. Robyn just made a good impression on everyone she met. We certainly had our work cut out for us.


	29. 28 Shower

_**Author's Note:  
**_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this story. I was tied up with my current draft beta readers for an original work of fiction that I've been working on for the past two years. This story kinda fell by the wayside since because I lost inspiration for it and didn't want to come back until I could do it justice. Since my story is in the hands of beta readers, I've actually completed this story on my own laptop and including the epilogue it's 47 chapters long. Longer that I originally planned which means some things happened that I didn't plan for or foresee. I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story and it lives up to the beginning portion of this story._

 _Without further ado, please enjoy!_

* * *

 **28\. Shower**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

Before walking to the house, I pulled back from Rosalie and turned around to my mates. Checking Peter's eyes, I know he needed to hunt quickly.

"Before we talk about anything," I began, my eyes flickering back toward Garrett. "Peter needs to hunt. After a shower, Garrett would you mind taking Peter to hunt?"

Garrett grinned, chuckling at Peter's sudden grumbles. "I can hunt just fine by myself."

I rolled my eyes turning my gaze onto my mate. Folding my arms across my chest, I narrow my gaze on him. For some strange reason there's a surge of power in my stance as he fumbles under my gaze. "No one said you couldn't, Peter, but I would feel more at ease if you weren't alone. We have the Volturi on our tail which means we can assume we're under surveillance. Please, Pete, do this for me?"

I can't actually stay mad at him and he knows it. His head looks up and then he must see the worry in my eyes. He's at my side instantly, pulling me into his arms. My stance breaks burying myself into his embrace breathing in his scent. I know from the moment I met nothing has changed in my feelings for him. He's still my safety the same as Jasper is my home and in some ways, in this moment, I still feel like that girl who knew she'd never be okay without home and safety.

"Whipped..." a voice coughs trailing off as Peter and I break apart. I turn my gaze over on Garrett who has his arms folded staring at me with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, Garrett," I grinned back at him, turning into a smirk. "Just because of that I'm going to make it my mission to find your mate. Then we'll see who's whipped."

"That's my girl," Peter says, trailing his hand over my shoulders. I feel Jasper's amusement which he projects toward me.

We share a smile as he stands behind Peter. "Anyway," Jasper says, "Robyn's right. Peter needs to hunt. That means no going over plans until he gets back." Jasper squeezes Peter's shoulder for a moment. "I also don't expect you back until your eyes are the strongest red they've ever been. No rushing to get back too fast, okay?"

Peter turned his gaze over to Jasper. Part of me expected Peter to fight Jasper on the issue, the same as me, but he hung his head and nodded. At least one of us could bring him in line. The idea of the Major being behind Peter's change of attitude brought thrill inside of me. I'd have to broach the subject with my mates at a later date.

"Now that that's settled," I grinned, eyeing the house. "We need a shower."

Everyone suddenly snickered but instead of feeling embarrassed, I merely smirked at them all. Suddenly Jasper hit me with a dose of embarrassment with a smirk. It seemed Jasper was trying to test my amplifying ability. He was going to be very surprised by the result. To be honest, I thought using my gift would be harder, but it was incredibly easy. It was like turning the volume up or down on something, at least powers, or my own emotions. I suspected the reason I was able to amplify Jasper and Peter in the height of passion was because of Jasper's empathetic gift.

My smirk widened as I hitched Jasper's gift up a notch. Suddenly the entire group was feeling embarrassed, holding their heads down and looking at their feet. That even included Peter, at least until I touched his hand. His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"Incredible," He whispered, touching my face. Instantly, the embarrassment dropped as my concentration devoted only to my mate.

"Why don't you two have a shower and I'll join you soon?" Jasper suggested, noticing the rapid change in my emotions. I guess it was a newborn thing, never concentrating on just one thing at a time. My mind was capable of so much more now, but only one constant, my mates were always on my mind.

Peter surprised me by ducking down and picking me up bridal style. I gave him a wicked grin before he took off at top speed. Before I could blink, we were in a very large bathroom with a separate claw-foot tub as well as a large shower with a bench against the wall. Peter opened the shower door and turned on the water. While he was distracted, I ripped off the dress from my body not caring for the dressy material.

"Alright, waters..." Peter trailed off as he turned around to find me naked.

I winked and stepped around him. "Looks like you're overdressed, Captain." I enjoyed how his eyes blazed with intensity at my words.

Peter wasted no time before his hand reached behind my head. Slamming our lips together, I heard the sound of ripped material before he walked us backward into the shower. The feeling of not needing to breathe was incredible, we never had to stop kissing. In that moment, I remembered that Peter was already thirsty so I needed to keep a check on my gift.

Quickly, I used my strength and turned us around, flipping our roles of dominance. He stared at me in surprise, his head now under water causing his luscious blonde hair to stick to his face. In that moment, I realized I'd never seen this version of Peter. Never had the opportunity to see him completely drenched, hair stuck to his face, water trailing over his lickable abs. The sight was doing funny things to my insides, but I berated myself, reminding my rising lust that Peter didn't need to be blood crazed when he went hunting.

"I'm sorry, Pete," I whispered, pressing a simple kiss to his lips. "I want you, but I-"

He trailed his fingers softly over my face. "Don't apologize again, you hear me? You can't control it. One day you will and it won't control you. One of these days, we'll go somewhere where you can keep me and Jas under your palm however long you want. Keep us fed by your gift. God, I can't wait for that. Just to have you both with me for days, months on end."

I could picture it, just the way he described. It was beautiful and I suddenly knew what I wanted after this. Just Peter and Jasper for a year, traveling the world, knowing them intimately and deeply. After the fight with the Cullen's and the Volturi, that's what I wanted, all I wanted.

"Let me wash you up," Peter said, pressing gently against my shoulders. "You still have a bit of mud stuck to your feet and back." I hadn't noticed there had been mud seeping into the dress that I tore.

Peter and I traded places under the water, my hair wet this time. I closed my eyes, enjoying the simplicity of the water. Suddenly, while my attention was devoted to my hair, Peter slid a rag down my body softly. I realized it was soapy washing away all the dirt and grime from my marble skin. A moan came out of my mouth involuntarily when he brushed over my clit.

"You've got a bit of mud down there." Peter winked at me, but I knew he was serious. I swallowed down the impending lust pooling in my gut. "I'll be quick." Using his speed, Peter washed my core softly and quickly, but leaving an impression behind. Once he brought the rag up my chest, my neck, up to my face, I brought his mouth in for a kiss.

With his help, he lathered my hair with shampoo rubbing my scalp. Everything felt different as a vampire. I enjoyed this more than I thought was possible as a human. I had no idea the scale in which love existed to vampires. It was infinite, always growing, never decreasing. My attraction and love for my mates was equal, I loved them both in the same way, same amount of devotion.

Once I was done, it was Peter's turn. Any other time I would have taken advantage of the situation. I had my mind set on at least something before he left, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He enjoyed my teasing touch with the rag on his skin this time. I even let my nails drag across his skin.

"Oh, Robyn," Peter groaned at me.

"Can I do something for you, Peter? Without something in return?" I tagged the end on because I know he works. If I do something to him, he wants to return the favor. That wasn't how this was going to work. I wanted him at ease when he left and not bothered by anymore than finding food.

There was conflict in his eyes so I batted mine. "You can repay me later. Please, Petey? I want to taste you." I bit my lip, watching him gulp before nodding his head.

Grinning, I dropped down to my knees looking up at him. I'd never get tired of either one of them. Plus this would be the first time as a vampire I'd gotten to taste him. I was excited about the prospect. His erection was standing straight out, pointed like a spear. I giggled before taking him in my hand, moving my hand up and down over him. He grunts, eyes closing against the pleasure he's feeling. I want him to feel it all, I realize now he needs it more than I know.

A drop of pre-cum slips from his tip. My mouth waters, my tongue slipping out from my mouth to lick it up. He groans, pushing himself against my lips. Taking the hint, my mouth opens allowing him to slide inside. Without the need to breathe, I quickly allow him to slide down my throat, deep throating him. Peter groans, his hands threading into my hair as I suck even harder. I hope he takes the hint. Now that I'm more durable, I don't want either of them to be gentle with me anymore.

Peeking up at him under my eyelashes, he looks down at me with lust darkening his eyes. Pushing myself even closer to him, pushing him further down my throat, my hands reach up to cup his balls, massaging them in my palms. He grunts, groaning and as his eyes begin to go dark, I watch him change.

"Brace yourself, Robyn," he groans, before moving his hands to the back of my head. Without waiting, he immediately begins to fuck my throat for his own pleasure. In and out he pounds my mouth roughly. I can feel my core is drenched as venom pools in my mouth dripping down my throat replacing the spit. I moan, sending vibrations up his dick causing him to shiver and moan as well.

"Oh, god, Robyn, I'm about to..." his voice goes low, whispering. His dick twitches in my throat and I know he's close. It's happening faster than usual because I'm pulling it from him. Then suddenly, I feel him shake as he sputters shooting stream after stream down my throat. Eagerly, I swallow every drop, enjoying the taste of him and him letting go for me.

Once he finishes, I stand up, licking my lips from every drop. Peter slumps against the shower wall, looking up at me with stars in his eyes. Surprising me, he moves to me, taking my wet body into his arms.

"God, I love you so fucking much." He kisses me passionately and so very deeply. Once he pulls back, he pushes hair behind my ear, pecking my lips. "I'm so damn glad that I bumped into you. Don't know what my life would be like had you not called me an asshole."

I laughed aloud, knowing that if I were human, his words would make me blush. "I love you too, Peter. What you fail to realize is that I needed you too at the same time. We became our true selves with each other."

Peter stares at me with so much love that tears well in my eyes. I know they'll never fall but in this moment he's one of two reasons I'm so incredibly happy. A few minutes later, we break out of our moment when I notice the circles under Peter's eyes. We finish up, Peter stepping out of the shower. He speeds out of the room before coming back with an arm full of clothes. I watch him get dressed, watching the curves and contours of his body.

"Peter?" My voice was a bit shaky as I called to him. With my newfound hearing, I knew that Jasper was still talking with Garrett and Emmett about something. He'd be occupied for a moment while I talked with Peter about something important.

He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

I looked down at my toes, suddenly curious what I might look like in a mirror. Shoving the thought aside, I gave an unneeded sigh toward him. "I'm not mad that you and Jas were together, but there's something I'm curious about."

Peter is at my side instantly dressed without shoes. Lifting my chin with his finger, he stares into my eyes. "What has you so curious?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should even be asking this right now. "Was it with Jas or...?" I trail off, hoping he understands where I'm going with my words.

"Or, the Major?" he asks, lips curling up in a smirk. "You want to know if I got Jasper or the Major the first time?"

His smirk tells me more than I need to know. My knees tighten as I think about it. His nostrils flare as he looks at me. "Guess you want that too?"

I look away. "Jasper would never agree to it. At least not for a while."

"You'd be surprised," Peter says, surprising me. "Though give it some time before you ask. Jasper and I have a habit of just about giving you anything you ask for."

Peter cups my face in his hand, pressing our lips together. We kiss for a moment before pulling away. His kisses still make me weak in the knees. I could kiss him for hours if he'd let me.

"How was it though?" I ask, smirk forming on my lips.

Peter chuckles, trailing his finger across my jaw. "It's an experience. Make sure it's what you want before you ask him. I think the Major will be surprised, but it will be a good surprise."

I shrug. "I know what I want, Peter. He's our mate, only ours. That means that I accept every part of him. The Major is a part of him."

"How did we get so lucky to have you, hmm?" Peter suddenly asks absentmindedly. His voice fades off as if he's truly surprised that I'm in front of him.

"Actually, I think I'm the lucky one." I lift up on my tips toes pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll wait before I broach the subject with Jas. At least not while we have so much going on. Maybe after my newborn year is up."

"Your choice, but whatever you decide, I do think he'll be flattered." Peter brushed my wet hair from my shoulders. "Between you and me, however, he's different than you'll expect, but worth it." Peter's lips curve into a smirk. My knees tighten at the look in his eyes, but I shake myself out of him.

"Be careful while hunting with Garrett." I hold my hand up when he acts like he'll speak again. "Just humor me. I couldn't handle it if something happened to either one of you. All I ask is that you be careful for both your sake and Garrett."

Peter chuckles, kissing my forehead. "Will do, mam." He tips his head causing me to roll my eyes. He steps back winking, glancing down at his feet. "Guess I'll get some shoes. Jasper is coming up the stairs. See ya later, doll."

Before I blink, he's gone and I can't help but grin. I'm the luckiest girl in the world and there's nothing I wouldn't do to change that.


	30. 29 Close

**29\. Close**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Jasper**_

As I make my way up the stairs, I hear Peter leave the bathroom toward the bedroom. Listening closer, Robyn remains in the bathroom stepping back into the spray of water. Taking a quick detour, I lean against the doorway watching Peter tug on a pair of boots. He's in a dark blue shirt with the sleeves pushed to his elbows while straightening his jeans.

"You do understand why we're being protective, right?" My voice is low. Being a vampire we don't have to scream and everyone can still hear us.

Peter looks up at me, his eyes even darker than before. He desperately needs to hunt. I hate how much he's been putting it off for both of us. Sometimes I wish I could convince him to try the animal diet, just to avoid this, but I would never force him. Both him and Robyn have been extremely supportive of my choice to continue the diet. I know Robyn only did the diet for now, too worried she could hurt someone.

"I know, Jas, it's fine." He turns his eyes in the direction of the bathroom. "I just hate leaving her. Feels like I just got her back before leaving her again."

"You aren't leaving her, Peter. You're not leaving either of us. I'll never let anything happen to her. Sometimes you need to think about yourself too." I speed to his side, fingers at his chin to lift him to me.

His eyes soften into mine, grinning up at me. "I know that, Jasper." Suddenly he leans toward me, kissing my cheek, before his lips rest at my ear. "Whatever happens, happens. You get your chance, I get mine later. I know she held back for me. She's a lot smarter than we give her credit for."

I raise an eyebrow as he sets back, resting on his heels. There's an idea of what he may be talking about, but I let it pass. Lifting my hands, I cup his face in mine. Since they found me again, we actually haven't been apart a while. Back in Texas, he'd never let his thirst get so bad. Only ever gone for a couple of hours, but I always had Robyn next to me. Then, her transformation distracted me from his absence. Now, the Volturi are after us, and I know we're not safe. If anything we've been followed since Texas. Robyn doesn't know this, but she picked up on the nervous energy from everyone earlier, demanding that Peter stay safe.

"Stay safe. Anything happens, call immediately. Don't try to fight it on your own. Promise me." Cupping his cheeks in mine, I can feel the Major pacing in the back of mind. He doesn't like Peter going even with Garrett. It's not enough protection, but I keep him back because I trust Peter. He knows that if something happens to him, it would devastate both Robyn and me.

"I promise you, both." He cheekily at me knowing that Robyn must be listening. We share a quick kiss before Garrett yells up the staircase.

"Okay, stop sucking face! Pete's not the only one hungry!"

I roll my eyes, pulling back from Peter who can't help but laugh. "Are you sure we can't take away a couple fingers from him for a while? He might behave for a little while."

Peter shakes his head at my attempt at a joke. We both know that we need Garrett. He might be a little much to deal with sometimes, but he's family. "Garrett and I will try not to be gone too long, though. I appreciate not going into detail with Robyn until I get back. Maybe you should go through the tour with her this time. I got that privilege in Texas." He surprises me once more pecking my cheek and winking. "See you soon." He grabs a hat from the closet before speeding down the stairs.

We all hear the door open and shut, followed by Garrett's annoyed grunt. I hear Robyn's giggle from the shower as she snickers. "Serves you right, Garrett!" Garrett's response is the slamming of the door as he disappeared. The entire went quiet afterward since Rose and Emmett had chosen to go hunting after Peter and Robyn disappeared in the shower.

Heading from the bedroom into the bathroom, I speed into the room. Robyn is smirking at me through the shower door as water slips down her naked body. Instantly I know what Peter was talking about now, my earlier assumption confirmed.

"Are you coming, Jasper?" Her lips form a wicked smirk. Good lord, she's a minx or we've turned her into a nympho.

"Hopefully soon," I tell her with a smirk forming on my lips. Reaching out, I rip the clothes from my body. We've got more than enough in the closet and money to get more. My toes wiggle for a moment as I realize there's still mud stuck to my skin. Robyn has been scrubbed clean of dirt from her porcelain skin.

Robyn opens the door, ushering me inside with her. As I step closer, her wet hand reaches around my wrist. The steam gathering in the room is thick, the hot water tank large in the basement. "Why don't I help you get cleaned up, huh?"

She reaches for a clean rag, which appears to have been cleaned. Though I can still smell the faint traces of each of my mates. Robyn gently nudges me underneath the spray of water. Instantly the water coats my blonde hair trailing across my face. I sigh closing my eyes and surrendering to the water. As my fingers spread through my hair, I flinch as Robyn's warm hands touch my skin. Her bare hand spreads across my abs before the rag joins her hands. My eyes open, ignoring the water dripping from my lashes.

She surprises me when our eyes meet, giving me a pleasant, loving smile. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, she hands me the rag for a moment before massaging the shampoo into my scalp. I sigh at the relaxing feeling of her nails digging into my skin. Leaning my head back into the water, she takes the rag from my hand once more returning to her task of scrubbing the mud from my body. Even after the shampoo was out of my hair, I remained still, standing under the water enjoying her touch on my skin.

"Is someone finished?" her voice suddenly asked, quietly and innocently.

"Not even close." Grabbing her under her armpits, I cover her mouth with my own. She moans into my mouth, tugging me even closer. There's another taste on her tongue and instantly I'm harder than before. The aftertaste of Peter's seed remains on her tongue, making me even harder. Even in his absence, Peter leaves an impression on us both. Our tongues intertwined instead of fighting for dominance. Her bare body pressed against mine and I take the time to wrap my arms around her.

There is no rush this time around. Our first time together, just us, and we both want to savor it. Her hands still trail over my neck enticing a shiver from my body at the touch of her mark on my skin. Disconnecting our mouths, my lips trail across her jaw, down her neck. She sucks in an unneeded breath once I slide my tongue over her mouth, teasing her.

"No fair, Jas," she gasps, pushing herself even closer to me.

My hand slides down her back over her ass, teasing her back entrance, before grabbing her leg to hook over my hip. She gasps as my erection pressed against her core. Reaching under her leg, my finger slips between her lips pressing against her tender clit. Her entire entrance is soaking wet. My lips curl up wondering just how much she and Peter got up to in the shower before he left.

"Please, Jasper," she moans, head falling backward. "Don't tease me anymore. I want you, I need you." She emphasizes the word need with a moan pressing her lower half even closer to my hand.

I chuckle into her ear before walking her toward the wall. Neither one of us notices the change of temperature or the fact the water has gone beyond cold. Her back hits the wall gently this time as neither us are in a hurry. I kiss her once more, gently this time, trying to show her all my love in a single kiss. She whimpers, but pushes against me as well and I feel it. I must have unknowingly, pushed my love toward her. Suddenly it's bigger than before, filling me as well, making it larger.

When I pull away, pushing her wet hair from her face, her orange eyes stare into mine. After another couple of hunts, her eyes will match mine. There's a thrill that goes through me at the thought. Her eyes bright as I stare at her.

"I love you, Robyn. Always..." Before I can finish, she pecks me on the lips finishing my statement for me. "and Forever."

Reaching between us, she moves my erection to her entrance. Lifting her eyes to mine, she angles herself so that in one swift movement of my hips, I push inside her warmth. We both sigh at the connection, Robyn's head falling on my shoulder. I still inside her grabbing her other leg to hook around my waist as her back rests against the wall.

"We're the only ones here, Robyn," I whisper into her ears. "Let me feel all of you, push out your gift." Her eyes are wide, before a smirk lifts her lips. Before she can move, I continue. "Just don't overexert yourself, please. Don't need another hunting trip at the moment."

She giggles for a moment before I shift my weight changing it into a rough moan. Gripping her hips under my palms, I shift once more before using the wall for balance. One wrong move and we'll break the shower wall. Peter won't be too happy about that. Pulling out, I push back in enjoying the slowness and gentleness of our love making. It's the first time the words have come through my thoughts. Our first time together was more about her first time, being gentle because she was human.

This time, it's about being slow, not letting anything rush us. We could be fast and get it over with, but instead we take our time. Enjoying each other this time unlike every time before it. Even when I was with Alice, trying my hardest to forget Peter, I never thought our times were love making. Touching Robyn now, and being with her in a gentleness I've ever known is love making. We enjoy each other, only taking what each other gives, instead of demanding more.

"Oh, Jasper," she cries into my mouth as I hit the special place where she sees stars. Cupping her face in the palm of my hands, I kiss her softly, enjoying the feeling of her lips against mine.

"I'm so close, Robyn," I whisper into her ear, pressing a kiss underneath her ear. Taking her breast in my hand, I gently squeeze, pushing the tip out. "Let me feel your pleasure, Robyn. Don't hold back on me." My mouth waters at the sight of her breast as I take it into my mouth. She moans, pushing her chest forward slowly, enjoying my tongue and teeth.

Then it happens, I feel her lust and pleasure, but instead of fueling or heightening it myself, I push my own toward her. She takes them both, her eyes closing as everything I feel magnifies. My eyes go dark for a moment, biting just a bit harder before lifting to meet her mouth with my own. We groan into each other and this time I can't fight it. I'm drowning in her heat surrounding me, but also in our shared love. I feel her and hear her release around me triggering my own as I shoot deep inside of her.

Instead of immediately pulling out, we remain connected. Our kisses are lazy and sloppy but I enjoy it. She sighs around me, her body resting against mine. When I open my eyes to pull away, she gives me a smile, one that I can see the love in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jasper." Her words are low. I raise an eyebrow. Certainly not the reaction I was expecting. Lifting her hands, she cups my cheeks. "Thank you for loving me. For a long time I thought maybe Peter was your one true love, but I know better now. I felt your love as a human, but feeling it now as a vampire, it's endless. I didn't think you felt for me the way I feel for you. I love you, Jasper, always and forever." She kisses the inside of my palm. Her words vibrate in my head. It's in that moment, that I know I'm one of the luckiest people on earth.

"You never have to thank me, Robyn. Loving you is easy, and I never think about it. I'm always going to love you. I'm going to spend forever proving that to you."

She kisses my lips softly. "I'm gonna hold you to that." I step back, allowing us to disconnect. She groans as I slide out and I nearly moan at the absence of her warmth. "Will it always be like this?" she asks suddenly, meeting my eyes as she intertwined our fingers.

"God, I hope so." I chuckle causing her to laugh. "I'm serious. I never want this to end. I hope that every time I touch you or Peter that it's always this intense."

She grins over at me as I turn off the icy water. "Wait here," I tell her ignoring her raise eyebrow. Speeding out of the bathroom, thankfully the house is still empty. Freshly clean towels rest in the laundry room since none of us moved them to the bathrooms. Grabbing two, I return back to the bathroom. Robyn has remained in the shower patiently waiting my return. Using my speed, I quickly dry myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist.

I usher Robyn forward who dips her head. If she were human, I guarantee she would be blushing right now. As she steps forward, I lift the towel to dry her hair first enjoying her sigh as I massage her scalp a bit. After her hair, she lifts her arms for me. I know that she's curious why I don't use my speed to help, but I want to enjoy this moment. In the coming weeks, possibly months, things are going to get hectic. Moments like these are going to come less often so for now, I'm going to enjoy every moment I can with her.

Though she sucks in a breath as the towel contacts her breasts, gently wiping away the drops of water on her skin. Holding up each leg at a time, we make sure she's completely dry. After she's dry, I reach forward as she lifts her arms for me to wrap the towel completely around her, securing the side under her armpit. She looks up at me underneath her eyelashes and I can't resist kissing her once more. Even without her influence, I can't stop being close to her, touching some part of her. Instead of speeding to the bedroom, I take her hand, leading her out of the bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom is connected to our bedroom, the same room in which Robyn jumped from the window.

She takes in the room, glancing toward the mirror in the room. Obviously Rosalie or Garrett put the mirror in after we left. I can smell Garrett's sent all over the room already. Thankfully we have managed to add a dresser to the room. Peter and I agreed to let Rosalie pick out some clothes with Garrett's input. After all the time spent with both Robyn and Peter, he was pretty accurate about what she would want.

"When do you think I'll be able to dress myself?" Robyn asks as I dig through the drawers on the dresser.

"Already tired of being dressed by us?" I ask her, eyebrow raised as I look back at her.

She rolls her eyes at me, the burgundy towel swaying as she looks around the room. "No, I would never get tired of that. Unfortunately, that goes to say that in order to get dressed, we shouldn't be distracted by other things." Her lips curve into a suggestive smirk. Her eyes are now tracing my back. I can almost feel the trace of her eyes on my skin, leaving a heat in their wake. "Maybe one day, in the far off future, I won't feel the intense need to have either of you every moment of the day."

I chuckle watching her lick her lips. Finally, my fingers pull out a light blue dress. It has a thin brown belt around the waist but the dress it self is almost nothing more than a shirt. As a human, Robyn much preferred jeans and a t-shirt, but as a vampire for the first few months, she'll probably tear them all. Might as well get rid of the dresses while we can.

Holding up the dress, Robyn's eyes brighten while her lips turn into a frown. "Another dress?" she purses her lips but then sighs in defeat. "I guess it's better than tearing the pants, huh?"

I smirk at her with a nod. She walks toward me, sniffing the room. "I'm gonna need a bra and some undies, good sir." The way she says sir has me uncomfortable in my pants for a moment. Shaking out of it, I can feel the Major purring in the back of my mind. It makes me wonder if she did it on purpose to provoke him. Instead of asking her about it, I let the moment pass.

Thankfully we find a matching bra and panty set. Holding her arms up, I use my speed to get the bra hooked around her. Then the panties and last the dress. I button each one slowly, teasing her in my own way. She glares at me but lets me have my fun. While we don't get physically tired, I know she is mentally from using her gift so much. She twirls for a moment in the dress, gently smoothing her hands down the fabric.

"As much as I still hate dresses, this is comfy." She gives me a bashful grin as I then search for my own clothes. I find a pair of simple jeans and black shirt changing quickly. Robyn has found the closet, her eyes overlooking the collection of shoes. "Do you think I could manage some boots without.." before she can finish her sentence, I pick up the boots she's eyeing. They are brown with matching light blue around them.

She glares at me as she looks down at her feet where the boots finally reside. Sighing in defeat, she curtisy's in the dress, smirking at me. "Think I could go line dancing now."

I snicker at the idea of her line dancing even while not a newborn. Picking up the towels from the floor, I suck in a deep breath of her unique scent. Dropping them in the dirty clothes basket, I take Robyn's hand as she smiles at me.

"Want to see the mirror?" I ask her, wondering if she needs a moment.

Surprisingly, she shakes her head, gently squeezing my hand this time. "I want to share that moment with both of you." She lifts up, pressing a simple kiss to my cheek. If I were human, I certainly would have blushed. Robyn is everything I've wanted and didn't know I needed. With her and Peter, nothing is missing anymore. I had no idea what I was missing all those years with Alice. I once cared about her so much more than my own self, pushing aside my own pain for her. It's nice for others to the same, to love me for who I am. Her love and care, gentleness is what I love most about her.

"How about a grand tour?" I offer, opening the bedroom door toward the staircase since we're on the third floor.

"Thought you'd never ask." An excited smile covers her lips as she tugs me out the door.


	31. 30 Visions

**30\. Visions**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Peter**_

Pushing forward, I raced against Garrett as we left the house behind us. The burn of my thirst pained me in the back of my throat. Robyn might have been on to something when she mentioned that touching us pushed everything to the back of her mind. I had never let my thirst get this bad before. Maybe I should start hunting with them both on the animal diet. I don't like cutting it this close.

I heard Garrett chuckle as he pushed even harder in his speed. The fucker. He knew it was grating on my nerves already. As much as I didn't like Garrett coming along, I understood the overprotective nature of my mates. It felt good to say that. _My mates._ I never thought I'd get Jasper back let alone another to join us. I was a lucky son of a bitch and I hope they never let me forget it. Even though Robyn didn't know everything we knew, she picked up on the fear in our group. Maybe I could have dealt with one of them separately, but when they both agreed, ganging up on me, I was putty in their hands.

Even Garrett's snickers and Robyn's jab made me giddy. Jasper was right, again, I need to focus on hunting. Try not to get back to them too fast. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I continue to follow Garrett. We make it to town faster than I ever expected.

Garrett slows down on the edge of town, turning to look back at me. "Think anyone followed us?" He asks, glancing behind me.

While both Jasper and Robyn were worried about me, I was honestly worried about them both in that house. If someone, the Cullens or the Volturi attacked while I was gone, I'd lose them all over again. Now that I had them, I worried anything or anyone could take them from me.

I shake my head. "Don't think so. Though we should be careful." My feelings were silent so far, but something was giving me a bad feeling in my gut. Not always were my feelings silent, sometimes they were just humming about stock changes or something financial. Not usually did I get silence when I tried to find something.

"I'll let you know if I get any strange vibes," I continue looking around. When nothing made a sound nor a feeling sparked, Garrett stepped out into the open. The sun was setting, bringing with it nightfall which was always easier for hunting humans. Night covered our escapades but also our prey. Night was the time in which the human monsters came out to play.

Garrett didn't stick with my diet of only criminals, he stuck to everyone. They were all a food source for him. Yet, when he hunted, he still had to be careful. Take someone important and you've got humans searching for them. An open human investigation, missing person or suspicious killing would alert the Volturi. Sometimes I still worried about Robyn's missing person's report from Texas to Mississippi. During her change, while Jasper was busy fixing up some furniture in the house, I did some digging. While her case was still open, it was no longer active, law enforcement had stopped the search once it had gone cold.

The only person interested in her family was her brother. Her mother was certain she just needed time alone, she wasn't hurt and she'd be back before long. They had their own lives to live and they were living it. Her brother had moved in with his girlfriend while her mother and stepfather were finding their own place. They were all moving on in their own way.

While Garrett went to search for his food source, I sought out my own. It didn't take long to find someone suspicious as they headed down a very dark alley. Venom began to pool in my mouth. I had gotten so thirsty that it was almost hard to see in front of my face for a moment. Sometimes vampires could get so thirsty, hungry, they could blackout hunting on pure instinct. If that ever happened, I could get in extreme trouble for it. There was more of a frenzy since I hunted from humans, had since the moment I became a vampire. Shaking my head, I blinked, but then realized that something wasn't right here.

The alley was extremely dark to humans, but this man continued without a second guess. I kept my footsteps low, hiding them where he couldn't hear. The further we got from town, the more I began to listen. That's when I began to smell it on the man's breath. The faint stench of alcohol. It hadn't gotten better since I was a kid. There were faint memories in the back of my mind. I recalled someone from my own past, maybe my father, who drank up a storm and would come back from the tavern to beat me and my brothers. I had promised my human wife, from what I could remember, I'd never become like that person.

The man ahead of me stumbled over his own feet before finding his way toward a cardboard box. I heard the whimper before he lowered into the box. The whimper hit me like a ton of bricks. Racing forward, I stopped his hand inches from the woman's face. She was dirty, hair greasy, and eyes bloodshot. There were needles littering the ground. If there was one thing I hated more than an alcoholic was a druggie. The drugs made their blood taste foul. Her eyes were dazed over, having no idea what was about to happen to her.

The man in my grasp began to tug away. When my grip tightened, he winced. Knowing the girl was too drugged to remember or notice anything, I reached up, grabbing the guy by the neck. He was too drunk to realize right from wrong and in my book, he was a criminal. Under the influence he would have raped that young girl. I carried him to a darker alley over, speeding through the darkness. Since I didn't want to deal with his screams, I broke his neck quickly before biting into his jugular.

His blood flooded my mouth, soothing the terrible fire in the back of my throat. The frenzy began as soon as the first drop touched my lips. Biting harder, deeper, I took from him greedily enjoying every drop of his blood. Unfortunately, he ran dry before I was quite done with him. Blood stained his clothes, a small drop on my shirt, but other than that I was clean. In a moment of clarity, I thought about Robyn with her torn and bloody clothes after her first hunt. It brought a smile to my face. Then a grin replaced the smile as I thought about the possibility of her joining me while hunting.

My mate certainly was something truly remarkable.

Suddenly as I carried the dead body of the drunk man, I fell forward, clutching the edge of the dumpster I was aiming for. When my eyes closed, it felt like static was in my ears and covering my field of vision. Like a TV that was having trouble picking up the right picture. I clutched my forehead wondering what the hell was going on. When it didn't come into focus, something else did.

Garrett was in trouble.

Ditching the dead body, I followed the feeling as it lead me to my destination. Garrett was in the park, there were dark trees in the back of the park. Guess it was easy pickings for Garrett in the center park. Yet not too many people would be out in the dead of night. Garrett was about to bite into his victim when I spotted another vampire in the wings. Their striking red eyes glaring at Garrett. I didn't recognize the vampire but it was obvious that he wasn't here to attack us. Though in the back of my mind, something about him was familiar. Maybe someone from my past that I couldn't recall over so many years.

Reconense. This vampire was sent to watch us, keep track of our movements. If he was here, I was certain there were others guarding the house. The only question that remained was whether this vampire was a friend of the Cullens or Volturi. My best guess was the Volturi because not many covens could make others do their bidding like the Volturi. While Garrett finished his meal, I snuck up on the other vampire. There was a reason I was the Major's Captain. He taught me very well.

"It's not polite to stare," I whispered directly in the vampires ear. He flinched about to take off until I kicked his legs from under him. He fell to the ground turned to look at me. His red eyes went wide as I reached down, tearing his head from his body.

"Peter?!" Garrett yelled finishing his meal and coming to investigate.

"Looks like I wound up saving you instead," I smirked at him, chucking the head into his arms. He groaned looking down at the head and back up at me in question. "Trust me, my mate might be pretty good at interrogation. Just put him back together, give him a little dose of compliance and he'll sing like a canary."

I took the head back from Garrett, carrying him by the hair. He picked up his meal, carrying the woman over his shoulders, and followed me back to the dark alley. I nodded toward the dumpster where he dropped the body on top of my own meal.

"Think we've got any others to worry about?" Garrett asked, nerves slipping into his voice. We both know if I hadn't gotten there, there was a high chance that vampire could have attacked Garrett. Though I was more than certain the vampire was only close enough to watch. Unfortunately he had gotten really sloppy by being too far in the open. Made me wonder if his capture was predetermined, by someone else calling the strings. Maybe they wanted us to capture him.

"At this point, we need to be on guard. I almost didn't catch him, Gar." I shake my head, tossing the lighter to his chest. "Stay here, watch him, make sure he doesn't reconnect. My mates were right, I need to hunt until I'm full. At this rate, I might not be hunting human for a while." I sigh, staring out into the town. "I'm not leaving my mates again for this. I'll hunt with them next time, because I'm not leaving them alone again."

Speeding from the alley, I searched for others. Thankfully, or maybe not for them, there were other druggies in the area. I just followed them until they led me to their dealer. I'd never get a supplier in this area but the dealers were enough for me. Thankfully the first one hadn't dipped into his own stash and he was lucious. Much better than the drunk, his blood was clean. I carried each of my kills back to Garrett. We traded off who was watching the torn vampire while the other hunted. During my last meal of the night, before the sun began to peek over the horizon, the black spots, static began once more.

I shook my head as I finished, by the pain in my head was immediate. Squeezing my eyes shut, the static was fuzzy, shifting black, grey, and even white. Suddenly I felt someone standing over me, but when I opened my eyes everything was blurry as if I were seeing through foggy lenses almost like my human memories.

I heard a grunt before something crashed into the wall near me. My body flinched as I shook my head.

"Peter!" Garrett's voice was loud and worried. I felt hands on my shoulders, but still couldn't make out a clear version of his face. "Peter, can you hear me?! We've been followed, tracked from the house. Safe to say..."

His voice was drowned out by the sudden feeling that overcame me. I screamed loudly as instead of a feeling it played out before my eyes.

 _The flowers were blooming, the smell divine. Breaking a flower from the grass my fingers stuck it behind her ear, tangling in her hair. She smiled bashfully at me. It was like a moment in time, her staring at me with such love until it fell. Gripping my hand, the rest of the world came into view. That's when I realized we were standing in the open field a few miles from the Canada house. Jasper stood on her other side, clutching her hand in his. Instead of jealousy they were touching, I felt pride that I had strongest mates in the world._

 _Staring out over the field, we watched the black coats arrive. They came from the trees in order formation. When my eyes left them, I spotted Garrett a blonde woman in his arms. She seemed to fit into him like a puzzle piece. Following her, I spotted other familiar vampires. The succubus vampires I had met once in my travels while they were in the states. The Denali sisters standing next to another vampire I didn't recognize holding a dark haired woman in his arms._

 _Then as the black coats arrived, one by one they dropped their hoods until the eyes of Carlisle and Edward Cullen revealed themselves. At the sight of them, Rosalie and Emmett cried out in astonishment. Both Carlisle and Edward had startling red eyes._

I gasped, falling forward on the ground. "Peter?!" Garrett screamed. "Come on, man. Think about them! You can't do this right now. Think about Robyn and Jasper, Peter."

The static began to fall aside as Garrett's words came into mind. I realized in that moment that Jasper had been right. Garrett's blurry face began to come into focus as I clutched his shirt.

"Jas is right. Take me home. Please. Vision..." Those were the only words I managed before my body fell into Garrett's arms.


	32. 31 Tours

**31\. Tours**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

Clutching Jasper's hand in my own, he showed me the rest of the third floor. Turns out, according to Jasper, Peter had purchased the house with four bedrooms. They had decided to convert the other bedroom across the catwalk from us. It was either going to be an office or something else, one we'd all share. It felt comforting to know we'd have the entire third floor to ourselves. This time, we were all sharing a single room, nothing separate. For a moment, I missed the house in Texas and made a vow that we'd return one day. Most likely after my newborn year was over.

"Technically with a basement it's three floors, but to the outside, it probably looks like two floors." Jasper led me to the main floor area. The house was silent, and I assumed Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting themselves. "There's a bedroom on this floor that we've given to Emmett and Rose. Wanted them close by. We offered the room in the basement to Garrett, but the fucker has been lounging in the living room."

Jasper showed me all around the first floor. There were so many decks around each corner. There was even a small office on the first floor, but hadn't exactly been converted yet. Most of the house was actually bare. When I looked at Jasper, I raised an eyebrow. There had been a moving truck and their trucks full of furniture and boxes before my change.

He ducked his head with a shrug. "For the first few months, your emotions will be haywire. We didn't want to risk you destroying something you loved from the old house." He reached up, cupping my cheek, dragging his thumb over my skin. "Hell, we even brought Peter's bed from the Texas house. It's been cleaned and stripped of sheets. Peter wanted to wait to bring it in because you used to love it so much."

Their sweetness was out of this world. I paid more attention to my strength when I squeezed his hand. It was harder than I thought to make sure I never hurt anyone. Made me wonder back when I was human and they had watch how they touched me. I began to feel of flash of guilt thinking how hard it was for them during our first time.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" Jasper suddenly asked as we stood at staircase leading to the basement.

I tried to reign it in, but it was hopeless at this point. Jasper had already felt it and as I tried to lower it, it just grew in size. He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me look up at him. The bite marks I could never see as a human obviously scared other vampires. For me, the sight of them erased all doubt in my mind. I felt at home, warmed by them. They could keep me safe, he and Peter shared those same scars from their shared past.

"During our first time, I understand, now, why Peter was hesitant. Being mates makes it a bit easier but with Garrett and the others, I have to pay attention to my strength. You both have always made it look so easy."

Jasper chuckles, kissing my forehead. "You feel guilty because we had to try so hard not to hurt you?" I just nodded, trying to hold off the embarrassment. "Actually, it wasn't hard. As you just eloquently said, being mates makes it easier. I was never tempted by your blood even once and making love to you was one of the best moments, experiences of my life. I'd never trade that for the world. That you wanted us, the last good feeling as a human. Never feel guilty about that because that would just tarnish a good thing. Am I clear?"

When he asks the question, there's a ray of authority between the words. I can almost feel the Major wanting to come out. Thankfully I maintain the surge of arousal at his appearance.

"Never feel guilty about making love to my mate, for them changing me as I asked. Got it." I lift my hand in a mock salute smirking at him. He shakes his head, before pulling me along. The stairs leading to the basement twists around in a curve. Once again the basement is bare, but I can smell the dirt surrounding us. It even fills the air around us completely, tiny particles of dirt floating around us.

"There's nothing more than storage down here. Thought Garrett might like the extra room." Jasper flips open a light as he opens a door. There's a large king size bed in the center of the room. "Guess Garrett actually filled the room up. Probably gave him something to do."

It actually warmed my heart that Garrett would always have a place with us. He had quickly become family, like an older childish brother I never had. I was still wondering where Rosalie and Emmett fit in. While I felt nothing bad from Emmett, Rose still bothered me.

"How close were you and Rose when you lived with the Cullens?" I suddenly ask Jasper as he closes Garrett's bedroom door.

He's obviously surprised by my question. He drags his arms behind his back, clasping his fingers. "It's hard to say. In some places, we posed as twins, regular brother and sister in others. I suppose doing that brought us closer together. Rosalie loves working on cars, she was our family mechanic believe or not." Jasper smiles, his eyes glazing over at a memory. "She was easy to talk to among everyone else. Alice," his voice goes low at the mention of her name, "tried to make me into what she wanted. I think Rose could see what that was doing to me. She became a real sister to me. I could talk to her when I couldn't talk to anyone. Unfortunately, I didn't trust her enough to tell her about Peter. The only person that even knew was Edward and only because he could read my thoughts."

Despite the pain I feel in my gut thinking about Alice, I smile. "I'm glad you had someone there."

Jasper looks away, and I feel it. Unknowingly, he's projecting his own guilt about something. I reach forward, taking his hand in my own. "Jas?" I'm close to bringing out the Major. One thing I know about the Major, he's honest and forthcoming.

"I shouldn't have had anyone. Not when Peter had no one." His voice is low, no human could have heard him.

I grasp his chin, dragging his face back to me. "Don't you think that for a second. I happen to think Peter is stronger than anyone because of that. He's never been truly alone though. He's always had Garrett and the vampires he's come across in his travels. Peter chose to be alone, never forget that. I think it was his own form of punishment for not saving you. Just don't tell him I told you that."

Jasper is surprised by my words. Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't pay attention. Being alone and suffering through his loss was Peter's own personal form of punishment. For not being there to save his mate, he punished himself for centuries. Jasper pulls me into his arms, covering me in his warmth and scent. It's nice that we're the same temperature now, I no longer shiver from the touch of his icy embrace.

Suddenly we hear approaching footsteps toward the front of the house. Jasper pulls back, taking my hand leading me back up the winding staircase. When we reach the main floor, Rose and Emmett are walking inside, dusting themselves off.

"Have a good hunt?" Jasper asks, draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett yells, a grin spreading his mouth. It's easy to be relaxed around Emmett. He's just a huge teddy bear who happens to be a fully fledged vampire.

"Do you think we could talk for a moment?" Rosalie suddenly asks, removing her arm from Emmett. She glances at me for a moment before her eyes fall on Jasper. "In private?"

My lips fall in dismay and Jasper looks down at me. He places a kiss on my lips, easing my worry for a moment. "We'll be right back. Won't be gone long. Right, Rose?"

Rosalie immediately nods, forcing a tight smile on her lips. "Not long at all. Emmett will keep you company. He's gotten a video game to occupy himself."

I nod, watching as Jasper and Rosalie head outside. The distance I know is more for privacy than comfort. Neither of them want me listening in on the conversation. I try to push it to the back of my mind. We promised Peter we'd wait until he returned to discuss things. I know the Volturi are after us, the only logical destination for the Cullens at this point. I just hate the fact that Edward, the mind reader, is forcing his entire coven, or family, into a war. It makes me wonder if he truly knows the extent their reach can get.

"I'm sure you'll like watching me play the game." Emmett suddenly says, speeding toward the couches near the back open deck. My eyes peek out over the dark sky, easily able to see out near the trees. "I would offer for you to play, but..." he trails off, looking down at the floor, "I think you would break it."

Leave it to Emmett to tell it like it is. "You know you remind me of someone from my human life, Emmett."

I carefully sit down on the couch. In a surprise it's not more comfortable than standing. I realize in that moment that I could have stood for ages without growing uncomfortable. None of my limbs feel sore and bent at an odd angle. I'd be exhausted from all the sex if I were human.

"Who would that be? Hope it's someone awesome." Emmett pops a disc in before leaning his back against the front of the couch.

"My little brother. He's a big gamer." I don't like referring to my brother in past tense. Even when he dies, he'll still be my brother. The images I congere of him are blurry. They are so blurry I can't even look at them long. "He was the most important person to me while human, before my mates. Though I wasn't that to him."

Emmett looks at me, frowning. He suddenly reaches his hand for mine. The warmth of his hand is different from my mates, but not unwelcome. It's a comfort like a friend or a family member.

"We've all lost important people to us. It's one of the many sacrifices we have to make for this life. For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here. Even if Rose doesn't want to see it, you make Jasper happier than I've ever seen him." He gives me a devious smile, but it falls. "You might not want to hear this, but when Jasper was living with us, with Alice, he wasn't as open about himself. It never felt like we knew the real Jasper. He even dresses differently now. He always covered his scars before, we had never seen them. I don't think we ever saw him kiss Alice out in the open. They were never affectionate. I know you make him so much happier, Robyn. You're one of the good things about all of us."

I blink past the tears welling in my eyes. "Thanks, Em."

He shrugs before turning to his game. Just like that, the moment's over and I begin to believe I hallucinated the entire conversation. Maybe there's more to Emmett than I thought. He sees more than anyone else ever does.

Leaning back against the couch, I absently watch Emmett play the game. He yells when he dies, reminding me so much of my brother. His reactions are just the same. Maybe I lost my human brother to gain others. I have to see the good side effects of this life besides my mates. Jasper and Rosalie are walking through the side doors when I hear it, smell them coming from the edge of the property.

Before I can say anything, Emmett is at Rose's side. I rush to the door hearing the familiar boots of Garrett on the ground. Not only his sound, but I smell them both. Excitement bubbles up in my gut at seeing Peter again. Then Jasper is at my side and I feel it. Worry, dispar, dripping off Jasper like water.

"Jas?" I ask him, reaching for his hand. When he takes my hand, his face turns to me and I see the conflict in his eyes. Something's wrong. Something is very wrong. "Jas, it's okay. He's not going to hurt me. It's Peter, he's his too."

Jasper reaches for me, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I feel the shift in his body as he pushes into his mind. The Major comes out full force, gripping me tighter in his arms. The closer Garrett and Peter become he begins to push me aside, behind him. Thankfully peeking over his shoulder seems to be okay. Being close to him seems to keep him calm because I know what he's feeling. I'm feeling it too, but I'm channeling it, using my gift to calm us both down.

Once Garrett approaches the back deck, I can't contain it anymore. Garrett is carrying Peter. Not only that, but there's another vampire, pieces of one thrown over his back. The Major opens the door quickly, nearly breaking the glass. I cry out, reaching for Peter as Garrett brings him into the house. The Major is at my side as we both carry our mate to the couch.

"Is he..." my words trail off, so scared I can't think straight. My instincts are going haywire. I'm shifting from rational to irrational quickly. Being a newborn at this moment is crushing me. Having all this strength but not being able to do anything.

"He's not dead. He would have been torn apart, burned the way my demon did Alice." The Major ducks down, reaching for his hand. "I'm not exactly sure what's the matter. If he were human I'd say he was sleeping, but we don't sleep."

Looking up, past the Major, I find Garrett. He's dropping pieces of the other vampire on the floor. When I elbow The Major he comes out of it, pushing away from Peter.

"Garrett, what the hell happened? Thought you were two were supposed to be looking out for each other?!" There's so much authority in Jasper's voice that I have to remind myself who this is. The Major is running on calculations, pushing aside his own feelings to get the job done. To know what is wrong with his mate, our captain.

"We separated to hunt. Peter promised if he felt anything, he'd come." Garrett pauses, mostly for dramatic effect I suppose. "I was hunting in the park when I heard something break. Peter had come, torn a vampire apart while I finished my meal. We had been followed without even knowing it. The weird part, he had plenty of time to attack, but he never did. We assumed it was reconsises, he was watching us meant to report back to whoever was waiting." Garrett shifts his gaze from the Major to me, and then to Peter.

Then he continues, staring directly at Peter. "As much as he wanted to bring the vampire straight here after he tore him apart, he knew neither of you would be happy. Instead, we continued to hunt for rest of the evening into the morning hours. Then, during one of his hunts, something began to happen. I'd never seen him like that before. He was tripping over his feet, stumbling, at one point he couldn't even hear me. Then he screamed so loudly before he just slumped forward. I don't think he noticed but he even crashed into a wall without any regard. I was trying to tell him that I thought we'd been tracked from the house. It was only logical and I was worried when we got back we'd find the house surrounded. I didn't see anything though."

My fingers curl into Peter's blonde locks, worry swirling my emotions. "Keep going, Garrett, please, we need to know."

Garrett looked away, glance briefly at me, and then Jasper. "When he finally came to, he was out of it. I thought he was hallucinating, but vampires don't do that. Then he said something, I think you'll understand. He said, Jas is right. Take me home. Please. Vision. Then he was out like a light. I was scared he was dying. I cleaned up the mess, hoped he hunted enough, and then carried them back myself. I couldn't let either of you down. You're my family. I nearly went crazy on the way back, worried I screwed up."

I gasp at Garrett's words before Jasper does. When Jasper meets my gaze, he's thinking it too. Rosalie and Emmett seem to be the odd people out.

"What's going on? What does visions mean exactly?" Rosalie asks, her voice nervous. She hasn't seen The Major as often as I have.

The Major turns his gaze on her. He looks at her for moment, trying to determine her usefulness, her trust worthiness. Jasper must be talking to him as he tilts his head before nodding.

"We believe after we accepted out Triad mating, Robyn had a gift. It explains why the Volturi would want us. We believe she's an amplifier. Able to manipulate others powers. She can decrease them or increase them, like an amplifier. I've never seen one before but it was a guess. Everything we feel for each is stronger than most. According to Robyn and Peter, their lust wasn't as strong before I joined them." The Major looks down at Peter, his hand falling from his back. I watch him gently push the rest of Peter's hair from his face.

I reach forward, touching his fingers and Peter's forehead. "If we're right," the Major continues, "the prolonged use of Robyn's gift has amplified Peter's gift. He once just got feelings of something to come. He once said it wasn't a gift, a power, but I always thought different. Unlike Alice, he told me, these were concrete, not based on people's decisions. Visions mean, that instead of feelings, he's seeing what's happening."

The entire room goes silent.

"Maybe the new power drained him. Maybe he needs more blood, Major," I suggest, trailing my fingers down his jaw.

I feel a hand on my back, followed by the Major's words. "Garrett, please take the other vampire, in pieces to the basement. Clean out the apparent gun room. After that, take a shower, rest, you've done enough." Then he turns his attention to Rosalie and Emmett. "I know you don't understand everything going on, but you want to help. Robyn and I will feel better about trusting you if you do us a favor."

When I look up, I'm surprised by the pain in the Major's voice. "I cannot leave my mates. Peter is in no condition to hunt and I'm not letting Robyn out of my sight. Take a bucket, or something and get some animal blood. If that doesn't work after you get back, we'll find a hospital with a blood bank."

"Yes, sir. We're on it." Rosalie grabs Emmett's arm.

Before they leave, I stop them. "Please be careful. If Garrett and Peter were followed, they must still be watching the house. Try not to go far. If you aren't back my mid afternoon, we'll come for you. Thank you."

Rose gives me a smile and Emmett gives us both a nod. The Major pulls me close as we sit next to Peter as they leave out the door.


	33. 32 Tender

**32\. Tender**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **The Major**_

My eyes settle on Peter who rests on the couch. Jasper is almost inconsolable in the back of my mind. Shielding him from the pain of almost losing one of our mates was the least I could do. Shielding him from pain is all I've ever done. Though in this moment, holding Robyn close and touching Peter's hands, my tough exterior threatens to break. I need to stand, push against the crushing feeling almost overwhelming me.

Peter needs me to be strong right now. Not just him either, but Robyn too. She leans her weight on me, knowing that I can take the reins for us both. I don't want to let them down this time. I can suddenly hear the vampire downstairs shifting to alertness. His extremities trying to reconnect. Tearing him apart didn't kill him, but if he manages to reconnect, it's not going to be easy tearing him apart again. Though the anger welling in my gut tells me it could be a lush reward. I feel nothing but anger at my helplessness, and it could help me feel better. Taking my anger out on someone that deserves it.

Robyn couldn't have known what the use of her power would have done to Peter. Neither of us knew it could affect us to this extent. The use of visions is new to Peter and his body is having a strange time accepting it. Maybe with more blood in his system it will create a new portion for him. Without Alice in the world, visions were out of the question. The possibility of Peter's visions being more accurate than Alice could give us a huge advantage. Though knowing the effect of her gift makes Jasper worry even more. If we thought she could be in danger before, this makes it even more likely. Forget me or Peter's gifts if the Volturi get ahold of Robyn their gifts could be heightened.

Even I know about Jane, who can make human or vampire feel intense pain. Yet her power is limited to one at a time. I can already imagine the head of the Volturi using Robyn to make Jane's power stronger, affecting more than one person at a time. The thought of the Volturi getting close to her, using her for their bidding lights a fire in my mind. For once, Jasper, myself, and his demon agree on a central thing, over our dead body.

They won't get ahold of her. Not while we're still living.

Robyn won't move from Peter's side now. I'm beginning to feel more of his emotions. They're light compared to how they usually are. I haven't mentioned it to Robyn yet, but for a moment, his emotions were muted. It was worse than when she slept, her emotions shifting based on her dreams. Even though Peter was connected, no visible signs of trauma, for a moment, we thought Peter might have been gone from us. One of the reasons Jasper didn't fight me and with Robyn's guidance let me control the situation.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Robyn asks.

My thoughts are centered on the vampire in the basement. Garrett made sure he was locked up tight. He even put his head back together, but removed his arms and legs at the knees. When he comes to, he'll be in pain, but I know with my gift he'll sing like a canary.

"I'm sure it won't take much longer. Garrett is even showering right now. I'm sure he'll be back here soon." The only people that ever get my tenderness are my mates. Lifting my hand from Peter's, I brush her hair aside, kissing her forehead. I feel the spike of love from her, which warms Jasper in the back of my mind. Though, something else lingers, something she's trying to hide from me. An undercurrent of lust. Something I'll definitely need to investigate later. At least at a time when Peter's life isn't on the line.

"I feel like this is all my fault," she suddenly whispers, burying her face into my chest. "If I hadn't used my gift so much this wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't be at risk of losing him."

I immediately reach down, pushing her gently up from my chest. If she were human, I know the tears in her eyes would cover her cheeks. "You listen to me right now, my precious mate, you are in no way at fault for this. There's no way we could have known about the extent of this. If you blame yourself, we're all at fault. Do you blame Peter for this, or me, or Garrett? We've all been here, we've all known about your gift for a little while."

She looks away, failing to meet my eyes. "You're right, I know you are, but I still feel the guilt. Just the idea of something...I can't bare it." I pull her into my arms, trying to be soothing, but I'm not sure I do a good job.

Give yourself more credit. I feel and hear him in the back of my mind. Unlike in the past, I don't shut him out anymore. I allow him to see things, but take his own time feeling them. She made me understand. They are yours too, even the big guy under the chains would never let anything happen to them. She fits into our arms like she was meant to be there. You love you, but you have a hard time showing it. Maybe she loves you that way. Take charge kind of person. I know Peter does, gets a little too much in detail about that sometimes.

I can feel his resignation to that fact and sighs. No longer is he afraid of me or what I may do to our mates. The chains that he once wrapped tightly around me are loose. We agree with each other, we're on the same page.

Suddenly, I feel a shift of emotions as a gag comes from the couch. My head snaps up as does Robyn, staring at the couch. Peter's once ruby eyes open, but they are black as night. He coughs roughly, rubbing at his throat in desperation. When Robyn reaches for him, I almost stop her until her hand touches his forehead. The thirst which had turned into an emotion flaring brightly, dies down to a slow burn.

"It's okay, Peter," she coos, sliding her finger across his forehead. "There are others going to get you something to eat, I promise. Just trust us, please."

Peter's condition reminds me of a child, or someone so out of it they can't think straight. Yet, when he looks at her, a simple smile lifts his lips. When he tries to speak, she shakes her head moving her other hand gently to his mouth. "No talking right now. Save your strength." He surprises me even further by lifting his head in her direction. I know immediately that her gift is tapping into mine. She's soothing his thirst in a way I can't. Maybe it's not just gifts or emotions that her gift can tap into.

Being part of Triad, maybe we're connected more than I ever thought possible. Maybe she can touch us both and calm us when nothing else can. It's worth a shot one day. Seeing her tend to Peter in a such a weak state brings pride to my heart. All those times when she was human and we took care of her, now she's taking care of us. That's all she ever wanted as a human was for the roles to be reversed, to care for us in the way we always cared for her.

"We love you, Peter," she says, before looking at me. Her eyes are pleading with me, begging me to come closer. Like I could ever deny her anything her heart desires. When I approach, she takes my hand so fast touching Peter's skin. Suddenly his emotions run higher at the contact before he shifts his gaze. It's almost as on some level he knows who he's looking at. There's a recognition in his eyes, but following Robyn's order, he doesn't speak.

"She's right," I say, taking his hand in mine. "We both love you. We'll get you through this, always." There's a softness in his eyes. Robyn surprises me again by reaching down and placing a kiss on his lips. It's a simple one, but one that I know fills Peter with the love we feel for him. "Just hope you're not opposed to animal blood." I give him a tiny smirk. Still can't understand how Jasper tolerates the taste. Though like his mates I've never forced my opinion. Even to me sometimes the emotions of fear can cloud my judgement.

"I don't think he'll mind," Garrett says entering the room. "After we caught that vampire, he made a vow, a promise. He wasn't gonna leave either of you again. He said he'd start hunting with you in order not to leave your sides."

Robyn looks over at him. I feel the emotions pouring off Peter at Garrett's words. Even without his sincerity hitting me full force, I could hear it in his words. I let Robyn feel just a dose of Peter's emotions since he can't speak. She smiles at me, trailing her fingers over his eyelids.

"It's always your choice, Peter. We'd never force you." She suddenly pauses looking at me and back at him. "Though I have to agree. After this, I'm not letting either of you out of my sight again."

I reach over squeezing her tightly. My thoughts exactly.

 ** _Peter_**

The room is still hazy. The burn that startled me is a low simmer in the back of my throat. The voices around me are calming. When I first woke, I didn't know where I was, everything was hazy. I know wasn't exactly asleep, but I was something close. I can only compare it to the change as if I was undergoing another version of it. The only thing that calmed my burning throat was the touch of my love. The moment her hand touched my skin, everything calmed at once.

The room came into stark view and I looked around, my eyes frantic. When they finally settled on the loves of my life, everything came out in a whoosh. As long as Robyn was touching me, I didn't feel the urge to snap at them or break free for food. Maybe it was a good thing that Robyn forbid me from speaking because at this point wasn't sure if I'd scream or beg to be released.

Even though I can't say a word, I look at them, recognizing them both through the haze of bloodlust. It hasn't been this bad since I was a newborn in that army. I only hope that the Major isn't feeling the brunt of my thirst. When I looked at him, I knew immediately it wasn't Jasper I was looking at. The hard line of his jaw and the way his eyes were narrow, I could never mistaken them, ever. Though I'm glad neither of them is fighting me on my decision to start hunting with them. Now that we know we're being followed, we can't leave each others sight. That's just what they want. I know the Major is thinking the same thing I've been thinking. The moment I had the vision, I knew the cause of it. Prolonged use of Robyn's gift near me had amplified the gift I already had. As much as I didn't think of it as a gift, it was obvious she had affected it.

If she wasn't a threat before, she certainly was now. She had given me more of my gift than I had before. With her at the side of the Volturi, they'd be unstoppable. I never had the pleasure of meeting a single one thanks in part to my feelings of avoiding certain areas. Now, I wish I had met them just to know what we were up against. The vision that I had back in the alley feels like so long ago, but it was probably only hours. I'm not exactly sure how much to tell everyone. The idea of keeping secrets isn't something I want to do, certainly not from my mates. If I can trust anyone, it's my two mates. Maybe Garrett too because he literally had my life in his hands.

Though maybe I could trust everyone. Considering Garrett, Rosalie, and Emmett were all on our side in the confrontation with the Volturi, it proves their worthiness. Yet something bothers me that we could have a traitor from someone if I'm not careful. Not only have I gotten visions, but the feelings haven't gone away either.

"Robyn," the Major suddenly says, an edge to his voice. "Maybe you should be in another room while Peter feeds. You could..." he doesn't want to say the words. Robyn is a newborn, but so far she's been remarkable. Though we all worry what it could take to make her snap.

She turns her orange eyes onto the Major. When she lifts her hand, it's gentle against his jaw. "If you really think I should leave the room, the house, I will. Of course under guard with Garrett."

Something about the idea of her leaving my side has me worried. It's the kind of worry that I'm not causing. Suddenly the Major's butterscotch eyes turn to me. He can obviously feel the worry. Lifting an eyebrow their attention is focused on me again.

"What's the matter?" Robyn asks him, worry raising in her voice.

"Peter doesn't like the idea of you leaving his side..." The Major trails off trying to understand.

Robyn tightens her hand. "Maybe I'm helping him?" Robyn questions, looking up at me. "Am I helping keep it at bay?" She reaches up to her throat. Afraid to move my body too much, my eyes drift to the Major once more. He's picking up on my emotions. It's almost as if I'm speaking to them, the easy way they can read me. From my facial expressions for Robyn to my emotions for the Major.

"It seems you are. He fears what we may do without you at his side. The thirst is pretty bad." The Major's eyes tighten. He realizes that I've been hiding it since I recognized them both. "His thirst is so bad it's become an emotion. It's like the army when we were newborns and the thirst was so bad..." He trails off remembering the thirst and how we hurt innocent humans. I know he fears Robyn's reaction because we haven't exactly talked to her about our past. She hasn't pushed for details, accepting the snippets we give.

When she reaches for him, he almost pulls away until he feels it. Even without his gift, I know there's love and acceptance pouring off her in waves. He meets her eyes as she's giving him one of understanding.

"You know, Major, whenever you or Jasper want to talk about that I'm always here to listen. Not here to judge. Plus I would never do that. I accept my mates as they are knowing their past makes them who they are. Plus, you wouldn't be here without that. I'd be all alone. In some ways I'm grateful. I don't like the pain you both went through, but it brought us together." She pulls his hand toward mine which still holds. When we touch our hands, it's a feeling I can't describe.

I'll never stop loving them. Not when they care so much.

"It's your choice if you want to risk staying," the Major suddenly whispers to Robyn. I realize as my eyes shift around the room that Garrett is standing at the door. The sun rose hours ago as I've sat with my mates. I suspect Rose and Emmett were the ones to get my food, traveling together. Maybe they'll be back soon, I can only hope.

"Whatever choice you're gonna make, make it fast. I think I hear them approaching not far off." Garrett moves to open the door so there isn't any block to stop them from coming in.

The Major kisses Robyn's forehead and reaches over to peck my cheek. He's become more gentle with Robyn nearby, but I hope he understands that we're going to need him now more than ever.

When Robyn grips my hand, she gives me a tight smile. "I'm not leaving your side, Peter. No matter how bad it gets. If I go to hurt you, I want someone to restrain me. Promise me, Garrett?" Her words surprise me as she turns to look at Garrett instead of the Major. "My mates would never hurt me, they'd live with the guilt too much. If it looks like I'm going to hurt him or attack, you restrain me. Any means necessary. Even if that means tearing off limbs. You got that?"

When Garrett's eyes nervously shift to the Major, Robyn scowls. "There's a reason I asked you for this, Garrett. Promise me!" There's an air of authority in her voice. It would actually turn me on if it wasn't so damn thirsty.

Garrett sighs before nodding. "Yes, I promise, Robyn. If you were to attack anyone, your mates or not, I will restrain you. No matter what."

His gaze lingers on the Major. It surprises me even more when the Major nods. There must be an emotion coming off both Robyn and Garrett to earn his sympathy. Just as an agreement is made, the Major sighs, looking out the door. "They're almost here. If we're going to do this, it's probably not going to be easy. If they brought a bucket of blood, you'll need to drink from it, Peter. If they brought an animal, do we bring it in the house?"

The idea of having a dead animal in our house isn't appealing. A smell like that with the blood might make any of us famish on a good day. Yet, I know I can't move from the couch for long. If I do, I'll need them out of the way. The Major is at my side instantly when my emotions go haywire. "We'll help you through this. You've been our rock, it's our turn to be yours."

At that, we hear Rose and Emmett approaching the house.


	34. 33 Permission

**33\. Permission**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Peter**_

The Major sighs as he opens the door. Suddenly Robyn tightens her hand on mine. At first it almost hurts but when my eyes flicker back to her, I can see how she might be struggling. When our eyes meet, she gives me a tight smile. I only hope that she can manage this. Maybe this was asking too much of her. Suddenly I felt selfish for thinking about myself instead of her.

Robyn then narrowed her eyes on me. "Peter Whitlock, never feel that way. I'm here because I want to be. If it gets too bad, Garrett will get me away from you. Just trust me, I can handle it."

Before anyone comes into the house, I hear Rosalie shout toward the house in a normal voice. "Jasper, we have some blood. We brought an animal. Do you want us to bring it into the house? We also have something else to speak about."

Robyn looked over at Jasper, worry in her eyes. The room is silent as Jasper looks between Robyn and myself. Robyn is the one to break the silence. "Go, Jasper. Peter will be fine with me. Just give us a heads up before Peter can come feed."

The Major sighed before speeding out the door. When Robyn released an unneeded breath a laugh accidentally came from my lips. She looked at me, giving me a look as I coughed. The pain of thirst was returning. Somehow she knew I was putting on a brave face for her. Suddenly a look comes over her face as she trails a finger over my face.

"When it's time for you to feed, I'm going to let you go, Peter. You need to feed and that means feeling the thirst." There's pain in her face. She knows the thirst is strong, but something about the pain in her eyes. Does she blame herself for this?

As soon as I can, as I'm able, I'm going to prove to her with every fiber of my being that I don't blame her. In a way I'm grateful for the change of my gift. This way I can protect them with my accurate pieces to the puzzle. As I recall the vision once more, I know it's going to bother them. My seeing the Volturi come for us will set them off. Now I can see why Alice must have relied on those visions so much. Even though hers seemed based more on people's decisions, my feelings had always been more accurate than that. I suspect my visions are the same which means getting the people from my visions at our side is the top priority.

Robyn continues to soothe my pain while Garrett stares out the window. Even though it appears his attention is out the door, I know different. He's paying attention just as he promised Robyn he would. Suddenly he stiffens and glances our way. There's a nervous expression on his face now.

"I think they are getting ready. Jasper wants me to open the door." Garrett pauses, glancing at Robyn. "Once I open the door, release your hand on him, Robyn. Please. I won't be able to ask twice."

Robyn nods, but I can tell she's nervous too. I know that I could never hurt her, but the cloud of thirst is stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I gave her a tight smile and she lifts over pressing a tender kiss to my lips. We smile at each other when she pulls away and suddenly Garrett moves.

"Are you both ready?" he asks quietly, voice on edge. When we nod, he merely pushes the door open.

 ** _Robyn_**

The moment Garrett pushes the door open, I remove my hand and speed to the other side of the room. Peter lets out a painful growl before he's off the couch in the blink of an eye. I gasp as he moves, my heart pained for him, but he's out the door. Garrett waves me forward but I tense, scared that being close while Peter hunts could hurt me. I've done so well so far, but testing my luck might push me too far. I hear growls outside and my heart seized. Garrett realizes what I'm doing and sighs looking out the windows as he shuts the door again.

Once more the scent of blood leaves the room. I can still smell tiny traces of it. "The Major removed his shirt to show dominance, but Peter didn't even notice. He growled at Rose and Emmett to leave the animal alone. I suspect the carrass they brought won't be enough. Maybe enough to clear his head without your touch, but not enough to bring him back."

Garrett waves me forward and I take a tentative step forward. When nothing wrong happens, I speed to Garrett's side staring out the window. Peter is feeding over the animal on the ground, sucking down blood as if he couldn't get enough, he'd never get enough. My heart ached at the sight of him. I'd never seen Peter like this before, certainly not as a human. Peter was a well contained vampire around me. Though I wasn't scared of him, but more in awe of his true nature. Nothing about him could scare me, but I worried if we'd ever get him out of the blood lust. Everyone had been so worried about my bloodlust, it was Peter we should worry about.

He suddenly growled and pushed the animal aside. I knew by the sound of his growl, it hadn't been enough. He started to claw at his throat and stood to his feet. When his eyes swept the yard, he stopped at Jasper as if there was recognition, but then I saw something else. The Major nodded his head and Peter took off into the forest.

He was asking permission. A smile touched at my lips. Maybe he wasn't completely gone to us after all. The Major looked up at the house, eyes connecting with mine through the glass. I gave him a nod myself before he too followed Peter into the forest. No one could go anywhere unsupervised. Plus with Garrett, Rosalie, and Emmett at my side, I was confident I was protected enough. Rosalie and Emmett then began to clean up the animal, but the ground was still tainted by the blood.

I suddenly heard a groan as if it were right next to me. Glancing at the basement stairs, I realized once The Major came back, if Peter was sound, we'd have a lot to talk about.

"Think he'll be alright, Garrett?" I asked him, continuing to stare. Garrett had known Peter in the decades between Jasper and I finding him. Maybe he knew more about Peter than we did.

"Peter is tough. When we met, I didn't know just how tough. He's gone through all the years without you both at his side and he's come out whole because of it. Trust him, he's tougher than he looks." Garrett wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. Garrett was the kind of person that I wished I had as a human. He could have been a big brother to me. I felt so at peace next to him. Hard to believe I was once his meal but now we're family.

"What do you think they'll do to the vampire downstairs?" Thankfully Garrett had dragged my attention away from the stairs leading down to the basement.

"Probably question him, no doubt. Depending on his information, it it's good or if he's holding back, they may not let him live." Garrett's voice was a bit remorseful. Even though vampires might not be on the side side it was still killing a brethren.

When I looked back outside, Rosalie and Emmett were returning. They clapped off their hands from the dirt since they obviously had to bury the animal. I allowed Garrett to open the door when they approached.

"I hope The Major and Peter can hold their own against any vampire that finds them." My voice is low. I have every bit of faith in my mates. The only problem is whoever the vampires after us, they aren't going to play fair. If they've been watching us they would know Peter is in a vulnerable state at the moment.

"Even though Peter might not seem like himself, don't worry," Garrett smirks, hands on his hip. "Peter can hold his own. He took out that vampire downstairs half cocked. It was after that when he messed around, but I know Peter, he's not going to let them get the upper hand."

Rosalie gave us both a smile. "We might not know Peter that well or Jasper, really," she gave a tight smile, guilt in her eyes, "but I just know that it wouldn't be a wise thing to doubt either of them."

"Why don't the two of you take a shower?" I offer, nodding toward the guest room on this floor, which was theirs. "I think you could both get rid of the mud. Something tells me when the guys get back, it's going to be a while for leisurely activities."

Emmett chuckles before thumbing toward the bedroom at Rose. Once they disappear, I turn to Garrett. "Think you could give me a tour of the grounds. I feel a little cooped up with that vampire downstairs. Plus, I'm fighting my instincts to follow my mates." Considering it was my gift that got us into this mess, I didn't think I was needed in the forest. Watching Peter hunt for the first time would not be a good thing for me when I couldn't control my gift in the height of passion.

"Sure thing, sweet pea." Garrett pushed open the door. Instantly the blood on the ground made venom pool in my mouth. Garrett grabbed my hand tugging me into his side as we steered away from the blood. For the next few hours, Garrett walked me around the house. He even showed me the three-car garage that Jasper left off the tour. Of course my purple charger was in the garage as promised along with all three of our bikes. The idea of being able to ride mine soon filled me with joy. It was something I'd get share with my mates again which made me happy.

The sun was setting by the time we rejoined Rosalie and Emmett in the house. I sighed, looking out over the forest hoping my mates were okay. I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. My fingers gently twisted a string from my dress. As I stared, the tiny pieces of string began to fall apart under my care. It was a strange sensation to see the micro detail of something so innocent. With my new sight something ordinary was now beautiful. As time wore on, the vampire downstairs began to moan and yell from the basement. He was in pain, but more than that he was pissed for having been caught. Whoever was pulling his strings, he knew would be angry he'd gotten caught.

Though for some reason, I wasn't positive that the Volturi was behind him. Considering everything Garrett, Peter, and Jasper had told me about the Volturi, I just couldn't see them behind this. That they'd pick some ameuter would could be caught.

Garrett came up the stairs with a chuckle. "Well, someone's not a happy house guest."

I couldn't help but laugh, releasing the tension from my shoulders. It was at that moment, that I heard it, the footsteps rushing through the trees. My feet carried me to the door instantly. Despite the darkness, I could see perfectly clear as they broke through the trees. Peter was underneath Jasper's arm nuzzling into his shoulder. My heart was overwhelmed at the sight, leaning my hand on the glass to watch them.

Suddenly they looked up. Even through the darkness and the glass, I saw Peter's eyes. They were already a beautiful golden butterscotch. Even though I've loved Peter's startling red eyes, thought he was gorgeous despite them, something about sharing his golden eyes fills me with warmth. My hands can't open the door fast enough before Peter is speeding toward the house. I meet him halfway where he gently picks me up, twirling me around making me giggle.

"Peter!" I laugh, holding him as gently as possible.

"Thank you, Robyn. So much." He buries his face into my hair breathing me in. I look over Peter's shoulder as Jasper slowly approaches. As he comes closer, I notice it really is Jasper, not the Major. He gives me a tight smile.

"The Major gave us time alone. We hunted together. He's better, promise." Leave it to Jasper to say the right thing, the one thing I was so worried about.

"You two are worry warts!" Peter laughs pulling back. It's a weird look on him, the golden eyes matching his blonde hair. Suddenly he cups my face in his palms and kisses me. It's a deep kiss full of love and thankfulness. When we pull away, he stares at me with just devotion I would blush and cry if I were human.

Then his smile drops and he drops his arm around my shoulders. "As happy as I am to be well again, there are a few things we need to discuss. Like the fact that I'm positive the Volturi isn't behind our mystery guest downstairs. It's someone much worst."

Peter looks between Jasper and I, his eyes falling before connecting with only Jasper. "Looks like Maria isn't dead after all."

Just like that it was like the air had been sucked from us all.


	35. 34 Explanation

**34\. Explanation**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Peter**_

I lead both of my mates back into the house. Calling Garrett, Rosalie, and Emmett into the room, I sit between both of my mates. Even though I don't have Jasper's gift, his emotions are plain as day on his face. He's fighting an internal war with The Major. The Major has protected Jasper from the pains and trauma of the war for decades, centuries possibly. Now that Maria isn't dead as we suspected, The Major wants to continue protecting Jasper. I had to be bearer of bad news but The Major can't always protect Jasper, it's up to me and Robyn to protect him.

"What's going on?" Rosalie questions noticing the look on Jasper's face. She obviously hasn't seen him like this. Makes me wonder exactly how much they Cullens even knew about Jasper. Not much apparently.

"While I got vision about something else entirely, I know the vampire downstairs isn't from the Volturi," I confess. "First of all, we all know the Volturi won't send amateurs to watch us. They'd never be seen. The Volturi know about the God of War, Jasper's other alter who killed Alice."

Rosalie has to shiver at the memory. She knows she could easily be at the hands of Jasper's demon at any time. Only myself and Robyn are completely safe from that part of Jasper.

"What makes you think it's Maria?" Robyn asks quietly. She's worried about Jasper, who is silent as stone. Even the hand holding mine hasn't moved since he sat down.

"I haven't said anything," I sigh, realizing it's better to admit my thoughts now that to continue holding them. "I thought we got off easy with the vampire in Lubbock. I was keeping an eye on the things very quietly, so quietly I shouldn't have detected anything. Then things started to change when we needed to get out of Texas. I was having a bad feeling the moment we got back to the house, but I pushed it away. I assumed it was about your gift, Robyn, but even after we turned you, I was worried. It's one of the reasons I sent Garrett ahead of us. When we found Rosalie and Emmett here with him, I thought maybe they were behind it."

I shake my head. "I was wrong. I didn't recognize the vampire downstairs at first, but it while we were hunting that I remembered him. He's a very old vampire, one of the most loyal to only his mistress." My eyes rest on Jasper and I know my next words will end his struggle. The Major will fully take over once more throwing up a wall to bury Jasper again. "Victor Orta, a vampire loyal only to mistress Maria. My best guess is she killed her sisters in the fire that burned the compound."

I watch as Jasper's eyes shift and his shoulders square. Tightening my fingers around Jasper's hand, I whisper to him. "I'm so very sorry, this is my fault. I should have paid more attention." I cup his cheek, staring into his eyes hoping he feels my guilt. I turn back to the group and sigh. "Maria has been sending scouts even further north than ever before. She wants to extend her reach. Though she became even more curious when she learned about what happened in Washington. Apparently the vampire that attacked Robyn all those months ago was part of her army. She didn't like someone telling her vampire what to do. I only recently learned, thanks to my feelings and visions now, that she's been following us for months." When I hold my head down it's out of guilt. While hunting with Jasper earlier, I had that feeling we were being watched once I finally came out of the haze of blood lust.

Only it wasn't until I got a vision while Jasper was hunting that confirmed my worst fears. All this time I was wondering how the Volturi would know where we are. Not to mention how any kind of vampire war could still be going on in the south. Of course that bitch Maria had survived, she prided herself on being stronger than everyone and smarter.

"That brings me back to the Vision that started all of this. The vision of the Volturi." It's these words that make Robyn gasp. She tugs on my arm, her eyes wide. I pat her hand, hoping to soothe her. Turning back to the group, I look at each one of them. "I assume the vision takes place months from now. The Volturi arrive here, full guard, even the three heads, kings if you will." Everyone's eyes are wide. I know The Major wants to ask more questions, but he's giving me the floor. "We're all standing together in a group as they approach. There are other vampires some I recognize.. Though the most startling thing is Edward and Carlisle with red eyes on the Volturi's side."

It's the biggest news the group has gotten. Rosalie and Emmett immediately hold each other tightly.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Edward went on the criminal diet before, he's not opposed to human. Carlisle is a surprise, but I suspect the Volturi wanted some kind of loyalty, to know they were serious," The Major says, authority in his voice. He's choosing to direct his words toward the cullens instead of Maria. I know Victor will get his wrath downstairs.

"My best guess is the Volturi made a deal with Maria and she's giving them our whereabouts. If they wanted us tracked, don't they have a skilled tracker?" I ask the group but it's Garrett who nods.

"Yup. I think it's Demitri that's the tracker. Though with the Cullens in Voltare, maybe they wanted to know information first. If any of the Volturi were seen in the states, it could be war presumptuous. Plus, Jasper's reputation as the God of War is legendary, the Volturi won't go in have cocked, they'll want to know more." Garrett's words make sense.

Though it's Rosalie who startles me. "You said you saw more vampires. Some you recognized, others I didn't. They were on our side, right? Who were they?"

I think back the three women with blonde hair, Tanya, Kate, and Irina. "The Denali sisters, I think. Three blonde women. There was a dark haired man and woman beside them, but I'd never seen them."

"That's Carmen and Eleazar. Eleazar used to be part of the Volturi until he left because he wanted to try things differently," Rose confesses, moving out of Emmett's arms. "They drink animal blood like us. Though, I'm surprised, they are Carlisle's friends. It's strange they would go against him."

A mischievous filling overwhelms me as I try to contain my smirk. Rose follows my gaze as I glance at Garrett out the corner of my eye. His mind is elsewhere, not paying attention to us. Rose raises an eyebrow and I mouth, Kate to her and her eyes are wide. I know what I saw in that vision, Kate is Garrett's weakness, they are mates.

"I think it's something else," I say, glancing at Robyn and back at Rose. "Does any of them have gifts?" I'm asking because this most likely will end in a fight. If the Volturi are dismantled in the way I think, we'll need to figure out a new ruling party. As much as I hate the idea of being watched over and ruled, I know vampires don't listen and before we know it, we could be wiped out by the humans.

"Kate has an electric shock. She can touch someone and shock them." Rosalie shrugs.

Emmett squeezes her shoulder. "Doesn't Eleazar have one too? Carlisle talked about it being one of the reasons the Volturi recruited him."

Rose's eyes widen as she nods. "Of course. He knows what gifts other vampires have. He can sense it. It was a good help to the Volturi to know what vampires had strong gifts and others didn't."

My lips purse as I look at Robyn. There's something about her gift that she needs to know. I'm not exactly sure what it is. When it comes to myself or my mates I have a feeling not many visions will impact our future besides the Volturi. I know the reason, suddenly, why I was given that vision early. We've got to deal with the problem at hand first.

Turning around to The Major, I take his hand even though I know he must hate it. "I'm going to trust your judgement on how to deal with the vampire downstairs. Knowing he's with Maria, we can't let him go. This will send a message to her. We need to get rid of the others watching the house soon. We can't recruit the Denalis from Alaska with others on our trail."

The Major stands, hands clasped behind his back. "The Captain is right. Maria's men have been guarding the house for too long. I assume Victor downstairs might have been the ring leader, the head of the group to come here. Maria wouldn't have put her trust in just anyone. Victor is a loyal puppy dog, but one thing I know about him is that he hates my gift, always has. Even without a gift of his own, his newborn strength remaining and low thirst, he was a valuable asset to Maria. Not to mention he could charm any resistance out of rival groups plus I think Maria might have used him to plot against her sisters."

The Major turns toward the stairs. "Captain, do you want to help interrogate Victor or would you like to comfort our mate?"

When his eyes fall on Robyn, I see a sense of fear in her eyes. As much as I want to follow him down those stairs, I know Robyn needs me even more now.

"Garrett can take my place for a little while. Robyn needs me right now."

The Major nods, eyes shifting to Garrett. "Garrett, do you think you would like to interrogate the suspect?"

Garrett stands up, a grin forming on his lips. He pops his knuckles dramatically as he smirks. "Yes, sir. This is gonna be good!"

For the first time, Robyn lets out a chuckle which Rose, Emmett, and I imitate. Garrett and The Major disappear down the stairs as I take Robyn into my arms. She immediately curls into my side and buries her face into my chest. Rosalie and Emmett are kind enough to head out the door to give us a few precious moments alone.

"This is all my fault!" she cries into my chest. If she were human she would be sobbing right now. "Everything so far has been my fault. As a human I got you in trouble with other vampires and now as a vampire, I've cause nothing but more trouble."

I shake my head, pulling her up to face me. Tracing my fingers under her eyes I realize that her orange eyes are beginning to turn golden butterscotch. It's in that moment, I know she hasn't seen her self. I make a promise once The Major is through with his interrogation she will see her new beauty.

"How many times have I told you, none of this is your fault?! Without you, I would still be wallowing in self pity and grieving a mate that wasn't dead. I thank the heavens for you every single day." I press a kiss to her lips and she responds in kind.

"You wouldn't have to fight for your life if it wasn't for me. Maria-" I got her off, placing my finger against her plump lips.

"Maria would have found us at any rate. I think she always knew where Jasper was, but not me. I managed to stay off the radar when prudent. Maria is just a vampire that's good at betraying people. She'll betray the Volturi next and then she'll be gone. She isn't important. What's important is getting her spies away from the house. If we have any chance against the Volturi we'll need the Denali coven to help." I place a kiss against her forehead. "I do believe Kate and Eleazar can help you harness and control your gift to make it a very formidable foe."

When I look at her again, she still has a worried expression on her face. "Peter, I was so worried about you. I caused that..."

I shake my head. "Your gift only made me who I was always meant to be, Robyn. With Alice out of the picture, I needed something. Now I can protect you and Jas better than I ever could before. Plus, I know for a fact that you're going to be remarkable."

Trailing my fingers down her cheek, she stares up at me. She has no idea just how important she is to Jasper and I. "Are you ever going to see your importance to us? You are powerful and strong in your own right, Robyn. I just wish one of these days you could see it." As I trail my fingers over her lips, the static, like fuzziness comes back in again.

 _The sky is bright overhead. The shimmering diamonds on her skin are remarkable. She smirks over at a man with dark brown hair. A woman with long blonde hair stands next to him, holding out her hand toward him. I realize in that moment it's Robyn standing in front of them. An electric charge sparks from the blonde's hand, but when she touches the man, it's gone as if it were never there. Robyn suddenly claps and turns around. I see myself there to catch her in my arms as Jasper laughs from the back deck with Garrett and Emmett._

When I come out of it, I merely smile at her wishing she could see what I just saw. Before I can speak, it happens once more.

 _A petite blonde child with the dark cloak of the Volturi steps forward. She had red eyes that could haunt anyone to the bone. They are more chilling than anything I've ever seen. She looks across the yard toward Garrett and smirks. Suddenly Garrett falls to the ground, screaming in agony. The blonde merely smirks wider. A black haired man with hair to his waist grins and laughs. Just then before she can increase the pain to the woman next to Garrett, a snarl overcomes the area. The blonde turns her gaze onto a beautiful brown haired woman standing between two blondes. Robyn standing between Jasper and I snarls at the blonde. Suddenly Jane screams from pain falling to her knees on the ground. When she looks over the crowd of vampires in front the Volturi line, her face drains. It's almost as if her power is gone. The smirk on Robyn's face transforms into a satisfied smirk. I'm not sure what just happened, but it feels me with such pride._

I blink and gasp at the images before me. If I'm right that was Jane and Robyn must have took her out without any effort.

"When Eleazar gets here, you're going to train because it's your turn to protect us." Robyn's eyes are wide and a smile comes to her lips. That's all she's wanted since the beginning.

"I can't wait." She reaches forward and kisses me. Her kisses drown out the sudden screams from the basement.


	36. 35 Mercy

**35\. Mercy**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **The Major**_

My boots echoed on the stairs on purpose enticing a shiver of fear from our captive. Garrett seemed to follow my lead as he came down the stairs behind me. Everything I felt upstairs drains from my system in order to do this. The pain and fear of my vulnerable mate upstairs drifts away. The last thing I ever expected was for that bitch Maria to still be living. Yet it made perfect sense because most vampires in the southern wars would take the hint and leave others alone. They didn't want the chaos the Volturi brought, but Maria was the kind of vampire that sought more power and being on the side of the Volturi would give her that.

Garrett opened the door leading to what was meant as a gun room. Our captive, Maria's now top hand vampire, Victor, sat against the wall. His head had been reconnected, but his arms were torn off, venom leaking to the floor, and his legs were torn from the knees. He was moaning from the pain of his limbs being removed. One look at Garrett and he gave me a toothy grin.

Good, that meant his limbs were still in tact but far away. Couldn't exactly have them reconnecting if they got too close.

Dropping my gaze on Victor, I squatted down to my knees. Victor's dark black hair was greasy and in his face. He looked worse for ware than the last time I had seen him centuries ago. When the compound had been destroyed, I didn't take the time to seek out Maria or Victor, I just left in a hurry as fast as I could. Victor, on the other hand, I always knew was devoted to Maria almost obsessively. She used that to her advantage at every turn. His brown skin glistened from both venom and his pale skin.

My fingers slipped underneath his chin dragging his dark eyes to meet mine. Good, he was thirsty which meant he was easily manipulated. Maria knew that starving vampires were more feral during the war, but most of all they'd do her dirty work for the promise of more blood. Victor was one of Maria's most prized vampires which meant he got more blood than most in the army. He wasn't accustomed, at least when I was present, to long periods of no blood.

When his eyes connected with my golden ones they widened.

"Good, you know who I am," I said lowly, letting my voice turn to steel. I dropped my fingers as he continued to stare at me. "Hello, Victor. Long time, no see." I gave him a wicked smirk, folding my arms over my chest. "You've been a bad boy, Victor. Didn't Maria always get onto you about that. Half surprised that bitch sent you up here. You never were good at surveillance before."

Victor suddenly snarled and I laughed. Garrett stood behind me, arms folded over his chest. He was glaring at Victor and I could feel his hatred for the vampire at my feet. That was one good thing about Garrett, his loyalty was unquestioned to Peter. He was completely devoted to my mates and in turn myself.

"Y-you w-were su-posed to be dead!" He growled through fits of pain. I knew first hand the pain of having limbs disconnected for so long. He'd had them removed, including his head for over twenty four hours. Garrett reconnected his head a while after his shower, but his limbs were causing the true pain. The line around his neck was barely noticable now, but I'm pretty sure Maria could still see it after all this time.

I reached down, jamming my hand into his leaking shoulder. He immediately screamed, his voice loud enough to startle a gathering of birds outside.

"You knew I wasn't dead. Maria wouldn't have sent you otherwise!" I snarled at him. Bringing my hand away, his venom drips from my hand to the floor. The smell and feeling of his venom on my hand makes me glare.

"Major?" Garrett says, suddenly holding out a towel to me.

I nod taking it and wiping my hand clean. Turning back to Victor, he glares at me, eyes shifting between Garrett and I. "Hey, I'm the one you've got the problem with! Eyes on me!"

I filled him just enough fear to make him wince and settle his gaze on me. "So, Victor, I think you know what we want." I gave him another smirk, my hand reaching for his other leaking shoulder.

He immediately tried to back away, but couldn't get far enough. "I'll tell ya what ya wanna know! Just stop!"

I could feel the hesteriya building up in his throat. My laugh was immediate as I pushed up. "Damn, Vic, you haven't gotten easier on the torture. Thought by now Maria would have had you resisting torture. She always was better at it than any of our enemies."

That was one thing about Maria, she could torture us than even our worst enemy. She kept us on a leash with no slack and when you attempted to get some slack, she pulled on that leash harshly. During my time with Maria, I was her number one asset. My gift of controlling emotions served her well and she entrusted me with a lot. Victor, on the other hand, always disappointed her at every turn. She once took his hand for two days because he failed to listen to a direct order. Then another time, she took both ears because he didn't want to listen about the feeding routine, thought he was better than everyone else.

Whenever Victor was tortured, it felt like the entire compound was being tortured. His screams were louder than our victims during feeding. I suspect after the destruction of the compound, Maria was less than pleased her plan didn't work out correctly. Maybe, just maybe, Victor might be at the point that his obsession is loose.

"What happened the night the compound burned down?" I lowered myself to my knees once more. Feeding him trust and a little bit of hatred for Maria does the trick.

He growls, glaring at me. Good, he now knows when I'm influencing his emotions. "Maria was tired of her sisters control. She wanted more territory, but they were too laxed about the situation. They didn't think we had the numbers to attack the next compound for more territory. Not only that, but we had lost significant numbers and Maria wanted to take the vampires from the next post." Victor turns his gaze down toward the ground. "Maria suspected that your loyalty was no longer guaranteed. Instead, two nights before, she requested that I go with her when she left the compound. Apparently she had an informant within the ranks of our next opponent. They came to a deal that he could sneak inside, gather his loyal forces and stage a coup. It took longer than she would have liked and instead, sent me back with strict instructions."

Victor suddenly swallowed the venom down his throat, gagging from both the pain and trying to resist my influence. "There were vampires in our compound that were more loyal to Maria than her sisters. Of course her sisters still had numbers, but compared to what Maria had, they never stood a chance. I was to gather our forces against her sisters and destroy the compound. Maria said if at all possible, to make sure you were unharmed. Unfortunately in the chaos that ensued, I hadn't realized you had gone on a hunting expedition. I later learned that the group with you, some came back, the ones loyal to Maria, but others vanished, including you. Anyway, I set fire to a group of newborns that the sisters had recently changed and a group with me pretended to get the sisters to safety, but then burned them alive in the compound as well. By the next morning, Maria was the sole leader of the surviving vampires of our compound and the next post. When we returned to her, we had a new home. I told Maria that I wasn't sure if you died in the compound or escaped."

When Victor's mouth twists, I know what happened. Still more Garrett's sake, I feed him even more trust while reining in some of the fear of Maria. "Even though your loyalty was in question, she was confident she could make you see reason. With her sisters out of the way, her form of torture took a new meaning. When she discovered you were not in the group, she took me and another group of vampires as penance. She tore our limbs and stuck us in the group for a month. Any vampire that questioned her during that time had their head removed and put on a stake for months. Other compounds of vampires saw her compound and surrendered while others were destroyed completely. Maria went power hungry and her recklessness brought in the Volturi when she started showing too much in the local news."

One thing Maria and her sisters had always agreed on before was to never take too many humans from a certain area at a time. It was the first way to have the wrong kind of attention on your head. Yet, I knew the closer it came to the end that Maria just didn't care anymore. I also knew that her sisters were plotting against her even before I allowed Peter's escape. Unfortunately, they weren't as organized as Maria taking too long to formulate a plan. Instead, Maria formulated her own and obtained the power she sought.

Suddenly the door of the basement opened. Standing taller, I looked to Garrett who merely nodded to my unspoken question. He bowed his head and then smirked at Victor. "Looks like your captain has decided to join the party."

If there was one vampire besides Maria that Peter detested it was Victor. Victor was Maria's trusted scout in the compound right before Peter left. It was mostly because of his sudden interest in our mistress that made me distance myself from Peter during training. During the beginning I was closest with Peter, not just because of the mating I didn't understand, but also because we got along well. Peter could take an order and accomplish it tenfold where as Victor took twice as long to understand something because he let his damn thirst get in the way.

I dismissed Garrett with the wave of my hand. With Peter at my side, Garrett was needed upstairs. As Robyn's confidant and vampire brother, he was suited to watching over her when we couldn't. Peter came downstairs as Garrett disappeared, leaning against a wall.

When Victor's eyes turned to Peter, he sneered. "Guess it's true what Maria always suspected." His voice was low.

Peter glared at him, his golden eyes piercing. "Vic, good to see nothing's changed. Still Maria's precious lap dog. Bet if she told you to jump into a burning pyre you'd do it with a smile on your face."

That might have been true once upon a time, but something told me that Maria's power hungry ability had put a wedge between she and her loyal servants.

"What do you mean, she suspected something?" I turned to him, enjoying how he winced when he moved.

"She began to suspect during some of the training. She wasn't sure until she managed to pull out the god of war." Victor's glare turns into a mocking grin. "What you never could stop was the fact that even the god of war, as powerful as he was, only ever came out when the Captain was threatened or close to death. Maria sometimes would purposely put him in danger to provoke the god of war out or to put strain on the relationship." Victor suddenly leaned back against the wall behind him, his eyes suddenly mischievous. "It almost worked until half of our army was killed during his tirade. It was then Maria knew that keeping you together was a problem. The end game no longer benefited her. She even brought it up to her sisters who were in agreement for the first time about anything. Mates were a problem in the army. It was around that time, it became prudent they'd have to outlaw it. Distance was pushed between you when the Major began to realize what Maria was doing."

Peter looked over me, I could feel his gaze, but I didn't meet it. I suspected that's what she was doing. Most of the vampires that were killed in the weeks leading up to Peter's leaving, were all vampires I knew. Some were close to their one year mark but others had gotten slow during a particular fight. Though in the back of my mind, perhaps I knew the reasons they were singled out. I remember a girl with red hair the color of her eyes and a dark skinned man. During a particular bloody fight, the woman had lost her arm. It had taken him two hours to locate the arm, but wouldn't allow help from anyone else. Then another two, black woman and a white man had fought side by side, wouldn't leave each other, even thought it got them killed in battle.

"What confirmed it for her?" Peter questioned, his voice dangerously low.

"When you Captain went missing on the Major's watch. Guess he didn't tell you what she did to him for that one." Victor's pained grin turns into a full on smirk as he looks at me.

Of course I never told my mates what Maria did to the entire compound at Peter's disappearance. When he left, I didn't try to stop him instead, I practically pushed him out the door. In the days leading up to it, I distanced myself from him further. I didn't train with him, we didn't hunt together, and during the last time we were together, during a last hunting group, I didn't go with him. I let someone else take his group, leading them away. Peter got away and because I was the head of the larger group, I was punished. It was still the days in which Maria's sisters were still around.

Maria took my legs, locked them in a trunk, and my hands hung around her neck as a trophy. She kept me like that for weeks and starved me as well. Locking me up in the darkness of another trunk, so that by the time I was free, I was feral. Even as the Major I don't remember much of that time to give an accurate description. A few vague images come to mind of the aftermath. Maria had her god of war for months after Peter's disappearance. By the time I came down from the blood lust and pain of torture, I only had a couple weeks before the fire destroyed the compound. I suppose it was my actions during that time that Maria began to question my loyalty.

"Tell us what's happening now. Why has Maria decided now to come after us?" It's this question that Victor suddenly closes up on. He's tight lipped, won't speak a word against his mistress. The sight makes me sigh as I look over at Peter.

"Captain, please find The Confederate. I think he has a few things that Victor might find important." My mouth remains in a straight line as I sigh. Peter, on the other hand, can't contain that smirk. Maybe Victor has realized that he has valuable information we need, but knows that we plan to kill him anyway. That's true, but it can be a quick death or very painful. Victor has lived in a war, maybe all he knows is a painful death.

I've learned something of mercy with my mates, but Victor is testing my patience thinly. Peter suddenly lifts his hand, saluting before heading up the stairs. With his speed, he's upstairs talking with Garrett quickly. I stay quiet, folding my arms over my chest as I lean against the wall on my arm. The smell of Victor's venom has become almost stale. If I didn't know any better the venom was settling which is a good thing for me. Bad thing for him because reconnecting any limbs would hurt like a bitch.

Victor obviously has some idea of what Garrett has, but he's keeping quiet. Probably trying to come up with a plan to bargain. Victor always has an angle, it would be stupid to doubt that now. Garrett comes down the stairs but instead of heading toward the gun room where we are, he detours into his room. When he comes out, I can smell Victor's limbs. Peter walks into the room carrying Victor's missing limbs, but there's a wicked smirk on his face that only widens when I raise an eyebrow.

"The Confederate had a little something he forgot to mention." Peter drops Victor's limbs toward the floor in perfect view for Victor.

Tossing the mystery item in my direction, I carefully catch it. At the sight of the match box which is full of matches, I can't help but laugh.

"Says he found them on Vic here while dismembering him. It was after I passed out." Peter can't contain his sure joy at this new development.

Peter once again takes his position against the wall. He's nothing more than a bystander to my torture, but Victor is a sore spot for us both. Without his meddling, I suddenly realize, Maria might not have known about us in the first place. None of those other vampires would have had to die.

"So, Vic," I squat once more in front of Victor, before his broken limbs. His arms and legs are leaking venom as well, but without his body most of the venom is dry. Yet his shoulders are continuing to leak, trailing down his body drying toward the floor. "I'm sure you've guessed by now that we don't have any good reason to keep you alive. I'm pretty sure that's why you decided that your information is more important than giving in. I admire the dedication, truly, I do, but we just don't have time for this. We know Maria sent you, we know she's working with the Volturi, and we know there are other vampires watching the house. What we don't know is why and all the last minute details of course."

I open the box of matches, pulling out one admiring the red tip along with the rough edge of the box to strike it. My nail even drags against the rough edge enjoying the how the sound echos in scrapes around the room.

"Now, even though you must want to live, you understand that we can't permit that. We don't trust you enough to let you live. Plus, your little obsession with Maria, while not as strong as it was centuries ago, is still strong enough to hold your loyalty. Otherwise, you would have left her eons ago. That brings me to my current predicament. Since keeping you alive isn't going to work, death is the only option. Though," I pause dramatically, spinning the tiny match between my fingers. "I've learned something being out of that army, off the battlefield. It's something called mercy, Victor."

Victor looks up at me, eyes flickering between my eyes, the match, and his body parts. "I've learned mercy from my wonderful mates. I'm pretty confident you know all about both of my mates. Perhaps even before they found me in Washington, you and Maria figured it out. Here's my bargain, you tell us everything you know about Maria and the Volturi, including where you both placed the scouts to watch our house. You do that, I'll give you the quick, merciful death. If you don't, well," I strike the match quickly against the side of the box. Instantly a flame pierces the darkness of the gun room. Even I can feel the heat against my fingers, enjoying how Victor's eyes follow the light. "I'm sure you can understand what I'm getting at. Just to prove that I'm not bluffing, that I haven't gotten soft."

Reaching down, I find Victor's hand, his dominate right hand. Victor watches in horror as I break off his precious thumb. Holding the leaking finger in my hand, I smirk at him and touch the flame to the end of the appendage. Since the venom is like a fuel it catches fire quickly, burning his thumb to ash. Victor is moaning, pain filling his voice. Despite the fact the finger is detached from him, he can still feel everything his broken limbs feel.

"Now, you can suffer for the rest of the evening as I burn each piece of you slowly. I can even stretch it for days if you prefer. Otherwise, I can burn you quickly, give you some semblance of peace. It's really your choice, Victor. A quick death or your head in a spike in my front yard." Victor knows how painful that can be now. Burning his pieces and keeping him detached for months, possibly years, is a pain he's not ready for.

His head falls forward, slumping in defeat. "Maria was promised the entirety of Mexico under her rule. She could take it because the country is small. The Volturi agreed to help. She learned after one of her trusted advisors got a little too happy with a human. He was gifted, could show his thoughts to others. When Maria saw that it was The Captain that protected the human, she became interested. The Captain was sloppy in his execution. While he left quickly, their scent was easily tracked. We watched until they left and knew immediately it was for you, Major. I tried to get Maria to attack before you came back, but she wouldn't have it. She couldn't believe that she let a potential triad slip between her fingers. She had seen them work before, a powerful, strong mateship. She tried to make it work before, she wanted, unknown to anyone, to be your third. When she wasn't, she was angry, jealous of that human girl. With a direct line to the Volturi, she told them even before the vegs contacted them."

It was almost as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It wasn't Alice's death that had put us in harm's way. Maria's obsession with power and Peter and I brought us to this moment. If only I had killed that bitch when I had the chance.

"Do the Volturi have any spies in the states?" I questioned him, giving him a hefty dose of compliance.

He shakes his head. "Not directly. They have a few vampires within the compound with Maria. While they have agreed to her terms, Maria isn't stupid. She knows at the first sign of trouble, they'll give her up. It's the reason she gave up her most prized vampires for the deal. They aren't as strong or as powerful as Jane, Alec, or either of you, but they were important to the war effort. Maria is also willing to strike a deal with anyone to come out on top."

Peter and I share a look. While having Maria on our side could be influential, neither one of us trusts that bitch with our lives. Maybe if it was only me and I didn't have to worry about Peter or Robyn, I might make her deal. Being as it may, I don't trust her.

"I guess if her scouts are unsuccessful, she may lose the upper hand," Peter says, smirk growing even wider.

"That would be the weight that broke the camel's back," I grin over at him.

"What have you learned by watching us? What have you told her?"

Victor goes on to tell us he told her that it was confirmed we were a triad when we came back to Texas. They hadn't found Peter's Texas place until a few days before his departure. Not only that but they knew something was going on with Peter, considering that almost at every turn during his hunting they were almost found. I hadn't thought about Peter's edginess during his hunts when we returned from Forks. Maria was especially interested then and passed the information on to the Volturi. It was around that time when we returned that the Cullens, three members entered Voltaire. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme Cullen. According to Victor, however, Esme refused to help in any way that would harm her children. They immediately put Esme into the dungeons and questioned both Edward and Carlisle's loyalty. At the end of the day, loyalty is the most powerful thing.

Victor didn't know much else about what the Volturi was doing. Out of the compound meant out of the loop of information. He hadn't heard anything since traveling to Canada. He'd been trying to call, but his others were getting through when he couldn't.

"You're going to point to maps to show us where your spies are settled. If they have information, we'll give them the same offer we're giving you. Quick death or drawn out." Pushing up to my feet, I look over at Peter. "Captain, find us a map. Victor, here is about to give us the upper hand."

Peter bowed, laughed and disappeared up the stairs. When I looked back at Victor, I saw the pains of war and what this defeat truly meant.

"Thank you, Major. While death is not what I truly want, it will be an end to a constant battle. You were right to leave when you did. I truly thought she loved me once, but..." Victor trails off looking away at the wall.

"Maria's only ever loved power. Maybe you'll see your family again. After this, I promise you, Victor, you have my word to a quick merciful death." Jasper's easy going nature is fueling me to think about the others upstairs. Robyn deserves someone that will think first and act second. I don't want to be as bad as Maria and my god of war only comes out to protect those I love and care about.

"Thank you, Major, once more. I know I deserve worse. Thank you for showing mercy."

Peter comes downstairs with a map, markers and a tarp. We'll burn him on a flammable tarp once this is over. Settling the map in front of Victor, he begins to point out his comrades.


	37. 36 Ambush

**36\. Ambush**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Peter**_

After Victor squealed like a baby, the Major kept his word much to my disappointment. Instead of burning him in the house, we gave Garrett the duty of carrying him outside. Even though I was less than pleased about showing mercy, one look at Robyn's face and I saw the reason the Major had done it. Robyn was proud of him for sticking to his morals. Right out front in view of everyone, we lied Victor down on the grass bringing his limbs next to him. Even though death is a terrifying thing, Victor seemed to see it differently. Maybe the Major was right, maybe Victor had seen the bad side of the war at last. If not the war itself, he had seen the bad side of Maria too many times to believe she still loved him.

I had to hand it to Maria, she was a good manipulator. She managed to keep Victor at her side always with just enough affection to keep him interested. The Major wasted no time in striking a match and setting him aflame. While I worried about his truthfulness in his comrades, the Major didn't want to risk him conspiring with the others before they got information out of them. Victor had always been the type of person to crumble under peer pressure. We suspected that could happen again.

Once Victor was burnt to a crisp nothing more than ash, we left Garrett to deal with that. The Major was looking over the map while I headed inside to give Rosalie, Emmett, and Robyn an update on what we learned. Of course they most likely heard everything Victor had given us on the map, but they didn't know our plan yet. If everything went well, maybe by tomorrow afternoon, we'd be rid of the problem of Maria's scouts. At least long enough to get to the Denalis. Though the more I thought about, the more I realized it might not be that easy. Convincing vampires that were friends with the Cullens, Carlisle in particular, would take a lot. I didn't want to put Robyn at risk, but it might our only solution.

Robyn was at the door when I walked in. She gave me a smile, but I could see the worry. It had been a few days since her last hunt. I could tell it was beginning to settle within her. Her once orange eyes would take a few more trips to turn completely gold. I lifted my hand, touching her cheek and she immediately turned her head into my palm. Without another word, she stepped into my arms breathing me in.

"Rose, Emmett, could you come out here please?" Rose and Emmett had been hiding away in their room during the interrogation. Garrett had been keeping Robyn company, to keep her mind off our current predicament.

The bedroom door opens to reveal Rose and Emmett. She gives a tight smile, but I know she's worried. Even though I've been worried about their motives in being here, Rose has been something for Robyn none of us could manage. Plus, Emmett has given her a little slice of her human life again. I can't be angry with that. Pulling Robyn out of my arms, I sit with her on the couch in the room. It's not exactly the most expensive but we can decorate after our fight with the Volturi.

Immediately I begin to explain in detail what we learned from Victor. As I expected, they all heard most of it, but are curious about our plans. The Major comes into the house by this point pulling the rooms attention. Garrett comes trailing in afterward standing by the Major's side. I actually enjoyed that the Major brought Garrett into the fray. He's a valuable asset even if he doesn't believe so. The Major begins to detail most of the plan, where Victor's cohorts are hiding. We are a bit outnumbered but with Robyn's gift we hope to catch them off guard. According to Victor, none of them knew about Robyn's gift until the unusual patterns began to take place with me.

Victor hadn't been able to tell Maria about the development. As human her gift wasn't as powerful as it became when she turned. Maria had been kept up to date on a daily basis while we were still in Texas. With distance, that became harder because Maria was still advancing her territory and with the addition of assisting the Volturi, she was stretched pretty thin. We had at least that advantage. Before the Major concluded the announcement of our plans, he took in Robyn's appearance and her darkening eyes.

"Before get started," his eyes held mine and I merely nodded. "We all need to be in top shape. While we have good abilities all around at night, it might still give us an advantage. In the meantime, to prepare, everyone needs to hunt. Unfortunately, Garrett will not be able to hunt because I don't trust his ability to go alone. If Garrett feels okay in hunting animals, it's his choice. Otherwise, immediately after this, he will go hunting. Rosalie and Emmett can watch each other while hunting. Myself and my mates will go hunting now. Either Rose and Emmett can hunt nearby or wait until we get back."

His eyes drifted toward Rosalie and Emmett. "We'll take an area where you all aren't hunting."

His eyes landed back on Garrett. The idea of leaving Garrett alone in the house didn't sit well with me. Garrett hung his head just a little. "I've got this. I doubt they'd move on the house. Just in case, try not to be gone too long."

The rest of us laughed just a bit. Holding Robyn closer, she rested her head on my shoulder peering up at me. "Guess I wasn't hiding it very well." Her voice is low, a murmur on her breath. I shake my head, trailing my fingers across her cheek.

"Actually if it wasn't for your eyes, you were hiding it well." I suspect my hunting was the true reason she was suddenly thirsty. Rosalie and Emmett took that time to head out the door for their trip. Garrett proceeded down the stairs to his room. Something about catching up on his reading until we get back. I never really expected him to take part in the animal diet even if it would save his damn life. Though I know at least one person might change his mind with her golden eyes and golden hair. Maybe Robyn's promise to find his mate had changed his destiny.

"Before we hunt," I begin, taking Robyn's hand. "There's something we need to do first."

The Major smiles nodding as he seems to understand what I'm talking about. Between my new visions and the interrogation, there's something Robyn hasn't been able to do yet. Taking her hand, I lead upstairs exactly where I know a mirror resides.

 _ **Robyn**_

I almost gave Peter a quizzical look as he leads me upstairs instead of toward the door. He really does have something up his sleeve at the moment. Instead of questioning either of my mates, I allow him to lead me upstairs. Jasper, or the Major, trails behind us, his scent traveling up my nose and calming me. With both my home and safety next to me, I feel completely calm, the thirst a simmer in the back of my throat.

Peter leads me toward the empty room across from ours on the second floor. Actually it's more like the third floor with the basement. Jasper steps in behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Peter kisses my forehead before walking across the room. It's suddenly nice that when one leaves the other keeps a touch of my skin. Peter surprises me by dragging something on wheels with a sheet across the front.

It takes me a moment to realize exactly what it is. It's a mirror, a large rolling mirror. The kind of mirror that I can see my entire body in. Suddenly I get really nervous. They are both finally here as I wanted, but I feel strange. I know seeing myself in this new body will be a shock. Yet, my mates have loved me in both. My fingers gently pinch the edge of the dress, for a moment worrying I might tear the fabric. Jasper removes his hand from my shoulder stepping beside me, taking my hand in his, kissing my knuckles.

When I look at him, I smile because I see the easy set of his eyes now. Jasper has returned. The Major understood that this moment should be shared with the easy going of the two.

"No need to be nervous," he coos against against my skin. Brushing hair from my cheek, he rubs a thumb over my jaw. "You will just be able to see yourself as we've always seen you."

Jasper kisses my lips quickly before joining Peter at the mirror. "Ready?" Peter asks, lips forming a smirk. In that minute, I wonder if he's seen my reaction from his vision or if it's hidden from him. I give him a nod, and together, Peter and Jasper pull off the sheet.

In that moment, I take in the gold trim on the mirror, but then it's gone, replaced by the image in the reflection. My hands immediately go to my face. I don't recognize the woman looking back at me. She's strikingly beautiful, full pouty lips, orange eyes almost golden within a few more trips. Her skin is pale, almost ghostly, but in a way that makes her uniquely beautiful. Tears well in her eyes at sight of the reflection. Dark brown almost black hair trails to her back. I distinctly remember my hair being short before, but after the change it's grown out.

After a moment of staring at my reflection, Peter joins one side while Jasper joins the other. My reflection was one thing, but to see them on either side of me brings out the butterflies. I know I've always belonged at their side, but seeing the beauty I now possess, I finally feel that belonging. I feel worthy of them now. I'm strong and durable, but beautiful enough to stand at their sides without others thinking I don't belong.

Jasper's finger rests under my chin. "Now you see how we've always seen you. It is us that are not worthy of you."

I reach forward kissing him deeply and passionately. The rational side of my brain keeps it simple, however. I do not want a repeat of our last hunting trip. We've got more important things to worry about right now. I will make sure that becomes a priority soon, but for now, we've got work to do.

Jasper

After Robyn had finally seen her reflection, the three of us sped from the house. Even though Peter had recently fed, he took the Major's advice. In case he had any vision in the field, we needed to be prepared. All three us hunted together, not a single one of us threatened by the other. We could easily hunt side by side without difficulty. However, it was harder for Peter not to get overwhelmed by the sight and feeling of hunting with Robyn for the first time.

His instincts the first time he was hunting animals had been a little different. With the Major in control, they allowed themselves to be intimate. At the moment, Robyn was worried about her gift and the effects it could have on us during a fight. Though I could both see and feel Peter's disappointment. Knowing that I had been with them both separately, made my decision easier. I knew neither would like it but if the Denalis were going to listen to anyone, it would be their own people. With Rosalie, Emmett, and I traveling to Alaska, we might accomplish more. I'd have to talk it over with Peter first, know what his visions told him.

We headed back to the house to meet up with everyone when it happened. They had taken their chance to affect us while apart. My eyes flipped to Peter who immediately gave a nod and pulled Robyn close, back to back. We hadn't had the chance to train her to fight properly, but she was about to get an advance course.

Once Peter had her close, I could no longer hold him off. My eyes flickered and the Major stepped forward.

 _ **The Major**_

They thought we were caught off guard. In fact, this was the other part of my plan. We knew it was risky to split up to cover more ground but while hunting they might see us as weak. Having Rosalie and Emmett in the same forest would bring us together. Garrett would hold down the house, allowing them to cover the house at all angles. With Garrett inside and the rest of us hunting, they'd never expect someone to come from behind.

Four vampires jumped down from the trees. I had spotted them only a few minutes earlier. It was hard not to laugh or spook them. All four had dark red eyes, but a couple were getting closer to full black. They were all men but two were dressed in regular clothes while the others had dark cloaks. Having not seen the Volturi or Maria's army in a while, I wasn't sure if they were with Maria or the Volturi.

They growled and snarled. Though the two regular dressed men were surprised by our lack of shock. Ripping my shirt from my body, Peter did the same. The bite marks on our skin usually deterred most vampires. It was a warning sign of danger. However, all four stood their ground. It made me grin as I strengthened my stance and ran at the weakest with full strength. He was caught off guard and immediately launched into the air as we collided.

The others took their chance away from me with Peter and Robyn. While Jasper worried in the back of my mind about Robyn, I knew Peter would keep her safe. The vampire landed back on the ground with a grunt, but I didn't let him get far. Before he could react, I was next to him watching him fall as the sound of his ripped limbs echoed around the forest. His scream was loud and enough for Peter to get the upper hand on the vampire circling Robyn.

I'm not sure how or what happened, but as I was feeding calm to the vampire on the ground with his missing limbs, the other vampires fell to the ground around Peter and Robyn. They each had a dazed look in their eyes before falling back to the ground. Peter pulled Robyn into his arms looking at the vampires surrounding them. The vampires had meant to ambush us but it turned out, we ambushed them.

"Did I somehow do this?" Robyn asks, nodding toward the dazed vampires.

"I would assume so," I say, lips twisting as I look around at the vampire on the ground. "Could both of you or one of you remove their limbs. We can't risk them coming out of it and running off."

I toss the limbs of my vampire toward the ground and headed to another. The vampires are so dazed from my cocktail of emotions they barely flinch as Peter and Robyn rip their limbs. Peter suddenly touches Robyn's shoulder to indicate where to put the limbs when his eyes shift. It's only a couple minutes but Robyn is at his side waving me to them both. He comes out of the vision when I stand next to him.

"Rose and Emmett will be heading this way with three more." Suddenly a wicked smirk spreads across his lips. "Why don't you try giving them another emotion? I want to test something."

I feel his mischievousness only minutes before we hear Rose and Emmett. "Jas!" Rose yells, "We're coming!"

It seems our plan worked well. While we didn't automatically think the vampires would attack while we were separated, we hoped they would. We just needed an opportunity to give them exactly what they wanted. A chance to attack us separately.

Robyn grinned over at me, walking to my side. Rose, Emmett, and three other vampires on their tail burst between the trees. The vampires seemed shocked at the sight of their companions on the ground, but I gave them no chance to change their path. Feeding one vampire, the one in the back a hefty dose of pleasure, he fell to the ground moaning. Peter bursts out laughing as the entire area is filled with three moaning vampires. Thankfully with Robyn's influence I'm able to pick the vampire to affect this time. I notice the reason for that this time is because she's touching my shoulder.

"What the hell have you done?!" Rose asks, as both she and Emmett take in the sight of calm sereen and moaning vampires.

"Looks like Jasper found a way to affect more people, Rosie." Emmett can no longer contain his laughter letting a few chuckles escape. Rosalie is in the same boat, giggling under her breath.

"Uh, Jas?" Robyn says, pulling on my arm to get my attention. Her eyes flicker to the first vampire we affected. While it was funny, it's become downright hysterical when that vampire closes his eyes and shouts his release. The confirmation of his release is the wet spot forming on his pants.

Robyn looks a little uncomfortable as everyone realizes the others are close. Immediately I reign in the lust and pleasure giving the remaining vampires calm. They each slump to the ground as we remove their limbs.

"We should get back to Garrett," Peter says, looking at the vampires. Dividing what we have amongst ourselves, we head back toward the house. Surrounding the house when we return are about six more vampires. Victor either was holding out on us or more were lying in wait than he knew. About thirteen vampires were watching us which meant the Volturi were hoping Maria's army would do away with us without them getting involved.

Garrett has come out of the house as expected. He managed to take about two on himself. Venom leaks from Garrett's chest. His clothes have been ripped and he's growling toward the other vampires circling him.

"Can you effect this many?" Rose questions, looking over at me with wide eyes. Instead of answering her, Robyn comes to my side, eyes bordering on black once more. She's using too much of her power that makes her weak, drains her of mental strength. Considering with Robyn at my side I've managed to keep six vampires calm tells me that I can handle this.

"Not sure if we can keep the others calm," Robyn whispers. "This might take the rest of my strength." I hope with the Denalis' help that Robyn will be able to use her gift without so much effort.

Dropping the calm of the vampires we've been carrying, I direct it toward the house and collection of vampires surrounding Garrett. Instead of hitting Garrett, the vampires all fall, one by one. Garrett stands in shock as vampires fall around him with no explanation. When he looks over and spots us, he falls to his knees.

"Took you guys long enough! I was dying here." Garrett says, huffing toward the ground.

Peter takes Robyn from my side who giggles following him to quickly incapacitate each vampire. Once all their arms and legs are gone, I touch Peter's shoulder. "Garrett needs to go hunting. He's not in the condition to hunt alone. Would you go with him? I'll just question these vampires and burn them. We have no use for them. We'll discuss Alaska when you return."

Peter nods, reaches over and kisses my lips softly. Instead of letting him go, I tug him closer, kissing him harshly. When we pull apart, Robyn is giggling with a sigh.

"That's never going to get old." She smiles lovingly at us both. Peter kisses her lips afterward both us enjoying her moan as she tastes us both.

"I'll see you both soon." Peter disappears to Garrett's side with a clean shirt. They both run off through the trees heading toward town. Robyn, Rosalie, Emmett, and I move the vampires around and begin interrogating.


	38. 37 Alaska

**37\. Alaska**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

A few days later, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are ready to head to Alaska. When Jasper had come to both Peter and I with his request, we were shocked. He pleaded his case that he felt better explaining the situation to the Denali coven himself. Considering he was once part of the Cullen coven and he was responsible for Alice's death, he thought they would more easily believe him over Rosalie and Emmett. Having just them go with perhaps Garrett didn't leave him satisfied. I was ready to argue but Peter pulled me close and agreed with Jasper. I hated the idea of fighting them both but then Peter had to be his cryptic self.

"It's the only way I see them agreeing. They are here in my vision when the Volturi come, but it's not easy getting them here, that much I know. I always knew it was going to be Jasper going, but he had to accept that himself. Do either of you think if I went to Jasper and suggested he go, how would that go over?"

When he put it like that, there was no arguing. Of course before he left, we made sure to make love during a hunting trip. I think it would be a little while before we tried an actual bed. My newborn strength was still bit worse for ware at the moment. I couldn't get dressed on my own without breaking the buttons and ripping the front of a dress. Thankfully each dress that was ruined during hunting or by my strength were no goes for me anyway.

Peter and I stood together as Jasper came out of the house. Rosalie and Emmett were talking with Garrett. All three hoped they wouldn't be gone longer than a couple of days. Peter had given Jasper a cell phone with his number programmed in. Of course it was all untraceable so we couldn't be found by the Volturi or anyone else. Even though Maria's vampires had no useful information to give, we were all still on alert. It was the reason I felt strange about Jasper leaving. Though I trusted his and Peter's judgement over everyone else. Unfortunately, I knew if something was going to happen, Peter wouldn't tell me the same as he always did about his feelings, he would just react.

Jasper stopped in front of us giving a tight smile. I think he could feel my worried and frazzled emotions. He stopped at Peter first and I took that as my cue. Pressing a kiss to Peter's cheek, I raced over to Garrett, Rose, and Emmett. I didn't feel bad about giving Jasper and Peter a moment. I could read it on both their faces that they needed it. Not exactly as if they would have privacy among vampires, but we all appreciated the sembalence.

"Try to keep him out of trouble while we're gone," Rosalie said, nodding in Garrett's direction.

"I think that might be hard. He's usually the one getting us into trouble." I gave him a smirk thinking back to the blurred images of our first meeting. "One of these days I'm gonna have to tell you how we met." Garrett's eyes went wide as he nervously looked over at Peter and Jasper. Of course Jasper probably knew in some regard how it had happened but to save Garrett neither of us had ever mentioned it.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Rose looked over at Emmett. I enjoyed how much they were different but loved each other so much. Rose was a virtual ice queen, took a long time to get past her defenses. Emmett, however, was a fluff ball teddy bear, open to anything and everything. I loved how they complimented each other.

"You both have to promise me something, though." My voice went low and my nerves set in. They shared a look and nodded together before I even asked. "Just look out for him. He might not always see the danger. If anything is about to go wrong, don't get in front of his demon, don't get hurt. He would never forgive himself for that. Otherwise, when something goes wrong, before he changes, get him out of there. I don't need Eleazar that bad it means any of you giving your lives."

Emmett smiles at me, tightening his hold on Rose. "You can count on us, Robyn. Jas is family. You don't let down family. That makes you, Peter, and Garrett our family now too. We'll do anything for him. We'll keep him safe."

I reach over and hug them both together in group hug. It obviously surprises Rosalie but she hugs me back too. Mentally I make it my duty to change Rosalie into a sister I never had. That means melting her icy exterior. We pull back as someone approaches. I know by his smell and proximity that Jasper has finished talking with Peter and it's my turn.

Rose and Emmett share a nod with him over my shoulder as they and Garrett head over to Peter. Jasper continues to stand behind me. I want to turn around, but I can't seem to move. I won't even think about turning around. Prolonging this moment, this goodbye is all I have left.

"If it makes you feel any better, Peter knows that I'll be at your side when the Volturi come." Jasper rests a hand on my shoulder. His touch is enough to make me sigh. Turning my head halfway, I give him a tight smile without saying anything. I'm afraid if I speak, I might not let him leave. I haven't known Jasper as long as Peter and it scares me when we're apart.

He steps closer, hands cupping my cheeks. "You know I love you. I'm doing this to protect us all, Robyn."

I blink and know that my eyes are full of tears that will never fall. "You wouldn't have to if it weren't for me."

He shakes his head, eyes going dark. "How many times do we have to tell you this isn't your fault?" He doesn't raise his voice this time, but there's still pain and anger behind the words.

"Only we know it is. Maria found Peter because of me." I know none of them want to think about it. If it hadn't been for me, that vampire never would have fought Peter and made Maria curious.

"I thank the heavens every day for you, Robyn. Don't turn something amazing into something tragic. Without you, I would still be stuck to Alice." His lips twist and his hands slowly begin to fall. "Unless, you wish you had stayed with your human family, if that's how you feel."

He knows good and well that's not how I feel. I grab his wrists remembering to be gentle to not hurt him. Such a strange concept to go by now. They were always worried about hurting me but now it's the opposite.

"You know that's not how I feel. Even though I was human, I wasn't living until I met Peter. My life wasn't complete until I met you." I press a kiss to his thumb enjoying his touch for a few minutes. He rubs his thumbs under my eyes, angling my chin to meet his lips. As human he was cold as ice but he's warm to the touch now. He almost feels warm, but I know it's because I'm like him. It just makes his taste even more luscious.

When he pulls away, he looks into my eyes. For only a moment, they are loving until he turns mischievous. I raise an eyebrow, but he places a finger against my lips. "I can admit I might have ulterior motives in leaving." His lips spread wider into a smirk. Turning my head, he places his lips at my ear. "We both know I've had my fair share of both my mates, on my own. Peter and I got up to quite a bit while you were changing." His words make my knees shake as I hear the lust in his voice, the promise of something. "Not to mention what we did in the shower while Peter hunted. I think it's only fair that Peter gets his chance and you get yours. Think the Captain will certainly enjoy that."

He bites my hair gently at the end, making me gasp. When he pulls away, he's chuckling. Though his chuckles die down a second later as he pulls me fully into his arms. I swallow past the lust forming in my gut as I hug him back.

"I promise we won't be gone more than two days. If we can't convince them in that time, we don't have a chance. Either way, I'm coming back in two days to both of you." He kisses my forehead, running his fingers through my hair. "Just try not to wear each other out too much."

I giggle not caring if it's his influence or not. When we pull back, our hands connect as he walk back to the group. Jasper trades me off to Peter, who drags me into his chest where I bury my face.

"I'll call you as soon as we get to Alaska. Then right before we leave, so you know to expect us." Jasper kisses Peter on the lips and turns to me next. The kiss is passionate but quick and I whimper.

Two days, Robyn. It's only a couple days and he'll be right back in the comfort of yours and Peter's arms.

"Look after them for me, Garrett. I'm trusting you with their lives."

When I look at Garrett, he doesn't even flinch or waver. "You have my word, Jasper and Major. They are my family, wouldn't dream of letting anything hurt them."

Rose and Emmett turn away first, waving to us before disappearing out the tree line. Jasper shares a look with me and then Peter, his eyes a bit wistful. "Remember what I said, Peter. Use this time wisely."

When he looks back at me, he winks, but then his eyes are sincere. "I'll be back soon, Darlin'." He dips his head with the cowboy hat on his head. He knows what that accent does to us both, that cocky smirk forming on his lips. Then he turns his back to us, and runs to catch up with Rosalie and Emmett.

We continue standing for the next few minutes as they disappear. Jasper's scent still lingers. I know I could follow him based on his scent alone, but I don't. I let Peter's presence ground me not to the moment.

"Ya know he'd never go if he thought for one second somethin' might happen." Peter's voice cuts through the silence threatening to overwhelm me.

"I know that," I sigh in defeat, rising from Peter's chest. "I'm just worried, being extra cautious. We weren't before and got off guard by Maria's scouts. I don't want that to happen again, but I worry about them walking into the unknown."

"I wouldn't have sent them either if somethin' was going to happen, Robyn. I know it won't. While I haven't exactly seen what takes place between them, I know it works. They make it back with the Denali coven in tow. I just feel it." Peter smirks at me when I give him a dead look.

"I wouldn't doubt either of your mates, Robyn," Garrett suddenly cuts in. "The Cullens doubted not only your mate but your shared love between them. That didn't work in their favor."

Peter laughs instantly at Garrett's words as if it struck his funny bone completely. "Man, Garrett, you never cease to amaze me." Garrett shrugs off the compliment before heading into the house.

"I'll see you both later. I'm craving a shower and some computer time. Don't wait up!" I shake my head at him, turning to Peter as Garrett disappears into the house.

"Guess it's just like old times, huh?" I ask Peter, my smile curving into a true smile. "At least before Jasper joined us. It was just us three all the time."

Peter takes my hand in his, pressing his lips to my knuckles. "I know what you mean." He takes an unneeded deep breath. "I love having Jasper around, but sometimes it's nice just to remember how things were before. I don't want you or Jasper to get the wrong idea, but sometimes we just need time to ourselves."

I squeeze his hand back. "I like the sound of that. We can still be together but also separately."

Peter tugs me under his arm as we head toward the house. "I also know that you didn't miss Jasper's little dig, right?"

I giggle up at him batting my eyelashes. "Whatever do you mean, good sir."

Peter rolls his eyes, but chuckles a few times. "Of course, milady." Peter suddenly goes quiet as we get closer to the house. Tugging on his arm, I grab his cheek to look into his eyes. Pleading with my own, he releases a breath. "I'm not mad or angry, but maybe there was a little bit of jealousy at a certain point." Peter bites his lip as if ashamed to admit to a fault.

"What about? Why in the world would you be jealous?" I'm curious wondering what it could possibly be that would have Peter jealous. It takes a minute of him avoiding my eyes to realize what that would be.

"Jasper and I were alone while you hunted. He reminded me of that earlier." I mumble, still confused. "You were with Jasper together while I was changing. What's the difference?"

Peter shrugs. "It's a stupid reason to be jealous. I mean after all I technically got your virginity while you were human." Peter smiles warmly at the thought, but then roughly kicks at the ground with a huff. "I guess I wanted to be the first with you alone. That day, when it was gonna happen, when I left, I wasn't bothered. Maybe I thought I wasn't bothered, but I was."

I shake my head at him, surprised mostly by his confession. "You never have anything to be jealous about, Peter. Nothing in the world." I reach up, taking his face into my palms as calmly and gently as I can manage. "Jasper had me once for a couple of hours. You have me for a couple of days. I wonder who has the better deal?"

Peter looks down bashful as if just realizing how lucky he truly has it. Reaching forward, he wraps his arms around my waist, grinning. "No time to waste then, huh?"

He lifts me into his arms bridal style. My laughter trails off into the wind as he runs me toward the house.


	39. 38 The Captain

**38\. The Captain**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

Once we make it into the house, Peter quickly shuffles through the dresser. I can tell he needs a hunting trip. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett hunted the night before in preparation for their trip. Jasper made it clear that he wanted to hunt with Rose and Em again because they'd be doing that on the road anyway. We both know that hunting in this dress is not something we want to do. Both Jasper and Peter like this dress so I know I need to change.

Peter's quick, finding a frilly dress I won't care too much about. I even kick off my shoes knowing it won't matter in the woods. I can hear Garrett being cautious downstairs. The computer is on the main floor, but Garrett doesn't want to walk in on something he'd prefer not to see. Peter helps me change, trying not to linger too much. If we got started in the house, I don't think the bed or structure would survive.

His eyes connect with mine once the dress is over my head. I give him a kind, sweet smile. Peter has been my safety for so long. Sometimes I miss our time together that we had before. I've never admitted it before because I love having Jasper around. Yet, when Peter was hurt from his vision, I couldn't help but think back to those blurry human memories. It was Peter who loved me first, opened me up to the idea of being loved. There is no comparison to who I love the most because there isn't exactly a competition, their love is equal. Though I know Jasper sees that Peter holds a special place in my heart only because he was first. He saw that when he willingly let Peter have my virginity. Plus, Jasper also loved Peter first before me as well, he understands in some way.

Peter allowed me down the stairs first. Garrett came up the stairs hearing our descend. "We're going hunting. Try not to wait up for us. If we're gone too long, you have permission to come find us. Just give it some time." Peter pats Garrett's shoulder who rolls his eyes.

"Why can't any of you just say you're gonna hunt and then screw? I mean seriously, I'm reading between the lines people." Garrett scoffs, eyes flicking between us.

If I were human my face would be a million different shades of red by now. Instead, I lifted an eyebrow at Garrett, folding my arms over my chest. "Well, Garrett, when you get a mate which I believe you will, I'll be sure to call out your hunting techniques or sexual roundvue."

Garrett rolls his eyes without comment, heading heading toward the office where the computer is just past Peter. Peter merely smirks, but when he looks at me there's a bit of mischief in his eyes. He knows something I don't which has me lifting both eyebrows in his direction. Lifting his finger to his lips, he then nods toward the door. Sighing, I push open the door and take off. My feet barely hit the ground and when they do, it's muddy. I expect more rain in the next few days in order to hide the sun. The tiny rays of sunlight peek between the limbs of the trees, reflecting against my skin.

I've only ever seen Peter and Jasper in the sunlight once as human. It's been either cloudy or dark when we've been outside hunting. While we're away from most human towns, civilization in general, we can never be too careful. As I run through the forest, enjoying the speed, I can hear Peter behind me. A devious smirk spreads on my lips as I push harder, shifting to the right not only to avoid a tree, but to play with Peter. Obviously he was going through the motions, not paying much attention. My turn takes him of guard as he makes a very wide arch behind me. His arch makes me laugh, giggling as I come to a stop between a group of trees.

Judging by the thick brush of trees and scent, we're a bit further from the house than usual. Closing my eyes, ignoring Peter's arrival, I center myself for hunting. In no time at all, I spot the gentle patter of deer not far away. With Peter watching my back, I hunt the deer, jumping from the trees before they can scatter. Despite the weeks hunting, I'm still a newborn mess. The deer manage to tear my dress and blood splatters both my mouth and the dress itself. I only hope I'll eventually get the hang of hunting and not make such a mess in the future. Unfortunately the deer don't even make a dent in the fire in my throat. Closing my eyes once more, I take off hunting through animals, more deer and eventually a carnivore.

When I finish, I spot Peter hunting as well. He seems to seek out the carnivores more than any of the deer. Watching him hunt is different from Jasper who hunts animals from years of experience. Peter hunts from hunting human experience. I think he even enjoys playing with his food in a way he can't with humans. I know eventually he may go back to the human diet when all this mess is over. I don't blame him if that's what he prefers. The only thing I will miss is our large hunting groups, being able to hunt with both my mates and ravishing them afterward.

If Jasper were here, he would feel my emotions, the lust I always feel watching either of them hunt. It's actually a relief not to worry about how my emotions are displayed. Though I know to keep a firm grip on my gift as best I can. I just hope that without Jasper nearby I won't be able to influence the peak as much as I've been doing.

When the carass falls to the ground, Peter reaches up, wiping his mouth of blood with the sleeve of his coat. I realize as a blurry image floats in the back of my mind that he's wearing the same coat that we first bumped into each other. The dark black one with many pockets that covered his head from the rain. The same one that he wore when I mumbled 'asshole' under my breath.

Peter's eyes are a vibrant gold. Somehow, I know they are reflecting my own. Despite being a newborn, my eyes are slowly beginning to match those of my mates. Peter walks toward me instead of speeding allowing the moment to stretch on. I smile at him, brushing a stand of my hair behind my ear, nervously twisting my lips. We've been together with all three of us, but it was always fast and instinctive. When I'm with just one of my mates, it's like things are slower, we can take our time.

Peter stands in front of me, hand cupping my cheek. "You are so beautiful, Robyn. It feels as if you get more beautiful every single day."

"Charmer," I whisper, smirking up at him.

He grins, stepping closer, his hand threading into my dark hair. "That's Captain to you."

I smile widely at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thought you were only the Major's captain?"

He shakes his head, lips poised over my own. "I'm not only one of yours. I am here for you both. Today, I am your Captain and yours alone."

I gasp as his mouth finally touches mine. His mouth still has a little blood remaining on the back of his tongue. The taste of the blood and him makes me moan. He trails his hands carefully down my back, balling the bottom of my dress in his grip. My fingers grab his blonde hair at the back of his head enjoying the growl from his throat. Gently pushing against his chest, my mouth trails down his neck my destination my mark on his skin.

Once my lips contact the mark on his neck, he groans immediately pressing into my mouth. I slide my tongue over his mark as he moans, tugging me closer enjoying my touch. In our haste, I push him against at tall thick tree that somehow maintains both our weight and quickness.

"My Captain, huh?" I whimper against his mouth.

He looks at me as I pull away, surprise in his eyes. The surprise is wiped away as my hand rubs against his growing length.

"May I please you, Captain?" My voice is low, a whisper, but a promise twisting the words.

Peter watches as I drop to my knees, eyelashes fluttering up at him. My hands reach for his belt buckle enjoying his dazed expression. Being extra careful to be gentle using only a quarter of my strength to release his belt. My fingers unbuttoning his jeans, spotting his undergarments. Pushing his pants down to his knees, I enjoy his gasp as my hand reaches inside his boxers to pull out his hard member.

With one last look up at Peter, I take him into my mouth.

Peter

Her mouth is like heaven personified. Every coherent thought leaves my mind the moment her mouth covers my aching erection. My hand immediately goes to the back of her head, enjoying how she takes me deep into her throat. Without the need to breathe, she can take me even deeper than usual. Part of me wonders where this kinky side of her has been hidden. Yet, I know it's always been there because of her actions when she was human.

After the threats are taken off our heads, I hope to be able to see it even more often. Being able to know her even more as a vampire is a new experience I can't wait to have. Watching her grow at mine and Jasper's side will be something to look forward to.

Suddenly, she deepthroats me, her tongue sliding along every side of me. Her delicate fingers suddenly touch my balls inciting a desperate groan in the back of my throat.

"Robyn!" My eyes squeeze shut, trying to hold off. "I c-c." My words are cut off trying to hold her off, but my body has other plans. She pulls it from me, the orgasm happens so sudden. I shoot off down her throat, my body shaking wildly. Just when I think she can't change my view of the world anymore, she does.

When the world finally rests back on its axis, Robyn rises to her feet. The moment she kisses me, I taste myself on her tongue enjoying how unique it makes her taste. Before the kiss ends, I shift us, our roles turning around on its head. Robyn groans as her back hits the tree once again. She smirks at me, pressing her lips to mine in a quick kiss. I don't waste any time as I rip the dress from her body. Once again I'm surprised by the fact her panties are gone.

Lifting an eyebrow, she gives me a wicked smirk. "You weren't always paying attention at the house, Captain."

I shake my head at her answer, admiring her beauty. Kissing down her neck, she moans instantly at my manipulations of my mark on her skin. Afterward, I drop down to my knees watching her surprise.

"You really didn't think I wasn't gonna to repay the favor? Any chance to taste you from the source, I'm gonna take it." Before she can resist, I pick up one leg draping it over my back. When I realize I can't get a good angle, I smirk up at her as I quickly adjust her weight so that both her legs are around my neck over my back.

She gasps as my mouth immediately latches onto her dripping core. Without the need to breath, I smother my lips into her sweet spot. Her hands grip my hair in her hands as she moans incorrectly above me against the tree. Sucking her tender pearl with my tongue, I enjoy how she immediately thrusts against my face. She tastes delicious, even better than the best blood I've ever had. If only I could live off her nectar, I'd be set for life. Honestly, I could this for days, months, without taking a break because I enjoy her pleasure and taste so much.

"Captain!" she moans loudly, her thighs tightening around my head. As I suck the walls of her pussy, slipping my tongue into her right channel, she screams before releasing on my tongue. She smothers my face, allowing me to take everything she spills to me. Her sweetness makes me hard again sucking the last drop from her channel that I can get.

When the aftershocks finally subside, I gently set her back on her feet. She gives me a loving and dazed smile before kissing me. Tasting herself on my tongue she moans pulling me tighter to her body. As she kisses me something changes, the static coming to mind.

Her body reflects in the darkness. Her tongue sweet on my breath. Moments later, she rips my pants from my waist an innocent smile spread on her lips. Pushing against my chest, she changes our position until we are both on the ground in front of a large log. Before I can comprehend the change, she rests above me, her naked body shining in the reflection of the moon above us. In the time we hunted, the sun set and the stars filled the sky, adding to the moment of our bodies joining together. My head falls back as I growl the moment her warmth covers my hardness.

Robyn's still kissing me, stealing my breath when I come back. She doesn't ask what happened, either not noticing or choosing to stay in the moment. I realize in that second that Robyn's gift is affecting my visions, my feelings. My hands grip her shoulders as she pulls back. There's that sweet innocent smile on her face as she pushes against my chest. Before I can react, she rips my pants from my body the same as my vision. I grab her this time as she changes our position, my back against the ground, the log darker in the darkness.

Throwing back her head, she moans as she connects us quickly. My head is thrown back as I can barely concentrate on the present. As she grinds and thrusts above me, her gift works over time on my feelings. Instead of zoning out again, I just know what she wants, what she needs at the right moments. Taking her breast into my mouth, I suck harshly enjoying how her eyes fall back into her head. Even without Jasper, our lovemaking is off the charts. Whether it's her gift influencing my visions or just her, it's like nothing I've ever felt before.

I grip her hips in my hands as she bounces. There's something almost feral about her movements. Leaning down over me, I feel her breast rub against my chest as I hasten her movements.

"Robyn, soon." They are the only words I can manage. Between the overwhelming feelings coursing through me to her warmth surrounding me, I can barely speak. I concentrate on holding off just a few more minutes as I grab her chin between my fingers and connect my mouth to hers.

She moans into my mouth and suddenly stars erupt over my eyes. This time it's not a vision or feeling, I know that we're tumbling over that cliff together. Clutching each other as the world deteriorates around us.

When we finally come out of the haze of lust and lovemaking, the sun is about to set once again. Maybe Robyn was onto something about me not being jealous that Jasper was alone with her first. He hasn't had what I just had, over and over again. We even managed to hunt in between a couple sessions realizing that her gift was making us both too weak to practically stand. The first time, she nearly went amok worried out of her mind what her gift could have influenced. Then when she finally realized what had made everything so much more potent, she gave me a sly wink.

Guess there was something to having knowledge of the future after all.

Robyn snuggled her face into my chest purring in content. My fingers trailed in her hair as I leaned against the log behind us. Apparently the only thing, besides ourselves, to make it out unscathed from our lovemaking was my coat. Robyn immediately noticed that it was the one I was wearing when we met. She wouldn't let either of us part with it.

"Still jealous of Jas?" Robyn murmured a bit of a smirk and smugness in her tone.

"Not at all." I kissed her head breathing in her lovely scent. It wasn't fair nor right that even after all that time with her last night and early morning, I'm still not satisfied. It really will take an entire century before I feel anything in a way of slowing down. I could have her again against the tree or on the grass, in the mud, between hunts, and still not have enough for her. "Though I do feel a bit guilty for being jealous in the first place. Especially after this."

My hand leaves her hair, trailing down her naked back. I hear her breath hitch as her body instinctively moves into my palm. My lips curve up, but I'm not taking it further. While my body and instincts are ready for another round, my mind is made up. Perhaps in the future once there's a bed involved, we could try again, but for now I'm content.

Robyn lifts up from chest, her fingers trailing over my chest. There's a gleam in her eye I haven't seen before. Then it's gone as she registers exactly what I said. "There isn't reason to be guilty. If you are guilty of that, maybe I should say something to give you reason to be guilty."

There are no feelings or visions about her words. They take me by surprise. Lifting an eyebrow at her, my arms tug her closer into my warmth. "Exactly what have I done to feel guilty about?" My voice is a whisper against her shoulder as press a tender kiss against her flesh.

She shivers, sighing at my touch before pushing me lightly. "That's not fair and you know it. Stop distracting me. I assume you want to leave this forest before Jasper returns. Don't think Garrett could actually protect us all the way out here."

I lean back, a smug smile on my lips as I release my grip. Lifting her chin with my finger, I press a loving kiss on her plump lips. "No more distractions. You've gotten me curious as to what I could feel guilty about."

Suddenly a look takes over her eyes as if she's nervous. Whatever she's about to say, she's thought about.

"Before I begin, I don't want you to cut me off. This is hard to say as it is. I came to you before as a human and revealed what I wanted, just hear me out." It takes a moment to recall exactly what she's referring to. Of course as a vampire it takes a split second to remember. She came to me as a human, before Jasper, to tell me that she wanted to be turned during an orgasm, by both Jasper and I. This remembrance tells me that it could be something I don't like or something I really do. Whatever it is, we haven't tried and it could go either way.

"While I was turning," she begins, turning her eyes to her fingers. She's nervously twisting her fingers which must be uncomfortable, though cute that she kept some human qualities. "I understood that you and Jasper would be together. I didn't take into account something that I want, but knew I couldn't have as human. Neither of you would have trusted him." I'm completely confused until she lifts her golden eyes and meets mine head on. "You're his Captain, that's what I assumed it would always be. You were with the Major intimately."

My eyes are wide before I can speak. The first time Jasper and I were together it was actually the Major because he couldn't fight him off. It was incredible, but the Major isn't gentle, he takes what he wants when he wants it. He's been showing a gentler side with Robyn, but he knows he doesn't have to with me. The only real hard side she's seen of him is when the feral side killed Alice. That wasn't the Major though.

"I know what you're gonna say," she sighs, muttering something else under her breath. "He's not gentle. He won't take no for an answer. He's harsh and hard to get to know." She shakes her head, staring at her hands. "You're right, he's all those things, but he's part of Jasper. I love him as much as I love Jasper himself or you for that matter. I just wanted to be able to share in that experience." When she looks at me again, there's a slow growing smirk on her face. "Plus, maybe with him you guys will learn I'm not pathetic human anymore. Maybe I want a little rough." The smirk falls almost as quickly as it began as she sees my face. "Just think about it. I know it can't happen right now or any time soon. We'll have to talk to Jasper, but just think about it. Don't dismiss it outright. Give it some thought."

I'm prepared to go against it. Not because I don't think it's a good idea, I just think she'll see Jasper in another light. The Major is the exact opposite of Jasper in every way. I know this from personal experience because of the time we were together during those three days Robyn transformed. I got the Major and Jasper about equal times, enjoying both the dominant Major and sensitive Jasper. I'm not sure Robyn is completely ready for that. Even though we briefly talked about this before my visions happened, now I've got a different opinion on the matter.

However, just as I'm about to say this, my vision blurs.

 _It's close to spring, I can tell by the smell all around me. The flowers are strong and bright. The open space ahead between the trees is gorgeous, tons of flowers blooming and growing in the center. Though it's nearing dark, the stars beginning to cover the sky as they share their home with the moon. The moon dims the flowers brightness but not their smell. Suddenly in the center of the space, almost like an empty field of flowers, a woman stands. She has her back to man in a plaid shirt and khakis._

 _At first I want to reach out to either of them. Worry has me scared, but in that next instant, I have nothing be scared about. The man stands with his hand behind his back one moment and then tearing the woman's dress the next. When I finally hear her gasp releasing strangled moan as the man clutches her throat, I recognize at least one of my mates, Robyn._

 _"You're mine!" The man growls and I know only one person has that authority. "My beautiful Goddess!" He spins her quickly before ripping his own pants. The Major kisses her fast enjoying the moans from her throat. Before she can enjoy it too much, however, he lifts her into his arms, her legs around his waist. The next sound is her harsh moan as her head falls back completely consumed by the Major._

I blink back the sudden vision. My arousal makes itself known. Robyn lifts an eyebrow, a smirk rising on her mouth. I can't even speak after witnessing that. My visions aren't based on decisions, they are going to happen. Though judging by the vision, the flowers blooming tells me it's closer than I thought. If I could guess correctly, it's before the Volturi descend. Reaching over, I kiss her, smothering her mouth with my own.

"Okay, my Robyn," I murmur against her mouth. "You want the Major, I'm on your side. Just be prepared."

Her eyes are wide as she smiles. Then it lowers. "Do you think he will want me?"

Instead of laughing as I almost do, I shake my head at her. "Oh, you have no idea." Leaning over I pepper kisses down her neck toward my mark on her flesh. "Think we can go again? I'm suddenly very interested in what's between your legs."

Robyn's laughter turns into a moan as my erection pushes back into her warmth.


	40. 39 Return

**39\. Return**

 **Canada**

 **February 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

It's already February, the day Jasper returns with the coven from Denali. Garrett has been hiding a snicker and a smirk since we came back in the dead of night from a hunting trip that nearly took the entire two days Jasper was gone. We chose to ignore it, showering together and joining Garrett in the sitting room. I try to ask a few things about the Denali coven, but Peter has been tight lipped. Garrett, however, goes full blown into his description.

Apparently the coven was originally just three vampires sisters. They became sisters after a female vampire turned them. They've been sisters ever since. Tanya is traded back and forth the role of leader with Eleazar, but she and her sisters, Kate, and Irina are tight and close. That's when Garrett's story about the sisters takes a turn I didn't expect. According to Garrett, they are known as succubus, having sexual encounters with not only vampire men, but a few humans as well. They haven't been turned down often and when it happens, it's a big deal for the sisters. All blonde and statues, I start to worry that we sent Jasper into the lion's den. Though I know he already knew about this having met them with the Cullens.

Then Garrett mentions Peter's interactions with the sisters. The smirk on his lips is pointed at Peter who avoids both our gazes. I reach over taking his hand in mine. "They aren't gonna be a problem, right?"

Garrett immediately snickers. "Only their pride. You gotta remember, sweet pea," Garrett says pulling my attention back. "Peter went through centuries thinkin' Jas was dead and that he would never have another chance at love. That also meant anything sexual. The sisters were only intrigued more by him when he refused them. After their first meeting, I think Peter went out of his way to avoid them. Probably the reason he would call out of the blue asking me if I'd seen those sisters. Always made me laugh because it was like he knew when I'd seen them last. His calls came within a week of seeing them."

I look over at Peter who hesitantly meets my gaze. "Guess I got one thing to look forward to." Instead of asking, Peter gives me a questioning gaze, one eyebrow lifting. I giggle reaching over and kissing the tip of his nose. "I get to show off. Show them what they missed out on."

Peter laughs along with Garrett as he pulls me into his arms.

A day later, I'm sitting in the corner of the couch carefully reading from a book Peter had stashed away for me. Garrett has somehow gotten suckered into playing a video game with Peter. I probably should have questioned that considering this is the fourth time, in a row, that Peter has beaten Garrett in their match. It's a miracle as I read and listen to their bickering how they can keep their cool without destroying the game system.

Just as I turn another page, Peter's phone vibrates from his pocket. He doesn't need a ringer considering we could all hear it when it shakes in his pocket. Immediately answering, he jabs at the pause button, pushing to his feet.

"Jas? Where are you?" Peter's voice sounds a bit relieved. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett didn't run into any trouble on the way to Alaska. We saw it as a good sign that we managed to either get rid of Maria's scouts completely or at least took them all by surprise with their departure. I'm almost certain Victor had been honest about the scouts he told us about. If any other scouts show their faces, I have to guess that it would be the Volturi coming out of hiding.

Peter is quiet as Jasper talks quickly. I don't listen too intently, but I do notice that Jasper must be running as the wind is loud in the reciever. They are on the phone for a couple of minutes before Peter ends the call shoving the phone into his phone.

"Jasper, Rose, and Em are headed this way. They had a feeling someone was watching the Denali house so instead of calling before they left, they waited until they were close." Peter sighs, looking down at his feet. "I knew it would work out, they managed to get everyone to come out, but there's something Jasper isn't saying over the phone. I believe it has to do with us. Don't think Eleazar truly believes. He used to be part of the Volturi and he shows a bit of fear of Triads himself."

I close my book looking up at him. "Should we be worried?" One minute I'm still on the couch and the next, I'm at Peter's side. The book rests on the cushion as I lean against Peter's side.

"No," Peter shakes his head, determination in his gaze. "I'm sure, even without a vision, that Eleazar will see the truth. He doesn't quite believe Jasper was able to kill Alice. That's one thing I did know he would skeptical about. He just needs things confirmed."

I look over at Garrett who is putting away the game system. "Eleazar can see gifts, right? That's what you, Garrett, told us."

Garrett looks up nodding. "Yeah, pretty easy for him to do, that's his gift able to sense those of others. He once met a vampire that couldn't access her power but once she knew she had one, she began to train in accessing it."

"Eleazar might help in that regard, but I believe another sister, Kate, will help us a great deal." Peter places a kiss against my forehead before reaching down to take my hand in his. "We mentioned to you before that she has a gift of electric shock, I think it would be useful to learn a few things from her."

I trust Peter and if he thinks Kate would be a good teacher, someone to learn the most from, I'll take his word for it. Peter tugs me close to him as we head outside to wait on Jasper and the group. Garrett takes a stance partially besides us and behind us. "Garrett, the way you talk about the Denali's, have you ever met them?"

Garrett chuckles at my question. "I met Tanya once, but I've known Eleazar a lot longer mostly thanks to Carlisle." The way he now says Carlisle's name with so much resentment astounds me. All those centuries of friendship down the drain because Carlisle threatened us.

When I look at Peter there's a smirk on his lips. He knows something else, but he isn't saying a word. When he pulls me even closer into his side, he subtly brushes from my ear as his lips move. "Guess you'll get your revenge on Garrett after all."

When I look at him, he presses his finger to his lips. I grin at him but drop it once we turn back to the yard in front of us. It's not only about revenge against Garrett and his teasing but the fact that he's family too. I want him happy and I know from personal experience having a mate will make him happier than he's ever been. It's having someone always in your corner when you didn't expect it.

Peter holds me close as the first part of the group bursts through the tree line. The smile is instant on my face as I spot Rosalie and Emmett at the front. "Jasper took the tail end of the group," Peter murmurs to us both. Of course he did, I think, knowing he'd like to keep the group secure. Most of the scouts liked to sneak up on a full group.

After Rose and Emmett, unfamiliar faces come through next. I tamper down my newborn instincts to flee or attack. The small group out first are three blonde women, all uniquely beautiful. Their hair is different shades of blonde which I immediately use to tell them apart. All dressed impeccably well I'm reminded of the Cullens for half a second. Behind them, a dark haired woman and man come out next before stopping next to the women. The dark haired man with his olive complexion takes the dark haired woman close looking behind him to the tree line.

Jasper is last to come out slowing his speed down to a slow gentle walk. Except for the stress on his face and weathered look, he hasn't changed much since he left. He still wears the same clothes, not a wrinkle in sight. I wonder if he's hunted in the few days they've been gone. When he stressed, he tends to need more hunting trips. Then again maybe that's always been an excuse on his part.

Peter keeps a hold on me as Jasper lifts his head. There's a satisfied smile on his face at the sight of us. He stops at the group of unfamiliar faces, smiling an ushering them forward. They seem hesitant, however, glancing over at me and Peter. Though I would suspect that I'm the odd person out of this scenario. When no one makes an effort to move forward, Jasper sighs before looking over at us.

"Peter, it's alright. The Denali's are just a bit skeptical as you can imagine." Jasper sighs, looking back at them and then his gaze flickers to me. "Let her go. Nothing will happen you know that. I wouldn't put our mate in danger if I thought otherwise."

I look up at Peter, trailing a finger down his cheek. "You know they won't hurt me."

Peter nods, kissing my lips once, sweetly. "I do, but it's my protective instinct. I want to protect you from everything, including judgements from others."

I squeeze his hand as gently as I can manage. "Don't you trust me? I don't really care what other people think. If it gets too much, we don't need them." While my words are blunt and probably take the group by surprise, I'm honest. I will not take someone judging my family without knowing us. Rose was judging us before she knew us, but gave us all a chance and she was able to stay, becoming my sister.

Peter smirks, releasing his arm from my body. Turning to Jasper, I sprint toward him, a smile on my face. Immediately his arms wrap around me and breathe him in. It's hard to believe it's only been a few days but it feels like years. I try my best to commit his wondrous scent to memory. He kisses my forehead to the surprise of the group before turning me around to face them.

His hand reaches down to take mine before turning to the group. "Robyn, I'd like you to meet the Denali coven. We call them that because they live in Denali Alaska." I giggle a bit hoping to set them at ease. Jasper starts with the woman in the center of the blonde group. "The head of their coven, Tanya," Her blonde hair is curly, different from the others. "To her left is one of her sister's Irina," Irina has her blonde hair pinned up to the back of her head unlike any other woman before me. "Lastly on her right, her last sister, Kate." Kate's hair is straight the color of cornsilk and it rests to the center of her back.

None of the women say a word, merely nodding in my direction. My lips curve uncomfortably. I worry I'm not making a good impression or they have preconceived notions about me. Jasper squeezes my hand in comfort turning to the dark haired man and woman.

"Robyn, this is Eleazar," Jasper points to the dark haired man with olive skin who bows his head in acknowledgement. "Beside him is his lovely mate, Carmen." Carmen's skin tone matches that of her mate with dark thick curl black hair. Carmen stands close to her mate turning into his embrace. "Eleazar, Carmen, I'd like you to meet one of my mates, Robyn Whitlock. She and our mate Peter, have my human last name."

Eleazar stares at me, a look in his eyes perplexed. "I've never seen a gift quite like yours." His eyes trail over my body and back up. "Your gift is unlike those of others I've seen. Amplifiers can amplify a lot of different things. I've seen amplifiers with only the ability to affect themselves, making everything much more potent. Yet yours can affect those with gifts, but I suspect you already knew that." His lips finally curl up into a smile as I look over at Jasper bashful.

"Perhaps we can meet your other mate?" Eleazar asks as another presence comes beside us. I feel him before he gently touches my elbow. Smiling over at Peter, I take his hand hoping to calm his nerves. Maybe he didn't know this part would be as hard, but I can see that he knows they'll take convincing. Just as he said before, we'll have to show them that Alice wasn't Jasper's mate.

"Eleazar," I say, testing the name on my lips. "This is Peter." My eyes flick back to Peter who smiles at me encouragingly. "Peter, this is Eleazar and his mate, Carmen." Peter wraps his arms around my shoulder, trying to keep me at ease.

"Nice to meet you both," Peter says, taking my hand as he dropped his arm from my shoulder. "We're glad you could make it."

"Are you all serious?!" A voice calls from the group of blonde women. When I look over at them Irina, with her hair pinned to her head has her arms folded over her chest. Tanya tugs on her arm trying to ease her down. "No, Tanya. I told you I would come here to see if they were telling the truth. I've seen nothing to confirm his blatant lies. Alice was his mate, these people obviously killed her and brainwashed him. You heard from Carlisle yourself, they didn't make that up!"

Anger boils in my gut. What the hell is up with this chick?!

"Excuse me?" I say, moving from my mates, ignoring how they attempt to pull me back. "Irina, right?" She rolls her eyes about to say something snarky when I cut her off. "You haven't actually given us any time to show you anything. I'm sure if you decide to threaten one of us, I'm sure we could speed up the process."

I can hear Garrett trying to contain his laughter. Irina only looks more outraged. Peter comes next to me, pulling me into his arms. His golden eyes are trained on Irina and the group of women. "You know I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't expect it to come out of you, Irina. Then again, maybe I should've. You're jealous that you're not my mate."

I look from Peter to Irina who glares at him. "What's going on here?"

Peter sighs looking down at me, hands cupping my cheeks. "Garrett told you that the women had their pride hurt when we first met. Being consumed with Jasper's death at the time, since I thought he was dead," his voice takes on an edge for Irina. "The women wanted to take my mind off of it. When I refused, Irina became somewhat of a friend. Though I didn't realize she hadn't taken no for an answer. I came close to confessing everything about Jasper when she tried to kiss me. It was after that when I tried to avoid them at all cost. Irina and I tried to talk it over and I thought we had come to an understanding, but obviously not."

Irina looked away, arms tightening around herself as I looked at her. "Obviously you weren't too broken up about it." Her voice is low and when she looks up, there's icy fiery in her eyes. "You ruined everything!" It happens so fast that no one could stop it if they tried. I hadn't realized that maybe Triads were feared for another reason, they brought trouble wherever they go.

Instead of Jasper attacking Irina, it was Peter. He had his hand around her neck before she could pounce on me. What was it about me that made all these female vampires want to kill me?!

"Irina, I'm trying really hard right now to resist killing you because you threatened my mate. I know for a fact that your sisters would leave if I did that so I'm not going to, but I'm sure if you try again, the Major will gladly take it off my hands. At the very least, you'll be spending your time in our gun room without limbs." Peter dropped her to the ground. I twistedly enjoyed her gasping reaching for her neck. Her sisters were immediately at her side as Peter came back to me.

Jasper was at my side too, double checking me for any marks. Yet I knew the moment he stepped to my side, Jasper was no longer in control. His body was rigid, arms behind his back when he wasn't turning me every way. The entire yard was silent, but I noticed Eleazar attempting to get Jasper's attention.

Garrett gently held Eleazar back by the shoulder shaking his head. "I wouldn't if I were you. She just threatened their mate, this is what happens in a Triad. This is what happens you when threaten the God of War's mate." Garrett's voice was low, but carried the weight behind it.

Once Peter and the Major were confident I was unharmed, Peter pulled me into his arms. The Major, however, walked right into the group of blonde women. "My mate has an easier tolerance for this kind of thing, but I happen agree with him. One more outburst and I'll either kill you or send you on your way. Now, since you wanted to listen to Robyn's sound advice, I think you take it to mind next time." He straightens up looking from Garrett to Rosalie and Emmett who standing far off from our group. Emmett has a hidden grin on his face while Rose is trying hard to keep a straight face.

If Peter had killed Irina, I think the mood would be much less somber. "Garrett, Rosalie, and Emmett, see that our guests can find a suitable place to wash up. We'll continue the introductions another time. For now, I'm going to be with my mates."

The Major turned to Peter and I. Without waiting a beat, he dipped down picking me up into his arms bridal style surprising me for a moment as I let out a startled gasp and giggle. Peter kept to our side as we sped away from the group to only he knew where.


	41. 40 Complications

_**Author's Note:** Hi, just wanted to give you all a head's up. There's a special POV in this chapter which I'm sure by now isn't going to surprise anyone. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **40\. Complications**

 **Canada**

 **February 2011**

 _ **Jasper**_

Judging by the look that was on Peter's face, this wasn't something he had forseen. Apparently this was something from a worst case scenario book. Both Peter and I were full of steam, carrying Robyn deep into the forest for us both to calm down. Once Robyn was safely away from the current threat, the Major gave me back the reins which was odd. The anger that forced him still fueled me. I could barely see past the red haze that governed my thoughts. Despite the Major pacing the back of my mind, his anger hadn't cooled.

Even Peter was pacing the ground in front of us. His emotions were filtering too quickly for me to a get firm hold on them. Robyn carefully stepped closer to me, resting her hand on my shoulder. It was enough to glimpse past the red haze of anger. She looked at me in concern, her now golden eyes showing signs of sadness. Immediately I pulled her into my arms. She never should feel sadness with us around. It was our job to keep her happy, to make sure that she received nothing but happiness forever.

As she buried her face into my chest, breathing me in, I did the same with her. Peter's scent was fused to every piece of her. I couldn't smell where she began and he ended. Suddenly Peter was behind her, his arms slithering around her waist to hug her from behind. Maybe I had unknowingly been projecting. As he rested his head on her shoulder, I suddenly smell her scent glued to him. The lust that surrounded me projected into my mates became overwhelming. This time it wasn't fueled by Robyn's gift at all, that much I could tell.

This want was fueled by over-protectiveness to make sure both of my mates were safe in my arms. Robyn was the first to react, reaching up and slamming our lips together. I could feel Peter peppering kisses along Robyn's neck.

The rest of the forest filled with our cries of passion for the night.

When we finally came out of the lust, I knew we needed to head back to the house. Peter had taken Robyn hunting again while I hunted separately. It wasn't that I wanted distance from my mates, but it was more of trying to wrap my head around our current complication. It was obvious by Peter's omission that we still needed the Denali's. Maybe Triad's were known for other things than just power, instead bringing complications to everything.

I only hoped with our display in front the Alaskan coven, they wouldn't doubt our love for each other. That was one of Eleazar's stipulations even if he didn't voice it. Being part of the Volturi, he understood more about Triad's than anyone besides the kings. He doubted, deep in his gut, that what I had found was truly a triad. If we managed to convince anyone hopefully it was Eleazar and Kate. We needed them on our side not only against the Volturi, but to help Robyn control her power.

If she could only use that power in a significant way, we'd turn the tides against the Volturi. There was no way in hell Peter or I wanted to rule the vampire world, but if the Volturi gave us no other option, I didn't see a good outcome. We couldn't exactly put the Romanian's back in charge because according to some old vampires Carlisle knew, they were sometimes worse than the Volturi themselves.

"Could you please thinking out loud?" Peter's voice cut through the eerie silence of the forest. "You're almost giving me a headache."

When I turned to look at him, I realize I had been pacing the ground. There was a thick line in the forest floor from my in depth inner monologue.

"I'm sorry." My voice is a whisper as I hang my head. "That didn't go according to plan."

I hear Peter shrug before he's at my side. "I didn't know it would to that extent, but something was going to happen. My feelings were no help, I guess because I was involved more thoroughly than I should. I thought it would have been Eleazar that was the problem, by not accepting our Triad. Considering that I didn't see Irina as a threat until that moment, I guess you know that I don't see her as she sees me."

I wrap an arm around him, pulling him into my chest. I can feel his emotions. He blames himself this time for someone almost attacking Robyn. "Remember in Forks when you told me not to blame myself for what my demon had done?" He merely nods, sighing. "Take your own advice. She threatened our mate. At least you let her live. If It had been me, we both know she wouldn't have been so lucky." I brush his hair from his forehead and place a simple kiss there.

"I just wish these vampires would stop trying to attack our mate." Peter's voice is a grumble. Though instead of my response to him, we hear a gentle laugh.

"I was beginning to think I was the only one seeing it." When I look toward the sound of her voice, I find her in the tree. I realize that she's wearing Peter's shirt which comes down to her thighs. There's a bit of blood on the shirt but otherwise unfazed. I assume Peter put it on after he hunted. Her bare legs swing around the limb before she twists and falls elegantly to the forest floor.

"As much as I love watching you both like this, we need to get back. We need to nip Irina's ass first and get down to business. Peter said the flowers are in bloom when the Volturi arrive. That means it's spring. Spring is March or April, we know better when it gets closer. No time to waste."

Peter and I detach coming to our mate. We each kiss a cheek to which she grins, taking our hands. Before she can take mine, I remove my coat giving to her. Instead of questioning me, she immediately holds out her arms and I dress her. Peter and I watch as she sucks in a combined breath of her mates. It's then I realize why Peter and I both did that. Not only did we mate her over and over again, trying to melt her our in scents, we gave her clothes for our scents.

This time, Peter suggests Robyn take his back. Even though she can run on her own, neither of us feel safe with Irina back at the house. Sharing one last look with my mates, I feel the shift in my body as we race to the house.

The Major has returned.

 _ **Garrett**_

Back at the house, I manage to find suitable accommodations for the Denali coven. Rose and Emmett take to their room while Eleazar and Carmen are given the room across from Peter, Jasper, and Robyn's room. I don't think they would take it lightly if I put the sisters in that room. Instead, I take them to the basement, trying to ignore the stench of venom still permeating the gun room. Closing the door to the gun room does little to contain the smell, but it's better than nothing.

"This is my room, but you girls are more than welcome to it. I'm usually a nomad, I can rest anywhere. Plus, there's a shower where you can all get washed up. If you need any clothes, I'm sure when the three get back, ask nicely and Robyn might let you use some clothes." My lips curl in a smirk toward Irina. She's been clutching her neck since the three disappeared.

Talk about a bad situation gone worst.

"Garrett, right?" The one with straight corn silk hair asks. For some reason, I'm drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Her golden eyes are a welcome sight. Unlike the Cullens I never understood the diet, until I met Jasper who relishes in the diet knowing how much it helps him get closer to his mates.

"Yes, mam," I duck my head in respect, some of Peter's manners finally rubbing off.

"Thank you for the room." She looks over at her sisters, as the curly hair woman, Tanya, helps Irina into the bathroom. When she looks back at me, her name returns to my thoughts, Kate. "May we talk outside?"

I nod, waving my hand in front. "After you." I follow her back upstairs after I close the bedroom door. Kate walks out the back door leading to the firepit where most of the vampires were burned. The Major had chosen to burn Victor in the grass as a warning to others. The venom lingers in the air, the ground saturated by his stench.

I take a seat beside her on the seat she takes. Rubbing her hands over her arms, she sighs, staring into the pit. "I want to apologize for my sister. She has never quite mastered her jealousy. Unfortunately, I'm afraid she's still a newborn in that regard, allowing her emotions to govern her behavior."

"To be honest, I didn't know she felt about Peter that way. He never even mentioned it." Goes to show that Peter didn't really see a problem with Irina. I can only imagine how this is tearing him up inside.

"Neither did we," Kate confesses, shaking her head. "I believe Irina only reacted that way because she wanted the power. Tanya had latched onto Edward from the Cullens for decades now. She's distraught over his behavior too, but knows how to channel that better than Irina." She pauses looking down at her hands. Looking back up, she gives me a tender smile. "None of us really believed Rose, Emmett, or Jasper when they told us he had killed Alice because she threatened one of his mates. Triads are very rare creatures indeed and for a group to come out of someone we knew, it was unheard of."

Her golden eyes seem to do strange things to me. I want to reach out and feel her hair between my fingers. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. "Seeing them with my own eyes," Kate continues, "I saw the beauty in them. When Eleazar talked before, he saw only the destruction they cause. Aro has everyone misled about them, believing them to be the ultimate slight against vampires, something that could destroy us all. All I felt was love for those three when they touched, it was beautiful." Her lips curve into a smile and I suddenly want to taste them. I want to know how her mouth feels against mine.

"When they return, could you help me? I want to help them, train Robyn as Jasper had asked back in Alaska. Even if Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, and Carmen choose not to, I want to help. I can't see the Volturi extinguishing something so beautiful, so bright." She rests her hand on top of mine and it's warm. It's the kind of warmth I felt as human.

"You have my word, Kate." I turn my hand around and clasp hers at the same time she squeezes mine. Gazing into her eyes, I feel the connection growing, burning just under the surface.

Oh, crap, my mind realizes before I can grab hold.

She gives me a sultry smile sliding closer. "Hope we can get to know each other better too." Resting her hand on my shoulder, I tuck her closer, breathing her in.

Robyn's gonna get a kick out of this. I think I've just found my mate in Kate Denali. Talk about fucking complications.

A few hours later, Kate and I are talking with Rose and Emmett in the living area. Being so attuned to Peter and Jasper's running habits, I hear them before anyone else.

"Anyone that wants to see the three, need to come outside. Now!" I bark orders in a steel tone. I know the Major is coming back with his mates and it's either going to go well or completely disastrous. Eleazar and Carmen speed down the stairs as we stare expantly at the stairs from the basement.

When no one hears anything, Carmen and Kate head downstairs. A few minutes later, we hear Kate's voice loud and screeching. "You will go out there! You will apologize and put your big girl pants on and be a woman! He's taken! Get over it! If you are suddenly put into a triad tomorrow, you'd want those three on your side, Irina. Tanya, as our leader, get a backbone, otherwise, Eleazar will take over and I won't blame him."

Kate comes back upstairs without Carmen. She comes to my side and instinctively takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. "We should wait outside, Carmen might be a minute."

Eleazar shakes his head with a sigh. "I wish I could say that everyone will be in agreement, but I doubt it. I want to help those three. I know Kate told you how she felt," he meets my red eyes, never an ounce of judgement in his. "I feel the same way. I agree with Kate that if anyone us were put into a Traid, we'd want all the help we can get. I will help, I will stay and if it comes to a fight, I will fight for them. They really are beautiful together."

Together, we head outside, myself, Kate on my arm, Eleazar, with Rose and Emmett. We stand together as Peter, Robyn and Jasper come into view. They are running together and I spot Robyn in a shirt with both Jasper and Peter's clothes on her. She'll most likely smell like them for a few days judging by the leaves in her hair. I wonder just how much stamina they can have after all the rumps they take in the forest. It suddenly occurs to me hoping that Kate and I might be the same, maybe even worst.

It's a stark contrast to the vampire I used to be just a day ago. I look over at her, my hand unconsciously squeezing hers. With her at my side, I want to try the animal diet, romp around the forest for a week in our lust. Shaking my head, however, I come out the lustful haze to my friends approaching.

When Peter stops, his eyes immediately zero in on my hands intertwined with Kates. The fucker has the audacity to grin widely at us both. The twinkle in his eye makes me want to punch him clear across the field. The god damn asshole knew this was coming, he's not even surprised. Though judging by the Major and Robyn, there's a little bit of surprise, but I suddenly feel happiness filling me up. Most likely the Major is feeding Robyn's happiness for me.

"Where are the others?" The Major questions, his eyes roaming over our small group.

I decide to be the one to speak up when no one else volunteers.

"They stayed behind in the house, Major. Carmen, on the other hand, is trying to persuade Tanya and Irina to join them."

Kate's grip tightens as the Major's eyes narrow. His face tightens into a mask that is only broken by the soft touch of his female mate. I feel Eleazar's hand on my shoulder and give him the space to speak.

"Major, right?" Eleazar tests the air and Peter gives him an encouraging nod. The Major looks over at Eleazar, his hands clasped behind his back, but he doesn't move from Robyn's side. Whether both he and Peter are being overprotective, it doesn't matter, they aren't leaving Robyn exposed again. "I want to apologize for a member of my coven's poor behavior. I want to assure you, she doesn't reflect that of our coven as a whole."

Kate smiles and then releases my hand. Alarm bells signal in my head as she steps next to Eleazar but I stomp them down. This is the Major and Captain, I wouldn't stand a chance, but I trust them with my life as well as the life of my new mate.

"Eleazar is right. Irina isn't in the right headspace at the moment, but she does not represent the rest of us." Kate's smile drifts toward Robyn and then to Peter. "With your permission, Major, Captain, I would love the opportunity to teach your mate the best I can to control her ability."

The smirk is wide on Peter's face as he folds his arms over his chest. He turns his head to share a look with the Major who seems only slightly surprised. Though Eleazar's next words seem to surprise us all.

"I also see that Robyn is more powerful than even she knows. The most powerful amplifier I've ever met." Eleazar's eyes twinkle as his eyes rest on Robyn. Then a more serious expression takes over as he looks at the Major head on. "There's a reason your Triad will be targeted more so than any other." His words hang in the air until he speaks again, "With enough control and power, Robyn could turn off any vampires gift she so chooses."

Everyone gasps as our eyes fall on Robyn for once seeing her as a valuable asset.


	42. 41 Training

**41\. Training**

 **Canada**

 **February 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

The moment Eleazar had spoken, my mates were around me in a flash. Even though it had been days since he spoke those words, they still sort of haunted me in the back of my thoughts. To know I had the ability to turn off a vampire's gift was unheard of. Not to mention the fact that I didn't want that kind of power.

Though Eleazar was sure to clarify his words once things quieted down days later. Irina and Tanya eventually came out of the basement that evening after Carmen had almost forced them. Plus, I think the Major was feeding them an accepting cocktail of emotions to make them compliant. Tanya was completely on our side but was trying to help her sister at the same time.

Eleazar managed to get us all outside around the firepit in the backyard to explain what he meant. "Imagine if everyone's power was like a light switch. You could turn it on or off. This is something similar, but also different." Carmen stood next to her mate, something akin to respect for her mate on her face. "Robyn has the power to either amplify a power or to turn that power to low. Basically she could turn anyone's power low, so low they can't even access it anymore. I'm not sure if the power would become useless and desegregate without use, but as long as she turns it down, that person can't access their power. It's a very unique and powerful gift. Something like that must only be powered by the triad mateship, I've never seen an amplifier with such power."

Even without Jasper's gift, I could feel their fear. With my gift, I'd become the most sought after vampire for those looking to corrupt. If the Volturi weren't already on our trail they would have eventually if word got out about this gift. At the moment, though, I couldn't control my power for anyone besides my mates. It seemed in high stress situations I could handle overextending myself just a little bit. The stress of knowing the true power of my gift came at a cost. Being a newborn, I felt everything from high stress to low points. Thank goodness for Jasper's gift of controlling emotions to keep me calm. I'm not sure how long I would have lasted otherwise.

After Eleazar had explained about my gift it was time to work on strategy. If I could train with Kate and Eleazar to learn more about my gift, I'd be a fierce opponent. Plus both of my mates wanted to perfect my fighting style. Even though I had managed to hold my own with Maria's scouts, the Volturi guard would be much more trained at combat. Plus, we had to do all of this under a time crunch. Peter wasn't sure at the moment if it was March or April we could expect the Volturi with the remaining Cullens. That meant we had to always be on alert. If it were March, we had less than a month of training and had to start immediately.

We agreed for one last night of freedom after Eleazar's explanation. That night we spent the time getting to know the Denali sisters. I stayed away from Irina per Tanya's request trying to give her space. Instead, I sat with Garrett and Kate, enjoying for the first time how much Garrett seemed to change under her gaze. I promised myself that after the Volturi threat was passed us, I'd give him the same kind of hell he gave my mates and I as promised. For now, they looked content and I could tell they'd only grow closer once they got to know each other.

Instead of hunting and hiding away in the forest once more, my mates and I actually went to our room. Turns out Garrett had put a wrap around couch in our room from the basement. Relaxing between my mates, Jasper and I listened as Peter read a book quietly under his breath so only we could hear. It was the calm before the storm.

Bright and early the next morning, there was overcast in the sky. Jasper, Peter, and I rested outside enjoying the peace and slight wind blowing. Garrett and Kate came out next finding a place near the fire pit to sit. Rose and Emmett were next joining Garrett and Kate. When the rest of the Denali's came out, Tanya and Irina chose to go hunting. Sharing a glance with Jasper, who was fighting for control with the Major, trusted Eleazar when he promised they wouldn't leave. Once Tanya and Irina disappeared, Kate gave Garrett's hand a squeeze before standing and joining Eleazar. Carmen left Eleazar's side and joined Garrett, who suddenly became slightly nervous. I tried to hide my smirk as he looked like a teenage boy meeting his girlfriend's mother for the first time, about to get his ass handed to him.

"Now, controlling your gift might not come as easy as mine," Kate said, before demonstrating her own power. My eyes settled on Kate's hand where an electric charge suddenly sparked from her palm. "My power used to be centered in a single place, but with practice I'm able to generate it all over my body at will. It's most useful in the palm of my hand." Once she stops speaking, her power dissolves, a wicked smirk on her face. "Unfortunately," she sighs, "some powers manifest in certain circumstances. You could trigger it by pleasure," her eyes flicker to my mates with a sultry wink, "by anger or any emotion. You have to figure out which works for you." She shrugs. "It's different for everyone. You could use anger to spark it, but anger is volatile and once you lose it, you also lose control. Find an emotion or something other than an emotion for your control, something strong enough not to lose focus."

I twist my lips taking in her words. She makes a lot of sense. During intense pleasure from my mates, my power comes alive, working in tandem with my mates powers. Yet the night of the attack with Maria's scouts, I influenced Jasper's power without any effort just by touching his shoulder. I try to think back to that night, what fueled that display? Something about wanting to be useful that night comes to mind, but it's more than that. There was something that buzzed just underneath the surface that night which I could never latch onto. It was a struggle to keep seven vampires at a time under Jasper's control. Considering I had to drop the first seven vampires in order for Jasper and Peter to incapacitate the remaining six.

Doing all of that made me weak, so weak it was a struggle to feed afterward. I remember Peter coming back to see the burning of vampires. Garrett, Rose, and Emmett were on clean up duty while my mates made sure I was fed, bringing me animals since I was so weak. It was a strange feeling to hold so much power physically but struggle mentally for that same power.

"I'm not sure what emotion to use," I bite my lip in frustration. "I understand what you're saying about anger, I can't use that."

Kate turned her attention behind me to my mates who stood a bit away from me. "When you think about your mates, what emotion is the strongest?" Her eyes rest back on me. "I know your mates have been present when your gift started to manifest. Each time you've used that power, you've been surrounded by your mates. It's always their gifts that you've amplified?"

I nod, trying to see where she's going with this.

"Let me guess, pleasure has always been a strong motivator? Basically happens when you're not expecting it or controlling it?" Her head tilts before looking back at my mates as I try to shake away the discomfort of her questions. My non answer turns out to be answer enough as Kate smirks. She suddenly shares a look with Eleazar who shrugs. When Eleazar looks at me, I know I'm not going to like what they're planning.

"Major, right?" Kate suddenly says, voice directed at Jasper behind me.

"He's locked away at the moment," Jasper responds stiffly, as if picking up on her emotions.

"Think you can keep him under control? I'd prefer to live to see another day." There's a bit of a smirk on her lips, but I can see the truth in her eyes. She doesn't want to step on toes or cross boundaries which instantly has me on alert. Whatever she's planning, I'm not going to like it at all.

Jasper must nod without saying anything because he steps back. When she spots the discomfort on my face, she tries a tiny reassuring smile. "One thing you seem to have in common every time your gift manifests, it's instinctive. You don't think about it. That is instinct that really can't be learned until we get to the bottom of it. My gift is not something that you could make an entire group feel, but you could make one single vampire feel a thousand volts more than what I can do. Now, each time your gift has manifested, you've amplified, I want to see if you can find something to latch onto to decrease someone's gift."

When her eyes turn behind me, the venom coursing through my body turns ice cold. Her eyes are resting on Peter and I feel it bubbling under the surface, the cool worry and anger, but something else much powerful as well. I can't pinpoint it at all as Kate waves Peter ahead.

"Kate?!" I say, my voice bordering between fear and anger. This time, Jasper doesn't affect my emotions, allowing them free reign.

Peter steps up to Kate, avoiding my eyes as he holds out his arm. He isn't wearing a jacket and the sleeves of his shirt are pushed to his elbows. Kate's hand reaches for him before sparking her charge, but the moment her skin touches him, Peter's knees buckle and drops to the ground. Kate doesn't let up and I notice Peter gritting his teeth against the pain of the charge.

As the anger and worry boil inside of me, something even brighter grows in my mind. When Peter met me, I brought something back to his life and he's saved me more times than I can count. The protectiveness that he's always shown me boils over in my mind. My gaze shifts from Peter's pain filled expression to Kate.

My eyes are wide when I look at her watching the electricity humming all over her body. I could never see it before but I can now. It's almost as if I could touch it, but I stay back. Now that I can see it, I know exactly how to lower it or amplify it even more. Instead, I smirk wickedly using all the love and protectiveness over my mate, my Peter to lower Kate's shimmering electricity from Peter.

I blink out of it, Peter falling to the ground gasping as Kate shrieks. She collapses into Eleazar's arms, drained completely and out of it. I'm at Peter's side immediately, looking over him as he's always done me. Jasper is at my side too, but I notice it's not Jasper this time but The Major. It must have taken a lot of self control to trust in Kate. A whimper comes from Kate pulling the Major's attention.

"Kate?" Eleazar says, but she merely moans. My eyes tear away from Peter to Kate who doesn't look good.

"Major?" I ask quietly, wondering what's wrong with her.

"Her emotions are moving too rapidly. It's like she's lost something that she can't grab." He touches Kate but it's almost as ifhe's burning her by trying to help. His gaze locks back onto me, pulling me into his arms. "You did good, but you have to give Kate back her control." This is something Eleazar couldn't have known really.

Garrett is running into the group helping take Kate into his arms. At least his touch appears to soothe her in some way. I see the pain stretched onto his face. Suddenly it happens again, the protectiveness of my family centered on Garrett. The shimmering begins again as I reach out mentally and give Kate back her power by turning it back up. When the sight fades, Kate slumps into Garrett's chest as they hold each other.

When she opens her eyes again, she gives me a tight, tired smile. "You did good. At least now we know without access to our powers, we actually go mental. Nice to know."

I lower to my knees as the Major takes care of Peter for a moment. "I'm sorry, Kate, I had no idea. What happened?"

She shrugs, Garrett pushing her hair from her forehead. "It was strange. Almost like part of me was gone. My mind was a barren place, I couldn't focus on anything. My power has always been there, guess it's my anchor to who I am."

"Robyn has the unique ability to make a vampire mentally insane." Eleazar chuckles. "By turning the gift so low, it's like turning off their brain. If you ever did that to any of the Volturi guard, imagine what could happen."

"I literally couldn't do anything. Though I suspect with more time, I could have gotten used to it. After having that power so long, it's molded into me." Kate shrugs using Garrett to stand once more. She appears shaky on her feet and Garrett holds her up.

"You need to hunt," Garrett tells her. "Mind if I join you? Been thinking about giving it a try."

My eyes nearly widen at Garrett's confession. I realize that he's doing it for her, wanting to try new things just to be at her side.

"I'd like that actually. We should go now, I can barely stand." Kate slumps trying to move, but Garrett's quicker. He's picked her up under her knees much to her surprise. Before anyone can say a word, both of them have disappeared into the forest.

I turn back to my mates, eyes immediately trained on Peter. He shakes his head, smiling at me. "I'm fine, Darlin'. Kate's power leaves no lasting effects." I move to his side anyway, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his chest. The protectiveness and love I feel for them both fills me up.

"We love you too, darling," Jasper suddenly says, pressing a kiss to the back of my head as he embraces us. "You did really good. As painful as it was to watch, I really enjoyed that you can take care of us too."

It's then I realize that I can. I can do much more than that, I know it. When I pull away, my eyes are wide as the love filters through me. Looking at Jasper, I can see his gift, this purple glow that covers him from head to toe. Kate's power was silver as a shimmer, matching her electric current, but Jasper's is different. It's almost subtle, but vibrant purple the kind I'd never seen as human.

When I look back at Peter, I'm almost shocked by the color coming from him. A light peach color that isn't as vibrant as Jasper which my guess is based on years of training Jasper has. His power isn't as evolved as Kate's either. That tells me his gift is in the infancy. Everything suddenly makes sense. Peter's passing out when he got the visions because of me, I made his gift more powerful. I can feel my gift simmering under the surface on him. Making a gift more powerful stretched his mind while turning a gift so low, destroys the mind. It takes time to get used to that feeling which is why Peter was passed out so long.

"Beautiful," I cup Peter's cheek enjoying the sight. Staring at them, I can easy manipulate their power. Grinning, I touch Peter's power with my own, watching his eyes close as he shivers. The light of his power sparkles making me giggle in delight before his eyes open.

"My god, that's..." Peter says, suddenly wrapping his arms around my waist. "I've never seen that before. Was that...?" He ends with a question without asking the true meaning.

"What did you see?" Jasper asks immediately, confusion in his voice.

"I think I saw what Robyn is seeing." Peter's eyes are wide and I can't imagine his happiness. Jasper feeds it to me as well as the rest of the group surrounding us. When I look around, I even spot Eleazar's gift as he clutches Carmen to his side. A light yellow beams from him that would blind me if it were any brighter. I suppose it's about knowledge and with knowledge comes power. "It's strange, I don't think it was coming from her, but from someone else. As if her thoughts were in someone else and they allowed me to see it."

Peter had a vision of the future and it appears a vision from way in the future. When we share a look, he gives me a passionate kiss. Either the vision is during the battle with the Volturi or after, we know it's coming true. Once Peter sits me back on my feet, the glow of each of my mates is gone, but my grin remains.

"Guess it's time for combat training."

Both of my mates chuckle at my excitement. They won't know what hit them.


	43. 42 Request

**42\. Request**

 **Canada**

 **February 2011**

 _ **Peter**_

Whenever I felt worried about the coming battle with the Volturi, I would think about the vision of shimmering lights. Apparently it was something Robyn could see when she could control her gift. Lights that reflected our gifts where only she could find ways to manipulate or turn so low she could make a vampire go crazy. The vision of those colors was the furthest vision I'd had so far. I knew, just knew that it was past the battle with the Volturi. Whether it was during the battle or after, I wasn't sure. It was as if I wasn't meant for that vision as if Robyn had coaxed the future in her hand.

I winced as I heard the tree crack. Robyn slumped on the ground before pushing up. One thing about her, she never gave up. No matter how many times Jasper would push her into a tree or trip her up, she would never give in to despair. In fact every time she got up, there was even more determination in her eyes. Even though she had the advantage of using her gift now, she hadn't, probably never would. At least in some ways Robyn was playing fair.

We all knew that Jasper was going easy on her for now. He wanted to train her, not hurt her beyond repair. As I watched my mates fight and train, the ground and surrounding trees their only casualties, I thought back to Robyn's request. Now that the days were drifting even closer to March, I was certain that Robyn's request with the Major would happen before the battle, if only in a few days. When the flowers began to bloom, I could imagine only one single area in the forest surrounded by trees as their oasis.

Neither one of us had brought it up with Jasper, but I knew time was coming closer. Robyn wouldn't broach the subject with him, that much I knew because she couldn't handle the rejection. Though Robyn would take it in stride, it would be something only Jasper and I shared. When I thought of it like that, I didn't like it. It felt like distancing ourselves from her and it was something I didn't want. She deserved to share in that moment with him.

"Maybe we should take a break!" Garrett said, voice piercing through through the huffs of fighting.

Robyn suddenly flew backward, landing on the grass, trailing her hand through the earth. Her eyes flamed in irritation, but she didn't let the anger fuel her. Kate's words during their training had stuck with her. She didn't let anger fuel her motives, from her fighting to using her gift. Jasper and I quite enjoyed that the strongest emotion that she could use for controlling her gift was her love for others and protectiveness. It wasn't even about us either, she gave Kate back her gift because of Garrett, knowing that Kate is his mate.

"As fun as this all us, we do need a break," I said to both of my mates, pushing up from the ground. They had been doing this for a week. Robyn had learned a few things, but overall Jasper had taken to her training on most days. Their sparing usually lasted half the day. Robyn hated to call it quits always going longer than anyone suggested.

This time, however, she sighed, looking down. While she had made progress every day with Kate, there wasn't much progress with combat training. She just wasn't the fighting type and her newborn emotions made her chaotic and predictable. Jasper had been surprised when she asked that he not control her emotions during any aspect of training. If she was going to be a vampire forever, she needed to learn to control herself on her own. It just made me realize just how strong our mate actually was.

"I think he's right, Jas. Maybe a break would be best." Robyn turned on her heel accepting Rose's arm as they walked into the house. Even without Jasper's gift or my visions, I knew she was taking this to heart. Her training, she didn't want to be a weak link. Yet, she couldn't seem to understand that she was the strongest among us.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Jasper said as I stood next to him, patting his shoulder. "Usually I can train anyone, but Robyn..."

I step in front of him shaking my head. "She's your mate. Unlike in the army, we suppressed what we felt, even though Maria knew. Because of that, you trained me the hardest, yet you aren't doing that to Robyn. I can admit that pushing her that hard, the way we trained won't cut it, but this isn't either."

I glance over at the house, hearing faint traces of our mate being comforted by Rose and Emmett. Tanya and Irina had finally joined the rest of the house when they learned what Robyn could do. That apology from Irina had been half assed, everyone could see it, but for the sake of needing their help, Robyn accepted. I just hoped Irina didn't come back to bite us in the ass later.

"Maybe a new technique. Maybe Robyn's gift not only works for powers but something else too." I thought back to the lights that Robyn could see from vampires of gifts. "What if she could see the weakness or weakest places on vampires without gifts? I know she's not paying attention to others without gifts around us, but if she could that could be an advantage."

"Does make sense. We'll have to bring it up later." Jasper turned to the house, suddenly taking my hand. "There's been something on your mind lately, Peter. I wouldn't say that it's a cause of stress, but more of worry. I've been patient, waiting for you to come to me, but it's bothering you, even now."

I look down at our joined hands wondering how I should bring this up. It would be something for them both to look forward to. Might even be a breath of fresh air in the middle of training. I just worry about Jasper's reaction because I know it's not going to be good. If only the Major were here, I could ask his opinion on it instead.

"There's something I'd like to ask the Major." When I look up, Jasper's eyes soften, but there's a bit of an edge.

"You know you can ask me anything you want to ask him." Jasper's voice is pointed, as if he doesn't understand why I'm making this request.

"It's not for me. It's for our mate, who's too worried to bring it up to you. Hell, I'm worried about it, but I'm going to ask because it's a simple request." I give him my best pleading eyes hoping that he'll surrender control for a few minutes.

When he sighs, his butterscotch eyes meeting mine, his hands cup my cheeks. The taste of his lips will never get old even in a million years. I could kiss him all day, every day and never grow tired. Though when we separate, I notice the hard line of his eyes knowing the Major has gotten control.

"You wanted to ask something of me, Captain." His smirk present reminding me of our mates request. His smirk falters at the sudden change in my emotions. Dropping his hands, the Major lifts an eyebrow at me.

"Our mate has a request of you. Something that might surprise you." I tilt my head toward the tree line so that we can talk outside of the house. The moment the group knows about Robyn's request they might talk her out of it. We've all seen how hard the Major is, but only Robyn and I know the gentle side of our mate's alter.

"You both know you can ask me anything, request anything." Major locks his hands behind him, keeping a distance knowing this is a deep request.

"Do you remember after Robyn was changed, what happened between us immediately after? It continued to happen during her days of change." I keep my gaze away from the Major, protecting myself from his reaction.

"Are you talking about our mating?" The Major's reaction is different than I expected, he knows, but he hasn't connected the dots.

Instead, I turn to him, taking a breath and meeting his eyes head on. "I'm gonna be honest, I didn't agree with her, but I've changed my mind. It's what she wants, and she usually gets what she wants." He stares at me, no doubt reading my emotions. "Robyn wants to be with you, intimately, mate with you."

 _ **The Major**_

The moment the words from my captain come out, I struggle to hear them, to read them correctly. I'm a hard man, I've done things I'm not proud of. Though I did each and every one of them to protect those I care about. Even in the southern wars, I always knew that Peter was my mate, but in order to protect him, I kept my distance. Unfortunately, the god of war, our demon, never understood that little nugget.

When Peter and I were together for the first time immediately during Robyn's change, it was more carnal than any time we've been together since. It was a kind of sexual encounter of centuries held back. Of course I'd thought about Robyn in that way plenty of times, but Jasper would never allow it. Not to mention I didn't think Robyn would want something like that.

I'm different from Peter or Jasper for that matter. I was molded in war, I'm not soft or gentle. Though my mates are the only ones that have seen even a glimpse of my more gentle nature. They are the only ones who get that side of me at all. My equals in every way. I even made them meet my eyes when we met. Plus, Robyn's appearance is what brought me to the surface for the first time in centuries.

"Just think about it for her. I've already agreed to it, but you and Jasper have to as well. This concerns you, however, so your opinion matters the most. Robyn just wants that experience." Peter shrugs, smirk widening on his lips. "She loves you, Major, and I think she's ready to prove that. Though I suspect this is motive to prove she's not so delicate anymore."

The idea of her hard vampire body filling it out has ideas forming in my mind. Jasper is pacing the back of my thoughts at this request. Robyn's request has taken him by surprise as well, never having expected this outcome. He won't be ready to take control for a little while and I need time to process this.

"I suppose that your visions are the reason you suddenly agreed?" I question him, picking up on the emotions he's attempting to hide.

He shrugs, but there's a smile on his lips as thinks about it. "Of course. I've never seen something more beautiful. While I've seen it already, know it's going to happen, it's up to you to make it a reality, though, Major. Come to terms with it and set the date." He pauses and looks back at the house, smiling ghosting his lips. "If you want my advice, let her get to know you before you do it. Major only comes out during stress and when we're threatened. Might make things a bit easier."

Peter reaches over, patting my shoulder before turning to the house. "See you in a little while, Major. Take your time, I've got her."

Peter doesn't even worry about me going alone. He's probably already looked into the future making sure that I'm safe. Shaking my head, I speed from the house into the forest hoping to run off the sudden thoughts.

Jasper's voice is loud in the back of my thoughts.

 _"I can't allow this, Major!"_ His pacing is enough to annoy me. I come to a stop a few miles away from the house. There's a log on the ground which I fall onto.

"I don't think is your decision, Jasper. Her request is for me. You've had her plenty of times. Neither of us want to admit the few times I almost pushed through during those moments after she turned. I didn't want to tell Peter that, but we both know it's been close." I sigh, staring down at the war torn hands.

 _"She'll see us differently. She's not ready."_ Jasper's voice is low now, falling to see, slumped in a corner of my mind.

"Judging by the fact that after everything she's seen, she isn't scared of me yet. She brought me out, Jasper, the first time we met. The smell of her brought me out. She's not just yours and Peter's, she's mine as well." Shaking out a breath, I look up toward the sky. "Just do as our Captain suggested, think about it. If you want it to be one time only, it can be one time. I've already accepted it, but you need to Jasper."

Pushing off the ground, I close up Jasper in the back of mind without waiting for his response. To rid myself of this sudden energy, I close my eyes focusing on the sounds of the forest. Once the hard thump of a large animal filters in, I take off, like a bullet pushing everything aside for this moment.

 _ **Jasper**_

The walk back to the house is slow, I didn't see the need to speed. Though I know Robyn would be worried, Peter would ease it somewhat. Just when I thought that woman couldn't surprise anymore, she requests something like this. The Major and I have always felt separate inside of me. He's battle ridden, the skin that we share more his than mine. Robyn has always appeared as a soft and gentle person, but I can admit the times that I saw, felt that heat simmering under the surface.

I couldn't deny it anymore. Maybe she was right. Peter obviously trusted the Major more than I did, knew that he could handle it. Honestly, the first time with Peter, even though I was in the back of his thoughts, I was surprised by how much he held back. There was the lube that he used to prepare Peter, refusing to take him dry as he requested.

I bit my lip as I thought about the consequences of this choice. Even without Peter saying it, I knew if I chose not to do this, it would be a separation. The Major had already been with Peter multiple times during Robyn's change. Hell, if Peter hadn't been around, I hate to think how the Major would have been during those close calls. Certainly when Garrett when MIA on the trip to Canada while Robyn was changing in a coffin. Peter kept us both calm in a way only he knew how. I couldn't fault Robyn for wanting to share that experience.

 _"Peter's said you've already agreed. It's gonna happen, Jasper."_

I shook my head, annoyed at his tone. As much as I hated how right he was, he had a point. I was going to agree to this because it was my mate that asked. She had wanted both Peter and I to change her during sex and now she wanted only one thing as a vampire, her only request so far was to be with my alter who she couldn't have been with while human. Peter also had a point that maybe this was her way of proving she wasn't a delicate human anymore.

"I need to talk about this with her. I know Peter is asking on her behalf, but I need to hear it from her. I've already agreed, you're right about that, but I think we both need the reassurance."

 _"She's not gonna see us any differently, Jasper. Do you really think I would let this happen if I thought I couldn't do it properly? I protected you for centuries at Maria's hand, kept you from going completely insane in that place. You had to stay innocent and special for our mates. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't do this if I thought the outcome wouldn't be in our favor. She loves us, that much I know. Even when she sees me, she doesn't back away, she runs right our arms, Jasper. Think about that."_

Walking out of the tree line, I notice there's a single person outside of the house. Everyone else is inside, I can just judging by the light coming from the windows.

"Peter said you'd want to see me when you came back." Robyn's nervously rocking on her heels in the grass. She's changed clothes, and I can smell the faint traces of vanilla on her skin. Peter actually let her take a shower alone, only a slight trace of Peter's scent drifts from her.

"He really needs to stop doing that. Eventually he's going to become as annoying as Alice." The Major growls in the back of my mind at her name. I even sneer as I say the name.

Instead of being mad, Robyn actually laughs. "I think that ship already said, Major." There it went, the tiny tug of her lips trying to form a slight smirk. The Major in the back of mind groans at the sound on her lips. "He's become kind of cocky, always knowing for sure what's going to happen. How are we supposed to keep him on his toes?"

 _"I like where she's going with this."_

Normally the Major locks himself away lately instead of commenting on every little thing.

"Oh, I think we'll both figure something out." I let myself smirk just a bit, matching that of the Major's. I feel a surge of lust from her for a moment before she gets a hold of herself. While she's distracted, I take a few steps toward her continuing. "As a matter of fact, I learned quite recently you are capable of surprising us both all on your own."

My finger lifts her chin as she meets my eyes. Instead of backing down, she stares right at me. There's a bit of apprehension rolling off her, but she pushes past it.

 _"I love her toughness. Doesn't back down, doesn't quit. Damn, she's a goddess._ _ **My**_ _goddess."_

"What might that be, Major?" She's going to keep doing that, I see. Good, now I'm starting to like where this is going.

"Major indeed," I whisper in her ear before nipping at her lobe. She moans for a moment sucking in a breath. The silence surrounds us as we both stand like that. She's the first to break it, however.

"H-Have you thought about that?" Her voice is barely above a whisper. The Major feels the twinge of disappointment and latches on, knowing that her disappointment stems from worry I won't agree.

"I have," I whisper, pulling back. "What did I say about always meeting my eyes, Darlin'." She shivers at my command and accent. When her golden eyes look at me, I can tell she's worried about my reaction. "Why did you talk to Peter first?" It's a question on my mind, the first of many.

She sighs, testing her fingers, but breaks her gaze. I allow it, knowing she needs this moment. "I didn't think you'd agree without help. If I could get Peter to understand, agree than I thought it would be easier to convince you." She shakes her head as if remembering that moment. "He didn't take it very well. At least until he got a vision that everything would be okay." When her gaze meets mine yet again, there's steel in her eyes, determination pours out of her emotions. "I know the Major is dangerous, he's hard, he's damaged from what happened to him. Yet, he's kind to me, he protects me. A man like that deserves to be loved too, Jasper. I can't help it. I fell in love with each side of you the day we met. The part of you that you hate the most, your demon, the god of war, protected me from harm, and the Major has done everything in his power in the last few weeks to keep me safe. I have nothing to fear from him, I know that in my heart."

I step closer to her, cupping her cheeks in my hands. "Yes, Robyn, I accept. I just want you to come to me next time you have such a request."

Her eyes are wide and I feel her relief. Though she laughs as she shakes her head. "If I did that, I would have missed the look on Peter's face in the first place. Good to know I can still surprise him in other ways."

We meet in a small tender kiss. The Major sighs in the back of my mind as images pass through us both.

 _"Soon,_ _ **My goddess**_ _. We will have our chance."_


	44. 43 Bloom

**43\. Bloom**

 **Canada**

 **March 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

Where had all the time gone? One minute it was February, we were laughing around the fire pit at night telling stupid and insane ghost stories in the evening chill, and the next it's the beginning of March. It's hard to believe that things have changed in such time. Irina and Tanya have slowly begun to mingle with the rest of the group after the apology. While I accepted the half apology, Irina has really stepped up her game. Considering she was the test dummy to her sister's power during a training exercise with my gift, I began to have just a bit more respect for her.

Speaking of gift training, Kate requested the I join her in training today. We've been testing the ability to heighten her power. Considering Kate's gift only works by touching someone, we were curious if I could manage to manipulate her power even more. Unfortunately, we haven't had any luck so far. Apparently Kate and Eleazar got the idea from Peter's example. From long exposure to my gift, Peter developed visions from his clairvoyance according to Eleazar.

Peter hated being called Clairvoyant in any form at all.

I looked around at the group that always watched us train. For a while Tanya and Irina stayed in the house during training to avoid everyone else mostly. Now, they join Garrett and Carmen by the fire pit. Emmett and Rosalie went hunting last night and have yet to return. Not to mention Peter has been MIA most of the day in and out of the forest doing something he's been mum about. Since Kate's gift doesn't work in the way we need, Kate inlisted Jasper's help today.

Jasper has been out of sorts lately. I think it's about my request with the Major. Not to mention Peter's secrets in the forest has the entire house perked in curiosity. All I know is that Peter is capable of protecting himself. Yet, something tells me he isn't doing everything alone. Rosalie and Emmett are missing for a reason that isn't all about hunting or having alone time.

"I want to see if you still have a problem affecting multiple vampires at a time." Kate's voice brings me back to the present trying to ignore the place in the trees Peter disappeared. The more I think about my request the more antsy I become. "You said last time you had to drop seven vampires before picking up another six."

I nod, returning to my current situation. Jasper finally blinks and joins the group as well, folding his arms over his chest. While Jasper seems a little surprised by my request, he thankfully hasn't distanced himself from me yet. I almost expected it, hell I thought for certain he'd say no. Peter did a better job convincing him than I had convincing Peter himself.

"How's that going to work, though?" I glance over mentally counting the vampires we currently have. "Without Rosalie, Peter, and Emmett, we don't have enough vampires to affect."

"Here we are." Almost as if summoned, Rosalie and Emmett step out of the trees picking leaves out of their hair. Emmett brushes off Rose's back off before we can see anything and clapping off his palms from anything left over.

"Either of you seen-" Jasper says right before Peter steps out from behind Rose and Em. The sight of our secretive mate makes me shake my head at his knowing smirk. Peter bounds directly to us, kissing both our cheeks, hiding his face.

"You were saying, Robyn?" Kate's lips are up in a smirk as Eleazar chuckles.

"Let's get back to training," I mumble, brushing Peter off as he tries to lie his head on my shoulder.

"Why don't we try to give one group one emotion and another group a different one?" Kate suggests looking over the group of vampires. Everyone is a little nervous wondering what emotions Jasper could choose. "I mean all Robyn has to do is amplify the emotion to more than one vampire, but I'm not sure if Jasper can do more than one emotion at a time."

"What if Robyn can manipulate more than just powers?" Peter suddenly asks the group. "We've been thinking about this, Jasper and I, bringing it into our combat training. Maybe Robyn can see more than just powers when she sees our gifts. Perhaps weaknesses, ties to others that she can exploit."

As Peter talks, the protectiveness and love I feel for my growing family takes charge. Looking at everyone, I try to see past the bright shimmering lights on the gifted vampires. It's almost like having Eleazar's gift. I know who's gifted, just not what they can do. Yet on the vampires without gifts their lights are bright as well as I spot things I can use to my advantage. Emmett stands a good distance from Rose but I spot his tie to Rose telling me they are connected. The line connecting them is like the twisting one connecting Kate and Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen. Mate line. The more I look, I spot a fainter line connecting Kate, Irina, and Tanya together as sisters. Sire line.

It's surprising when I can heighten that line or lower it as an amplifier, I realize I can do that. It's an even more dangerous aspect of my gift. Further than that I spot weaknesses in other ways which pertains to thirst. One thing I've learned in my combat training with Jasper and Peter, a thirsty vampire is an agitated opponent. A thirsty vampire isn't thinking about the battle, but his next meal.

"I've got an idea!" I say, my eyes focused on Emmett. "Rose, step away from Emmett. I promise I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just testing a theory. No one use their power, including you, Jas." When I look at him that purple glow remains on his sweet face.

Peter surprises me by moving to Emmett's side. I guess he's already seen the outcome of my choice. Staring back at Emmett, I spot the line I want to strengthen, to amplify. Despite his claim of recently hunting, Emmett's thirst, hunger line isn't even near full completely. Amplifying his thirst, I watch Emmett's eyes darken as an almost feral look takes over his face. No longer is Emmett the kind sweet boy who likes video games, but now he's the vampire he truly is.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks, her voice breaking at the sight of her mate.

Her voice makes me move it back, testing it one more time before releasing him. "I amplified his thirst. Jasper feeds him an emotion like bloodlust that could easily be foreign, even the body knows a foreign emotion. You don't notice something happening to you inside that's not foreign. All I did was use what he already had. He's already thirsty, I just amplified it."

"Interesting. Something that a person already has, you can amplify." Eleazar's voice whispers as he grins. The way his eyes twinkle this is an aspect he didn't expect of my gift. "You are a very special vampire, Robyn."

Instead of just gift training, we turn to both gift and combat. It actually evens the playing field for me. I know how to use my gift defensively instead of only offensively. Jasper grins at me, but it's harder to fight him because I can't tell what's at the surface for him. His body is covered in the shimmering purple glow, but the lines of him almost unbreakable.

With Peter, it's much easier. His gift gets in his way. He's too busy watching or feeling for the next move. Not based on decisions he can't see my moves. When he's distracted, glancing at Jasper a hint of lust creeping in, I amplify it throwing him off guard. He groans as his front hits the ground, arms in my hands my foot at the back of his head.

"I think I got the hang of this now." I clap my hands running to Jasper. He laughs picking me up and swinging me around. After my training, it's time for everyone else. A few times a week, Peter, Garrett, and Jasper have been training everyone in the house. As much as Peter claims I'm the greatest weapon we have, we all agreed it's better to be safe than sorry.

I slump on the ground feeling mentally exhausted. The sky is swiftly changing colors as the sunset approaches. Suddenly a presence rests beside me as I turn my head. Peter stares at me, brushing a lock of hair past my ear.

"Did you know we're are getting closer to the first flower bloom?" His voice is low, hardly carrying with the wind.

"I hadn't noticed." I sigh, continuing to stare at the sky. "Our last few hunting trips weren't exactly spent looking at the ground."

When Peter softly touches my hand, there's a tight expression on his face. "Jasper and I already talked about this earlier, but I didn't want to keep it from you." He meets my gaze and I know it's not good. "I've determined the Volturi's arrival will be at the end of this mouth or beginning of next."

I sit upright instantly, fear overwhelming. Peter pulls me into his arms tucking my body close and pressing a kiss to where my neck and shoulder meet.

"We still have time. I know this is going to work out in our favor, Robyn." His voice is directly in my ear as his arms twist around my waist resting his hands against my belly button. "With you on our side nothing can stand in our way." He touches my chin and forces our gazes to meet. "I stopped under estimating you a while ago. It's gotten me into trouble."

I laugh at him enjoying how I can feel him behind me. My body automatically slumps into his chest. "I love you, Peter, so very much."

His arms tighten around my body, tugging me even closer. "You are part of my soul, Robyn. Love doesn't begin to cover just what you mean to me." Twisting in his arms, we share a deep kiss, tongues meeting and surrendering in dominance. Something about his touch and his kisses are different.

"Do you think you're ready?" Peter's question surprises me and confuses me too. He nods over at Jasper and my eyes widen. "Are you ready for that?"

My knees tighten thinking back to a blurry memory. The first time Peter and Jasper touched me in that hotel near Seattle. The flicker of gold and black back then as the Major fought Jasper for control. I had no idea how much I wanted it even then.

"Yes, always. Of course." My knees tighten just thinking about it.

Peter kisses my lips once more. "Your training has gone better than we could have hoped. You'll help us train the others. We only have a certain amount of time left. Jasper agreed it could be any time soon." Peter twists a lock of my hair between his fingers. "I already found the place from my vision for you both. As always I'll be close by because I can't let the both of you out of my sight. I've also made sure everyone is occupied with either hunting or their own alone time." Peter meets my eyes finally, cupping my cheeks. "I hope you enjoy it and that he's everything you want. Now, you can take a shower and get dressed. I can help you into the dress I found for you, just call me up. Otherwise, I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs."

I shiver in anticipation of what's to come. Kissing Peter deeply on his mouth and pecking his cheek, I stand and run into the house.

 _ **Jasper**_

I dismiss the group watching Robyn disappear inside the house. Peter rests on his hands while sitting in the grass. While everyone else pairs up, some choosing to head into town for shopping, entering the house, or going hunting, mostly everyone does their own thing. I do notice that Garrett and Kate are among Eleazar and Carmen who decide to head into town. Tanya and Irina make hunting plans with Rosalie and Emmett for tomorrow afternoon as all four head back inside the house.

Walking slowly to my mate, I take the empty place next to my mate.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Jasper? Truly?" Peter's voice is low as I sit next to him.

Instantly the Major is upright in the back of my mind. Peter came to me yesterday and told me he was certain the flowers were blooming. According to what he knew about his visions and his feelings, the vision of the Major and Robyn together happened just a few weeks before the battle with the Volturi.

"It's what she wants. I can't blame her for that when it's what the Major wants too." I think back on our first time touching Robyn after they found me. It was struggle to share half the moment with the Major that time. He wanted to fight me for control but in the end, he subcome to the back of my thoughts knowing she was human.

"What about tonight, are you ready for it?" Peter's words ring out clear. Instead of fear, anticipation fills me mostly from the Major but then he surprises me with a burst of apprehension. Looking over at Peter, I give him a smile, leaning over and kissing his lips. Robyn's taste lingers against his tongue as I take it into my mouth.

"You'll be nearby, right?" I ask the question to ease not only me, but the Major as well.

"Of course. I can't leave either of you behind too far." Peter gives me a reassuring smile before sharing another kiss. It's during the kiss that I transfer over my reigns wishing him luck as I hide behind the wall.

 _ **The Major**_

When Peter pulls away, my hand lingers on the back of his neck kissing him deeper than Jasper had. He moans, groaning against my mouth. It's been a while since we were together as well.

"If all goes well with Robyn, why don't you join us at some point?" I growl against his lips, the taste of her lingers.

"Yes, Major. If that's what you both want." His lips are plump from the kissing. At least Peter knows he's wanted. Robyn kissed him so much, then Jasper, and now me. "I'm sure you'll shower faster than she does. Think you want to be ready for her." Listening into the house, Peter offers his hand. Thankfully Garrett left with Kate and Tanya and Irina have migrated to the living room with Rose and Emmett.

Peter remains in the living room releasing my hand as I head to Garrett's room. Guess Peter must have made arrangements with everyone in the house for this. Inside Garrett's room, there are clothes set out across the bed while the shower door is wide open. A small note sits on the bathroom mirror directly in my line of sight.

 _ **Good luck, Major. Have fun!**_ _-Garret_

That crazy mother fucker. I rip the note the moment my hand snatches it from the mirror. Good thing he didn't leave anything like that for Robyn. Then again, lately she hasn't backed down.

That's my goddess for you. She knows who she belongs to, the Major and his Captain. She's the kind of woman that doesn't back down from a fight, knows her limits, but knows when to keep going. It's the kind of woman I dared not hope for while Jasper was with that pixie bitch Alice. Every moment he was with that whore, I wanted to break her goddamn neck. I got some twisted fantasies about watching her burn to a crisp but missed the actual thing.

I felt no ounce of remorse when our demon, the god of war, killed that ugly witch. The world's a better place without that bitch in it. Plus, Peter does a better fucking job with the visions that she ever did. Removing my clothes, I step into the shower washing away what remains from training. Once the shower is over, I quickly change into my clothes enjoying the scent of my Captain that remains. My captain and my goddess, they spoil me. He even put out some dark boots for my feet which I tug on before heading out of the door.

When I seek out the scent of my female mate, her scent no longer remains in the house. It drifts out the door where Peter suddenly appears, nervously bouncing on his heels.

"Major," he ducks his head as I realize the house is empty. Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, and Kate, I don't hear or smell any of them inside the house. Pushing it to the back of my thoughts, I realize Jasper certainly closed himself off. I'll have to find a way to thank that puny fucker later for this moment.

"If you'll follow me. Eventually you'll get close to enough to scent her." Peter beckons me out the door and we walk tandem. Eventually he starts to run and I match his pace. Though when he slows down, her scent is stronger.

My Captain suddenly grows nervous as I look at him. "I just wanted you to know, Major, that Robyn's made me think about things. You really protected Jasper back then and I just wanted to thank you for that. I didn't realize it was you I first fell in love with before Jasper."

Pulling him by his neck, our mouths connect hard. Teeth mingling in our kiss, it's bruising and harsh. I bit his lip as he pulls away enjoying that hot moan from his throat.

"I know you'll love her, protect her. I don't doubt you, Major. Just don't doubt yourself." He suddenly smirks, pushing me forward. "Now go get your Goddess." The wink he gives me tells me he knows all about tonight in more ways than one. He disappears before I can demand his answers, his chuckles fading on the wind.


	45. 44 The Major

**44\. The Major**

 **Canada**

 **March 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

True to his word Peter came to help pull the dress over my head. I was nervous suddenly, the nerves boiling over in the pit of my stomach. Not once had I thought this was a bad idea. I still didn't feel that way. The only thing that bothered me was if I was truly ready. Of course I thought yes, of course, I wouldn't be doing this otherwise. When I thought back to all the moments that the Major had protected me, I always felt safe. That feeling I always had with Jasper never changed even when the Major or his demon, the god of war, appeared.

Peter brushed my hair over one shoulder which I realized was hiding his mark on my neck. I grabbed his wrist and shook my head. "I'm not hiding it, Peter. He'll be okay with it."

Peter smirked over at me. "Oh, I know. Just wanted to display Jasper's more." The smirk on his face was suggestive. If I were still human I would have blushed a thousand times. It always seemed Garrett and Peter's mission while I was human was to see how much a human could blush. He still hadn't gotten out of that midset, half expecting the blush to fill my cheeks.

Pressing up on my toes I gave Peter a peck on the lips. "Now, am I wearing shoes?"

Peter whisked around the room and came back with a pair of black boots. They actually seemed to go well with the dark blue dress that Peter had chosen. My entire shoulders were display, the dress stopping just under my armpits. Lifting each foot, Peter pulled on the boots for me completely securing them. I'd be glad once my newborn year was over, my strength would diminish as well as the thirst that happened nearly every three days. If it ever got to five days before I hunted, I'd probably be in trouble, but so far my resistance to normal newborn ways had stuck. Peter still got a kick out of the fact I could surprise Jasper with my resistance what he thought of newborns.

"I think you're all set." Peter stepped back, looking at me from head to toe. When he nodded, I saw the satisfaction in his eyes, and the twist of his lips. His eyes got a faraway look in them and it made me wonder if he was thinking about the vision he had of the Major and I. "Are you ready?" Peter held out his arm for me to take.

Suddenly my hands were shaking as I took his arm intertwining mine around his. Peter was my anchor against the nerves suddenly filling me up. Leading me out of the room, we took the stairs and I realized the house was mostly empty. I could hear movement downstairs in the basement, but I didn't let myself think about that. He pushed open the door for me allowing me to step outside just as the sun was setting. Beautiful oranges and purples covered the sky around the sun along with colors I had no names for.

One of these days I'd have to come up with my own names of the unique colors. Being a vampire had changed the entire world practically overnight. Walking across the grass Peter continued to lead me into the trees. Once we were completely covered, he turned to me, a tiny smile touching his mouth.

"We run from here. It's not far, just follow me." He kissed my cheek before he took off, leaving me rolling my eyes behind him.

It was always so easy to follow either of my mates through the forest. Not only was my eyesight the best as a vampire, but my sense of smell when it came for them was unparalleled. Peter led us through the forest, dodging trees left and right, laughing at startled animals who took off at the sight of us. Thankfully we weren't hunting today so I could laugh and have fun for a moment.

I began to slow down as Peter made one last turn before coming to a stop. Suddenly the overwhelming scent of flowers filled the air. I took a deep unneeded breath nearly tasting each individual flower on my tongue. Some were sweet, some were sour, but over all they were each unique.

"Once you told me about your plans," Peter said once more offering his arm. "I had a vision which I'm sure you already know. The moment I had the vision, I began to search for the place I saw with you and the Major. The flowers were blooming around you and I knew I was tight on time, but thankfully I managed to find the place on a hunting trip recently with Rose and Emmett. After searching in the wrong places, it came to me one day out of nowhere."

We had been walking while he talked as the flowers became more potent. Suddenly Peter used his free hand to pull away limbs and brush covering the sight from my eyes. The moment he pulled them away, I was taken by surprise at the sight before me. It was a small area surrounded by trees with grass, but flowers peeking through. They were just beginning to bloom. Peter released my arm as I stepped forward, the grass brushing at my boots.

"Wow," I reached down, plucking a flower from the grass, pulling it closer. Something about flowers always made me feel like a child. I could never pick a favorite. There were even the kinds that you could blow to make a wish. "This is beautiful, Peter."

I looked back to find Peter leaning against a tree. His arms were folded across his chest as he smiled. "Only the best for my mates." His eyes looked up as the sky began to turn dark. The dark blue had begun to take over, tiny stars dotting the sky. Only out this far from the cities and towns could we see the stars behind the distractions of the world.

"I just want you to know you're the only one who can still manage to surprise me. Only good surprises. Now," Peter straightens, smiling comfortingly at me. "It's time for me to get The Major. I'll be seeing you a little later."

Running to his side, I kissed him, hugging him tightly trying not to hurt him. "Thank you, Petey." He chuckles, kissing my forehead, before he's gone.

Taking a deep breath, I walk back through the grass, my eyes flickering up toward the sky. With a tiny smile forming on my lips, I watch the stars while twirling a flower between my fingers.

 _ **The Major**_

Peter's right, I can smell her from here. Her scent is overwhelming the flowers. Brushing the limbs aside, I find her back to me, standing in the center of a small area similar to a meadow. The grass is up her ankles, flowers filling the area with different scents. Instead of running to her as every nerve in my body wants me to, I take the time to watch her. I've held her in my arms protecting her as Jasper would have. Yet, she's my mate as well, everything about her is mine too.

Suddenly she peeks over her shoulder and I feel her nervousness peaking. As she completely turns around, I take in the dress on her body, along with the dark boots on her feet.

Damn. I know Peter had some kind of say with her clothes. She looks good enough to eat. In that moment, I know I'm gonna have to taste her sweetness before the night is out. She'll be begging for more. I suddenly realize that a single night won't be enough. Now that I have this chance, I'm not gonna waste it.

"Major," Robyn says, curtsying, but I can feel her sarcasm.

"Robyn," I tip my head at her, following her sarcasm. My smirk and sarcasm seem to ease her nerves a bit. "You know I was mighty surprised, as was Jasper, when Peter brought this up." I reached down, breaking a flower off at the stem from the ground. I was taking my time, unlike with Peter which was rushed, I didn't waste this time. Robyn deserved to be treasured, every moment a new one.

"That was the plan, Major. Though I'm a little surprised, you were surprised at all. Couldn't have imagined me wanting what Peter had?" She tilts her head, a smirk on her lips. Damn this girl really is a minx. Bringing up my first time with Peter almost has me running at her.

"Are you sure about that, girl?" I let out a little growl at the end of my question. The most surprising reaction, I feel her lust heighten, her knees tighten, and the sweet smell of her dampening pussy. The smell of her has me out of control, running up to her, stopping just before I take her into my arms.

She looks at me, and I notice Jasper and Peter's mating marks decorating her neck. Her beautiful golden eyes staring at me with a playfulness that's being overcome by sudden lust. The flower in my hand reaches up and twines it around her ear, latching on. I hadn't realized at the time, but there are thorns sticking her ear. Not one ounce of complaint pasts her lips.

Staring at her, my eyes flicker from her neck, to her eyes, and down to her lips. The anticipation of tasting her is overwhelming. Apparently, she can't wait any longer, closing the gap between us faster than I can blink. Her mouth is on mine quickly. There's nothing slow or peaceful about this kiss, it's demanding, it's lustful, and hard. Breaking out of my surprise, I give it back to her just as hard and demanding as she craves. When we pull apart, my arms are behind my back once again, her golden eyes full of lust.

Staring heatedly into her lustful eyes, I smirk. "Turn back around."

There is no question or moment of hesitation, she turns around, her back to me. Without even thinking, my hands come out quickly, tearing the dress at the back. The sound of ripped fabric fills the air as she groans, leaning back into my hard touch. Her bare back comes into view and it takes every bit of self control I possess not to run my fingers deep along her skin.

My hand reaches up, grabbing her by the neck, not squeezing, just holding. "You're mine!" The words come out as a growl, a promise on my lips. She moans at my rough touch, gasping as I clutch at her throat. "My beautiful Goddess!" This time, my hands spin her around in my arms. Her lust and my own are fueling my actions, I can't think about it anymore. I can't put it off anymore. The need to be inside of her, claiming her as my own, as my Goddess, fuels me.

When I kiss her again, it's full of teeth and harsh, unlike her kisses with either Peter or Jasper. She moans into my mouth, pushing me forward. Once I pull away from her delicious mouth, I rip my own pants and boxers from my body. Pulling her back into my arms, I lift her in the air as she gasps, legs automatically wrapping around my waist. What remains of her dress bunches up around my waist.

I wanted to enjoy the moment in which I push into her the first time, but I can't. I finally understand what Jasper and Peter always worried about. Her ability to heighten everything. Only this time, I think she's doing it on purpose, controlling the outcome as she wants. She doesn't want this to be like it is with either Peter or Jasper, she wants it rough, she doesn't want me to second guess my decisions.

Instead, I shove into her, her warmth coating me from base to tip. Her head falls back releasing a harsh moan as our pace speeds up. I know this first time being inside her won't be slow, but hard and fast, over before we can blink. Using my weight and ability, I bounce her on my cock without the need of a tree to get the right angle. I hit that place which makes her see stars over and over again.

"M-Major!" she screams, moaning as she comes closer. "I-I don't know how much longer-" No sooner than the words leave her mouth does she begin to tremble. Her moan falls into a silent scream as she covers me in her sweetness. The sight of her falling over that cliff because of me, so quickly, has me shooting off deep inside her warmth. Her teeth bury into my neck the same moment mine do to her. Pumping my venom in her again makes her moan, twitching around me. Using our tongues, we soothe the sudden burn, sealing the wounds together.

As we come down, I lower us to the ground among the grass and flowers. Her legs lock around my waist preventing me from leaving her warmth. Covering her mouth with my own, she matches my harsh kiss, nibbling and biting my lips. Her hands suddenly dig into my shirt, tearing it from my body. Pulling back, I lift an eyebrow, but she merely gives me a sheepish grin, not looking the least bit apologetic about my torn shirt.

"You tore my dress, it's the least I could do."

I realize I did in fact tear the dress the rest of the way down her back. It's barely hanging on around her waist. In fact as I pull slightly away, my hand pulls the dress completely away from her naked body. Fuck, she's a vision. There's no woman on the face of the fucking planet that rivals her beauty. Yet, I want the entire fuckin' world to know who she belongs to. She's our Goddess, nobody elses. I can feel myself hardening inside her once more as she moans.

This time as our mouths join, it's slower, as slow as I can manage. My finger nails dig into her skin, hardly any words are said between us this time. Robyn follows my lead, scratching at my back, biting my shoulder near our mating marks. She's beautiful in this light, truly learning what it means to make love as a vampire. Instead of seeing a defensive mate, I see a full fledged vampire and she's gorgeous. I see a capable woman underneath me, moaning and begging for more.

It's then I realize I'll never have enough of her. One night would never be enough to have my fill. I also know now that we've had each other, this won't be the last time.

She withers underneath me, eyes trained on the stars above us. Instead, I pinch her chin dragging her attention back to me. Taking her mouth in mine, she doesn't fight for dominance laying over instantly. Though she surprises me when she bites my bottom lip and takes my tongue into her mouth. Immediately she begins to suck on it, taking my moans in stride. Instead of fighting her, I allow her to have her fun, feeling my hardness as she sucks harder. She even scrapes her teeth along the edge earning a satisfied groan from my throat.

My hand reaches back, pushing her leg up as my finger teases her clit. Releasing my tongue from her mouth, her head falls back at my manipulations of her clit. Twirling it with my finger, pinching her tip as I slowly brush her sweet spot. Her words are incoherent, fingers squeezing tighter of my shoulders. I feel the twitch of her walls closing in on my erection and I know she's close.

Hitting her sweet spot just right, pinch her clit, and biting into our mating mark, triggers another gorgeous climax for my Goddess. Her scream isn't silent, stretching across the grass, floating on the wind as I release inside of her as well with a shout into her neck. When I pull away, I don't give her another chance of reprieve before I pull out my still slightly hard erection.

Damn, twice and I still have a hard on for this woman. Her eyes are shut, still twitching from after effects of her latest orgasm. She doesn't notice as I move down her long legs, pushing open her knees to her pleasure. Lowering myself closer, I inhale her sweetness nearly giving myself away with a moan. Pressing her lips apart, I waste no more time before diving in quick and hard.

Robyn lets out another scream, this time between shock and pleasure. Her legs wrap around my head in an instant pushing me deeper into her snatch. I moan at the taste of her sweetness, sliding my tongue deeper inside her and lapping up what remains of her orgasm. Everything tastes better, sweater on her. My fingers tease her clit enjoying the tender and slowness of her approaching orgasm. My tongue slides up taking her clit in my mouth and sucking hard.

"Yes!" She screams, hips bucking against my mouth. "Yes, Major!" Her screams die on her lips as she releases once more, but this time on my tongue as I race down to lick up what she has to offer. This time when she comes down, I've sucked every last drop from her before kissing back up her body. Her fingers twist into my hair as I nip her skin heading straight for the mounds on her chest.

Hours later, the sun is about rise once more. The tree behind us is broken as well as a few nearby. Robyn slumps against my chest, eyes closed as my fingers run through her hair. Looking up, I spot a pair of golden eyes looking down at us from a tree. One leg hangs down from the side of the tree limb as he sits comfortably. His eyes are closed, but I know he can feel my stare against the side of his face.

"Peter," I said which made Robyn open her eyes. She looked at me curiously, eyebrows rising. Instead of talking with Peter, I turned to my goddess. I enjoyed how she didn't hide her body from me, she buried her face into my chest breathing me in. There were a few marks on her skin but she never once complained, in fact I think she matched me mark for mark.

"I have a request of my own," I told her brushing hair from her face. Normally I would take what I wanted, but this time, I wanted both of my mates. I needed both my Captain and my Goddess. She gave me her full attention, I trailed a finger nail across my mark over her shoulder and down her arm. "How about our Captain joins us for the next round?"

Robyn's eyes widen before a smile spreads across her mouth. "Abso-fucking-lutely!"

Our eyes turn at the same time, Peter falls from the tree limb. He hesitantly steps through the trees and Robyn is up in an instant. She looks down at me, holding out her hand to which I take. Once again she surprises me by yanking me up to my feet, a large grin on her face. Then she speeds across the grass toward our Captain. I watch for a moment as she takes his hand, leading him toward me.

I have felt Peter's lust throughout the night. It's spiked multiple times that I was mildly surprised by his self control, that he could resist joining us at a certain point. Robyn suddenly reaches up and kisses him hard, pouring all her lust into him. I smirk knowing that Robyn wants him too which is fine by me because I've been craving my captain for quite some time and he's not getting away this time.

Damn, it's so good to have such caring mates.


	46. 45 Victims

**45\. Victims**

 **Canada**

 **April 2011**

 _ **Peter**_

It was the first week of April. For the first time in a few days, it was raining, the night before our confrontation with the Volturi. Turning my head as I sat on the couch, my fingers curled into Robyn's hair. She immediately moved into my embrace sighing as she continued to read. If only everyone was as much at ease as the two of us. In fact the Major had come out of Jasper yesterday when I told him that I was certain the day of our battle. He didn't even give Jasper much choice in the matter. Even in the rain, he had the others in combat training. It being the day before our fight, I made sure that it wasn't as hard or as long. These vampires needed to know what they were fighting for.

The Major stood against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the room. Garrett had discovered through decades of practice that hard liquor could get him drunk. Being a vampire, I don't think he had to worry too much about a hangover. With the rain outside coming down in sheets, we all gathered in the sitting room in front of the fireplace. Even though it was lit none of us truly felt the heat or liked it much. Yet at times I could feel Robyn staring into the flames, a contented smile on her face.

Ever since our tryst with the Major a few weeks ago, there had been a new dynamic I hadn't noticed before. We truly had been with each other in a variety of ways, but that seemed like our last hurtle. Nothing could get past us now. Robyn was the one that decided we weren't going to hide in the forest or in the basement loving each other the night before the battle. She had declared that everyone was going to be together and told me that her family needed to know what they were fighting for. I hadn't realized that I must have known she would say that earlier in the day.

Damn girl could still surprise me. In all honesty, I hoped she never stopped. At the moment Garrett was telling a very bizarre story of the revolutionary war. Kate bumped his hip and shook her head, pushing him down into a chair. Robyn giggled beside me watching the look on Garrett's face as Kate sat on his knee, her arm around his neck. Looking over at the Major, I saw a smirk on his face as he met my eyes, before looking over at Robyn. Obviously she was enjoying Garrett's displeasure and it was only gonna get worse after tomorrow.

"Why is the Major so far away?" Robyn suddenly whined, her gaze settling on the Major. Pouting, I knew she was pulling his strings by using her emotions. Instead, the Major seemed to like the game, smirking back at her and remaining in his place.

Robyn then narrowed her gaze on him. "Major, the night of relaxing includes both of my mates. Not just one."

The entire room went half silent. Tanya and Irina looked between us and the Major. Sometimes I still felt Irina's gaze on me, but Jasper had once assured me, she was just showing over-protectiveness. Her feelings for me were changing as they were meant to. Eleazar and Carmen snickered as the Major hung his head. That was one thing I loved above everything. The Major was a hard man, couldn't get him to budge on his ideals but one determined look from our little mate, had him quaking in his boots.

She had him twisted around her finger now. Not that it had been much different before, but now I saw the softer edges in him. Robyn brought out a different side of him, one I'd never really seen before. It was almost a combination of The Major and Jasper together. Though Robyn was on his case whenever the Major was out, she loved his rough edges. Couldn't exactly fault her for that one.

As the Major took the other side of the couch, he lifted a brow, trying to contain his smirk at the lust he felt. I shook my head trying in vain to get my stiff erection to disappear. Robyn immediately moved her body into the Major's arms before pulling me closer as well. We share a look at how she couldn't been far from us even by a few inches.

Tanya suddenly stood as the room grew quiet. She grabbed Garrett's bottle of whiskey pouring herself a glass. Only Garrett and the Denali sisters had divulged much into drinking. The three of us knew we needed to be clear headed for tomorrow.

"I know not everyone's drinking, but I wanted to make a toast, and say a few words." Tanya looked a little uncomfortable in front of three of us. That had never changed over the course of the past few weeks. Jasper told me she still felt guilty for what her sister had done. Rosalie had been trying to help Tanya ease her guilt. Just yesterday, I found Rose helping Robyn pick out clothes to wear. We had decided after everything went smoothly tomorrow, we'd finally furnish the rest of the house.

"I know things haven't always been good for us, but you have brought us in your home. I'd just want to thank you for that." Tanya looked down into her glass, a tiny smile forming. "I've already had a family in my coven," her eyes flickered over to Kate and Garrett, "but I had no idea we could grow into so much." She finally settled back on us. "I've never had family like this one before. Even when the Cullens joined us sometimes, I never knew them like I know everyone here. They never would have welcomed strangers into their lives nor would they accept people after threatening harm to those they care about."

Tanya smiled, stepping closer to Robyn. When she leaned down to her knees, Robyn let out a gasp reaching out to stop her, but Tanya shook her head. "I never should have doubted you, any of you." Tanya's eyes are firmly on Robyn, her free hand taken by our mate. "I only wish that I can have the kind of love you three share, it's beautiful. Never being away from each other even by inches. I want that kind of love. I just want you to know that my coven, my family, will always fight for you. You are our family and family fights for each other. I hope you don't mind having another sister."

Robyn let out a laugh and suddenly she threw her arms around Tanya. The sight was incredible. The Major looked at me and I saw the visible change in him as Jasper looked back at me. He filled me with what the girls were feeling and it was beautiful.

Tanya stood afterward, holding up her glass. "To the Whitlocks who will always be Denali's too. For taking us into their lives and making us honorary Whitlocks!" Everyone clapped and yelled in agreement as the vampires who were drinking downed their glasses.

Eleazar then sighed, Carmen giving him a sudden look. "There's something else I haven't said. I didn't want to risk the vampires being harmed." His voice broke through the cheering and celebration. He stood and took Tanya's place as she joined Irina on the other side of the room, near the stairs.

"There's a reason why I was a little biased about Triads." Eleazar looked uncomfortable that he had kept something from us. I already knew of course because I had seen a vision of him talking it over with his coven after they got here. I wasn't sure when it was and I couldn't go up to him, he had to feel comfortable telling my mates. "There's a triad within the Volturi Guard."

Robyn gasped standing up on her feet with Jasper at her side. I stood with them both, bringing them into my arms. "Who would that be, Eleazar?" one of the other vampires in the room asked. I couldn't even pinpoint the voice as I tried to calm both of my mates.

"That would be Demetri, Felix, and Heidi, correct?" I said, surprising the room, including my mates. They both looked at me and I hung my head. "I couldn't tell you until he did. I just knew that there was no changing the future. That only certain things could happen before total chaos." I hated how concrete my visions were. No matter what I did, nothing ever changed. Confronting the Denali's gave me false feelings which were almost reminiscent of that pixie witch. Visions, however, were always concrete, nothing changing them at all.

"That's right," Eleazar said with a sigh. "Demetri is the best tracker they have. They found him first and then when Heidi joined, they bonded her with Chelsea to their guard. It wasn't until a few years later they learned of Triads, nearly had them all extinguished because they posed such a threat at inconvenient times throughout history. Then Felix was the last to join, he was a human when Heidi found him brought him in a group for feeding. You can imagine how that went over once she realized he was in danger."

Robyn immediately buried her face into my chest. We were all thinking it. If Robyn had come to us in that way, she would have been turned instantly.

"How did that go over?" Jasper asked, voice tight.

"As well as you'd expect. Caius saw the threat immediately, wanted them all dead. Of course Demetri and Heidi knew about the threat their mateship caused. I was still there at the time and their first instinct was to try and overthrow the kings, they could have done it, but Aro had other plans. He wasn't going to give up his most valuable tracker because of his two mates. Aro order the immediate change of Felix by someone other than his mates, giving him a sire within Voltaire. Then once he was turned, he was bonded so closely to Aro instead of his mates that he never wants to leave. Demetri and Heidi are bonded by Chelsea, but Felix is bonded by more than just a false bond, he's bonded to someone in the castle by sire." Eleazar's confession had been more than I expected.

I had to hand it to the Volturi, they were through in what they wanted to accomplish. By not having their third share in their venom, the bond wasn't as strong.

Robyn pulled away glancing at Eleazar. "Has he ever developed another gift, has Heidi?"

Eleazar shrugs. "I haven't seen Felix face to face in a long time. I left shortly afterward because it seemed trouble followed Triads, and I hated to see the pain it caused them both. Demetri as you know is a fierce tracker, but he uses the essence of someone's mind to track them. Heidi is used as lure to get humans to come into the castle, it's part of her gift, she can smell or look as what any human would want. I'm not sure if Felix ever developed a gift. It's one of the reasons I was so surprised by the change in each of you after Robyn's change, the increase emotional use in Jasper, Peter's increased clairvoyance, and Robyn developing a strong gift after the change."

"Maybe it's because they share the same venom." Garrett's voice rang out from behind Eleazar.

"What do you mean, the same venom?" Eleazar asked, eyes wide as he looked at us.

"Eleazar, I changed Peter back during the Civil War. I guess my instincts were more spot on than I wanted to admit. Instead of killing him, I turned him shortly after we met." We both share wry smile before he combed his fingers through Robyn's hair. "Even though Robyn has some of Peter's venom in her for her change, she was also changed with mine. Perhaps our Triad bond is stronger because my venom flows from them both."

"That's an excellent observation. Because Felix wasn't turned by either of his mates, Demetri in particular since he was allowed to turn Heidi, he might not develop that extra gift." Eleazar seemed to be contemplating this idea. "I just wanted you to know about them for the battle tomorrow. They will look out for each other once Chelsea is diminished."

Robyn shared a look with both Jasper and I. Jasper let me know what she was feeling. Sometimes I hated that he shared that bond with her, knowing exactly what she felt before I did. I always guessed before because her human qualities could give away a blush or a racing heart. Though once I felt the combined emotions I knew. We were all Triads, weapons against the Volturi and we couldn't let another group be victimized by them any more. We'd break those bonds to those vampires to give them the choice of joining or not.

We tightened our grip on each other, knowing that tomorrow everything would be tested.


	47. 46 Battle

**46\. Battle**

 **Canada**

 **April 2011**

 _ **Robyn**_

As much as I hated it, Peter was right. Flowers were blooming in the grass as I stepped outside on the windy day. My dress blew up around me as the wind brushed my skin. The grass was damp but some flowers had managed to maintain their vibrance. Just as I was about to reach down to pluck one from the ground, a hand appeared in front of me. Jasper held out white petal flowers brushing it behind my ear into my hair.

If I could blush I would have. The gesture reminded me of the Major. I enjoyed that while he wasn't here at the moment, and he would be soon, he'd get the moment here, in these flowers.

"Thank you." I lifted on my toes pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You look beautiful," Jasper whispered into my ear. I had disappeared into my shared bedroom of my mates with Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Rosalie to get ready for the battle. Of course fashion had nothing to do with the theme of the day, but if death came a knockin I wasn't going to look half bad. The girls were adamant the short blue flower dress was the perfect thing to wear. Despite the flower decoration I actually loved the dress, mentally hoping it would live throughout the day.

Peter suddenly appeared lifting my chin kissing my lips tenderly. "Beautiful doesn't even big to cover you." I shook my head at them both as they tucked me into their arms. Ducking my head into their chests, I tried to ignore the snickers from Garrett knowing I was the last out of the house.

Together my mates and I ran a few miles from our house to a large open field where Peter had revealed the confrontation would take place. Jasper tucked me close to his side as we stood behind the rest of our coven. Standing between both of my mates I breathed in the familiar scent of flowers. Suddenly I felt Peter beside me breaking another flower from the his feet and brushing it behind my ear. He had a crooked knowing smirk on his face as he stared at me. Tilting my head, for a moment I wondered for the first time exactly what he had seen in his vision.

Was it this moment in time?

I give him a bashful smile at my thoughts, trying to show him my love in a single glance. Jasper squeezed my hand, and my smile faltered before gripping Peter's hand in my other. This was it, this was the moment we had been waiting all this time for. Peter turned to face the front of the field as I followed his gaze. Before the Volturi arrived, I spotted Garrett holding Kate close to his chest beside Rosalie and Emmett who clutched each other's hands tightly. Such a contrast those two, but they worked well together. I only hoped they made it out of this alive because all I wanted was the chance to learn about cars from Rose and beat Emmett at the video game once my control was better.

Across from them, Tanya and Irina stood behind Eleazar and Carmen who held each other tight. Tanya and Irina held hands sharing a sisterly smile at each other. My eyes prickled because of Tanya's speech and how much I wanted to be their other sister. As Irina had jokingly pointed out I'd be the brunette sister from another mother. We had all laughed about that. Even Rosalie seemed to fit in with the Denali sisters matching their blonde hair. I had confided in my sisters that I had a half sister I'd never met when I was human and never would. They each promised to be the sisters I never had. It was a welcome relief knowing that I still had Emmett as my brother and Garrett as a brother while the girls were each my sisters.

Suddenly I heard the crunch of sticks breaking under feet as the trees in front of us began to shake. I visibly felt the change in Jasper as he looked at me, kissing my lips before turning into the Major. "Don't worry, Darlin', we've got this." He gave me a subtle wink as I closed my eyes waiting for their arrival.

I smelled the change in the air before I saw them. My eyes popped open at the sight of vampires walking out of the tree line in full black cloaks. The cloaks covered them from head to toe, their eerie red eyes and pale white skin the only thing I could see underneath the hood. In the direct center, three older vampires stepped forward, flanked by others surrounding them. As I watched them, a wave of protectiveness over my family bubbled up inside of me. All at once, I could spot the vampires that had gifts and it amazed me at the size of their army.

The man in the center suddenly held up a fist and the line of cloaks stopped. One by one their hoods fell revealing faces of each unknown vampire. When my eyes fell on Carlisle and Edward Cullen, I wasn't the least bit surprised. Unfortunately, Rosalie and Emmett were shocked. It was one thing to hear from Peter what he had seen in his vision and other to see it face to face.

"My, look what we have here." A vampire in the center, prickly white skin that appeared to have aged in a yellow kind of way. His eyes weren't as startling red as some of the others as if muted by time and age. His eyes roamed the entire area until stopping on us. As I watched him, I realized this must be Aro, the head king, the one who dealt with most things in the Volturi. He was obviously the one Carlisle and Edward had gone to with their claims.

Looking at him, I spotted his power a sort of off yellow, similar to his eyes, dimmer than what Eleazar currently had. Past his gift, I saw the false bonds created by Chelsea which bonded nearly every vampire surrounding him to him. They weren't as strong as the mate bond to his mate nearby. He had also recently fed, his thirst was manageable, incorruptible. I suppose being around for a millennia gave him absolute control.

"I would presume you three are the ones responsible for the death of Alice Cullen?" His voice took on a high pitch, his fingers drilling against each other.

"Aro," A blonde man said behind him. "Let them hear the claims against them. We will get the facet of the truth, but not until it's formal."

Aro's attention drifted to another man, with long curly dark hair who looked mostly bored. When I looked at him, his eyes felt my gaze as he looked at me. There was a orange glow around him and I realized he had a gift, but I wasn't sure what.

After Eleazar had told most of our group about the Volturi I could deduce these men were the three kings, Aro, obviously, Caius, and the bored one must be Marcus. Caius didn't have a gift and according to Eleazar he wanted me to figure out what Marcus's gift was on my own. It obviously wasn't something we should fear. When Marcus's eyes widened, he looked between us to the others on the ground. Whatever his power, he was seeing something that surprised him.

"Brother," Marcus spoke up, "you are playing with fire!"

Aro's eyes lifted, staring at Marcus before brushing him off. "I have Carlisle and Edward Cullen, here. What is your claim?"

Edward stepped forward, eyes glaring directly at me. There was a nasty color glued to him. Mind Reader. It was awful snaky green color that I wished matched his dead mate. "Those three ungrateful vampires killed my mate when that one," he pointed at me, "was still human."

Aro turned to Carlisle. "Please explain your fledgling's claims?"

Carlisle sighed, stepping forward. Something about him seemed resigned. Even though he had no gift, I could see lines fading in him. Something Jasper had mentioned about his compassion was gone. Being a vampire doctor, he had tried to be something more than his vampire nature. The Volturi forced him to drink human blood which must have changed him.

"Jasper was part of our coven when the other man," He pointed at Peter, "His name is Peter came looking for Jasper. While they reunited, Garrett," he pointed at Garrett in the crowd, "brought the girl while she was still human. When they met, Jasper's mate, Alice," all three of us growled at that, "retaliated and Jasper killed her. We later discovered Alice wasn't Jasper's mate, but Edward's instead which constituted they had killed another's mate. A crime in our laws. We immediately came to you."

My eyes narrowed. They had a really fucked up way of seeing things. Instead of paying attention to Aro's high pitched voice, I followed those false bonds. The false bonds led to an impressively dark black cloak, darker than almost any other, rivaling that of the kings themselves. Looking at the woman in the cloak, I'm surprised by her appearance and the fact she doesn't appear intimidating at all. Her light brown hair and red eyes show a plain woman. Yet her power of creating and breaking bonds, to create false ones make her a threat producing a dark pink glow. After spotting her, I return my attention to Aro, who is staring at my mates with contempt.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Aro's finger taps his chin as he nods to someone behind him. Peter clutches my hand as a small girl with blonde hair comes closer.

Is this Jane?

I would assume so. She looks small, but the dark red color that sticks to her shows me who she is. Beside her, a boy, follows her to Aro's side, but it's his power that nearly makes me take a step back. Must be her brother, Alec, who can generate a black fog taking away both sight and smell of his victims. Just like the fog he produces, a dark black glow shows the ends and beginnings of his power. Just as expected it's mostly in his hands, resting at the top of his arm.

The Major spoke, his voice a boom over the crowd. "Alice Cullen is NOT my mate! She threatened my innocent, HUMAN, mate. After we took her home, we had Christmas and turned her! We've broken no laws. That law was exempt the moment Alice threatened another's mate. You know that better than anyone Aro, even though you like to keep it hush."

The moment The Major threatened Aro with the piece of information Eleazar had managed to get over the years, I spotted Chelsea. Without her power to bond others to the Volturi, Aro would lose his coven.

"That might be so," Aro agreed, forcing Carlisle and Edward to step back. "But, Triad mating is virtually unheard of, you can imagine my surprise when Carlisle and Edward told us about you three."

I could almost feel Aro's giddiness at learning about another triad in his lifetime.

"Be it as it may," Peter spoke up, voice harsh. "We know you aren't gonna let us leave! You see us as a threat to you, but have we ever caused you any grief? The last thing my mates and I want is to rule this world!"

Aro rolled his eyes. "Like I believe that from The God of War and his Captain! Maria was right about that, I must say. You both are a magnet for power."

Peter pulled me closer and I took that moment. Finding Chelsea again before Aro could pull rank, I lowered her gift to where she couldn't feel it. Instantly, she screamed, clutching her forehead. Aro's head snapped up, facial features falling as his prized gift crumbled to the ground. Another member of the guard, Chelsea's mate, came running to her side, holding her as she mumbled incoherently.

Aro looked at us, but we kept our features solemn, until Edward cleared his throat. The Major tightened his hands on me and I took Edward out next. Couldn't have Aro finding out about my gift too early.

"Aro, what's the meaning of this?" Marcus suddenly said, voice taking an accusatory glint. "I feel differently. Have you been using her against us?!"

Aro sighed, waving to both Jane and Alec. Garrett suddenly screamed falling to the ground as I realized Jane was using her power against my friends. The love and protectiveness surged forward and I smirked at Jane when she looked at me before forcing her power lower than Chelsea. Jane suddenly screamed but Alec didn't move to her side. He was next, falling beside Jane as they sat together talking incoherently.

Aro looked around him, surprised that all his prized vampires were gone. The Major met my eyes and I gave him a nod. I didn't have to access all the vampires I turned down just the vampires he affected. The Major sent a bit of calm toward the affected vampires and I enhanced the power before he turned compliance onto Aro.

"Aro," Marcus said moving closer to his friend. "What is he talking about? Why have you been using Chelsea all this time on your friends?!"

"I killed her," Aro mumbled fighting against the emotions The Major was feeding him.

Marcus stepped closer and Caius touched his shoulder. "Who did you kill?" Caius asked this time, voice narrowed and cut.

"Didyme, my sister!" Aro screamed, the emotional cocktail working wonders. Thankfully all the incoherent vampires were calm, staring into space rocking back and forth like children. "I saw that she was pulling you away from us, the potential for power. I killed her in order to keep you here. Unfortunately, I didn't realize the death of a mate would change you."

Marcus stepped closer and we all heard the punch he made to Aro's face. Then, Marcus looked up, smiling at me. "You have made quite the pair, young one. I see the bonds between you and your mates, but also the ones you've made with the present vampires here. I've never seen quite as strong bonds as you've made."

When his eyes filter over the group of vampires around him and back to me, his eyes are questioning. "I'm going to take a guess this is your doing."

Peter stepped forward, but kept his hand in my grip. "We wanted you to see who you were in league with, Marcus. You and Caius can rule without Aro's power hungry ways. You both can be impartial. You see that we're truthful, that even though our mate might be the strongest mate around, we don't want the power."

Marcus turned his attention back onto Aro. It was then I realized why Peter had requested the Denali coven. It wasn't for a fight, he knew there wouldn't be a fight with the Volturi. Instead, it was to prove to Marcus our bonds were strong. That we brought people together as a family not as a coven to overthrow power.

"I think I've heard enough." Marcus shared a look with Caius. "Brother, I do believe Aro here has lied to us about the potential of these Triad matings. They do not wish us harm or harm against their mates."

"You are certainly right, Brother. How about we deal with the problem at the source?" Caius's smirk was twisted and I knew immediately I never wanted to be on his bad side.

"Aro," Marcus said, looking at the stricken vampire in front of him. "You have been found guilty of the death of your sister and the mate of a king. Not only that but you have been manipulating each and every single member of the Volturi. You have been sentenced to death."

Aro immediately began to search for exists. Instead of using my power, The Major filled him with resignation as he hung his head the ability to flee gone. Another member of the guard brought out a torch and Marcus brushed it over to Caius who instantly lit Aro's cloak on fire. Each of us winced at the scream from Aro. Though Aro always had to have the last word.

"You will pay for this!"

Marcus rolled his eyes as Caius gave the torch back to the attendant.

"Attention everyone!" Marcus said bringing attention to all the vampires. "As you can see the hierarchy of the Volturi has changed. Anyone loyal to Aro will be asked to leave or dealt with. Demetri, Heidi, and Felix, please step forward."

My eyes watched the single traid within the Volturi step forward. The sight of their differences made me smile, but I hated how far apart they stood.

"You three have done well in our guard." Marcus placed a hand on Demetri's shoulder. "As your king, I'd like to apologize for the role I played in keeping your mates from you. Aro had us convinced Triads were power hungry, craving more power than they had. We have a house here in the states, secluded enough to give you and your mates a fresh start. Only if you would like, we may contact you with outside work in the states."

Demetri looked surprised before looking over Marcus's shoulder. I felt Heidi's gaze on me and gave her a subtle smile tightening my grip on both of my mates. Heidi and Demetri looked at each other before looking over at Felix. He was the one looking between us and our group with a fond smile. His size reminded me of Emmett as well as the wide grin on his face, but his red eyes told me something else, he could be wicked if pushed.

When Felix looked at Demetri and Heidi and nodded, they all looked ecstatic. Marcus smile happily watching them embrace and I felt a kindred spirit within them. When Caius and Marcus turned to meet our gaze, I realized they would want their members back.

"We will release Chelsea and she will not be using her gift. Though Jane and Edward can stay under for a little while. Maybe in the future you can come to the castle and release them." Marcus shook his head at them both. "Alec as well doesn't know how to not use that gift. I don't see things working out if we release Edward. Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked up, but there was pain in his eyes.

"Bring Esme forward!" Caius spoke and Carlisle's shoulders slumped.

Esme came forward, but she was barefoot, her dress was torn. Rosalie and Emmett gasped as a ragged Esme came forward. Her eyes were dark as if she hadn't fed in quite sometime.

"Esme!" Carlisle spoke, his voice tight. "My darling!"

Esme scowled at him shaking her head as she stood between Marcus and Caius. "Esme has been a prisoner in Aro's dungeon since the arrival of the Cullens to Voltaire. Aro wanted a full pledge, but in order to get Carlisle to agree, threats had to be made. Within that time, we learned that Esme is not Carlisle's mate. In fact, they are only bonded by a sire bond." Marcus shakes his head at Carlisle who looks defeated now that the truth has been freed.

"I never wanted to tell him the truth," Carlisle whispered. "Edward grew up in a time he never would have accepted my affection. When Alice told him that he had another mate, my heart was crushed. It was us three, but I pushed it aside because of Edward and Alice never wanted to see me that way."

The Major suddenly chuckled. "That explains so fuckin' much."

Lifting a brow at him, he gave me a grin. "Alice thought Carlisle and Esme were together and whenever she had lustful feelings for Carlisle, let's just say things got hot under the cover."

I scowled at him hating that pixie witch ever touched him. He pulled me closer, kissing my lips and chasing away my jealousy.

"I see great things for Esme, but she must choose." Marcus waved her hand forward. "You have children here and it's your decision as well as there's for you to join them."

Esme looked at Carlisle, pain on her face before she shook it. "Carlisle, you should have told me the truth instead of dragging me along. I hope that you and Edward can find some semblance of peace without Alice. Goodbye, I never want to see you again."

Esme gave Marcus a smile before moving forward. One look at us, Rose pleaded with me and I gave them a nod. Carmen met Rose as they each wrapped an arm around Esme pulling her into our group. I felt the love grow for Esme, she was filling a void left open becoming a mother figure we desperately needed.

"I know it might seem invasive," Caius smirked at us, "but we hope to see you again. Maybe you can help Demetri and Felix on a mission sometime."

The Major looked at both me and Peter, smiling at our cheesy grins. "We would be honored."

Marcus gave us a nod as I turned to Chelsea, turning her gift back up. It wasn't her fault that her power was a problem. Her mate immediately took her into his arms smothering her with love and affection.

"In a year, we'd like to have a celebration, perhaps, you can come and release the other three if they haven't come out before." Marcus gave us a nod. Carlisle looked distressed to see his mate in such pain, but he never said a word.

Suddenly Caius turned to the rest of the group of cloaks and they disappeared. It happened so quickly I almost got whiplash.

"We look forward to seeing you all again someday." Marcus patted Caius on the shoulder before they began to grab the incoherent vampires in their arms. Carlisle took Edward into his watching as Edward moved into his embrace.

"Maybe we'll find out just how this happened on that day." Caius smirked once more before they each disappeared, the trees shaking in their wake.

It took a moment to realize the battle was over. There had been no fight. It was over as fast as it had begun. Suddenly Peter grabbed my lifting me in the air as he twirled laughing along with the rest of the group. I giggled laughing on the wind before he put me back on my feet. The Major was next and I saw that Jasper had returned. He kissed me long and deep with Peter beside us. I knew in that moment, we could conquer anything.

Just as long as we had each other.


	48. 47 Epilogue

**47\. Epilogue**

 **Greenville, Mississippi**

 **March 2018**

 _ **Robyn**_

Peeking around the tree, my eyes take in the house across the street. When the door opens, I hold my breath even though I'm nowhere near thirsty. The person walking out the door holds it open for the young woman behind him. They smile and laugh at each other before joining hands and taking the sidewalk together. The sight makes me smile before I look back at the front door of the house. When the older woman steps out, I'm shocked at the sight of her.

My own mother. She's gained so much weight and she waddles to the truck, climbing inside. Behind her is a man, not the boyfriend she had about eight years ago, but her husband. Three years ago, I decided I wanted to see my family since my thirst was under control and my strength had waned considerably after my newborn year. Not only that but I was scared about what I might find. Instead, I found my family was happy. My brother was engaged to a young woman and they were planning on attending a community college together, sharing an apartment.

My mother's boyfriend had died the year I turned into a vampire, but she married in 2015 to someone else. I had never met her husband when I was human, but they seemed so happy. With the digging we were able to do, I learned there was a memorial website my brother had made for me. At least he was still looking, but after so long of no leads, he was moving on. I was grateful because I didn't want him to wallow in grief. I had told my mates if brother wasn't happy that I wanted to bring him into our world, but seeing him so happy now, I just couldn't do it. I'd never have forced him to turn anyway, but sometimes I just missed my little brother.

"Are you glad you saw him?" Peter suddenly asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Leaning back into his embrace, I nodded. "I'm just so glad he's happy. I was scared he'd be miserable."

Turning in Peter's arms, I buried my face into his chest. His eyes were a mixture of red and gold. It wasn't always easy to hunt animals when we left Canada on vacation. Plus, Peter loved it when we hunted together. Of course hunting humans was a different feeling than hunting animals. We found the seediest criminals in back alleys together, feeding at the same time before tearing each other's clothes off.

He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead as I pulled away. My eyes turned back to the house as they locked the door before leaving. I watched the smiles grow on their faces and felt a surge of pride for my human family. They would always be happy, I'd make sure of that, but it was nice to know that my disappearance hadn't affected them so badly. I was finally happy in my own eternity with my mates and that's all I wanted for them too.

"How about we head home?" I asked Peter, smiling at him. "I've seen enough. They're happy, that's all I wanted."

Peter cupped my cheeks staring into my eyes. "Are you sure? Don't want to stick around longer?"

We'd been in Greenville for a week. I'd followed my brother and his fiance on all their town trips. We followed my mother twice, but I saw she was happy and it made me happy. My brother was in love and I couldn't fault him for following his heart.

"I'm sure. They're happy and I don't need to stay around when they're happy." I tightened my grip on his wrists and he nodded. Leaning in, he gave me a deep kiss which I immediately matched.

When he pulled away, he pulled me closer, tucking me under his arm. "We should find Jasper and head out. Anywhere you want to go before we get back to Texas?"

I tilted my head in thought. Two years after my newborn year, we went back to the house in Amarillo. Now that I was a full fledged vampire, we didn't have to worry about the southern wars. Not to mention Marcus and Caius had done a through sweep of Mexico, dealing with Maria and any other vampire holding armies swiftly. It actually was quite the spectacle because they requested Demetri and he immediately came to us. When Jasper and Peter heard about Maria, there was no question as we all headed down south.

Meeting Maria face to face was an experience I never wanted to repeat. She was sentenced to death by the kings. Jasper and Peter took their time tearing her apart and burning each piece slowly. It was the first time I saw them take pleasure in the torture, but afterward, they seemed lighter than air. Once Maria was gone, it seemed even the Major was growing softer, no longer bogged down by that threat.

"Not really," I gave him a smile, taking his hand in mine. "I just want to go home. Enjoy my mates for a little while before the house is full again."

After the nonexistent battle with the Volturi, our Whitlock coven gained so many members. Though Garrett switched his time between Alaska, Canada, and Texas quite often. The house in Canada has been a vacation home. We visit in the summer hosting the Denalis and the now McCarty's. It was a strange thing when Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme chose to take Emmett's human last name as the name of their coven. Rosalie and Emmett constantly travel, never sitting in a place for too long. Esme actually stayed with us during my newborn year and I was grateful for getting to know her. We talk almost weekly because she's taken both Peter and I into her heart becoming an honorary mother to us all.

We were all surprised the last time we gathered in Canada to see Esme with a newborn. Turned out, she had visited Port Angeles, outside of Forks, and found her mate in a young man, Riley. They talked for months after meeting but Esme had enjoyed the story of how Peter and I fell in love. She wanted to try easing Riley into our world and it worked. Due to careful planning and being ready for it, Riley almost had my self control during his newborn year. Even though Riley was younger than most of us, he had an older air about him. He had always dreamed of having kids with the love of his life, but the world worked in mysterious ways.

I even grew close to him after the disastrous human experience of my father, Riley became my Papa to Esme's, Mama. They truly were meant for each other and only seemed to grow closer each day.

"Where's Jas?" I asked Peter, looking up into the tree when I didn't smell him.

"Right here, darlin'." Jasper suddenly appeared, golden eyes bright. It's then I realized that Jasper had been hunting and was meant to meet us here. He had to go far for hunting animals, but we never complained about him hunting with us. As much as I wanted to, turning his empathic ability off would hurt him more than help.

"Missed you," I whispered, pecking his lips.

"Oh, you have no idea," he whispered back, trailing his lips down my neck.

One would think after all this time I would tire of them eventually, but that was the furthest from the truth. It seemed I only desired them more with time.

"She's ready to head home," Peter told Jasper as we began to move between the houses. "Anything you wanna do before heading back?"

Jasper tilted his head before shaking it. "Not really. We've all visited the amusement park per Robyn's request. I can't think of anything else. Plus, we should be waiting for Garrett at the house. He did call last night to tell us to expect him."

Peter nodded, a grin on his face. "I think he has some news, but I'm not sure."

After the battle with the Volturi, Peter received less visions as I tried to control my gift. He confided in us that he actually enjoyed the visions during our love making. Made things more exciting for him apparently. It was really the only time he ever got them because we had no real threats to us. Instead, he only got his usual clairvoyant feelings about things.

Together we took hands before taking off into a run. It was still an exhilarating feeling to run, the world passing us by. Peter hunted once more while I took the chance to hunt animals with Jasper nearby as we crossed from Arkansas into Texas. By the next afternoon, we were running on the property, a giant smile on my face. We'd been gone for three months taking our time enjoying the mini vacation. Of course since I hadn't really done much local traveling, my mates made sure I got to see most of the tourists spots on the way. Plus, I still wanted to have fun at the amusement park even if I couldn't eat the food.

Peter put in the security code as Jasper took me into his arms. I giggled and laughed as he held me bridal style running us to the house. Peter chuckled closing the door behind us as Jasper set me on my feet at the time of the stairs. We walked through Peter's redecorated room into the bathroom, my eyes linger on the new room. Instead of white, he repainted to a beautiful blue and changed the headboard, painted it a darker wood. Everything was different about the room, but mostly still the same. The bed was still large and we found ourselves making love multiple times a week on that bed. Having brought it back with us from Texas knowing we could never part with it.

Jasper removed his clothes, giving me a sultry wink as he stepped into the shower. Peter was right behind me, kissing my neck, and pushing aside my T-Shirt. It was good to be able to wear pants and shirts again a few years ago. I had never been happier when my newborn strength had waned so that I'd stop breaking everything in the house. We didn't even add beds and full furniture in the Canada house until a year and a half after my transformation.

"Do not tear these pants," I told Peter, giving him a pointed look. He knew I loved these yellow pants. Mostly I loved them because of the look on my mate's face whenever I wore them. They showed off my curves and were fitting to my body.

"I can always buy you another pair," he mumbles against my neck. It's tempting, but I love to make him wait.

"Good things come to those who wait," Jasper says behind the shower door.

Peter groans, stepping back from me. He undresses as I do, slowly and methodically. I'm done first, opening the door and taking Jasper's offered hand. He kisses me passionately standing us directly underneath the shower head, rain pouring down over my face. It's a shock for a moment before I deepen the kiss further. Jasper moans into my mouth as Peter finally joins us. My eyes open wide as Peter places open mouth kisses along Jasper's shoulders.

Eventually the boys step aside but they are wearing matching smirks. The sight makes my breath catch. Then they move in sync, Jasper pulls me into his chest before turning so that he's behind me. Peter stands in front of me grabbing the bar of soap. I feel Jasper lather my hair with shampoo making me moan as he scratches and soothes my scalp. Sighing at his treatment my eyes fall shut giving into him when Peter's hand trails over my skin with the soap in his palm.

Sighing, I moan and groan at their soft touches before Jasper takes me into his arms from behind. Peter gives me a wicked grin when I open my eyes, kissing me deeply. Peter is against the wall when he wags his finger in a 'come here' motion. Mesmerized, I step closer and that's when his hands grip my ass and my legs wrap around his waist. His erection is hard and with careful movements, he enters me causing my head to fall back in a loud moan. Thankfully aside from us the house is always empty for miles, I can be as loud as I want.

As Peter kisses me and moves my hips, Jasper begins to prep my back entrance. It only takes a couple minutes before I moan for Jasper. "Please, Jas, I need my mates!"

He chuckles, kissing directly over his mating mark. The mark is still tender even after a few days since our last romp. Then again that romp featured the Major and things always more intense with the Major. He had come out surprising the hell out of me when Peter went hunting while we were in Mississippi. Though it was glorious as always.

Jasper quickly pushes in and I feel incredibly full to the brim. "I can't last much longer, guys!" The feel of them both inside of me, separated only by a thin wall, makes me shudder.

Peter leaves bruising kisses against my swollen mouth. In the years since the first time I was with the Major, things have changed in our love making. They've finally seen me as a woman, a vampire, not so easily broken. The first time we let our passion fuel us, we broke a bed and stayed on that broken bed for two weeks making love every few hours almost non stop.

Peter's head falls back and I nibble around his adam's apple causing his breath to catch. Both mine and Jasper's mating marks nearly meet at his adam's apple, bringing more pleasure than he usually feels.

"Shit, Fuck!" Peter shouts, my eyes seeing stars as he bites into my neck once more. His bite triggers my own as I scream before biting down on Peter's neck, the only one close to me. My ass tightens around Jasper at my orgasm causing him to grunt as he shoots off into me, biting his mark. Another wave of orgasm takes me by surprise at Jasper's bite feeling the pleasure roll off me in waves. Thankfully I've managed to keep a hold on my amplifying gift to keep the shower in tact.

It wasn't fun once breaking the shower in Canada. We had to wait a few days while they worked on the shower before we could use it again. Plus, nearly ruining wood floors from the leak wasn't fun.

When I finally come back to earth, my mates are wiping me down with a towel. They each give me a loving kiss on the lips. Peter holds me in his arms as Jasper runs off into my room. He comes back a few moments later with a pair of black jeans, blue shirt, and underwear. My mates are so gentle taking in my relaxed and dazed expression as they each dress me.

"Think you can make it downstairs?" Jasper gave me a crooked knowing grin.

I rolled my eyes, kissing his lips as I pushed up. "Try not to have too much fun without me." I walked to the door of the bathroom before turning around, "Also don't take too long, hate for Garrett show up with your moans echoing around the house."

They both laughed as I headed downstairs. Most of the house was beginning to show signs of dust again. Grabbing the vacuum and locating the washing machine, I got started on cleaning. Just as I put in a load of clothes in the wash, I heard them in the trees near the house. My lips turned up in a wide grin as I ran to the back door where Garrett was known to show up.

In years since we moved back, a lot had been added to the house. We'd built up the barn adding extra rooms to the top for Garrett who didn't like to be in the main house with Kate. Those two were as tight as ever, sharing their wedding with Irina and her mate, Laurent. Just as I pushed open the door, the most sweet smelling scent came waffling to my nose. The scent of a human more potent and powerful than anything I smelt before.

Only it didn't make my thirst flare, not for even a moment. However, Peter was at my side in the next moment having smelled that scent up upstairs.

"They have a human with them." He closed the door, looking at me first.

"It just took me by surprise, I'm good, Petey." I patted his cheek giving him a reassuring smile. "Lets just hear them out, there's got to be an explanation."

I glance over at the stairs as Jasper slowly made his way down. "You alright? It's not gonna be too hard, right?" My eyes shifted between them, looking for confirmation from them both.

"I'm good. Like you said, it was a surprise." Jasper joined us at the door as we walked out together.

Garrett was first through the tree line, a worried expression on his face as he carefully approached.

"Hi, Garrett. Why do you have a human with you?" I tilted my gaze as I was the first to ask.

Garrett rubbed at the back of his neck. I could feel his nervousness even without Jasper telling me.

"Want you guys to keep an open mind. I wanted her to meet you guys, my family and you to meet her. She's already met some of the Denali's while we were in Alaska. Though I've got a favor to ask afterward."

Peter tightened his grip on us both as Kate came forward. Peeking over her shoulder was a young girl with pale skin and dark brown hair. She had the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. Her blood smelt so sweet but it was the kind that soothed instead of made my thirst flare. Kate was careful as she put the girl down her feet, before turning and making sure she was safe. Watching them, I suddenly grinned, my eyes widening as I laughed.

"Garrett's part of a Triad!" I giggled, bouncing up and down as I looked from Kate to Garrett. "Ain't that right?"

Garrett laughed before nodding. He turned to Kate ushering them forward. I could hear the girl's heart beating wildly. She took Garrett's hand as they grew closer, his smile different from the one he gave Kate.

"Guys, this is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella. We met her while she was attending college in Alaska for a few semesters."

My eyes widen as I smile at her, waving my fingers. She was still nervous looking to both Kate and Garrett for confirmation.

"Bella," Kate said, looking down at the girl, brushing her dark hair behind her ear. "These are some of Garrett's friends. They are all mates like we are." Bella's eyes widened as she looked us all three of us touching each other close. "There's Robyn, in the center," I gave another wave, "beside her is Jasper," Jas gave a nod, "and lastly, Peter."

Peter gave a wicked chuckle pulling me closer. I quickly elbowed him when her heart skipped a beat. He found it hilarious to frighten humans these days.

"Believe it or not, they found each other when Robyn was still human," Garrett confessed. "They're my family. Trust me, they won't hurt you."

Both Kate and Garrett had been sharing in the animal diet since they met. While Garrett didn't like it as much as the human diet, he stuck to it for his mate. Bella's eyes questioned Peter, but he merely laughed.

"He hunts criminals, the worst of the worst or the terminally ill. Sometimes I join him, but most of the time, I stick with Jasper." I carefully took a step down from the porch. I wanted to make sure it was okay with both Kate and Garrett before I approached.

"Can I shake her hand? She's the latest honorary Whitlock."

Garrett and Kate shared a laugh but looked to their human mate. Bella dropped her hands on her mates before stepping forward. Instead of shaking her hand, I wrapped my arms around her body, being gentle and careful as I learned over the years.

"Welcome to the family, Bella."

Bella giggled into my chest as she hesitantly hugged me back at first. When she realized I wasn't going to break or hurt her in anyway, she hugged me tighter.

"Thank you." There were tears in her eyes when she stepped back. Blush staining her cheeks made the scent of her blood flare, but never did my thirst wane.

Looking to Garrett, I gave him a wink. "Guess you'll be needing a bigger bed now." Garrett scoffed, glaring at me as Bella blushed even deeper.

This was going to be fun. Kate took Bella under her arm as we headed in the house. Turns out Garrett and Kate were introducing Bella to almost everyone and even saw Demetri, Heidi, and Felix at the Volturi compound two weeks ago. Though they were here to ask permission to use the Canada house during Bella's newborn year. She wanted to be with them in every way.

Since Bella had to use the human aspects, Garrett's room was too far away. We hadn't set up plumbing in that area since neither Garrett nor Kate required it. Together, we decided to let them use my bed together as Bella cooked food with me watching, getting to know her. At bedtime, I snickered at Garrett as he promised to sleep next to Bella and Kate as always.

Peter, Jasper, and I relaxed cozy on the living room couch while watching a movie. I thought back to my last night as a human doing this very thing with them then.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper quietly asked, twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers.

I gave him a smirk as I leaned over. "Just my last night as human. We were watching some of these movies that night."

Using my gift, I allowed Peter to see where my thoughts were going. Peter groaned, brushing hair over my shoulder. "Didn't you have enough earlier?"

I winked at him, jumping off the couch and quickly turning off the TV. "Of either of you?" I questioned him before running to the door, giving him a sexy look over my shoulder. "Never!"

Stepping out of the door, I laughed before running to the trees with my mates hot on my trail. It was true, I was never going to have enough of our little piece of eternity.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:  
** That's the end of After Time. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. It went longer than I planned and a few things happened that I didn't expect, but it's finally done. If you guys want, I might make a short story of a few chapters with Garrett, Bella, and Kate. It would probably only be a few chapters, maybe their meeting and her turning and being a vampire. I do have one outtake from this story that I wrote for my own peace of mind to know what happened. I'm gonna post that soon. I just have a question for you all of you.  
_

 _Now that the story is complete and we've caught up on the years, are there any outtakes you guys would want that haven't been included in the story. It could be when Jasper first felt when Peter found Robyn, during the years after the Volturi Battle, or anything you guys can think of. Just let me know I'll try to write it._

 _Hope you guys will check out my other stories. Thanks!_


	49. Outtake: Road Trip

_**Author's Note:** Welcome to an outtake of After Time. While writing the story, I got stuck around Robyn's transformation and couldn't seem to figure out how to get from a certain point to another. After writing her transformation chapter, I came back because I needed to know exactly how Peter and Jasper fared while she was changing. I'm sure everyone has wondered what Peter did to Rose when he discovered her and Emmett in Alaska with Garrett. Well, now you get the chance with the outtake that didn't matter to the overall plot of the story. This was something that I needed to know for the boys and how they dealt with Robyn's choice to become a vampire and all the precautions they took. I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
_

 _Let me know in your reviews if you would like more outtakes and any request. Until I get requests for outtakes, this will be marked complete.  
_

* * *

 **Road Trip**

 **Canada**

 **January 2011**

 _ **Peter**_

The sky above grew darker as Jasper drove through the Canadian roads. Getting past the border security was a lot smoother than we expected. They didn't even bat an eyelash at the papers for Robyn's coffin. I glanced in the rearview mirror toward the back of the truck which was covered. My eyes dimmed at the sight, hoping that Robyn wasn't going through too much pain.

"She's going to be fine, Pete," Jasper said, sliding his hand over the seat toward me.

My lips lifted at his tone. We were both worried about the same thing. He was reassuring me as much as himself. "Let's talk about something else," I insisted, knowing this topic hurt Jasper probably more than me. He was the one that could feel just how much pain she suffered. It hurt me that I couldn't do anything to ease either of their pain.

"Why don't you tell me about the house?" Jasper lifted an eyebrow at me.

A sheepish grin lifted onto my lips as I dragged my feet from the dash. Jasper bugged me most of the trip about the house I purchased in Canada in the Saskatchewan area. I bought the house without either Jasper or Robyn's consent since we were on a time crunch. I knew they would both like it, but I just liked to keep some things a secret. It was the number one reason Garrett had gone ahead of us. He was the only person I told about the house, I even let him see pictures since he was leaving ahead of us. We had to be careful of our precious cargo. Garrett went ahead of us with the rental truck that carried most of the things packed away.

"You'll love it. That's all you need to know," I smirked at him, pulling out my phone.

Garrett hadn't messaged yet, but I knew how that fucker operated. We were probably another day from the house at the rate we were going. Hopefully it would be just a few hours after we arrived that Robyn would wake. Knowing Garrett he probably expected us by now. We would have been there hours ago had we not taken time for ourselves. This would be the only time Jasper and I were ever alone, without Robyn or Garrett, so we were making up for lost time.

"If you don't stop, Peter, we won't make it to the house before Robyn wakes," Jasper growled.

I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smirk on my lips, to see his eyes shifting between butterscotch and onyx.

"Well, we can't have that," I grinned at him, shifting my thoughts.

"We need to think about what comes next when we get there, Peter," Jasper said a few moments later.

The closer we got to the house and the end of Robyn's transformation, the more worry I could see that plagued Jasper. Both of us were excited to have her with us forever, but neither of us were looking forward to her newborn year. It just gave us both bad memories of a time when we suppressed everything for each other. Not to mention the pain, carnage, and chaos that was our life in a newborn army.

Plus for Robyn to have to deal with a Cullen threat on top of the Volturi during that volatile year, wouldn't be the best case scenario. We were worried how well she'd take everything. Though I knew Robyn in a way Jasper didn't. She always managed to surprise me and I knew this would be another one of those times.

"We both know that it's going to take a couple weeks before she's able to really think past the thirst..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about this. That was me being optimistic. Honestly it would probably take months before she could think past the thirst. For the next year, Jasper and I wouldn't have Robyn, we'd have a blood thirsty newborn on our hands.

Jasper clutched my hand in his tighter. I looked over him, he had tears in his eyes that would never fall. He was feeling my emotions and they had ventured down a path I had refused to let myself think about.

"I have faith in her, Peter." Jasper gasped, turning back to the road. "Though I'm not kidding myself in this situation. It's going to be hard, but maybe we can channel her aggression, thirst, into battle. We know it's imminent that either the Cullen's or the Volturi will come after us, after her."

"We protect our own, Jas," I clutched his hand back in my own grip.

The next couple of hours past in mostly silence. I reached over to check the GPS, more than a little worried we hadn't heard from Garrett. He should have been there by now.

"How far are we?" Jasper asked, rolling the window down as the sun began to rise. The smell of the morning sun along the air eased some of the tension in his shoulders.

"We still have quite a ways. Though," I risked a glance toward Robyn in the back of the truck, "I'm worried about Garrett. He should have arrived by now."

Jasper lifted a brow, reaching into his jeans. "I'll give him a call. He might want to ignore you, but if he ignores me, he knows shit will hit the fan."

I leaned back in the seat as Jasper tried to call Garrett. When he didn't answer the first time, Jasper tried three more times. Now, we were both worried. Double checking the service on our phones, they were both good.

"Maybe he's out of range?" I almost hoped that was the case.

Jasper's eyes were on the verge of black at any moment. If the Major turned up right now, I couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't leave to head for Garrett. Both of us know how important that fucker was to our woman. It was highly unusual for him to not answer.

"I'll give him another hour. If he hasn't called..." Jasper trailed off, his eyes flickering completely black for a second before staying gold.

"He'll call," I reassured him, but I wasn't even if I was trying to convince him or myself.

Drumming my fingers on my knee, I glared at the clock. Garrett had two minutes left before Jasper went all Major on me. I could tell that Jasper was trying to find a place to pull over. We'd have to change who was driving. We changed every time we got gas and after the border. I was the one driving since I knew pretty much everything on the papers I had forged.

Suddenly the phone in my pocket began to buzz just as Jasper pulled onto the side of the road. Retrieving it from my pocket, I breathed a sigh of relief to see the number from Garrett's phone.

"You really know how to cut it close, fucker," I barked at me, relief in my tone.

 _"Sorry I couldn't answer. Cell service is shit out here. Unfortunately, it wasn't only the damn cell service. We've got a bit of a situation we didn't plan on."_

My eyes narrowed for a moment. I risked a look at Jasper, his hands clutched the steering wheel.

"What kind of situation?"

 _"I might have forgotten to mask my scent after I left Texas. Someone followed me. I can't tell you who until you get here. Just trust me, they aren't a threat. I wouldn't put Sweet Pea in danger if I thought otherwise. Just be prepared for a bit of an altercation when you arrive."_

I pulled the phone away, knowing Jasper heard everything. "Jas? What do you want to do?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. I could tell the Major wanted to come out, probably his demon too, they felt a threat to our mate, but he probably felt it against me as well. It was the only reason The God of War would try to come out.

"We're going to the continue the course. We have to get there soon. I can only hold The Major off for so long, Peter." Jasper's voice was a bit strained as he tried with all his strength to hold back his alter ego.

"Garrett, we'll be there in about half a day, if that long. Just promise me, you can take care of yourself. Robyn would never let us live it down if something happened to you."

The fucker had the balls to laugh. _"You two need to listen to me more often. I said they aren't a threat and I mean it. It's my decision not to tell you who it is because I know as soon as I do, you'll demand they leave. I'll see ya soon. Keep that girl of ours safe."_

The line went dead as Garrett's laughter faded. I ended the call shoving the phone into my pocket.

"Still want to drive?" I asked him, but he merely merged back onto the road. "Okay, then," I mumbled dragging my feet back to the dash. That was the thing about Garrett's call, while it was cryptic as all shit, I haven't received a bad feeling from my knower. If something was wrong, I would have felt it by now.

Jasper, on the other hand, I could tell was having an even harder time keeping the Major at bay.

"Jas?" I said to him dragging my feet back down as I slid over the combined seat toward him. "If it makes you feel better, I don't feel anything. If something bad was going to happen, don't you think I would know it by now? I mean when Robyn and I came to find you, I knew we'd have no problem with you coming with us, but something would go wrong. It was right in the end. We got you, but managed to piss off an entire coven. Trust me when I say, I don't have that feeling this time around. What I do feel is that we should trust Garrett, he's never steered me wrong in the past. A few times he's pissed me off with his carelessness, but we both know after his speech at the house, he'd never allow harm to come to the girl in the back. That also means, either one of us getting hurt because she'd kill if that happened. If you can't trust Garrett right now, trust me."

Jasper let out a sigh, before he nodded. I reached over tracing my finger down his neck. "Has the Major quieted down yet?"

"He probably won't until I see for myself what Garrett's hiding."

"Do you think I could relieve some tension?" I bit my lip, my hardness evident in my jeans.

"Again, Pete?" Jasper asked, smirk on his lips.

I shook my head, "Actually I've never given head while someone was driving before. Could be a new experience."

Jasper gasped as I reached over to palm his erection through his jeans. "Damn Pete." When he didn't stop me, I immediately unbuckled his belt and then his jeans. He was already hard through his boxers which I could tell. Shoving his jeans down from my place on the seat was a little harder, but thankfully I managed.

His painful erection popped right out through the hole in his boxers. Technically Jasper was more of a briefs kind of guy, but I told him to wear some of my boxers for the trip instead. He had given me a few funny looks but since earlier I think he understood the reason for this.

He gasped when I took him in my palm. He was warm to the touch and almost harder than steel. "Someone's happy to see me," I whispered.

"Fuck, yeah," Jasper whispered.

I think I had managed to officially distract his alter as well from our current predicament. A bead of pre-cum slipped from his tip which I quickly leaned forward to taste. Every time I tasted him so far was better than the last. He groaned at the feeling of my tongue on his tip. Once I savored his magnificent taste, I took him into my mouth. It wasn't easy to give head in this position, but I was going to do my damnedest.

I felt Jasper move one hand from the wheel to the back of my head. My tongue swirled over each side of Jasper as I slid even closer to him. Thankfully I didn't have to breathe so I quickly leaned down even further, deep-throating him.

Immediately Jasper moaned. "Damn, Pete!" I felt him began to fuck my throat, making venom slip past my lips. To fuck my mouth/throat in this way would have been hard for anyone else to drive, but apparently not my Jasper. The truck never swerved once as he fucked my throat harder, faster trying to get himself off. I was like steel in my jeans as he used me for his own pleasure which was all I ever wanted.

He could use me for any distraction any time he wanted.

"Peter, I'm comin'!" He yelled before he shot down my throat. I made sure to swallow everything, no gag reflex for me. As I moved up him, I licked up every last bit of cum from his tip. When he slipped from my mouth, I carefully tucked him back into the boxers.

"Damn, Peter," Jasper said staring at me with an exasperated look on his face.

I merely grinned. "You needed a distraction. I'm always at your service."

Jasper just shook his head at me before he stopped in the middle of the road. Thankfully there was no traffic at this time of morning. Once the tires squealed, he grabbed me by the back of my head slamming our lips together.

I guess he liked my form of distraction.

 _ **Jasper**_

When we finally arrived at the house, it was nearing dark already. The trip had taken all the daylight hours we had. Peter was driving, the closer we got to the house he had to take over since he knew the exact location. Not to mention Peter grew more nervous the closer we got to Garrett. At this point I wasn't sure what to make of Garrett's mysterious phone call.

The Major was still pacing in the back of my mind, but thankfully he hadn't tried to break out of the confines I had him tightly wrapped. I was pretty damn sure it had to do with our girl in the back. If the Major got out, Garrett wouldn't be safe and Robyn would never forgive us.

One look over at Peter and I worried what might happen when we stepped out of the truck. Peter's gift of knowing things hadn't bothered him the entire drive, until now.

"Maybe I should take Robyn inside while you find Garrett?" I offered. Being with her would give the Major something to channel.

Peter looked over at me, guilt flooding me like a ton of bricks. "You have nothing to feel guilty for, Peter. Find Garrett, make sure the house is safe."

I hopped out of the truck just in time to see the house before us. It was a large log style house with at least three floors. I stood there transfixed at the house wondering how in the world Peter managed to find this place. It was large, but beautiful. I could see Robyn spending her newborn year here without problem.

The door of the truck opened and slammed shut. "The lights are on inside. Go, find Garrett. I've got our girl."

I moved to the back of the truck while Peter nodded and ran into the house. Unlocking the end of the truck, I found her coffin wedged between our suitcases to keep it from moving around the bed of the truck.

I laid my hand on the coffin and I felt it instantly. The pain of the transformation was still very strong, but I knew she didn't have much longer. Picking up the coffin, I lifted it over my head, closed the trunk, and headed toward the house. Suddenly I felt the swirl of emotions from deep into the house. What surprised me most was there were more emotions than just from Peter and Garrett. Clutching the coffin in my hands, I ran into the house, sat the coffin in the sitting room.

Entering the back deck, I found Peter glaring at Garrett. Yet, they weren't the only ones standing on the deck. I'd know his enormous statue anywhere as well as the blonde at his side. The sneer on her face said she wanted to be anywhere else, but I could feel the bond they shared.

"Em? Rose? What the hell..." I could feel the Major wanting out. The sight of them, any of the Cullens and Robyn was at risk.

Peter was at my side immediately. "They showed up during the time we couldn't get ahold of Garrett."

"Let me explain," Garrett said, holding up at hand. Obviously he knew he was on the safe list, but the two behind him were up for grabs. "They showed up, they want to help."

"One of them wants to help, the other doesn't," I barked, glaring at them over his shoulder.

Garrett sighed, glanced over his shoulder. "Okay, that was too broad. Emmett wants to help, and Rose is here for her mate."

Peter scoffed. "You're either here and against them, or you're not. Plain and simple."

Suddenly Emmett stepped up. "We couldn't go along with what Edward has planned. We all knew what Alice did was wrong, anyone would have protected their mate from a threat."

"As much as I may hate this, I also understood that. Even Carlisle understood that. Carlisle and Esme went with Edward to Voltaire, but they won't participate in the bloodshed," Rosalie confessed. "I may not agree with your method, but you were just trying to protect her. Emmett and I managed to get away during the chaos afterward. It was immediately they started to pack up the house. Carlisle wanted to move, but Edward was distraught. He kept muttering that it wasn't right and that Alice was wrong, he didn't have another, he only cared about her, regardless of what she said. It was as we packed up, that he announced he wanted justice, revenge on killing his mate. Only one group would grant him that. Carlisle agreed to get him passage into Voltaire but would not participate in the bloodshed."

"Yeah," Emmett said, tugging Rose closer. "Esme was a little upset about going to Voltaire in the first place, but Carlisle is her mate. There wasn't much she could do about that. We packed our things separately, they expected us to meet up with them. Rosie here caught me about to leave and she wouldn't have me go alone."

Rose shrugged. "Not that I don't trust Jasper, it's just I couldn't let him go alone. Plus, I don't really trust the Volturi."

I could feel Peter restless besides me. Talk of the Volturi had set us both on alert. "When did they head out?"

"We left the family before the holidays. Carlisle wanted to get into Voltaire during the holiday rush, it's easier to go by unnoticed by most of the humans during airport rush. They've probably been in Voltaire a little bit now. It's a miracle they haven't tried to attack," Rose said. I could tell she was confused why they hadn't. Major was running through scenarios himself trying to figure that out.

Yet it was Peter who though aloud. "Edward told them we were part of a Triad. They won't attack half cocked. They'll do surveillance. That means we've been tracked and followed across the country and border. We just need a bit more time before Robyn wakes."

"Maybe turning her wasn't the best idea," Garrett muttered aloud.

Peter and I glared at him. "That's what she wanted. That's what she got."

"You turned her?!" Rosalie pulled out of Emmett's embrace with a glare. "You couldn't give her the facts about what she was giving up. She's going to wake up blood thirsty. A damn newborn in the middle of a goddamn war. You have no idea what you put her through."

I was too late to grab Peter. I knew on some level Rose didn't really mean what she said, but with Peter, he was overprotective of Robyn. For months he had to be there for her, stick up for her when she needed it. Plus, Robyn didn't have that growing up.

Peter clutched Rose by the throat, her feet dangling. Garrett immediately held Emmett back which in itself was a miracle. Emmett was a strong guy and it took a lot to hold him. Though I knew brother or not if he made a move toward Peter, I couldn't stop either the Major or my demon from bursting forth.

"Blondie, I get you like the attention, you're gorgeous on the outside. Yet, you're black as venom on the inside. Think with the brain god gave you. Being part of a Triad put her at risk, being human during a war was worse than a blood thirsty newborn. She'd be a pawn used against our enemy. You may call her spoiled, but she always gets what she wants, even things she doesn't ask for. We gave her what she asked for, nothing more. You better hope and pray that when Robyn wakes up she doesn't tear you limb from limb." Peter dug his fingers into her neck, breaking through the skin before he dropped her. She fell to her knees coughing.

While we didn't need to breathe it was highly uncomfortable. Garrett released Emmett and he comforted Rose immediately. Emmett suddenly turned his gaze on me, the glare strong on his face. "You let him do this to us?! Where the hell did our brother go?!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "She just disrespected our mate. Peter was doing what you would have done had he insulted your mate. Robyn has a stronger head on her shoulders than either of you give her credit for. I killed Alice because she threatened Robyn, Peter didn't hurt Rose, just her pride. She better pick it up and stand on her own two feet before Robyn wakes or I pity what may happen."

"There's more than enough room in the house," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "If you can keep your opinions about humanity to yourself, you can stay."

"Also, no contact with anyone else outside of this house. Now, that you're here, you ain't leavin'. Call it what you want, Em, but if you were to leave you'd be a threat to our mate and I can't say one of my alters wouldn't break out to stop you. Though, Rose," I squatted down her to level on the floor. "I'd be thinking of a good apology for when Robyn wakes."

The room Garrett had managed to set up was the master bedroom. I think Peter was scared to have her wake in this room, there were tons of things she could destroy. There wasn't a bed quite yet in any of the rooms, but there was a small rocking chair. Robyn lay on a table we managed to bring in a frilly dress more for show of burial than anything.

She was barefoot with makeup on her face that I knew we'd have to remove eventually. I could hear pacing in the other room, Rose, wearing a line in the carpet. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the sound. She was exuding skepticism and regret. Emmett felt guilty for dragging his mate into something they knew nothing about, but something he felt strongly for. That was the thing about Emmett, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he cared for someone strongly. Maybe Robyn had managed in their short time together to prove her worthiness.

Peter and I both heard the change of pace to the burn inside her.

"It's getting closer," he trailed off from the rocking chair at her side.

I dropped my hand to his shoulder halting his rocking for a moment. "Almost," I agreed, "not quite. We got here early, thank heavens." I paused for a moment, my eyes roaming her rapidly changing skin. My thoughts drifted toward the door where I could still hear Rose's pacing which was grinding on everyone's nerves. "She's going to wake up to more than she bargained for. Let her have a last day of rest. We've got arrangements to make."

Peter sighed, leaned over to take her precious hand into his. I watched him, my heart swelling in size as he pressed a small kiss to her knuckles. "See ya soon, darlin."

Peter took my hand as we walked out of the room. Immediately Garrett met us at the top of the stairs. "Arrangements? Could you clue the rest of us in?"

I turned to Peter who sighed, but grinned. "We need some semblance of a plan before she wakes. Otherwise, I think she might just try to cut our balls off."

"She's the better planner," Garrett muttered. Peter laughed. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Robyn is the one that came up with our plan in Forks. For the most part it worked, at least until we came across each other's scents." Peter smirked at me.

It was then I realized something we hadn't thought about. "What about when she wakes? We haven't thought about the mating..." I risked a look at Peter.

His eyes were immediately wide. "Damn. She might surprise us."

Garrett looked at us both confused. Sometimes it was hard to forget that Garrett didn't have a mate yet. He didn't understand some of the complications.

"They mean that when she wakes, she's going to want to mate them both. Being a newborn, she's going to tear the house apart, if she doesn't want blood first." Rose stood behind us leaning in the doorway of the room she shared with Emmett. "Have you discussed what her diet will be?" her eyebrow lifted.

Immediately Peter moved his eyes aside. Without even my gift he knew the judgement that Rose sent him and Garrett. My eyes were still a beautiful butterscotch and Peter a crimson ruby. I tugged him into my side before turning my eyes onto Rose. "Whatever she chooses she does it of her own free will. Neither she nor Peter have ever made me feel less than an equal being on a different diet. You should learn some respect, Rose. At this point that girl in there is going through the most painful thing in her life, has more of ours than you'll ever have."

Peter and I walked downstairs with Garrett to make arrangements for Robyn's feeding and the war we were about to take.


End file.
